Kelopak Wisteria Gugur
by ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Impian Hikaru hanya satu: meneruskan perjuangan Sai mencapai Kami no Itte bersama Akira. Namun, setiap langkah menuju Sai makin menjauhkannya dari Akira. Komplikasi menyusul lamaran Touya-sensei justru membuatnya mempertanyakan kembali hubungannya dengan Akira. Sementara itu, Ogata membawa berita mengenai keberadaan Sai...
1. Prelude

**Kelopak Wisteria Gugur**

-ksatriabawangmerah-

Ringkasan:  
Impian Hikaru hanya satu: meneruskan perjuangan Sai mencapai Kami no Itte bersama kekasihnya, Akira. Namun ketika setiap langkah menuju Sai makin menjauhkannya dari Akira, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Rate: T-M

Pair: Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira (main)

Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go by Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi, 1999

* * *

**Prelude**

Shindou Hikaru dan Touya Akira adalah dua kekuatan alam. Satu adalah ombak pasang, dan satu lagi adalah angin puting beliung. Dan ketika keduanya dipertemukan, ketika dua kekuatan tersebut saling beradu, energi yang dihasilkan siap memporak-porandakan dunia.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, bahkan terasa begitu sempurna. Pada tahun 2005, Touya Akira menjadi _challenger_ pada pertandingan perebutan gelar Turnamen Meijin setelah berhasil mengalahkan saingan terberatnya, Shindou Hikaru, sekaligus merebut gelar tersebut dari tangan Ogata Kisei-Meijin-Tengen-Jyudan. Namun, ia bukan satu-satunya fokus spotlight tahun itu. Shindou Hikaru, pada usia 18 tahun, menjadi satu-satunya pemuda yang pada usia begitu belia memasuki empat liga bergengsi pada tahun yang sama: Honinbou, Ouza, Meijin, dan Jyudan. Suatu pencapaian yang bahkan tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh Touya Akira, yang hanya berhasil memasuki Liga Meijin dan Kisei. Meskipun tidak berhasil meraih satu pun gelar pada akhirnya, Shindou sempat menjadi _challenger_ pada Turnamen Honinbou dan Jyudan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan akan berhasil dilakukan oleh pemuda yang baru empat tahun menapaki jalan profesional. Ia kalah satu setengah moku dari Kuwabara di pertandingan ketujuh, dan secara impresif hampir merebut gelar Jyudan dengan kekalahan setengah moku, juga di pertandingan penentuan.

Setahun kemudian, mengikuti jejak Touya-Meijin yang mampu memegang gelarnya untuk kali kedua, akhirnya ia berhasil merebut dua dari empat gelar yang sudah diincarnya dari tahun sebelumnya secara berurutan. Walaupun secara menggemparkan kalah dari Isumi Shinichirou pada Turnamen Jyudan sehingga tak berhasil menggenapi janjinya untuk menurunkan Ogata dari takhta, Shindou Hikaru Honinbou-Ouza menjadi pemain termuda yang berhasil memegang gelar ganda pada usia 19 tahun. Tahun berikutnya, ia berhasil menambahkan gelar ketiga dalam koleksinya dengan merebut Gosei dari tangan Kurata.

Antusiasme dunia go secara perlahan tapi pasti menanjak pesat. Tak hanya pada dua pangeran yang tengah berada di puncak, tapi juga meluas pada para pemain muda yang digadang-gadang sebagai New Wave.

Hingga pada 2008, sebuah skandal besar melanda dunia go.

* * *

.

Notes:

Sejak Lebaran 2019 lalu, aku jadi suka (lagi) sama Hikaru no Go, dan walau berusaha keras mengenyahkan plot bunny ini dari kepalaku, aku ga bisa juga. Akhirnya.. ya beginilah...

Selamat membaca. Please R&R


	2. Hikaru: Chapter 1 - Nama

**PART I. HIKARU**

**Chapter 1.** **Nama**

Kisah Shindou Hikaru dan Akira Touya mungkin terasa seperti kisah romansa dalam sebuah dongeng. Bertemu pada usia 12, merasakan ketertarikan satu sama lain dan saling mengejar walau terpisah egoisme masing-masing. Waktu tiga tahun mungkin dirasa begitu panjang, penuh aral berliku, penolakan diri, dan upaya aktif untuk saling menafikkan satu sama lain, meskipun tidak ada yang bisa terperdaya bahwa pada dasarnya mereka saling membutuhkan. Hingga akhirnya mereka kembali dipertemukan pada gelanggang yang sama, pada usia 15. Mungkin kedewasaan perlahan tapi pasti mengubah mereka, mungkin penerimaan, mungkin pengakuan bahwa mereka tak bisa saling lepas satu sama lain. Mungkin juga rasa hormat dan pengakuan atas kemampuan yang lain, yang diam-diam diberikan bahkan ketika mereka sedang berdebat sampai titik darah penghabisan. Entah bagaimana ceritanya seluruh energi itu berakumulasi dan akhirnya meruncing pada satu titik. Pada awal Januari 2007, selang beberapa bulan setelah Akira berhasil mempertahankan gelar Meijin-nya untuk pertama kali, dan Hikaru berhasil merebut gelar keduanya, di bawah sinar fajar pertama tahun baru, mereka memutuskan untuk memulai babak baru.

Akira belum lagi tiga minggu menginjak 19 tahun saat itu, dan rona merah di wajahnya tampak jelas membayang di permukaan kulit putihnya, ketika Hikaru menyampirkan sehelai syal sebagai kado tahun baru. Syal rajutan sendiri, katanya, yang ia buat dengan susah payah mengingat bocah savant hiperaktif itu tak punya keahlian tangan apapun di luar menempatkan biji go pada papan (tapi bermain go lebih dianggap keahlian otak daripada tangan, jadi ya sudahlah). Warnanya biru tua, warna yang ia anggap netral dan maskulin, sebuah upaya yang dipaksakan mengingat kecenderungan warna _wardrobe_ Akira yang tidak jauh-jauh dari _shade_ lavender dan pink, dan warnanya sendiri yang—meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun—masih tidak beranjak dari warna lantang kuning dan oranye. Sedikit kecupan menyertai, tampak lambat dan syahdu di tengah-tengah kepulan asap hangat yang dihembuskan mulut masing-masing. Akira dan Hikaru, _eternal rival,_ dua kutub yang saling berseberangan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu dalam satu ikatan yang seharusnya sudah lama mereka buat.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama hingga mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Dengan uang tabungan yang dikumpulkan sejak usia 15, ditambah sedikit dari uang hadiah turnamen, Hikaru membeli sebuah apartemen _suite_ di distrik kelas atas, yang bisa dibilang terlalu mewah untuk hanya ditinggali berdua. Akira awalnya bersikukuh agar Hikaru saja yang pindah ke rumahnya, toh kedua orangtuanya hanya datang sesekali, dan bagaimanapun rumah sebesar itu tentu butuh ditinggali. Tapi setelah perdebatan panjang, yang salah satunya mengenai kepraktisan transportasi dan jarak ke Ki-In, akhirnya ia menyerah.

Tentu saja, kabar bahwa dua pemain kelas atas berbagi alamat tinggal yang sama menghembuskan rumor panas di dunia go. Weekly Go kebanjiran pertanyaan dari surat pembaca, dan tabloid-tabloid yang lebih mengarah pada gosip sibuk memperbincangkan rumor ini berminggu-minggu. Akira dan Hikaru harus selalu menyamar dengan wig dan kacamata hitam setiap keluar apartemen, saking takutnya dikuntit paparazzi, seolah-olah mereka selebriti besar saja. Dan ke manapun mereka pergi, selalu saja ada orang yang menanyakan ini-itu, hingga kadang-kadang keduanya jengah.

Biar begitu, rumor itu ditanggapi keduanya sebagai angin lalu. Mereka tidak mengiyakan, tetapi juga tidak menolak. Nihon Ki-In sempat menanyai keduanya secara resmi. Mereka hanya menjawab bahwa mereka tinggal bersama untuk alasan kepraktisan, dan menolak berkomentar masalah hubungan. Bukankah selama itu tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan performa mereka di atas goban, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Mendengar yang terakhir, tentu saja tidak ada yang berani bicara lagi. Nyatanya, setelah tinggal bersama, Hikaru yang hobi telat (atau setidaknya mepet waktu) jadi datang ke pertandingan lebih awal. Ditambah lagi, ruang apartemen yang luas dan dekat dengan Ki-In pun sering dipakai sebagai tempat dilaksanakannya _study group, _tak lain dengan dua pemegang gelar sebagai mentornya. Bukankah semua itu justru menguntungkan bagi Ki-In?

Yang agak di luar dugaan justru reaksi keluarga mereka. Baik keluarga Touya maupun Shindou kelihatannya sudah siap dengan kemungkinan mereka bersama sejak jauh-jauh hari. Jujur saja, reaksi Touya Sr. saat Akira dengan kaku dan gemetar memperkenalkan Hikaru sebagai kekasihnya ("Lho? Bukannya kalian memang sudah bersama sejak Hokuto Cup yang pertama?") agak-agak memalukan. Akira dan Hikaru hanya berdiri diam dengan canggungnya selama sekitar lima menit sebelum Akiko berbelas kasih dan mengundang Hikaru makan malam, yang tentu saja ditutup dengan permainan go antara menantu dan ayah mertua.

"Jangan-jangan selama ini, orangtuamu mengira kalau aku menginap, kita melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak," refleksi Hikaru, ketika akhirnya mereka lepas dari jerat diskusi melelahkan bersama sang Meijin Ad Honorem dan diperbolehkan mengundurkan diri ke kamar.

"Itu menjelaskan ceramah ibuku soal _safe sex," _Akira mengerang, membenamkan muka pada kedua telapak tangannya. "Juga stok sekardus kondom yang tiba-tiba ada di lemariku."

"Oh?" Hikaru langsung bangkit bak anak anjing. "Hadiah dari mertua tidak boleh disia-siakan! Hei Akira, mau coba?" cengirnya yang dibalas timpukan bantal.

Reaksi keluarga Shindou tidak kalah memalukan, setidaknya bagi Hikaru. Ibu Hikaru langsung memeluk Akira erat-erat, menyatakan betapa bahagianya ia mendapat anak yang sopan dan bisa diandalkan—tidak seperti Hikaru yang kasar dan semaunya sendiri. Itu masih diiringi dengan curhatan selama satu setengah jam mengenai betapa bingung dan hilang arahnya ia dengan sikap Hikaru semasa kanak-kanak hingga remaja. Ditambah dengan wasiat agar Akira sudi menjaga anaknya yang tidak berguna itu, entah kekacauan apa yang bisa dilakukan Hikaru jika dibiarkan sendirian, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Sepanjang cerita, Akira hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan, membalas sekenanya, sembari matanya terang-terangan menertawakan Hikaru yang menyusrukkan kepalanya di meja seakan tidak ingin ada di situ.

Hikaru memboyong kedua gobannya ke apartemen barunya. Goban Sai ia letakkan di sisi jendela di kamarnya dan Akira, di sudut yang sangat sempurna sehingga pada malam bulan purnama, sinar rembulan yang memasuki jendela menciptakan bayang yang mistis di permukaan goban. Jika berbaring di kasurnya dan menatap ke sana, ia seakan dapat melihat siluet Sai, duduk di muka goban, tubuhnya separuh tertutup tirai. Itu memberinya kekuatan, keyakinan bahwa Sai akan terus ada bersamanya. Sedangkan goban miliknya, yang dahulu dipakainya untuk berlatih bersama Sai, digunakannya untuk mengajar. Dengan begitu, ia berharap dapat mentransfer pengetahuan dan kebijaksanaan Sai pada dunia, sesuai dengan tujuannya bermain go: menghubungkan masa lalu dan masa depan. Bersama Akira, mencapai Kami no Itte.

Ia bisa melihat jalan yang terang itu. Segalanya terasa begitu sempurna.

.

Atau tidak.

.

* * *

.

Pertama ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah, adalah pada ulang tahun pertama hubungan mereka. Kesadarannya menyeruak perlahan di pagi hari, ketika garis-garis sinar matahari pertama tahun baru menembus celah-celah tirai. Masih berkubang dalam _afterglow _setelah memadu cinta semalam, ia membalikkan tubuh dengan malas-malasan, hendak menyurukkan diri ke kehangatan tubuh Akira. Tapi ia sontak terhentak bangun, ketika didapati ruang di sebelahnya kosong.

Hikaru mengucek mata, memandang ke seantero ruangan. "Akira?" panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban, ia turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil selembar yukata asal saja dari gantungan di sebelah tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Apartemen bak kapal pecah, berkat Waya dkk. yang memaksa melangsungkan pesta menyambut tahun baru di sana dan kemudian menghilang begitu saja tanpa tanggung jawab selepas tengah malam. Pastinya ke pub, karena ke mana lagi makhluk-makhluk sok 'sudah cukup umur' itu pergi tanpa mengajak Hikaru? Semalaman Akira sibuk mengomel, hingga Hikaru berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menariknya ke tempat tidur. Biasanya pagi-pagi begini si makhluk OCD itu sudah menyibukkan diri mengelap setiap inci permukaan apartemen yang memang sudah mengilap, tapi di tengah kekacauan itu, tak ada tanda-tanda Akira sedang—atau sudah mencoba—membereskan sisa-sisa pesta semalam.

Akira sedang duduk mencakung di tembok pendek di hadapan jendela di ruang sebelah, ruang bergaya tradisional tempat biasanya dilangsungkan _study group. _Ia masih memakai yukata, wajahnya menghadap ke luar jendela, memperhatikan kesibukan entah apa puluhan meter di bawah sana.

Ia tidak menjawab ketika Hikaru memanggilnya, tapi ia mengangkat tangan dan menggosok matanya. Sadar ada yang salah, Hikaru lekas menghampirinya, menyentuhkan tangan ke bahu kekasihnya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Benar saja, mata Akira basah dan sembap.

Pikiran pertama Hikaru, tentu saja, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Meijin Ad Honorem, tapi Akira menggeleng pelan pada pertanyaan Hikaru. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah Hikaru lama sekali. Dan kemudian, satu pertanyaan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hikaru, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Dari mana pertanyaan itu?

"Kau bukannya ... bersamaku karena aku pilihan kedua, kan?"

Hikaru mengerung, "Maksudmu apa sih, pagi-pagi mendadak bertanya yang aneh-aneh?"

"Tidak, aku hanya..."

Hikaru tak membiarkan Akira larut sendiri dalam kegalauannya yang sangat tidak beralasan. Sambil mendesah, ia menggamit tangan Akira dan menariknya ke dadanya. "Untuk apa aku bersamamu, jika kau pilihan kedua? Memang siapa pilihan pertamanya?"

Akira membuang muka.

"Kau ... bukannya begini karena kau ditendang dari Liga Kisei kan?" ia memicing curiga. "_Lagi?"_

Di titik itu, Akira langsung bangkit dan memprotes. Kadang-kadang Hikaru ingin menyelamati dirinya sendiri karena tahu titik-titik apa saja yang bisa ia tekan untuk memanipulasi Akira. "Aku tidak bisa percaya aku kalah oleh tipuan murahan Kurata-san...," gerutunya.

"Salahmu, mengincar gelar-gelar tinggi duluan," tunjuk Hikaru. "Tahun ini aku mengincar Jyudan dan Tengen, sudah hampir pasti aku akan merebut Jyudan dari Ogata-san! Mudah-mudahan saja Isumi tidak mengalahkanku seperti tahun lalu. Oh, aku juga akan main lagi di Agon-Kiriyama Cup. Tahun ini Fuku juga main—kau tahu, dia jago hayago—jadi sepertinya tahun ini akan sangat menyenangkan! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan bisa mengumpulkan lebih banyak gelar daripada kau. Oh, tunggu, aku _sudah_!" serunya yang membuat Akira mendelik. "Eh, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan siapa yang bisa lebih cepat mengumpulkan ketujuh gelar sebelum usia 25? Yang menang harus traktir ramen setahun!"

"Tidak ada gunanya kalau kau masih tidak bisa merebut Meijin dariku," balas Akira dingin. "Lagipula, apa itu, traktir ramen setahun? Kalau kau mau sakit usus buntu, silakan."

"Ah, kau jangan terlalu terfiksasi dengan satu gelar begitu, dong, Akira. Nanti kau bisa jadi seperti Pak Tua Kuwabara, lho..."

"Kau sendiri begitu dengan gelar Honinbou-mu."

"Oh ya! Tentu saja!" seru Hikaru bersemangat. "Honinbou adalah hakku sejak awal sebagai pewaris Shuusaku, tahu! Pokoknya hanya itu gelar yang takkan kuberikan padamu! Tinggal tiga final lagi, dan aku akan berhak menyandang nama Honinbou selamanya, yang artinya menjadi pewaris nama Honinbou! Aku sudah memilih nama untukku sendiri. Saishou!"

Nama Saishou berarti awal, permulaan. Namun sejatinya, ia mempersembahkan nama itu untuk Sai. Hanya Sai yang layak untuk gelar Honinbou, dan Hikaru akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya.

Hingga kini, Hikaru masih belum berani mengatakan apapun pada Akira mengenai Sai. Bukan karena ia tak mempercayai Akira, tetapi makin lama, makin besar hal yang harus ia pertaruhkan dengan satu kebenaran itu. Apa yang akan Akira lakukan? Mempercayainya? Menganggapnya pembohong? Menganggapnya gila? Menjebloskannya ke rumah sakit jiwa? Meninggalkannya?

Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang tidak berpihak padanya. Dan Hikaru adalah pemain go. Dia tidak akan melangkah sebelum ia yakin langkah itu akan menguntungkannya.

Sejauh ini, Akira masih berpegang pada janji Hikaru, "segera". Tapi kapankah segera itu? Akankah "segera" itu datang? Apa yang akan Akira lakukan, jika "segera" itu tak kunjung datang?

Bukan saatnya menanyakan hal-hal yang jauh di depan. Sekarang sebaiknya ia fokus pada apa yang jelas-jelas di depan mata.

Ia menoleh untuk meminta persetujuan Akira. Tentu saja, Akira tersenyum. Walau agak terpaksa, Hikaru memperhatikan. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa membuat Akira tersenyum. Itu sudah cukup.

"Honinbou Saishou, nama yang bagus," ujarnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh wajah Hikaru. Hikaru menggenggam tangan itu, membawanya ke bibirnya dan menciumnya. Ia bisa merasakan ketulusan dan dukungan Akira. Hanya Akira yang mampu menantangnya untuk terus berkembang, dan dengan begitu mendukungnya untuk menjadi lebih baik. Terus, dan terus.

"Akira, terima kasih..." bisik Hikaru.

.

"Ah Akira, sudah jam 8," ujar Hikaru seraya memisah-misahkan sampah beling, kertas, dan plastik yang berserakan di ruang tengah ke kantong plastik. "Aku harus mengisi seminar go di Balai Kota."

"Oh?" Akira menoleh dari tempat kerjanya di wastafel dapur. "_Event_ apa?"

"Entah, aku lupa," Hikaru mengendikkan bahu. "Yang jelas seperti biasa, aku diminta mengisi materi mengenai Shuusaku. Undangannya ditempel di kulkas. Kukira biasanya kau perhatian dengan hal begitu."

"Maaf," ujar Akira, meletakkan piring terakhir yang baru dicucinya ke rak pengering dan mengeringkan tangan. "Kalau begitu, kita segera mandi dan bersiap-siap, eh, Honinbou?"

"Mmm, masih ada waktu. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu. Lima menit lagi, ya?" Pagi-pagi tahun baru begini, jujur saja Hikaru malas ke mana-mana. Akira mengangguk, bergerak untuk membantu Hikaru memunguti sampah.

Hikaru mendadak berhenti dan menatap Akira lama.

"Apa?" tanya Akira.

"Ah, tidak," pacarnya itu menggeleng. "Rambutmu sudah panjang...," ujarnya. Rambut Akira memang sudah beberapa bulan belum dipotong, dan kini panjangnya sudah hampir menyentuh punggung. Kadang Hikaru mempertanyakan apa Akira berniat memanjangkan rambutnya. _Seperti Sai, _Hikaru tertawa dalam hati. Masalahnya sekarang ini jarang cowok yang memanjangkan rambut sampai selutut begitu, lagipula bagaimana perawatannya nanti? Mereka jelas akan sangat kerepotan saat tidur—bagaimana jika Hikaru tanpa sengaja menindih rambut Akira? Akankah rambut Akira mengganggu mereka saat bercinta? Mudah-mudahan saja ia tidak sekaligus memelihara kutu...

"Oh?" Sadar diri, Akira menyentuh rambutnya. "Kau tak suka? Kau ingin aku memotongnya?"

Supaya modelnya jadi bak _pageboy_ Abad Pertengahan lagi? Seperti Haku di anime Spirited Away itu—yang banyak orang bilang modelnya didasarkan pada Akira?

"Tidak kok, lebih bagus begini," jawabnya. Lalu mendadak ide usilnya muncul. "Nanti kau bisa mengikatnya di tengkuk, jadi seperti ronin," cengirnya.

Akira pura-pura memukulnya, dan Hikaru menghindar, masih cengengesan. Tapi kemudian wajah Akira berubah sendu lagi. "Kau ... tidak bilang begitu karena aku jadi terlihat lebih feminin kan?"

_—Hah?_

"Maksudku, mungkin ... kau lebih suka jika aku seperti perempuan..."

Hikaru langsung mengakak. "Akira, kau itu bodoh sekali, sih!" Melihat rona ketersinggungan di wajah Akira, ia buru-buru meneruskan, "Sejak kapan aku menganggapmu perempuan? Memangnya kau tidak ingat yang kaulakukan semalam? Aduh, badanku masih sakit semua... Rasanya aku tidak bisa duduk seiza, nih... Ow ow ow...," ia memeragakan ekspresi kesakitan, mengaduh-ngaduh berlebihan. "Untung aku hanya akan mengisi seminar, bukan permainan eksibisi."

Akira makin merengut. "Kau yang minta!"

"Ih, kau bilang begitu seolah kau terpaksa!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku fleksibel! Kau mau apa, itu yang kuberikan. Jangan bersikap seolah kau ingin, lalu besoknya kau menggerutu seolah aku menyakitimu!"

"Ih, iya iya, aku yang minta," untungnya Hikaru masih agak waras dan tidak berniat merusak tahun baru dengan melayani Akira untuk bertengkar. "Habisnya kau..." ia membisiki Akira sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu merah padam dan memukulnya. "Apa sih, kan memang benar!" kilahnya.

"Tidak usah disebutkan!" seru Akira, dengan langkah-langkah kaku beranjak ke kamar mandi, sementara Hikaru sibuk mengakak seraya mengangkuti plastik-plastik sampah ke tempat pembuangannya.

.

* * *

.

Melihat sahabatnya berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan langkah canggung, Waya langsung menyodok Isumi. "Lihat, ada yang habis bersenang-senang semalam," cengirnya.

"Oi! Aku dengar itu!" teriak Hikaru, mempercepat jalannya seraya bersungut-sungut. "Dasar kalian makhluk tidak bertanggung jawab, meninggalkan rumah orang berantakan seenaknya!"

"Bukan salahku kalian tidak menyediakan bir, padahal kalian kan sudah 20 tahun! Mana ada pesta tahun baru tanpa bir, iya kan Isumi?" Waya terkekeh di bawah gerutuan Hikaru. "Tapi bagus kan, kami meninggalkan kalian? Harusnya kau berterima kasih."

"Huh, memalukan," Ochi menutup laptopnya dan ikut nimbrung pembicaraan tanpa diundang. Yah, dia sedang bersama gerombolan Waya sih, tapi tetap saja. "Seharusnya kau ingat hari ini ada pertandingan eksibisi dan meminta Touya-san memperlakukanmu dengan lebih lembut, Shindou. Bisa jadi omongan orang kalau Honinbou tidak bisa duduk saat bertanding," ia menggurui dengan sikap menyebalkan.

Hikaru langsung berasap. "Bukan urusanmu, Ochi!" teriaknya.

Ochi, seperti biasa, menulikan Hikaru. Melihat Akira menyusul di belakang Hikaru dengan wajah merah padam, ia dengan sigap bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk memberi salam, "Selamat pagi, Touya-san."

Perbedaan sikap Ochi terhadap Hikaru dan Akira kadang membuat Hikaru jengkel. Berkat pergaulannya dengan Waya dkk., ditambah perubahan penampilan yang ekstrem dengan mengganti gaya rambut dan membuang kacamata pantat botolnya, Ochi sekarang sudah jauh dari _image_ bocah kaya yang _nerd_ dan sombong. Tetap saja, sikapnya yang sok-antagonis dan terang-terangan memuja Akira kadang membuat Hikaru ingin mencekiknya.

"Eh, se-selamat pagi, Ochi-san," balas Akira. Setelah Ochi berhasil membuktikan diri dengan memasuki Liga Honinbou, Gosei, dan Meijin, akhirnya mau juga Akira mengakui kemampuannya, yang tentu saja membuat Ochi makin besar kepala. "Semoga sukses untuk permainan hari ini."

"Eh, permainan?" Hikaru baru sadar, menghentikan gerutuannya dan bisa-bisanya menampakkan wajah bingung. "Permainan apa?" tanyanya yang membuat semua orang, termasuk Akira, menepuk jidat.

"Permainan eksibisi antara kau dan Ochi, Honinbou Bodoh! Memangnya kau tidak membaca kartu undangan?!" teriak Waya, sementara Akira membungkuk lirih, "Maaf, ini salahku tidak memastikannya mengecek jadwal." Dengan kasar Waya menunjuk papan pengumuman di dekat panggung, "Lihat, di sana tertulis Shindou Honinbou-Ouza-Gosei melawan Ochi Dan-7. Aku dan Isumi akan mengomentari!"

Waduh.

"Aku kira, aku hanya mengisi seminar saja...," Hikaru memandang Akira dengan wajah memelas. Kalau sudah begini, Akira tahu benar apa maksud Hikaru. Lekas ia menampik dengan tegas.

"Tidak. Kau harus bersikap profesional. Ayo sana kerja, Honinbou!"

"Aaaaa... Akiraaaaa...," Hikaru mengeluarkan jurus Sai-nya. Tapi percuma, Akira bukan dia, yang berarti Akira tidak akan terpengaruh dengan taktik murahan begitu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Hikaru seperti mendapat ilham dan memukulkan kepalan tangan ke telapak tangan satunya. "Ah, betul juga. Hari ini aku mengisi seminar tentang Shuusaku. Kebetulan sekali. Tidak ada gunanya banyak omong tanpa pembuktian. Aku akan menunjukkan kehebatan joseki Shuusaku melawan gaya modern. Ochi, kau konsisten pakai langkah modern ya. Aku akan melawanmu hanya dengan langkah Shuusaku."

"Mana ada orang main go janjian dulu, dasar bodoh!" teriak Ochi. Mungkin Hikaru adalah satu-satunya pemegang gelar yang paling tidak dihormati di lingkarannya sendiri, mengingat betapa sering teman-temannya menyebutnya bodoh. Tapi kemudian mata Ochi yang memang sudah sipit makin menyipit, dan ia menyentuh pangkal hidungnya, kebiasaan yang tak kunjung hilang walau matanya sudah di-Lasik. "Tantangan diterima, Honinbou. Anggap ini pemanasan sebelum aku benar-benar merebut gelarmu tahun ini."

"Hah, masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun!" seru Hikaru lantang yang disambut derai tawa teman-temannya.

.

Di dunia go, citra Hikaru sebagai Shuusaku-otaku sudah dikenal luas—terlebih setelah Weekly Go mendedikasikan satu kolom khusus untuk membahas strategi Shuusaku dan pengembangannya dalam go modern, dengan Hikaru sebagai kontributor utamanya. Alhasil, ketika panitia secara mendadak mengumumkan tema permainan eksibisi kali ini adalah 'Pertandingan Joseki Shuusaku vs Modern : Shindou vs Ochi", hadirin langsung terlihat antusias. Tidak biasa-biasanya penonton begini membludak, bahkan sampai panitia harus menyediakan sekitar 30 kursi tambahan. Ochi kelihatan agak gugup, tapi Hikaru dengan santainya melambai kepada para fansnya dari atas panggung, termasuk pada Akira, yang ia lihat terjebak di baris depan di samping bapak-bapak bertubuh tambun yang kelihatannya orang penting.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan Hikaru memegang biji hitam dan Ochi memegang biji putih. Menggunakan komi standar dan joseki Shuusaku yang tidak mempertimbangkan komi, tentu saja ini keuntungan bagi Ochi, yang dengan mudah dapat memprediksi langkah Hikaru. Tapi bukan murid Sai namanya kalau tidak bisa bermain kreatif dengan langkah-langkah yang disebut orang 'ketinggalan zaman'. Baru sekitar seratus langkah memasuki chuuban, Ochi sudah mulai berkeringat. Bukan berarti dia akan membiarkan Hikaru mengklaim kemenangan dengan mudah tanpa perlawanan.

Pertandingan jadi makin menarik—dan menghibur—dengan adanya Waya dan Isumi mengomentari sambil menyelipkan candaan di sana-sini, serta Hikaru yang sesekali mengambil mikrofon dan membalas candaan garing mereka. Riuh tawa bergema di kalangan hadirin, dan jelas sekali itu memunculkan raut terganggu di wajah Ochi. Intensitas tekanan di pertandingan eksibisi berbeda dengan pertandingan resmi, tentu, karena tujuannya memang edukasi (dan hiburan, kalau melibatkan Waya dan Hikaru dalam satu panggung), tapi bukan berarti Hikaru bisa seenaknya menggampangkan Ochi.

Dengan kesal, Ochi membanting biji go di papan. Tapi rupanya langkah itu sudah diperhitungkan Hikaru, karena tiba-tiba ia mengangkat kipasnya menutupi separuh wajah—yang belakangan Ochi ketahui adalah untuk menutupi senyumnya—dan balas menyerang.

Jelas kini, langkah yang tadi dibuat Ochi saat emosinya meninggi adalah sebuah kesalahan—atau tepatnya, Hikaru menggiringnya untuk membuat kesalahan itu. Terkutuklah si Honinbou dengan segala permainan mentalnya. Sekitar limapuluh langkah kemudian, dengan menggemeretakkan gigi, Ochi mengakui kekalahannya.

Menyambut tepuk tangan hadirin, Hikaru melambaikan tangan dan menampakkan tawa cerahnya. Itu salah satu kelebihannya yang membuatnya memiliki banyak fans dari segala usia, kalau boleh dibilang. Jarang-jarang ada pemain go profesional yang serius di depan goban, tapi cengengesan di luar.

Melayangkan pandang ke arah hadirin, dilihatnya Akira ikut tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan, tapi ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Wajah Akira tampak seolah-olah tidak benar-benar senang. Tipikal Akira, selalu cemburu kalau Hikaru bermain bagus melawan orang lain. Tidak apa, toh nanti juga mereka bisa bermain. Dalam hati Hikaru berjanji akan memberikan permainan yang paling menantang malam ini.

Selepas istirahat, Hikaru kembali ke panggung untuk memberikan seminar, sementara teman-temannya memberikan shidougo bersama para profesional lain. Akira sedang tidak kebagian tugas kali ini. Alhasil, dia harus mengeluarkan kemampuan PR-nya untuk meladeni si bapak-bapak tambun tadi yang ternyata adalah walikota.

Hikaru tengah mendemonstrasikan kreasi terbarunya: strategi yang dimodifikasi dari salah satu joseki klasik Shuusaku, ketika dilihatnya Akira kembali dari meja tempat tadi ia bermain shidougo bersama si bapak walikota dan memasuki area seminar. Seperti biasa, seminar Hikaru selalu menarik perhatian penonton—_uhuk_, 'fans loyal Hikaru', yang kebanyakan bapak-bapak paruh baya, _uhuk_—sehingga sulit bagi Akira untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk. Alhasil, ia harus bersandar di tembok dekat pintu. Melihat sang Meijin berdiri, seorang panitia lekas menghampiri dan menawarkan mengambilkan kursi, tetapi Akira menolak dengan santun.

Dasar Hikaru tidak tahu urusan, melihat Akira menontonnya dari jauh, ia langsung melambai dan memanggil Akira keras-keras, memintanya maju ke panggung untuk mendemonstrasikan beberapa langkah. Panitia kelihatan tegang—sejak insiden tiga tahun lalu, ketika ia dan Hikaru bertengkar di atas panggung pada permainan eksibisi, mereka tak pernah sekali pun dipasangkan pada event yang sama. Tapi mereka jelas tidak bisa melarang, ketika Akira menghela napas berat dan melangkah ke panggung.

"Jadi, Touya Meijin," Hikaru seperti biasa senang sekali menyebut gelar Akira di muka umum. Beruntung dia masih waras tidak memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan langkah ini?"

"Hmmm," Akira menampakkan wajah serius. "Strategi yang bagus, Shindou Honinbou," ia membalas. "Sayangnya itu takkan berguna jika putih jalan di sini," ia menempelkan satu lingkaran magnetik di papan, efektif memotong langkah Hikaru.

"Aaaaa, kau kok jalan di situ sih? Hancur formasikuuuuu," Hikaru menampakkan roman depresi secara hiperbolis, membuat penonton tertawa. Akira menahan diri untuk tidak menyurukkan wajah ke telapak tangan. Mulai lagi, deh, Hikaru dengan atraksi komedinya. Benar saja, sedetik kemudian Hikaru menampakkan cengirannya. "Hehehe, tenang hadirin, aku bercanda," katanya. "Harus kuakui langkah itu sangat brilian, tapi tak berguna jika hitam jalan di sini," ia balas menempel lingkaran magnetik lainnya.

"Hmmm, double atari. Bagus sekali, Shindou. Itu sangat efektif untuk memblok langkah putih sekaligus memberi kesempatan bagi biji hitam untuk mempertahankan daerah kekuasaannya. Oke, kita lihat kau bisa apa jika putih jalan di sini," ia menempelkan lagi lingkaran putihnya.

"Oh mudah, aku tinggal jalan di sini," Hikaru membalas dengan ceria.

"Hah, apa-apaan itu! Sejak kapan ada langkah Shuusaku yang begitu!"

"Makanya ini disebut modifikasi, Touyaaaa... Mo-di-fi-ka-si!" erang Hikaru, yang kembali disambut derai tawa penonton. Jujur, jika Hikaru memilih karir lain di luar go, sepertinya ia akan cemerlang sebagai komedian.

Satu jam kemudian diisi dengan saling bertukar giliran menempelkan biji magnetik, disertai penjelasan singkat yang seringkali disisipi candaan di sana-sini. Duet Hikaru dengan Akira agak berbeda dengan duetnya dengan Waya, karena Hikaru memperlihatkan tingkah konyolnya sementara Akira mempertahankan image tenang dan tajam. Justru perbedaan sifat ini yang dimanfaatkan Hikaru untuk menarik tawa penonton, dan karenanya membuat diskusi jadi menyenangkan. Pelajaran yang terbaik, menurut Hikaru, didapat ketika otak santai dan tidak menganggapnya sedang belajar.

Akhirnya, setelah sekitar seratus langkah, Hikaru menyatakan kekalahannya. "Oke, hadirin. Sebagaimana telah diperagakan Touya Meijin, strategi tadi efektif untuk mengatasi beberapa situasi tsumego, tetapi masih lemah jika dihadapkan pada beberapa langkah yang agresif, karenanya lebih cocok diterapkan jika ingin menyerang lawan dan sebaiknya tidak menjadi andalan utama jika ingin mempertahankan wilayah. Tapi itu membuktikan bahwa joseki Shuusaku masih dapat terus digali dan dikembangkan untuk menjawab strategi-strategi modern. Terima kasih," simpulnya yang diiringi tepuk tangan penonton.

Setelah turun dari panggung dan meladeni beberapa fans yang mengajak berbincang atau meminta tanda tangan, Hikaru dan Akira mendatangi Waya dkk. yang juga sudah selesai dengan sesi shidougo mereka.

"Selamat, berhasil memutus mitos 'Shindou plus Touya dalam satu panggung sama dengan kekacauan," sambut Waya yang dibalas tendangan Hikaru. "Omong-omong, bagaimana sih, kau kok memperagakan strategi baru hanya untuk dibantai di panggung?" protesnya.

"Jika strategiku sampai tahan 100 langkah melawan Akira, berarti itu strategi yang bagus," kilah Hikaru dengan logika Shindou-nya yang tidak jelas. "Artinya dasarnya cukup, hanya tinggal pengembangannya saja... Mungkin kalau aku memodifikasi beberapa langkah..."

"Ah, kurasa langkah ke-52-mu itu yang justru merusak formasi yang ingin kaubangun kemudian," renung Touya, mendadak merasa mendapatkan ruang untuk mengkritik Hikaru. "Mungkin kalau kau pakai hane ketimbang atari..."

"Sudah, sudah, cukup bicara go-nya," Isumi menengahi dengan sangat bijaksana. Kalau dua orang itu bicara go, pasti tidak akan ada selesainya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

.

Sembari makan, Waya mengumumkan berita bahagia: pertunangannya dengan Morishita Shigeko.

"Wah, kau akan menikah, Waya? Selamat!" Hikaru tampak benar-benar bersemangat mendengarnya. "Hebat sekali, aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkan Morishita-sensei, tapi ini sungguh kabar gembira!"

"Yah, tidak juga sih..." Waya meringis. "Sebenarnya Shigeko hamil dua bulan, jadi..."

"APAAA?!" Tidak hanya Hikaru, bahkan Akira dan Ochi pun berteriak, membuat Waya kelimpungan memaksa mereka bertiga diam.

"Shigeko-neesan hamil dua bulan?!"

"Tunggu, memangnya sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Morishita-san?"

"Memangnya kau tahu cara menghamili gadis?"

"Bukannya Shigeko-san kuliah di Amerika?"

"Nomor satu, tolong jangan memanggilnya Shigeko-neesan, Shindou, dia bahkan lebih muda darimu. Kedua, jangan juga memanggilnya Morishita-san, Touya, kesannya aku jadi berpacaran dengan ayahnya. Dan ketiga, Ochi, tentu saja aku tahu cara menghamili gadis, aku tidak seperti kalian para cowok gay."

Begitu Waya diam, tiga pasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan melongo. Sedetik kemudian, Akira langsung menyambar, "Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Waya-san." Sementara Hikaru menggerutu, "Apa salahnya aku memanggil Nee-san?" dan Ochi menangkis, "Siapa bilang aku gay?"

Waya, satu-satunya cowok _straight_ di geng kecil mereka, berdehem dan menjelaskan dengan agak malu-malu. "Aku dan Shigeko berpacaran sejak dua tahun yang lalu, sebenarnya, sejak dia mulai kuliah. Kami berpacaran jarak jauh, kau tahu. Benar kata Isumi tadi, ia kuliah di Amerika. Nah, beberapa bulan lalu, ketika ia pulang ... yah, kautahulah..."

"Wow," hanya itu yang keluar dari empat pemuda di hadapannya. Kelihatannya mereka bingung harus berkomentar apa.

"Intinya, waktu tahu Shigeko hamil, Morishita-sensei mengamuk dan nyaris membunuhku. Dia memecatku jadi muridnya, coba! Tapi lalu aku menyembah-nyembah, dan akhirnya ia sudi memaafkan dan menerimaku sebagai menantu dengan satu syarat..."

"Syarat?"

"Aku harus menanggalkan namaku dan menjadi pewarisnya..."

Keempat pemuda di hadapan Waya kembali melongo, menatap Waya seakan menatap alien.

Adalah Hikaru yang pertama kali memecah kebekuan. "Oh, kau hebat sekali, Waya. Tak hanya berhasil menculik putri Morishita-sensei tepat di depan hidungnya, kau bahkan berhasil membuatnya menjadikanmu pewarisnya! Aku kagum padamu! Izinkan aku memanggilmu Shishou, _Morishita-sensei!"_ Hikaru memberi hormat dalam-dalam, memberikan tekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Apa sih!" teriak Waya. "Jangan malah mengejekku begitu, dong! Aku sedang galau, nih!"

"Galau kenapa memang?"

"Ya soal syarat Morishita-sensei, lah!"

"Kau tidak ingin menikahi Shigeko-san?" tanya Isumi. "Apa kau ingin menelantarkan dia dan anakmu?"

"Bukan itu, Isumi. Masa harus aku yang pindah keluarga. Aku kan laki-laki!"

"Astaga. Itu alasan yang egois sekali, Waya."

"Ya, benar kata Isumi!" angguk Hikaru. "Banyak kok laki-laki yang mengambil nama keluarga istrinya."

"Itu kan zaman samurai dahulu," tangkis Waya. "Biasanya juga laki-laki yang melakukan itu adalah anak kedua atau lebih, yang memang tidak berhak atas nama keluarga. Atau mereka menikah dengan keluarga terpandang."

"Morishita kan keluarga terpandang, Waya. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan dengan senang hati diangkat anak olehnya."

"Huh, bicara sih mudah," Ochi ikut angkat bicara. Aneh sekali karena ia bersisian dengan Waya. Atau mungkin ia bicara begitu hanya karena merasa harus berseberangan dengan Hikaru. "Misalnya ya, Touya-sensei mau mengangkatmu jadi menantu, tapi kau harus menggunakan namanya, apa kau bersedia?"

Pertanyaan Ochi membuat bukan Hikaru, melainkan Akira—yang sedang menyeruput minumannya dengan tenang—tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk keras. Hikaru lekas berpaling pada pacarnya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan ringan.

"Apa sih kau, Ochi!" bela Hikaru. "Kenapa jadi Touya-sensei dibawa-bawa?"

"Aku hanya memberi contoh betapa sulitnya pilihan itu bagi Waya. Ia juga punya tanggung jawab untuk meneruskan nama keluarga. Mungkin kau tidak tahu karena kau berasal dari keluarga kelas menengah."

"Hei, apa kaubilang?!" Hikaru mulai tersulut. "Aku mungkin tidak sekaya kau, Ochi, tapi..."

"Menurutku," sela Akira, ketika sudah berhasil mengatasi batuk-batuknya, "rasa cinta dan tanggung jawab seharusnya melebihi hal-hal sepele seperti urusan meneruskan nama keluarga. Jika Waya-san benar-benar mencintai Shigeko-san, seharusnya Waya-san tidak perlu menjadikan hal ini sebagai masalah. Aku sendiri, jika memang itu jalan keluar satu-satunya, aku tidak akan ragu melepas namaku."

Ia mengatakan 'aku' seolah-olah ia Waya, tapi pesan yang terimplikasi sangat jelas. Ia bicara sebagai seorang Touya, keluarga yang juga terpandang, dan bisa dibilang malah jauh lebih tradisional ketimbang Ochi. Di antara mereka, Akira-lah yang paling dituntut untuk meneruskan nama keluarga, namun ia tidak ragu untuk membuangnya demi cinta.

Tangan Akira mendadak meraih dan meremas keras tangannya yang ada di pangkuan. Saat itu ia sadar, ucapan Akira bukan main-main.

.


	3. Hikaru: Chapter 2 - Lamaran

**Chapter 2. Lamaran**

Setelah pembahasan mengenai pernikahan Waya vs nama keluarga itu, Akira jadi sering berdiam diri. Bukan melamun, ada kerung di antara kedua matanya yang menunjukkan ia sedang berpikir keras. Ini sepertinya bukan hal yang berhubungan dengan go, karena setiap kali Hikaru mengajaknya main, Akira menempatkan batunya asal saja seolah pikirannya tidak ada di sana.

Akhirnya, dua minggu setelah tahun baru, Akira mendadak mengajaknya makan malam di rumah keluarga Touya. Ayahnya pulang dari China, katanya, dan mengundang mereka datang.

Hikaru langsung tegang. Benar, keluarga Akira menerimanya sebagai menantu bahkan anak sendiri. Touya-san sangat ramah padanya dan suka membuatkan makanan favorit Hikaru, sedangkan Touya-sensei sering mengajak Hikaru bermain dan mendiskusikan langkah-langkah barunya. Ia sepertinya menganggap Hikaru sejajar dengannya, karena ia selalu menolak memberi Hikaru _handicap_ dan memaksa melakukan nigiri. Tentu saja, Hikaru sendiri adalah pemegang multigelar sekarang, tidak melakukan nigiri adalah penghinaan. Awalnya Hikaru mengira penerimaan Touya-sensei terhadap dirinya berakar dari keinginan untuk bermain melawan Sai lagi. Namun, setelah setahun mereka bersama dan belum ada tuntutan dari Touya-sensei untuk mengatur permainan melawan gurunya itu, Hikaru mulai merasa bahwa mungkin Touya-sensei memang benar menyukainya.

Tapi itu semua bukan berarti ia tidak bisa tegang. Keluarga Akira, walau bagaimanapun, adalah keluarga tradisional. Mereka makan dengan tata krama yang tinggi, sedangkan Hikaru—yang dibesarkan dengan cara yang jauh lebih santai—tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan situasi seperti itu. Terlebih, menurut Akira, makan malam kali ini adalah makan malam dalam rangka perayaan tahun baru yang terlambat. Artinya ia harus bersikap resmi—mengenakan hakama dan haori dan lain sebagainya.

Pada hari-H, Hikaru—dengan kimono dan haori biru tua serta hakama biru muda—digerek Akira menuju rumah keluarganya. Akira tampak sangat tampan dengan kimono dan haori biru telur asin yang ia pakai, batin Hikaru, walau itu membuatnya jadi seperti Miburoshi. Rambutnya yang mulai panjang diikat di tengkuk dengan indahnya, meninggalkan helai-helai rambut menghiasi lehernya yang jenjang. Dibandingkan gaya elegan Akira, Hikaru merasa seperti memakai kulit yang asing. Walaupun dibuat oleh penjahit kimono terbaik yang direkomendasikan Akira, kostum yang ia pakai membuatnya merasa kikuk dan canggung.

Selepas makan malam, seperti biasa Touya-sensei mengajaknya main go. Namun anehnya, kali itu Akira tidak menyertainya seperti biasa, dengan alasan akan membantu ibunya merapikan sisa makan malam. Alhasil, Hikaru terpaksa ditinggal menghadapi Touya-sensei sendirian. Tangannya yang sudah mulai berkeringat sejak memasuki kediaman keluarga Touya jadi terasa makin basah.

"Selamat atas perolehan gelarmu yang ketiga, Hikaru. Maaf aku terlambat mengucapkan, juga karena tidak bisa hadir dalam pertandinganmu," ucap Touya Meijin ramah—atau setidaknya seramah-ramahnya pria kaku pemegang gelar abadi itu bisa lakukan. Sejak Akira memperkenalkan Hikaru sebagai pasangannya, keluarga Touya bersikeras memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, hingga kadang Hikaru merasa kikuk.

"Terima kasih, Touya-sensei," Hikaru menempatkan biji pertamanya di goban. "Saya dengar Anda juga kembali merajai Samsung Cup? Selamat."

"Ah, sudah kubilang kau bisa memanggilku Ayah. Kau sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi di keluarga ini," ucap Touya-sensei. "Kami orang tua hanya bisa membuka jalan dan memberikan contoh, selanjutnya kalian orang muda yang mampu meneruskan mendaki dan bersinar. Mungkin tahun ini kau bisa mencoba memasuki turnamen internasional, banyak yang bisa kaupelajari di sana."

"Ya. Tahun ini Akira juga sedang berjuang untuk merebut gelar Kisei. Saya tidak boleh kalah."

"Bagus sekali. Dan bagaimana kansmu untuk merebut Jyudan tahun ini?"

Hikaru sedikit menggaruk kepalanya. "Saya masih harus mengalahkan Akira di semifinal. Jikapun menang, kemungkinan besar saya masih harus melawan Isumi atau Kurata di final Jyudan."

"Isumi Shinichirou Dan-8?"

"Ya... Dua tahun lalu saya kalah olehnya di final."

Berbeda dengan sistem pertandingan di beberapa liga lain yang menerapkan pola _round robin, _yang mengharuskan para kontestan bertarung satu sama lain di dua grup yang berbeda, Liga Jyudan jauh lebih sederhana dengan menerapkan pola _single knockout _16 besar. Dengan sistem itu, waktu seleksi untuk menentukan challenger jauh lebih cepat, hanya butuh empat pertandingan yang dilangsungkan mulai minggu kedua Januari kemarin.

Akira, Hikaru, Isumi, dan Kurata dianggap sebagai empat calon terkuat untuk menantang Ogata, sang Jyudan Abadi yang sudah enam tahun bertakhta. Pada tahun sebelumnya, keempatnya maju ke semifinal, sehingga otomatis mereka ditempatkan berjauhan untuk berhadapan dengan para pendatang baru. Menyebalkannya, tahun ini Akira ditempatkan pada grup yang sama dengan Hikaru, sehingga hampir pasti mereka akan berhadapan di semifinal.

Ah, dan masih ada halangan bernama Isumi Shinichirou. Isumi memang tidak pernah dianggap jenius, tapi ketangguhannya di atas goban sama sekali tak bisa dibantah. Dua tahun lalu, walau masih tak bisa menggoyahkan Ogata, bahkan Kurata (dan Hikaru sendiri) pun menundukkan kepala di hadapannya. Aneh, sebenarnya, karena Isumi tak pernah menang melawan Akira dan dirinya di turnamen lain.

Mungkin seharusnya panitia berbaik hati dan meletakkannya dalam grup yang berbeda dengan Akira. Oh, jauh lebih baik seandainya Akira saja yang ditempatkan dalam satu arena dengan Isumi. Bahkan seandainya ia kalah dari Akira pun, ia akan bisa bersorak-sorai menertawakan Ogata jika Akira berhasil menjatuhkannya.

Selama beberapa puluh menit mereka hanya diam sembari bertukar langkah di atas papan. Hingga kemudian, Touya-sensei memecah kesunyian.

"Aku tahu kau dan Akira sudah lama bersama, dan kalian saling mencintai. Seperti kubilang barusan, kau sudah diterima sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Ah, terima kasih, Tou—uhm, Ayah."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak muda lagi, dan belakangan aku memikirkan masa depan Akira. Ia sudah dewasa dan cukup mapan, aku berharap agar ia dapat segera menikah."

Di titik itu, Hikaru membeku. Biji go yang sedang dijepitnya di jemari terjatuh—untungnya ia masih belum mengangkatnya ke atas goban. Hikaru mengembalikan bijinya ke goke, lantas menunduk.

Touya-sensei akan menikahkan Akira...

Obrolan beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Ochi menyebut tuntutan untuk meneruskan nama keluarga, kembali mencuat di benaknya. Akira adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga bangsawan—ia yakin bisa menarik silsilah kelaurga Touya dari salah satu keluarga samurai kelas atas atau bahkan daimyo, jika kamon yang dipakai di haorinya bisa menjadi indikasi. Ia dituntut untuk menikah dan memiliki anak, agar garis keluarga Touya tidak berhenti padanya.

Apakah ... apakah itu alasannya Akira sering sekali menangis dan merenung belakangan ini? Apakah Touya-sensei sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya padanya, dan Akira tidak ingin mengatakannya pada Hikaru karena takut menyakiti perasaannya? Apakah Akira masih terombang-ambing dan tak bisa memutuskan, antara bersama Hikaru atau memenuhi permintaan ayahnya? Apakah Touya-sensei akhirnya lelah dengan sikap Akira yang tidak juga mengambil kata final, dan memutuskan untuk langsung saja bicara pada Hikaru?

Dan ucapan Akira waktu itu... Bahwa ia akan rela membuang nama Touya demi cinta...

Di sisi lain, pernikahan pada keluarga tradisional tidak harus selalu didasarkan pada cinta. Dan bukankah Touya-sensei juga yang mengatakan, bahwa ia menerima hubungan Akira dan Hikaru?

A-apakah...

Hikaru menelan ludah, menggenggam erat-erat kipas yang dipegangnya di pangkuan.

"Sa-saya mengerti," ia berusaha menegakkan diri, walau begitu sulit. Rasanya air mata sudah mau merembang di matanya, dan seluruh sel di tubuhnya menyatakan untuk lari, lari, lari. Ia tak ingin ada di sini.

Tapi ini adalah demi Akira. Dan hubungannya dengan sang ayah. Walau hubungan mereka begitu kaku, ia tahu Akira dan ayahnya saling menyayangi. Apakah ia akan begitu egois, memaksakan Akira hanya menjadi miliknya seorang, jika itu berarti menjauhkan Akira dari keluarga yang ia sayangi?

"A-apakah...," ia bicara dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Apakah pasangan omiai Akira sudah ditentukan?"

Ia tidak mengatakan yang ada di benaknya. _Apakah Anda ingin saya mengizinkan Akira untuk memiliki istri? Apakah Anda ingin saya rela menjadi simpanan Akira?_

Ya, hanya itu solusinya. Banyak keluarga bangsawan dan samurai memiliki hubungan ekstramarital dengan orang lain, itu adalah kebiasaan yang umum pada zaman feodal dulu. Beberapa menjalin hubungan dengan terang-terangan, sehingga bahkan istri mereka pun tahu. Bukan tak pernah terdengar, bahwa pihak ketiga ini adalah pria. Pernikahan bukan masalah cinta, tapi urusan kewajiban untuk memiliki keturunan dan meneruskan nama keluarga.

"Omiai?" suara Touya-sensei tampak heran. "Oh, tidak, tidak... Kurasa kau salah sangka, Hikaru. Aku tidak hendak memaksa Akira menikah dengan wanita lain yang tidak ia cintai. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada Akira."

_Eh?_

Hikaru memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala.

"Maksudku adalah jika kalian memang serius, aku ingin segera menikahkan Akira denganmu."

Mata Hikaru membelalak.

"Me-menikah...?"

"Aku tahu ini mendadak. Tapi jika kalian menikah, aku bisa mempercayakan Akira padamu. Aku yakin kau akan bisa menjaga dan melindungi Akira."

Mengapa Touya-sensei sepertinya mengira ia-lah "pria" dalam hubungan ia dan Akira? Tidak, tidak, masalah utamanya bukan itu.

"Uh, tapi bagaimana mungkin kami bisa menikah?"

"Mungkin kau pernah dengar, beberapa negara mulai mengizinkan pernikahan sejenis. Jika kalian menginginkan, aku bisa mengatur agar kalian bisa menikah di salah satu negara yang kalian suka. Mengenai masalah legalitas, aku berharap kau bersedia jika aku memasukkanmu dalam koseki keluarga Touya."

"Koseki?"

"Mendaftarkan seseorang dalam koseki alias register keluarga, dengan kata lain semacam adopsi, adalah cara yang biasa dipakai oleh pasangan sejenis untuk mendapatkan pengakuan hukum di Jepang," Touya-sensei menjelaskan dengan sabar, mungkin tahu Hikaru tidak banyak punya nilai positif di luar urusan go dan olahraga.

"Anda ingin saya ... masuk ke dalam keluarga Touya?"

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu, Hikaru?"

"Eh, ti-tidak..." Hikaru kehilangan kata-kata. "A-anu..."

"Aku akan merasa sangat terhormat, jika kau bersedia menyandang nama Touya. Jika tidak pun, aku sama sekali tidak berkeberatan melepas Akira untuk memasuki keluarga Shindou..."

Saat itu juga, ucapan Akira kembali terngiang.

_Jika memang itu jalan keluar satu-satunya, aku tidak akan ragu melepas namaku._

Melepas nama besar Touya... Menjadi Shindou Akira...

Apa artinya bagi Akira sendiri? Bagi dunia go secara keseluruhan?

"Yang kuinginkan hanyalah jaminan masa depan bagi Akira," lanjut sang Meijin Ad Honorem. "Jika kalian berada pada koseki yang sama, jika Akira sakit atau semacamnya, kau akan punya hak untuk mengurusnya. Begitu juga dengan segala yang berkaitan dengan aspek hukum dan finansial, seperti pajak dan lain-lain. Jika satu saat kalian memutuskan untuk memiliki anak, akan lebih mudah untuk mengurus administrasi dan sebagainya."

Hikaru tak langsung menjawab. Apa yang diutarakan sang Meijin sangat logis, dan satu bagian dari dirinya mengiyakan. Kendati demikian, bagian lain...

"Ini adalah sebuah kehormatan," ujar Hikaru kemudian, "Tapi izinkan saya untuk memikirkan masalah ini, dan mendiskusikannya dengan keluarga."

Ada rona kekecewaan pada raut wajah pria tua itu, tapi ia mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku mengerti posisimu sebagai anak tunggal. Tapi tolong pikirkan ini. Sebagai orang tua, aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan dan jaminan keamanan bagi kalian berdua."

Hikaru membungkuk memberi hormat, dan melanjutkan permainan mereka. Tapi meskipun ia berusaha keras memusatkan perhatiannya pada permainan, di benaknya berkecamuk beribu pikiran.

.

Pikiran Hikaru masih kusut bahkan setelah mereka menyelesaikan permainan (Hikaru menyerah setelah sadar akan kalah sekitar 15,5 moku—memalukan sekali). Untungnya, Touya-sensei kelihatannya sadar calon menantunya itu sedang rungsing, dan mempersilakan Hikaru untuk beristirahat tanpa mendiskusikan permainan mereka seperti biasa. Akira tampak khawatir ketika menjemput Hikaru, tapi ia juga tak bicara apa-apa.

"Akira, ayahmu melamarku..," kata Hikaru akhirnya, setelah sekitar setengah jam hanya berbaring diam dalam keheningan kamar Akira, menatap langit-langit.

"Mm-hmm," Akira hanya bergumam, sementara jemarinya menggerayangi tubuh Hikaru di balik yukata. Bibirnya sibuk menciumi dada bidang Hikaru yang tersingkap.

"Akira, ini serius."

Akira tidak menjawab. Kali ini bibirnya merambat naik menyasar leher Hikaru, sementara tangannya bergeser ke bawah, mengurai tali obi pemuda itu. Namun ketika ia menyelipkan tangannya ke balik yukata yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh kekasihnya, tangan Hikaru mendadak menangkapnya.

"Tunggu Akira, ini benar-benar serius!" tegas Hikaru.

"Aku juga serius. Aku sedang berusaha merayu calon tunanganku agar ia mau menerima lamaran ayahku."

"Akiraaaaaaa...," suara Hikaru mulai merana.

Menghela napas, Akira menarik tangannya dan beranjak duduk. "Kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak suka? Apa kau memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah denganku?"

Ada luka di perkataan Akira yang bahkan Hikaru pun bisa menangkapnya. Mengikuti Akira, ia juga bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk di futon di sebelah Akira. "Ma-maksudku, kita sama-sama laki-laki dan..."

"Dan memang akan terus begitu!" tegas Akira. "Bukan berarti setelah menikah, aku mengharapkan salah satu dari kita mengisi peran sebagai perempuan, kalau itu yang kautakutkan."

"Bukan itu!"

"Atau kau takut setelah ini, ayahku akan berharap kita mengadopsi anak?"

Butuh waktu sekitar sedetik sebelum makna ucapan Akira dimengerti Hikaru. "Begitukah?" katanya nanar. "Touya-sensei ingin kita menikah, berharap agar kita bisa mengadopsi anak? Ta-tapi aku baru 20!"

"Aku lebih muda darimu tiga bulan," tunjuk Akira.

"Bukan begitu! Entah bagaimana denganmu, tapi aku benar-benar tak pernah berpikir soal anak!"

"Maka kita tidak perlu memiliki anak _sekarang_. Sama sekali bukan masalah."

"Uh..."

"Lalu apa sebenarnya masalahmu? Apa kau takut dengan komitmen?"

"Mana mungkin aku takut dengan komitmen!" tukas Hikaru. "Aku setia padamu dan tidak berniat untuk mencari yang lain, jika itu maksudmu!"

"Lalu kenapa?" suara Akira terdengar frustrasi. "Apa kau takut setelah menikah nanti, aku akan berubah? Apa kau takut salah satu dari kita akan menjadi seperti ayahmu, yang meninggalkan ibumu demi wanita lain?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya! Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan ayahku!"

Suara Hikaru agak meninggi dan bergetar. Hikaru dikenal sensitif akan dua hal: soal Sai dan ayahnya. Sungguh bodoh Akira mengungkit soal ayahnya di saat seperti ini. Ia sudah tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan ayahnya, sejak ketahuan bahwa selama ini, bukan cuma pekerjaan yang membuat figur sang ayah jarang ada dalam kehidupan Hikaru. Ayahnya diam-diam menyimpan kekasih, dan itu pula yang akhirnya membuatnya meninggalkan sang ibu. Shindou Heihachi malu sekali dengan kelakuan putranya, dan memutuskan hubungan saat itu juga. Hikaru memang masih menyandang nama Shindou, tapi ia bersikeras tak ingin lagi mengakui orang itu sebagai ayah.

Akira kelihatannya sadar, karena sesaat kemudian, ia melunak.

"Hikaru, jika aku boleh bertanya, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu menjalin hubungan denganku?"

Ah. Jawabannya mudah. "Untuk mencapai Kami no Itte."

Itu jawaban yang paling sederhana yang selalu Hikaru yakini sejak awal, bahkan mungkin sejak sebelum ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Akira lebih daripada sekadar rival. Alasan yang ia yakini juga sama bagi Akira. Karena bukankah itu takdir mereka?

Tak disangka, justru jawaban itu membuat Akira meradang.

"Demi go? Begitu?" suaranya meninggi, persis seperti dulu ketika Hikaru masih begitu kecil dan bodoh, dan berpikir bahwa sangat mungkin menjadikan go sebagai alat mencari keuntungan finansial. "Kau berpikir akan lebih menguntungkan bagi perkembangan karirmu, jika kita berbagi ranjang?"

"Tidak! Akira, kau salah paham! Aku ingin kita bersama terus, saling mendukung, saling berkompetisi, saling menyemangati satu sama lain, agar kita bisa berkembang jauh lebih baik. Aku bisa sampai sejauh ini, adalah karena aku berusaha mengejarmu! Aku ingin mencapai Kami no Itte bersamamu!"

Sepertinya Akira sedang tidak berada pada satu frekuensi dengannya, atau ia punya cara yang aneh untuk menerjemahkan perkataan Hikaru, karena ia makin emosi.

"Kau memandangku sebagai kekuatan yang lebih tinggi, yang bisa membawamu ke puncak, begitukah? Lalu bagaimana jika satu saat perkembanganku stagnan, jika aku tak bisa lagi mengimbangimu? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Di titik itu, Hikaru terpana. "Apa maksudmu, Akira?"

"Kalau kau mencari seseorang yang bisa memotivasimu, kenapa kau tidak berpacaran dengan Ko Yeong Ha saja!"

"Ko Yeong Ha? Apa-apaan sih kau, Akira! Apa urusannya Yeong Ha dengan semua ini?"

"Jelas kan? Aku bukan jenius seperti kalian. Apa yang kucapai sekarang, adalah hasil belajar dan kerja keras seumur hidup! Ada saatnya nanti ketika aku akan tertinggal, dan kau ... dan kau..."

Ia sadar ada sesuatu yang salah, ketika dilihatnya dengan jelas, gemetar mulai merajai seluruh tubuh Akira. Kemudian dalam sinar temaram, sesuatu yang mengkilat jatuh mengenai tangan Akira yang mengepal erat di pangkuan, meremas yukatanya. Akira menangis, lagi.

"Akira, hei..."

Akira berbalik padanya, menyurukkan diri di pelukan Hikaru. Hikaru bisa merasakan air merembes membasahi bahu yukatanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hikaru. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Bukan karena go atau lainnya, aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu..."

Bukan karena go? Apa maksudnya bukan karena go? Go adalah apa yang mendefinisikan mereka berdua kan? Itu yang membuat Akira melihatnya untuk pertama kali, dan yang membuatnya mengejar Akira, membuatnya ingin membuktikan diri pada Akira. Hanya karena Akira mengakui kemampuannya dalam go, yang membuatnya layak untuk menjadi pendamping Akira. Go yang masih mengikat mereka hingga kini, esok, lusa, selamanya. Mereka adalah rival abadi, bukan begitu?

Karena go dapat mengikat satu jiwa pada dunia fana hingga seribu tahun sesudah kematiannya. Adakah yang lebih kuat ketimbang itu? Lebih dari cinta, lebih dari pernikahan, lebih dari apapun juga.

Tapi ia tak mengatakannya pada Akira, tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dibiarkannya Akira menyurukkan diri ke dadanya dan menangis. Akira akan sadar nanti. Ia akan mengerti.

.

Begitu Hikaru bangun, didapatinya Akira tidak ada di sampingnya. Bahkan futonnya juga sudah dirapikan. Menarik dan mengenakan yukata yang teronggok di samping futon, Hikaru lekas merapikan bekas-bekas tidurnya dan meluncur ke kamar mandi.

Untungnya Touya-san tidak terlihat di lorong depan kamar Akira, sehingga Hikaru bisa menyelinap tanpa harus bertemu muka dengan ibu mertuanya itu. Membuka yukatanya, Hikaru mengamati bayangan tubuhnya di kamar mandi. Kebiasaan Akira, selalu saja meninggalkan cupang di mana-mana, dasar posesif. Mendesah, Hikaru lekas mandi dan membersihkan diri, kemudian berganti pakaian dengan kaos berleher tinggi dan celana jeansnya yang disimpannya di lemari Akira.

Ketika melewati dapur, dilihatnya Touya-san sedang sibuk di konter. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Akira dalam radius lima meter dari tempatnya berada, Hikaru pun melangkah masuk untuk menyalami ibu mertuanya.

"Selamat pagi, Touya-san," ujarnya.

"Oh, Hikaru-san, selamat pagi," balas Touya Akiko, mengangguk sopan. "Akira-san dan Kouyo sedang di ruang go, jika kau mencari mereka."

Di ruang go? Oh, pasti seperti biasa, mereka sedang memulai sesi latihan pagi mereka. Mereka jarang bertemu belakangan ini, dan semalam pun jatah bermain Akira dengan ayahnya malah dimonopoli Hikaru.

Hikaru kadang iri dengan Akira. Akira punya begitu banyak kesempatan untuk menjalin ikatan dengan ayahnya. Mereka punya hobi yang sama, profesi yang sama... Dibandingkan dengan mereka, Hikaru... Ah, kapan terakhir kali ia dan ayahnya mengerjakan sesuatu bersama?

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu," tolak Hikaru. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Touya-san?"

"Sudah kubilang kau bisa memanggilku Ibu," senyum Touya-san. "Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kaubantu. Oh, apa kau ingin sarapan? Maaf, kami sudah sarapan duluan. Kau tertidur pulas sekali, Akira tidak tega membangunkanmu. Nah, biar kusiapkan, ya," Touya-san bergerak hendak mengambil piring-piring dari rak dapur, tapi Hikaru menghentikannya.

"Tidak apa, Tou—uhm, Ibu, aku bisa menyiapkan sendiri."Sarapan pagi di keluarga Touya sangat tradisional—nasi, ikan gindara, sup miso, dan tsukemono. Sup miso masih hangat sehingga Hikaru tak perlu memanaskannya, jadi ia hanya perlu memanggang ikan sebentar di kompor. Sebuat ia memanaskan makanan, Touya-san menyibukkan diri mengelap konter dapur yang sejatinya sudah sangat mengkilap sehingga tidak perlu dilap. Melirik dari ujung matanya, Hikaru tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ibu mertuanya. Ia mempersiapkan batin dan menunggu.

"Aku tak ingin ikut campur," mertuanya membuka pembicaraan dengan hati-hati. Benar, kan? "Tapi semalam aku mendengar suara gaduh. Apa kau dan Akira-san bertengkar?"

"Uhm, maafkan aku, Ibu. Semalam ada sedikit kesalahpahaman. Kami sudah berhasil mengatasinya."

"Syukurlah. Aku memergoki Akira-san tengah mengompres matanya pagi-pagi sekali, tidak bisa tidak aku jadi khawatir," Touya-san menegurnya dengan lembut. "Aku tahu bukan tempatku untuk ikut campur urusan rumah tangga putraku. Akira-san memang bisa jadi sangat sensitif dan emosional, tapi ia juga kadang suka memendam perasaannya. Jika ada masalah, sesuatu yang kiranya tidak bisa kalian selesaikan berdua, kau bisa membicarakannya denganku."

"Terima kasih, Ibu."

"Aku tahu apa yang semalam dibicarakan Kouyo denganmu. Sekiranya itu membebanimu, sebaiknya tidak usah kaupikirkan. Jika kau bisa membahagiakan Akira-san, kurasa itu sudah cukup."

Touya-san tidak mengatakannya, tapi Hikaru tahu bahwa mertuanya itu merasa bahwa ia telah menyakiti putranya. Selama ini, keberadaannya di keluarga mereka ditoleransi karena keduanya berasumsi bahwa ia dapat membahagiakan Akira. Jika kenyataannya malah sebaliknya, Hikaru tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu. Itu takkan terjadi lagi," janjinya.

Touya-san hanya tersenyum seraya menepuk bahunya. Ia kelihatannya sudah selesai dengan agendanya, dan undur diri untuk mengerjakan yang lain. Meninggalkan Hikaru untuk menikmati sarapan paginya. Entah mengapa, semua masakan terasa hambar.

.

Selesai makan, Hikaru tidak menyusul Akira ke ruang go, melainkan kembali ke kamar dan menunggu. Tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan, ia pun membongkar peralatan go Akira. Seperti biasa, saat sedang galau, ia merekonstruksi permainan yang dahulu pernah ia mainkan bersama Sai. Melewati waktu, ia makin dapat menemukan kesalahan-kesalahan yang dahulu ia lakukan, dan mencoba mencari alternatif lain. Kadang ia berpikir langkah apa yang akan Sai lakukan menghadapi beberapa strategi baru yang ia ciptakan, dan menjalankan biji putih sesuai dengannya.

Dengan itu, ia merasa Sai masih membimbingnya.

Akira baru kembali ketika sudah hampir tengah hari. Hikaru buru-buru memasang senyum, berharap kondisi hati Akira sudah lebih baik. Mata Akira sudah tidak merah dan bengkak lagi, setidaknya, tapi wajahnya juga tidak tampak seringan biasanya.

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang," ujarnya. "Setelah itu kita pulang."

"Oh, iya. Biar aku membereskan ini dulu," balas Hikaru. Namun ketika Hikaru hendak memisahkan biji-biji hitam dan putih di goban, Akira lekas menahannya. Ia beranjak duduk di hadapan goban di seberang Hikaru, sikapnya menekur penuh konsentrasi.

"Kedua pihak sangat kuat, terlebih biji putih. Tapi biji hitam memiliki inkonsistensi dalam pola permainan," timbangnya setelah beberapa lama. Kemudian ia mengangkat matanya dari atas papan, menatap Hikaru. "Kau mencoba memodifikasi strategi Shuusaku lagi ... um... melawan dirimu sendiri?"

"Eh...," Hikaru tidak tahu mesti menjawab apa. "Um... itu... Aku ... berusaha merevisi salah satu permainan lamaku...," ia menelan ludah, tak tahu akan seperti apa reaksi Akira, "eh, melawan Sai."

Di titik itu, Akira sudah tak pernah lagi mempertanyakan lagi apa hubungan Sai dengan Hikaru. Ia sepertinya menerima begitu saja bahwa Sai adalah benar guru Hikaru pada suatu waktu, tapi tidak pernah mengelaborasi lebih jauh.

"Oh," reaksi Akira terlihat terlalu tenang kali ini. "Dan putih adalah Sai, benar?"

Hikaru mengangguk.

"Dia tidak bermain shidougo...," nilai Akira.

_Tentu saja tidak, dia memang sebrutal itu di atas papan. Dasar guru yang kejam, _batin Hikaru. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk.

Akira kembali menekur, berkonsentrasi pada papan. Akira yang dahulu akan melakukan ini berjam-jam, berusaha mengurai langkah demi langkah, menerka urutan dan pola permainan, mengingat semua dalam memorinya. Tapi Akira yang sekarang sudah "agak" berbeda.

Benar saja.

Akira menjangkau sakunya, menarik ponsel, dan memotret susunan batu di goban. "Nanti kau harus mereproduksi permainan ini sesampainya kita di apartemen," katanya. "Sekarang kita harus segera ke ruang makan, Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggu."

Sikapnya dingin, sehingga Hikaru tak berani berkata macam-macam. Menuruti Akira, ia memisahkan batu putih dan hitam untuk kemudian memasukkannya ke goke masing-masing. Akira bangkit terlebih dahulu, mengangkat dan merapikan peralatan go-nya ke lemari. Mereka hanya berkunjung sesekali, dan amat merepotkan bagi ibu Akira jika harus mengelap goban apabila ditinggalkan begitu saja di tengah ruangan.

"Oh ya," ucap Akira sembari menutup pintu lemari. "Mohon untuk selalu memanggil orangtuaku dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu, Hikaru. Aku tak ingin mereka berpikir bahwa kau memang tak ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."

Dalam hati Hikaru mendesah. Rupanya persoalan kemarin memang belum selesai.

.

Makan siang dengan keluarga Touya berlangsung tanpa adanya sesuatu yang aneh, setidaknya bagi mata awam. Mungkin hanya orang yang begitu dekat dengan keluarga Touya yang dapat merasakan semua keanehan itu, yang tersembunyi dalam sikap mereka. Misalnya dari bagaimana Akira sama sekali tidak pernah sedikitpun menyentuh tangan Hikaru, atau dari sikap Touya-san yang kelewat sopan, atau dari Hikaru sendiri yang tak kuasa menatap wajah (calon) mertuanya.

Mereka undur diri sekitar pukul 3 sore, langsung kembali ke apartemen. Selama perjalanan pulang, Hikaru dan Akira berkendara dalam diam. Hikaru sibuk menavigasi mobil _sport_ kuningnya—tentu saja mobil _sport_ dan tentu saja kuning, bagaimana mungkin Hikaru memiliki mobil jenis lain—membelah jalanan, sementara Akira menatap jalanan seraya mendengarkan musik jazz yang mengalun dari CD Player. Sama sekali tak ada interaksi antara keduanya.

Perlakuan diam yang diterima Hikaru memanjang hingga berhari-hari setelahnya. Di apartemen, mereka masih tidur bersama, tetapi Akira tidak pernah lagi bergelung padanya ataupun menggerayangi Hikaru selagi tidur seperti biasanya ia lakukan. Hikaru mencoba memecah kebekuan dengan melakukan sesuatu yang provokatif, misalnya mengenakan yukata dengan berantakan lantas menampakkan pose seksi di tempat tidur, atau berinisiatif menyentuh Akira. Tapi sejauh ini, tak ada hasil yang memuaskan. Mereka tetap menjalankan kehidupan sehari-hari sebagaimana biasa, termasuk mengadakan _study group _dan bermain go dua kali sehari, tapi tak ada _passion _yang biasa.

Jikapun para anggota _study group _yang lain—termasuk Waya dkk. dan para murid mereka, yang terdiri dari dua insei dan empat profesional dan rendah berusia 12-16 tahun, yang sering disebut Gerombolan Touya-Shindou—mencium ada sesuatu yang salah, mereka tidak mengatakannya.

Sayangnya, Hikaru dan Akira masih harus bertarung dalam semifinal Liga Jyudan pada minggu keempat Januari. Terus terang, itu adalah sebuah kutukan.

Tahun lalu, ketika Akira menantangnya untuk gelar Honinbou, ia masih sempat bermanis-ria membuatkan sarapan dan bercanda dalam perjalanan mereka ke tempat pertandingan. Oh, di hotel pada malam pertandingan ketujuh mereka, keduanya bahkan sempat bercinta. Tapi kali ini, semua bagai neraka. Akira memperlakukannya bak musuh. Tak ada sama sekali kecupan hangat dan ucapan semoga sukses yang biasa ia dapatkan. Di atas goban, ia begitu ganas lebih dari biasanya, tidak memberi waktu sedikit pun bagi Hikaru untuk dapat menarik napas. Hikaru berhasil memaksanya menyerah sebelum mencapai yose, tapi jujur saja, ia tidak merasa menang.

Kadang Hikaru lelah dengan kesesakan ini.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

Halow lagi...

Ini chapter berikutnya dalam POV Hikaru. Rencananya cerita ini bakal dibagi dalam tiga POV: Hikaru, Waya, dan Akira. Aku udah selesaiin draftnya, cuma tinggal touch sana-sini sama tambahin beberapa filler. Update sih rencananya setiap minggu...

Cerita ini nyoba ngikutin timeline di manganya, jadi Hikaru pertama kali ketemu Sai pada Desember 1998. Setting cerita ini awal 2007.

Btw aku sama sekali ga ngerti go, detail soal go yang ada aku ambil dari Sensei's Library. Kalau ada salah-salah, tolong dikoreksi yaaaa...


	4. Hikaru: Chapter 3 - Penolakan

**Chapter 3. Penolakan**

Pernikahan Waya dan Shigeko diadakan pada pertengahan Februari. Menyusul upacara pernikahan di sebuah kuil Shinto tak jauh dari kediaman Morishita-sensei, dilangsungkan resepsi pernikahan di sebuah hotel di tengah kota, seluruhnya bernuansa tradisional. Waya mengenakan kamon keluarga Morishita pada haorinya, pertanda ia memang akan menyandang peran sebagai pewaris Morishita-sensei di dunia go. Mendampinginya, Shigeko mengenakan uchikake merah bersulamkan burung bangau sebagai perlambang harapan akan kesejahteraan dan nasib baik. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan dewasa, jauh berbeda dengan bayangan terakhir Hikaru mengenai Shigeko-neesan, remaja perempuan yang usil dan selalu memalak Waya. Kandungannya masih belum terlihat jelas—nyaris lima belas minggu, kalau menurut Waya—tapi obinya yang diikat longgar menandakan hadirnya Morishita generasi ketiga.

Untungnya, pada hari-H, Akira berkenan untuk melakukan gencetan senjata sehingga mereka dapat hadir berdua seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Sesuai dengan _dresscode_ yang tertulis pada undangan, Hikaru dan Akira kompak mengenakan busana tradisional. Montsuki kimono mereka tampak serasi, warna hitamnya kontras dengan hakama putih yang mereka pakai. Akira memesan kimono mereka secara mendadak sebulan sebelumnya, dan pesanannya baru sampai tiga hari sebelum hari-H. Karenanya, alangkah kaget Hikaru ketika mendapati bahwa pada haorinya terpampang kamon keluarga Touya. Akira mengatakan bahwa itu adalah ketidaksengajaan, tapi jujur saja ia merasa tidak yakin. Berhubung waktunya sudah mepet, ia tak bisa merevisi kamon pada haorinya, dan terpaksa hadir dengan emblem-emblem keluarga pasangannya.

Ochi menatap mereka dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, membuat Hikaru risih. Setelah sekitar dua menit menilai mereka dalam hati, ia pun mendengus dan mengucapkan selamat dengan suaranya yang angkuh, sebelum meninggalkan Hikaru yang mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk menyodokkan zori-nya ke mulut Ochi.

Bukan cuma Ochi yang bereaksi dengan busana Hikaru. Isumi—sang _challenger_ Jyudan tahun ini, Hikaru masih merasa agak pahit soal itu—tampak terpana, sebelum dengan kikuknya mengoreksi nama Hikaru dari Shindou menjadi Touya. Waya—_ehm_, Morishita—melongo terang-terangan di muka publik, sampai Shigeko turun tangan dan menginjak kakinya dengan zori setinggi 3 cm. Beberapa pemain senior, termasuk Morishita-sensei, tampak tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Untungnya Touya-sensei dan istrinya belum tiba, sehingga setidaknya ia tidak harus menanggung malu diperkenalkan sebagai menantu di hadapan seluruh Ki-In. Beberapa anggota Ki-In yang tak tahu urusan menyebutnya sebagai Touya Honinbou, dan Hikaru harus melakukan klarifikasi pada tiga—_tiga_—reporter Weekly Go yang bersikukuh menanyakan apakah ia telah diadopsi oleh keluarga Touya.

Ini sama saja seperti mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa ia dan Akira telah menikah!

Akira—si ular licik itu—tampak tenang-tenang saja di tengah semua kehebohan itu. Bisa dibilang ia malah menikmati kekikukan Hikaru, jika dilihat bagaimana ia dengan lihainya menjebak Hikaru untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang Ki-In dan para reporter, walaupun Hikaru sudah memberikan kode ingin segera kabur dari situ. Orang-orang yang penasaran ini tentu saja tak ada yang berani untuk menanyakan langsung pada Akira, alhasil Hikaru-lah yang harus terus-menerus mengklarifikasi bahwa: a) tidak, dia tidak diadopsi oleh keluarga Touya; b) karena poin a, dia tidak akan mulai mengganti nama profesionalnya menjadi Touya Hikaru, sehingga tidak perlu memanggilnya Touya Honinbou; dan c) haori ini adalah pinjaman, demi Tuhan, jadi bisakah mereka meninggalkannya sendiri?

Setelah sekitar dua jam menjelma menjadi selebriti dadakan dalam pesta pernikahan sahabatnya sendiri, akhirnya Hikaru berhasil menggerek Akira kabur. Menghempaskan tubuh di jok kursi pengemudi di mobilnya, setelah melempar haorinya asal saja ke jok belakang, Hikaru mulai mengomplain.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tuntutnya.

"Mengapa aku melakukan apa?" dengan tenang Akira menarik haori Hikaru dari jok belakang, melipatnya kembali dengan hati-hati.

"Ini. Menjebakku _coming out _mengenai hubungan kita. Membuatku terlihat seolah-olah aku menikah diam-diam denganmu."

"Tidak ada yang menjebakmu untuk _coming out. _Omong-omong, hubungan kita sudah jadi rahasia publik, apa kau tidak pernah membaca Weekly Go? Dan sudah kubilang, semua ini hanya ketidaksengajaan."

"Huh, 'ketidaksengajaan', yang benar saja!"

"Coba saja kautanyakan pada Takeda-san. Ia sendiri kan sudah minta maaf, dan bilang akan memperbaiki kamon-mu."

"Dalam waktu seminggu! Apa-apaan, memangnya membuat bordiran saja butuh selama itu?"

"Takeda-san adalah pembuat kimono terkenal. Ia banyak order, bukan cuma mengerjakan kimonomu saja," tunjuk Akira.

"Cih, sama sekali tidak profesional!" gerutu Hikaru.

"Sudahlah. Toh kau sudah mengklarifikasi pada reporter dan orang-orang Ki-In. Seharusnya tak ada masalah."

"Apanya yang tidak ada masalah! Seperti kau tidak tahu saja jaringan gosip Ki-In!" bentak Hikaru. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau sengaja entah bagaimana membuat Takeda-san salah membuat kamon pada haori-ku. Lalu dengan menghitung waktu datangnya pesanan dan waktu revisi, kau juga membuatku tak bisa mengganti kamonku dan terpaksa mengenakannya ke resepsi Waya!"

"Bagaimana caranya aku melakukan itu? Yang benar saja, Hikaru!"

"Mana kutahu! Kau berkonspirasi dengan anak buah Takeda-san, misalnya. Menukar desain kamon atau semacamnya."

"Dan motifnya?"

"Oh, entahlah! Kau ingin balas dendam karena aku mengalahkanmu di semifinal Jyudan, misalnya. Atau ... oh, aku tahu yang lebih masuk akal. Kau ingin semua orang di Ki-In dan dunia go mengira aku sudah menjadi Touya, sehingga ujung-ujungnya aku menyerah dan benar-benar masuk ke keluargamu! Kau pemain go, pastinya kau tahu cara menyudutkan orang!"

"Konyol sekali. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau jadi pemain go dan bukannya polisi. Sebaiknya kau mulai menghentikan hobimu menonton film detektif, itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya bagi perkembangan logikamu."

"Itu adalah penjelasan yang masuk akal, dan berhenti mengkritik genre film pilihanku! Kau sendiri hobi sekali menonton drama klasik. Kapan aku pernah protes?"

"Terserahlah," Akira mengendikkan bahu dengan santai, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dan memandang kosong ke luar jendela, membuat Hikaru menggerutu. Kalau sudah begitu, Akira takkan mau berdebat lagi. Ia menstarter mobil, kemudian mengendarainya keluar dari tempat parkir gedung menuju jalanan.

Belakangan sikap pasif-agresif Akira benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Oh, bukan cuma itu. Soal "pernikahan" ini juga. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Akira mendadak punya ide bahwa mereka butuh menikah segala, karena sebelum ini ia seakan tidak pernah berpikir ke arah sana. Bukankah mereka sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidup bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, baik sebagai rival maupun kekasih? Apa untungnya menikah? Mereka bukan pasangan heteroseksual, demi Tuhan! Mereka tidak butuh legalitas agar anak mereka nanti tidak dikucilkan karena dianggap anak haram, misalnya, seperti kasus Waya. Mereka juga tidak butuh menikah sebagai ungkapan janji untuk hidup bersama dan segala ide romantis lainnya. Di luar sana banyak sekali pasangan yang saling mencintai tapi ujung-ujungnya tidak cocok, atau salah satunya berselingkuh, seperti kasus ayah dan ibunya. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau satu hari nanti entah kapan, salah satu dari mereka takkan bosan dan mencari yang lain? Bisa jadi orang itu bukan dia, bisa jadi orang itu adalah Akira—siapa tahu kan?

Ditambah lagi, sampai melibatkan Touya-sensei segala, pula. Ya, ia yakin itu bukan ide Touya-sensei. Itu pasti ide Akira. Touya-sensei pasti takkan tega menolak permintaan anak semata wayangnya. Apalagi kalau ia berada dalam impresi bahwa anaknya adalah "perempuan" dalam hubungan mereka, dan karenanya perlu dilindungi dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan, jika tak ingin dimanfaatkan lantas disia-siakan begitu saja oleh "pemuda berandal" seperti dirinya. Apalagi seiring bertambahnya usia, perbedaan _image_ di antara mereka makin kentara. Ia yang berbadan atletis berkat hobinya berolahraga dan si _twinkie_ Akira yang memanjangkan rambutnya... Jujur saja, kadang-kadang ia kesal dengan persepsi publik yang menghubungkan penampilan seseorang dengan perannya di ranjang. Huh, asal mereka tahu saja!

Ucapan Touya-sensei malam itu, mengenai keuntungan yang akan ia dapat seandainya mereka menikah, jujur saja, terasa jauuuuuuuhhhh dan tak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali olehnya. Ia baru 20! Dan itu, jujur saja, terasa begitu final.

Apa jadinya jika misalnya mereka memutuskan bahwa hubungan cinta tak lagi dapat mewadahi apapun dinamika hubungan di antara mereka? Masalah apa yang akan ia timbulkan dengan Touya-sensei?

Dan lagi, masuk ke keluarga Touya... Melepas namanya...

"Akira, mengenai permintaan Touya-sensei," ujar Hikaru, memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.

Mobil membelah jalanan. Hikaru bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, Touya menyandarkan kepala pada kaca jendela, memandang lalu lintas yang lengang. Ia tidak bereaksi pada ucapan Hikaru, tapi Hikaru tahu Akira mendengarkan, jadi ia melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku tidak akan masuk ke keluarga Touya."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu," sambut Akira, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. "Aku sudah lihat tadi bagaimana enggannya kau menyandang nama keluargaku. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengungkit lagi masalah ini."

"Kumohon jangan salah paham. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu dan masuk ke keluarga Touya."

Akira membalikkan kepalanya dengan begitu cepat. Wajahnya bak tertampar, melihat Hikaru dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Wah, terima kasih," katanya kemudian, "akhirnya kau memberi jawaban atas lamaranku. Sekarang bisakah kau menepi? Aku ingin turun."

"Tidak."

"Kau baru saja menolakku. Aku butuh sendiri, Shindou!"

Nama keluarganya, yang baru diucapkan Akira untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu tahun terakhir sejak mereka jadian, membuat Hikaru menoleh. Yang dilihatnya membuat jantung Hikaru nyaris copot. Mata Akira menusuknya bak pedang berapi, dengan intensitas yang sama seperti yang ia perlihatkan di depan goban.

Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain meminggirkan kendaraan.

Begitu kendaraan berhenti di bahu jalan, Akira lekas membuka kunci pintu. Sadar apa yang hendak pemuda itu lakukan, Hikaru lekas menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu, Akira, kumohon. Dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Penjelasan apa? Kau tidak mau berkomitmen denganku, kau hanya memandangku sebagai kruk untuk mendukungmu di dunia go. Aku tidak tahu apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku!"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, sih? Aku cuma bilang kalau aku tidak mau menanggalkan namaku. Tolong dengarkan aku, Akira!"

"Oke," Akira kembali menyelusup masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk. Tangannya terlipat di dada, dan suaranya jelas menyatakan bahwa ia tak mau main-main. "Kau tidak mau menanggalkan namamu? Mudah saja, sudah kubilang tidak sulit untukku untuk menanggalkan namaku. Bawa aku pada ayahmu! Sekarang!"

"A-ayahku? Kenapa harus ayahku?"

"Tentu saja agar aku bisa memintanya untuk memasukkanku dalam koseki keluarga Shindou!"

"Tapi kau tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan dia. Dia juga tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita. Untuk apa bicara padanya?"

"Kalau begitu kakekmu!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ck. Percuma. Katakan saja kalau kau memang tidak ingin menjadikanku bagian dari hidupmu!"

"Akira, kumohon..."

Akira tidak banyak bicara lagi. Ia kembali membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Hikaru sedikit mengejit ketika didengarnya suara pintu mobil dibanting keras, dan dengan was-was diawasinya Akira yang berjalan menjauh dari spion.

Baru ia memutuskan untuk memutar mobil dan mengejar Akira, tiba-tiba jendela penumpang diketuk. Hikaru menurunkan kaca, dadanya terasa mencelos melihat seorang polisi lalu lintas menampakkan wajah garangnya dan memintanya turun. Ia baru sadar menghentikan mobilnya di area dilarang parkir. Dengan sedikit bersungut-sungut, ia turun dari mobilnya untuk meladeni sang polantas.

Di kejauhan, dilihatnya Akira menembus kerumunan orang.

.

* * *

.

Ketika ia pulang, dilihatnya Akira sedang bergulung di bawah selimut di kamar, nyaris tak terlihat dalam kondisi kamar yang gelap gulita. Tak ingin mengganggu Akira dengan menyalakan lampu, Hikaru mendekat, dengan hati-hati duduk di sisi Akira.

Tahu Hikaru mendekat, Akira segera membalikkan badan memunggunginya.

"Akira...," bisik Hikaru lembut.

"Pergi," suara Akira terdengar parau.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon."

"Tidak ada gunanya. Pergi!"

_Tapi ini kan apartemenku,_ Hikaru ingin menunjuk. Untungnya ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengatakannya. Bisa tambah parah kalau Akira minggat dan kembali ke rumahnya. Kedua mertuanya itu kabarnya kembali ke Jepang lagi terkait dengan pernikahan putri Morishita-sensei, dan ia sungguh tidak mau berhadapan dengan Touya-san, apalagi Touya-sensei.

Ia merunduk dan mengulurkan tangan hendak mengelus rambut Akira, tapi Akira menepisnya. Mendesah, Hikaru kembali menegakkan diri, tahu Akira bisa tambah mengamuk jika ia memaksa.

"Aku akan menunggu di ruang go. Jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik, kita bicara ya..."

Tidak ada jawaban, Hikaru pun meninggalkan kamar, menuju ke ruang go. Seperti biasa, bermain go adalah satu-satunya sarana untuk mengatasi kekisruhan hatinya. Entah mereproduksi kifu permainan lama atau bermain melawan dirinya sendiri, hanya dalam go ia mendapat ketenangan. Go, pada dasarnya, adalah sesuatu yang dapat ia mengerti. Ia dapat memahami pola pada batu-batu yang membentuk bidang walau tersusun tak berurutan. Ia dapat membaca apa yang akan dilakukan lawan jika ia melontarkan suatu langkah. Ia tahu cara mengurai strategi lawan tahap demi tahap, tahu cara menghindar dari jebakan lawan sementara membuai lawan memasuki jebakannya sendiri, tahu cara menyudutkan dan menebas lawan tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menghindar.

Go adalah sesuatu yang dapat diprediksi.

Tidak seperti kehidupan nyata.

Namun di luar itu, satu yang membuatnya beroleh ketenangan adalah justru dari kekuatan magis permainan ini. Suara biji menyentuh goban adalah melodi ritmik yang membuai, menghipnotis... Irama monoton yang membawanya pada transedensi, ketika hanya ada ia dan ruang yang terbentuk oleh pertemuan garis-garis bersilangan. Aneh, karena dalam ruang terbatas itu, tercipta sebuah semesta tidak terbatas. Dan di sana, dalam lingkung semesta yang terwujud dari susunan pola putih dan hitam itu ia melayang, melayang, melayang...

Ia telah selesai mereproduksi dua permainannya dengan Sai ketika disadarinya malam telah begitu larut. Sudah pukul 3, dan Akira belum juga keluar. Wajar sih, mungkin ia ketiduran. Mudah-mudahan ia tidak tertidur karena kecapaian menangis. Pagi nanti sepertinya ia ada permainan, dan bisa jadi omongan satu Ki-In kalau sang Meijin datang dengan mata bengkak.

Kalau sudah begini, ia hanya cari mati kalau bersikeras tidur di samping Akira. Menguap, ditariknya futon cadangan dari lemari, yang biasanya dipakai Waya dkk. kalau sedang bertandang, dan dihamparkannya di lantai. Ia baru sadar masih memakai kimono sejak sore tadi, jadi ia juga mengganti kimononya dengan yukata untuk tamu. Akira bisa tambah marah jika kimononya rusak—jadi sengantuk-ngantuknya, ia masih sempat menggantungnya dengan rapi sebelum beranjak tidur.

Ah iya, ia juga harus meminta maaf pada Waya, karena telah kabur duluan dari pestanya tadi malam. Semoga saja Waya masih berbelas kasih untuk tidak menggodanya terlalu jauh perkara Akira sebagai hukuman, atau lebih buruk: menyuruhnya membelikan sushi.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

Aku lagi bete, dan jadilah aku post...

Dua chapter sebelumnya asa panjang, jadilah chapter ini cuma setengahnya. Mudah-mudahan lebih enak bacanya.

Please R&R guys...


	5. Hikaru: Chapter 4 - Ide Waya

**Chapter 4. Ide Waya**

Bukan suara alarm yang membangunkannya, melainkan dering telepon. Hikaru berguling dengan malas-malas, matanya masih terpejam, tangannya meraih dan meraba-raba ruang kosong dekat kepalanya, berusaha mencari ponsel yang biasanya tergeletak di nakas. Tapi alih-alih permukaan licin kayu, tekstur di bawah tangannya adalah jalinan empuk tatami. Ia agak mengerang, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Oh ya, ia tidur di ruang go. Uhm, ponsel...

"Halo?" sapanya setengah mengantuk, setelah akhirnya menemukan ponselnya di kolong goban.

"Oh, Shindou-sensei?" terdengar suara profesional di ujung sana. "Apa Anda masih di rumah? Ini dari Ki-In, mengingatkan kembali bahwa Anda ada pertandingan Babak Penyisihan Ke-2 Turnamen Kisei pukul 9 pagi ini."

Mata Hikaru yang masih rapat langsung terbuka. Babak Penyisihan Kisei! Ia benar-benar lupa! Melontarkan pandangan pada jam besar di dinding, hatinya mencelos. Pukul 8.30! Mengapa Akira tidak membangunkannya?

Oh ya, mereka sedang bertengkar. Apa Akira pergi duluan?

Memohon-mohon maaf pada siapapun tadi pihak manajerial pertandingan yang sudah berbaik hati mengingatkannya, Hikaru lekas bersiap-siap sekenanya. Sikat gigi, cuci muka, mengganti yukata tidurnya dengan kemeja, kaos, dan jeans seperti biasa—mungkin hanya ia pemegang gelar yang masih pakai busana kasual dalam pertandingan yang tidak diliput media. Selama ia bersiap-siap, teleponnya berdering terus, tapi tentu saja ia mengabaikan demi efisiensi waktu. Secepat-cepatnya, masih butuh 15 menit baginya untuk menyelesaikan rutinitas pagi. Alhasil, ketika ia sampai Ki-In (dengan menyetir di ambang atas, tentu), pertandingan sudah dimulai. Memohon maaf pada pihak penyelenggara, Hikaru lekas menembus lautan pemain go untuk menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"Maaf," ia menunduk dalam-dalam pada lawannya—tak lain tak bukan, Waya, eh, Morishita Yoshitaka. "Aku lupa menyetel alarm," jawabnya setengah merana.

"Bahkan aku yang pengantin baru saja ingat jadwal pertandingan," gerutu Morishita. "Aku sudah khawatir kau kalah WO."

"Huh. Hanya kau lawan yang malah kesal karena menang tanpa bertanding," dengus Hikaru.

Obrolan mereka, bagaimanapun, harus dihentikan ketika salah seorang wasit menghampirinya untuk memberitahukan agar lekas memulai permainan. Ia sudah kehilangan 10 menit, walau bagaimanapun.

Entah karena ini hari keberuntungannya, atau karena ia masih sangat bersemangat dengan statusnya sebagai pengantin baru, Morishita menunjukkan performa yang sangat brilian. Beberapa strateginya berhasil membuat Hikaru kewalahan. Hikaru dikenal dengan tampang poker-nya di depan goban, tapi Morishita sudah mengenal Hikaru bahkan sejak pemegang tiga gelar itu belum paham nama-nama gelar selain Meijin. Tentu saja ia bisa membaca sedikit perubahan di raut wajah atau gestur Hikaru. Dan jelas, ia gembira sekali dibuatnya.

Jam istirahat mereka habiskan di ruang makan Ki-In. Morishita membawa kotak bekal buatan istrinya, membuatnya habis-habisan jadi bahan godaan Hikaru. Hikaru sendiri malas keluar, dan juga lupa memesan makan siang, jadi ia sibuk mengutili bekal Morishita. Awalnya Morishita merasa terganggu dan berusaha menghindarkan tangan rubah pencuri itu dari kotak bekalnya, tapi akhirnya ia menaruh belas kasih dan membiarkan Hikaru makan separuhnya. Apalagi Hikaru sudah pasti belum sarapan.

"Habis permainan nanti, kau harus mentraktirku sushi," katanya sebal, memandang Hikaru yang tengah menghabiskan tempuranya. "Yang mahal! Kau toh kabur dari pestaku semalam."

Tuh, benar saja dugaan Hikaru.

"Maaf, Wayaaaaaa, eh, Morishita," Hikaru menangkupkan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya dan menyembah. "Semalam ada urusan yang mendadak harus kuselesaikan, jadi..."

"Sudah, panggil Waya saja," setelah kesalahan ke-27 Hikaru dalam menyebut nama barunya, akhirnya ia menyerah juga. "Lagipula aku merasa risih dengan nama itu. Serasa aku diawasi terus oleh Morishita-sensei. Tadi pagi saja, ada orang memanggilku dan aku malah jadi panik, melirik ke kanan-kiri karena kupikir ada Morishita-sensei di dekatku."

Hikaru tertawa.

"Kau sendiri? Kulihat namamu di papan pertandingan belum diganti?"

Hikaru meringis. "Itu kesalahpahaman, Wayaaaa... Aku sama sekali tidak masuk ke keluarga Touya."

"'Belum'?"

"'Tidak'!"

"Oh, masa? Kudengar justru sebaliknya, dari mulut Touya-sensei sendiri, pula."

Hikaru mengerang.

"Aku menguping dia bicara pada Morishita-sensei, bahwa ia memang berencana akan memasukkanmu dalam koseki-nya. Oh, dia juga sepertinya mengisyaratkan kalau kalian akan segera menikah. Ia bilang, 'Kelihatannya aku akan segera menyusulmu, Shigeo.' Memangnya benar?"

Hikaru tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyurukkan kepala ke kedua belah telapak tangannya.

"Bukan begitu kejadiannyaaaaaa," erangnya. "Touya-sensei memang melamarku, tapi aku belum menyetujui apapun, dan Akira..."

Panjang umur Akira. Justru saat Hikaru tengah membicarakannya, pemuda itu menampakkan sosoknya di ambang pintu ruang makan. Entah apa urusannya, karena biasanya ia tidak makan siang saat bertanding dan belakangan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk membantu menyortir buku. Untung saja Hikaru lekas sadar dan menghentikan omongannya.

Sadar Hikaru berhenti, Waya menengok ke arah pandangan Hikaru. "Oh, Touya!" ia bangkit dan melambai. Sejak Akira dan sahabatnya jadian, akhirnya mau juga ia mengatasi apapun masalahnya dengan Akira dan belajar bersikap baik. "Sini! Kami..."

Akira tak menggubris. Melihat Hikaru, ia langsung berbalik dan pergi.

"Eh?" Waya memandangnya dengan bingung, dan kemudian beralih pada Hikaru, yang diam menunduk di mejanya. Hanya butuh waktu sedetik baginya untuk memahami yang terjadi. "Astaga," ia kembali duduk. "Kalian bertengkar lagi, ya?"

"Begitulah..."

"Yang kaubilang ada 'urusan yang harus kauselesaikan' itu ... maksudnya ini?"

"Kurang lebih..."

"Tidak selesai, kulihat."

Hikaru mengerang, membenamkan wajahnya di meja.

"Yang membuatmu datang telat juga ... ini?"

"Akira mengusirku dari kamar," keluh Hikaru merana. "Aku main go untuk menenangkan diri, kebablasan sampai jam 3."

"Jam ti...," Waya mengerjap. "Bodoh! Kau tidak tidur benar sebelum bertanding?!"

"Bukan mauku. Lagipula aku tidak ingat, Akira juga tidak membangunkanku," keluhnya.

Waya berdecak. "Katanya kau ingin mengincar Tengen dan Kisei tahun ini, tapi mentalmu begitu. Jangan kata melawan Ogata, jangan-jangan kau malah akan tumbang di Babak Penyisihan."

"Uh...," cuma itu jawaban cerdas Hikaru.

"Ya sudah, cepat rapikan bekas makanmu! Nanti saja curhatnya, toh kita harus kembali ke ruang permainan. Huh, awas saja kalau kau kalah dariku."

Hikaru menunduk kuyu, dan membantu Waya membereskan bekas makan mereka. Di ruangan, para beberapa pemain lain sudah siap di tempat. Waya dan Hikaru lekas kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, melanjutkan pertandingan.

Walaupun tahu Hikaru sedang banyak masalah, bukan berarti Waya bersikap lunak padanya. Yang ada, dia malah jadi tambah agresif. Tembok pertahanannya kian sulit ditembus, serangannya kian kejam, dan kini setelah sekian ratus kali berusaha menghindari jebakan khas Shindou, Hikaru pun makin sulit memerangkap Waya untuk membuat kesalahan. Tapi Hikaru justru bersyukur. Dengan memberinya tantangan berat yang harus ia selesaikan, sejatinya Waya sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hikaru dari masalah pribadinya. Waya memang sahabat sejati yang mengenalnya luar-dalam.

Dengan susah payah, Hikaru berhasil juga menundukkan Waya dengan selisih skor 3,5 moku. Ini membuatnya layak maju ke ronde selanjutnya. Tapi di sisi lain, ini juga yang membuatnya merana. Tak lain tak bukan, karena jika semuanya lancar, di Babak Penyisihan Ketiga nanti, ia akan berhadapan dengan Akira.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi kau menolak lamaran Touya-sensei, dan Touya marah padamu sampai tidak memberimu jatah satu bulan?!"

Setelah pertandingan, sesuai janji, Hikaru mentraktir Waya di restoran sushi kelas atas di daerah Ginza. Waya kelihatannya sama sekali tidak mendendam dikalahkan Hikaru di Babak Penyisihan Kedua, walau itu artinya ia harus mengulang dari Babak Penyisihan Pertama lagi pada Turnamen Kisei berikutnya. Ini juga untungnya bersahabat lama dengan Waya.

Hikaru mengerang, "Karena itu, aku pusiiiiiiingggggg..."

"Bukan karena itu kan, kau kalah dari Isumi?"

"Enak saja! Isumi itu tangguh sekali, tahu! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa membaca dan menghindar dari jebakanku, padahal Akira saja jatuh. Dua kali! Dua kali, Wayaaaaaaa..."

Di final Jyudan yang diselenggarakan minggu lalu, langkah Hikaru untuk menantang Ogata kembali dijegal oleh pemenang Grup B sekaligus lawannya dua tahun lalu, Isumi Shinichirou. Tentu saja ia tidak marah, Isumi adalah sahabatnya dan dia layak untuk itu. Tapi tak urung, Hikaru masih merasa pahit. Tahu Isumi sangat logis dan sama sekali tak pernah terbawa emosi, ia sudah memasang jebakannya dengan begitu hati-hati. Semua langkahnya sudah ia perhitungkan dengan matang, termasuk seratus kemungkinan skenario ke mana arah permainan menuju. Yang tidak ia perhitungkan, Isumi sudah kelewat sering melihat jebakannya, dan dengan lihainya memasang jebakan sendiri. Yang luput ia lihat!

Sebodoh apa sih ia?

Weekly Go menggelari permainan minggu lalu "Isumi vs Shindou: Upaya Rematch yang Berakhir Sama". Harian umum lain malah menurunkan artikel berjudul "Shindou Hikaru Dan-9 Terjegal dalam Penentuan Penantang Turnamen Jyudan: Pupusnya Harapan Sang Honinbou Muda untuk Merebut Gelar Keempat". Menyebalkan sekali!

Seandainya saja ia tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk lekas-lekas menyudahi pertandingan dan bicara pada Akira… Akira, yang saat itu sudah tiga minggu mencuekinya. Akira, yang walaupun hidup di bawah satu atap dan tidur satu ranjang dengannya, memperlakukannya seolah ia tidak ada. Akira, yang bahkan di apartemennya sendiri menolak bicara dengannya. Akira, yang hanya bicara dua kata padanya dalam tiga minggu yang penuh tekanan itu, "Onegaishimasu" dan "Arimasen", pada semifinal Turnamen Jyudan minggu sebelumnya. Akira, yang ketika kalah darinya dan ia berusaha untuk menjembatani jarak dengan menawarkan mendiskusikan pertandingan, hanya membungkuk meminta maaf dan beranjak pergi begitu saja—di depan seluruh aparatur pertandingan!

Akira, yang pada pertandingannya dengan Isumi mendadak datang menonton sebagai saksi...

Salahkah, jika saat itu, satu sisi dalam diri Hikaru—yang lelah dengan semua itu, yang haus dan lapar akan perhatian dan kasih sayang—berharap bahwa mungkin kedatangannya adalah untuk diam-diam menyemangati Hikaru, dan berharap mereka bisa berbaikan jika Hikaru menang?

Karena tidak mungkin kan, Akira sengaja datang karena tahu kehadirannya bisa memecah konsentrasi Hikaru, untuk membuat Hikaru kalah?

Aaaaah, ia pusiiinnggg...

"Yakin kau merengek begini bukan karena kau sedang frustrasi soal seks?" tanya Waya dengan mata memicing.

Hikaru kembali mengerang.

"Pasti Touya juga merasa begitu, makanya ia jadi tambah uring-uringan," tunjuk Waya. "Mungkin kalau kau bisa merayunya untuk sedikit melepas ketegangan, ia akan melunak padamu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Jangan kata kusentuh, berada dalam ruangan yang sama denganku saja dia tak mau!"

"Tapi dia masih kembali ke apartemenmu, kan? Mungkin itu artinya dia masih ingin memberimu kesempatan."

"Huh, kesempatan apa? Semalam saja aku diusir, padahal aku sudah meminta maaf."

"Mungkin maafmu terlihat tidak serius?"

"Enak saja! Aku sudah mau mengelus rambutnya dan mengecup dahinya, ia menepisku! Ah, seandainya saja aku bisa merayunya untuk membiarkanku memberinya _blow job._.. Padahal sekarang masalah _gag reflex-_ku sudah teratasi..." ia menyayangkan tersia-sianya pencapaian terbarunya dengan nada muram.

"Aaaaa, Shindou! Aku tidak perlu sedetail itu, serius!" Waya menutup telinganya, berteriak 'la-la-la-la-la'. "Lagipula mana bisa kau memberinya apapun, kau sendiri yang bilang ia mengusirmu dari kamar!"

"Itu dia...," Hikaru terlihat makin merana.

"Tapi aku tidak menduga, Touya marah karena kau tidak mau menikah dengannya," Waya mengembalikan obrolan pada jalurnya. "Maksudku, apa bukan harusnya kau yang merengek-rengek minta dinikahi?"

"Makanya, aneh kan?"

"Padahal itu sebenarnya asyiknya jadi kalian, tidak usah menikah... Ck, menikah itu pemborosan uang!" Waya mengomplain. "Uang tabunganku enam tahun ludes, des des. Ditambah lagi aku harus memikirkan biaya untuk anakku nanti."

"Kau masih beruntung. Morishita-sensei pasti akan mendukung untuk biaya persalinan. Kau juga tidak perlu mencari rumah baru. Kalian jadi pindah ke kediaman Morishita kan?"

Waya memandangnya dengan tatapan memicing.

"Apa?"

"Cih, kaupikir enak, tinggal dengan mertua. Aku tidak bisa bebas sama sekali, tahu! Ini sama seperti tinggal dengan orang tua, tapi lebih parah karena aku dituntut untuk menjadi menantu yang sempurna!"

Dalam kepala Hikaru, membayang memori ketika Touya-san menegurnya soal Akira yang menangis, serta Touya-sensei yang memandang curiga padanya sepanjang makan siang. Padahal urusan pernikahan itu masih wacana. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar menjadi menantu keluarga Touya?

Diam-diam ia bergidik.

"Tapi aneh sekali," Waya masih merenung. "Kalau cuma urusan kau belum mau menikah, kan seharusnya dia tidak semarah itu. Maksudku, kalian kan masih 20. Masih ada begitu banyak waktu. Touya-sensei juga tidak memberinya ultimatum untuk lekas menikah atau ia akan dinikahkan dengan orang lain, kan? Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang lain," ia berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Memang sejak kapan dia begitu?"

"Sejak Touya-sensei mengajakku bicara, sekitar dua minggu setelah tahun baru. Ah, tapi ia sudah aneh sejak tahun baru."

"Tahun baru? Maksudku waktu aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah? Apa menurutmu itu alasannya?"

"Bahwa ia merasa 'tersaingi' kau menikah dan ia belum?" Hikaru memberi tanda kutip pada kata 'tersaingi', siapapun tahu betapa kompetitifnya Akira.

"Bahwa ia sadar pernikahan adalah salah satu tonggak pencapaian yang biasanya dilakukan orang-orang seusia kita, Bodoh!"

"Tonggak pencapaian?"

"Tahap-tahap yang menandakan kita sukses dalam hidup. Kau tahu: lulus – bekerja – menikah – punya rumah dan pendapatan tetap – punya anak – mengantar anak jadi orang sukses – punya cucu. Ekspektasi masyarakat, kau tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hikaru polos. "Kata siapa itu?"

"Ya semua orang juga tahu, itu kan _common sense. _Memangnya apa tonggak pencapaianmu?"

"Hmmm... mencapai Kami no Itte?"

"Di luar go, Bodoh!"

"Uhm... " _Bertemu lagi dengan Sai. _Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan itu.

"Intinya," Waya berdehem, sadar ia takkan ke mana-mana dengan pola pikir Hikaru yang terlalu lurus. "Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari hidupnya. Dan ia merasa ia bisa mendapatkannya lewat pernikahan."

"Aku tidak yakin," ucap Hikaru. "Hidup kami sempurna sebelum ada segala urusan pernikahan ini. Kurasa juga bukan omongan soal pernikahanmu yang jadi alasannya. Ia sudah menangis sejak pagi, tahu. Aku tidak tahu alasannya."

"Hmmmm, pernikahan adalah masalah komitmen," Waya kembali menekur. "Apa ia merasa kau kurang berkomitmen dengannya? Merasa masa depannya denganmu tidak pasti, misalnya?

"Aku sudah sangat berkomitmen!" tegas Hikaru, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Akira! Kami kan rival abadi!"

"Atau jangan-jangan kau selingkuh, Shindou?"

"Hah, yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku selingkuh!"

"Mungkin ia ingin mengikatmu dalam pernikahan untuk memastikan supaya kau tak selingkuh."

"Pernikahan kan tidak menjamin orang tidak selingkuh!"

"Memang iya sih..."

"Nah! Makin tidak jelas, kan?"

"Memangnya, kau sendiri ... mengapa kau tidak ingin menikahi Touya?"

"Aku...," Hikaru memalingkan wajah, "um, tidak siap..."

Waya tampaknya tahu ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi ia memilih diam. "Sulit," nilainya. "Di satu sisi kau sudah merasa puas dengan apa yang ada sekarang dan tak mau berubah, di sisi lain Touya tidak puas dan ingin lebih. Kalian tidak memiliki visi yang sama mengenai hubungan itu sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kau tidak siap, Touya juga tidak bisa memaksamu. Tapi jika kau tidak memenuhi apa yang ia harapkan, ia tidak akan bahagia. Apa gunanya hubungan jika salah satu pihak tidak bahagia? Satu-satunya cara adalah kau harus menunjukkan padanya bahwa ada hal lain yang bisa kauberikan, walau tidak melalui pernikahan."

"Apa?"

"Entahlah, hanya kau dan Touya yang tahu apa yang kalian butuhkan. Kalian harus bicara."

"Aku sudah mencoba bicara! Dia selalu menutup pintu!"

"Hmmm, sulit juga ya," Waya menekur. "Ah, pokoknya jalan ke hati laki-laki itu cuma dua: seks dan makanan. Nah, berhubung kau tidak bisa melakukan yang pertama, kau harus membuka jalan dengan melakukan yang kedua dulu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, buat makan malam yang romantis, misalnya. Atau kau bisa sekalian mengajaknya berlibur, hanya berdua. Ini juga caramu untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa kau peduli. Setelah itu kau bisa mengajaknya ke tempat tidur dan ... _bingo!_ Aku yakin, seratus persen, esoknya hubungan kalian akan jauh lebih baik!"

.

* * *

.

Jujur, Hikaru masih agak sangsi dengan rencana Waya. _Candle light dinner,_ menurut Waya, adalah hal paling romantis yang diinginkan semua pasangan. Yah, Waya memang mendasarkan idenya dari apa yang ia lakukan dengan Shigeko, jadi mungkin ia terlalu menggeneralisasi dengan kata 'semua' itu. Tapi berhubung ia juga tidak punya rencana lain, tak ada salahnya mencoba. Untungnya Akira ada jadwal mengajar di rumah salah satu kliennya dan belum akan pulang hingga sekitar jam 8 malam, jadi setelah makan sore bersama Waya, ia lekas pulang untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

Pada dasarnya Hikaru bisa memasak, tapi berhubung ia ingin sesuatu yang spesial, ia pun memesan masakan enak dari restoran Prancis kelas atas yang sepertinya disukai Akira. Ia menarik meja makan kecil mereka ke samping jendela, memasang lilin dan rangkaian bunga. Kuntum-kuntum mawar yang merah merekah juga menghiasi hampir setiap titik yang terpikirkan, mulai dari meja teh di ruang keluarga, foyer tempat Akira memajang foto-foto mereka, rak buku, hingga nakas di kamar. Oh, tidak lupa ia memasang aromaterapi dan menaburkan kelopak mawar di atas tempat tidur, yang menurut Waya dapat 'membangkitkan mood'. Ia juga sudah memasang CD musik jazz lembut yang direkomendasikan Waya di CD player. Saat waktunya tiba, ia tinggal menekan tombol _remote control _dan ... _voila, _suasana romantis tercipta! Sempurna!

Sebagai bagian yang sangat penting, ia juga membersihkan tubuh luar-dalam serta mengenakan kemeja yang dibelikan Akira pada ulang tahunnya September lalu, _dress shirt _warna _teal _dengan potongan pas badan yang belum pernah ia pakai sekali pun. Baru ia sadari bahan lembut kemeja formal itu begitu nyaman dipakai, dan potongannya yang pas badan menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya, khususnya memberikan aksentuasi pada dadanya yang bidang dan bahunya yang tegap. Pantas saja Akira senang sekali memakai baju semacam ini. Tak lupa ia membuka dua kancing teratas, memastikan leher, tengkuk, dan sebagian dadanya terekspos. Biasanya Akira senang sekali menyerang leher dan dadanya, jadi lebih baik mengingatkan padanya apa yang selama ini hilang—dan apa yang bisa ia dapat. Ah, tidak ketinggalan parfum!

Dengan semua persiapan ini, Hikaru merasa ketampanannya naik beberapa tingkat. Pasti Akira takkan bisa menolak pesonanya.

Ah, selanjutnya tinggal menunggu Akira.

.

Hikaru sudah setengah tertidur di sofa ketika didengarnya pintu depan terbuka. Ia buru-buru bangun dan mengucek mata. Ah, sial, kemejanya kusut! Ia baru akan meluncur ke kamar, mungkin masih ada waktu berganti kemeja sementara Akira membuka sepatu, ketika dilihatnya sosok Akira membeku di ambang ruang keluarga.

"Uhm, Akira," ia lekas memperbaiki sikap, sebisanya memasang tampang 'seksi dan elegan' seperti latihannya tadi sore dengan Waya, "selamat datang."

"Ah, aku pulang," Akira mengerjap sadar dari kebekuannya, memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Hikaru bisa melihat roda di kepalanya berputar, memproses apa yang Hikaru lakukan dengan bunga dan lilin dan lain sebagainya yang membanjiri ruang apartemen. "Uhm..." ujarnya kikuk.

Hikaru sadar ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum semua rencana ini malah berbalik arah melawannya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Akira," ia bicara dengan suara yang menurut Waya 'lebih seksi dan dewasa'. Agak sedikit lebih berat dari suaranya sehari-hari yang masih agak cempreng, walau usianya sudah 20 tahun. "Bagaimana shidougonya?"

"Uh, baik," Akira kelihatan bingung. Mungkin merasa aneh dengan sikap Hikaru. Tapi ia juga tidak memprotes, jadi Hikaru meneruskan aktingnya dan mendekati Akira, sebisa mungkin bergerak dengan langkah yang menurut Waya 'maskulin dan menggoda'.

Kalau ini tidak berhasil, ia akan membunuh Waya.

"Kau pasti capek," ia melangkah ke belakang Akira dan membantunya melepaskan jaket. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam," katanya, mempersilakan Akira menuju meja makan di dekat jendela.

Langkah Akira benar-benar canggung ketika menurutinya menuju meja makan yang dipenuhi bunga dan lilin, tapi semburat merah yang tampak di wajahnya, ditambah ketiadaan protes, membuat Hikaru merasa rencananya lumayan berhasil sejauh ini. Masalah berikutnya muncul ketika Akira sudah di depan meja makan. Waya bilang ia harus bersikap _gentleman_ dan menarikkan kursi, tapi tidak apa-apakah? Akankah itu melukai 'maskulinitas' Akira, apapun itu?

Akira hanya berdiri di samping meja dengan wajah tertunduk. Ah, apakah ia menunggu Hikaru menarikkan kursi untuknya? Merasa tak ada gunanya berlama-lama, Hikaru menelan ludah dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, lantas menunggu Akira duduk sempurna sebelum mendorong kursi kembali dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Akira lirih.

Ah, apa selanjutnya? Rasanya ada yang salah?

Dengan panik Hikaru melihat sekeliling. Ah ya, lilin! Seharusnya ia menyalakannya sebelum mengantar Akira duduk! Bodoh, bodoh! Menahan diri untuk tidak memukul dirinya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menghidangkan _wine_?" tanyanya lembut, memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyalakan lilin, kemudian pergi untuk mematikan lampu dan menyalakan CD player. Musik jazz lembut memenuhi ruangan, berpadu dengan pencahayaan temaram lilin dan aroma memabukkan aromaterapi, menciptakan suasana syahdu nan romantis.

Ia kembali dengan sebotol _wine _dan dua gelas berkaki tinggi. Waya bilang, hidangkan dulu _wine_ sebelum _appetizer_, lalu _main course, _dan _dessert_. Setelah itu, buat Akira setengah mabuk dengan _wine_ lagi, dan rayu dia ke tempat tidur. Ah, pastikan ia tidak terlalu mabuk sehingga masih bisa melakukan performa yang baik di babak berikutnya. Mudah.

Apa ia hanya salah lihat di bawah sinar temaram lilin, ketika ia kembali, dilihatnya rona merah membayang di wajah Akira, dan tatapan matanya terlihat ... um, berharap? Oh, apa Akira juga menanti-nanti situasi seperti ini? Baiklah kalau begitu. Ia akan pastikan malam ini sempurna.

Malam itu, dengan Akira bergerak di atasnya, melingkupi dirinya, melingkungi seluruh keberadaannya, di tengah desahan dan erangan yang berakumulasi menjadi teriakan pembebasan, ia hanya bisa berpikir satu hal.

_Terima kasih, Waya._

.

Hikaru bangun keesokan harinya dengan suasana hati yang benar-benar bagus. Tubuhnya terasa sakit di mana-mana, tapi perasaannya begitu ringan. Ah, ini seperti pagi setelah malam pertamanya dengan Akira, Valentine tahun lalu, jika tidak bisa dibilang jauh lebih baik. Saat itu, mereka berdua sama-sama belum berpengalaman. Butuh waktu lama sekali bagi Akira untuk mempersiapkannya, dan sangat sedikit waktu untuk bertahan berada di dalam tubuhnya. Ditambah, semua persiapan itu sama sekali tidak berguna karena Hikaru tetap saja merasa sakit. Mereka beberapa kali bergantian peran sejak saat itu, sebelum si pemalas Hikaru no Kimi memutuskan ia lebih suka tidur-tiduran saja bak kaisar pemilik harem, sementara Akira bekerja keras memuaskannya. Teknik bercinta mereka mengalami kemajuan signifikan sejak saat itu, tapi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kenangan akan malam pertama mereka dari segi emosional maupun spiritual.

Kecuali hari ini.

Mungkinkah karena ia sudah berinvestasi begitu besar dengan makan malam dan lain sebagainya, hingga kini ia mendapatkan dividen lebih besar? Ataukah Akira begitu terpesona dengan sisi lain dari Hikaru yang sama sekali baru, sehingga membuatnya lebih bergairah? Atau ... seperti kata Waya, ketiadaan aktivitas seksual maupun romansa selama dua bulan membuat segalanya lebih menggetarkan, lebih mendebarkan, lebih panas ... dan karenanya jauh lebih memuaskan? Rasanya ia menjadi diri yang baru.

Akira, tumben-tumbennya, juga masih bergelung di sisi Hikaru dengan sebelah tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Wajahnya begitu tenang, dengan rambut terurai lepas menghampar di bantal. Ia begitu ... tampan, nyaris cantik. Setelah menginjak 20 tahun, Akira sudah kehilangan bentuk pipi membulat yang membuatnya kelihatan imut, dan mata sangarnya yang makin tajam menusuk di atas goban membuat lawannya yang manapun mimpi buruk berhari-hari. Tapi saat tidur begini, wajahnya begitu tenang dan inosens, nyaris bak malaikat.

Dan rambut panjangnya ... seandainya saja ia memiliki _shade_ dan _highlight_ yang sedikit berbeda...

Jika Hikaru tak tahu benar, dengan bakatnya, mungkin ia akan mengira Akira adalah reinkarnasi Sai.

Hah, bodoh sekali.

Hikaru merunduk untuk mengecup kening kekasihnya. Akira mengerang bangun, wajahnya begitu manis hingga Hikaru tak tahan untuk mencium bibirnya. Namun Akira lekas menutup mulut, menyibak _bedcover_, dan melarikan diri meninggalkan Hikaru. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar bunyi air mengalir dari toilet, membuat Hikaru mendengus.

Dasar Akira, pasti ia kelewat sadar diri bahwa mulutnya bau minuman. Ah, kalau begitu, apa sebaiknya ia juga menggosok gigi dulu?

Turun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman untuk mengikuti aktivitas Akira di kamar mandi jelas bukan keinginan terbesar Hikaru saat ini, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya, setelah cuci muka, bercukur, menggosok gigi, dan kumur-kumur sambil saling bercanda, mereka keluar dari toilet dengan wajah segar dan napas wangi peppermint. Sayangnya, di titik itu, keduanya sudah terlalu segar untuk kembali ke tempat tidur, dan memutuskan untuk sarapan saja.

Menyesalkan hilangnya momen berharga saling bercumbu mesra setelah bangun tidur di pagi hari sembari masih dilingkungi _afterglow_, Hikaru menarik kursi bar dan berusaha mengalihkan rasa frustrasinya dengan mengupas apel. Hari ini seharian ia tidak ada pertandingan—begitu juga Akira, ia sudah mengecek. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menghubungi murid-muridnya untuk membatalkan _study group,_ toh Waya juga tidak akan hadir karena mau berangkat bulan madu.

Akira menyorongkan roti panggang dan sirup maple kesukaan Hikaru, sementara menarik kursi untuk mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya. Benar kata Waya, jalan ke hati laki-laki adalah seks dan makanan. Buktinya, sikap Akira sekarang jauh lebih baik. Bahkan ia tersenyum dan menatap Hikaru dengan teduh dan penuh cinta.

"Jika kau ada waktu, bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita berlibur?" usul Hikaru, maju ke menu berikutnya dalam list '20 Langkah Menaklukkan Si Oni Touya Akira' yang disusunnya bersama Waya.

"Berlibur? Tapi bagaimana dengan jadwal mengajarku?"

"Kan kau bisa ijin ke Ki-In, kita juga tidak ada jadwal seminar dan pertandingan kan? Setidaknya mencari suasana baru... Lagipula aku butuh menenangkan diri, setelah dipecundangi Isumi... _Lagi_."

Akira tersenyum dan mengangguk, jadi sepertinya rencana ini juga akan sukses besar.

"Kita bisa ke gunung atau..." satu ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Innoshima?"

"Innoshima?"

"Pulau yang indah! Di sana ada makam dan museum Shuusaku. Oh, kita juga bisa berkunjung ke kuil tempat Shuusaku pernah mengajar. Kau pasti akan suka, deh. Suasananya sangat tenang, airnya juga sejuk. Di museum, kita bisa melihat goban yang ditandatangani oleh Torajirou dan lain sebagainya. Petugas museum sudah mengenalku, jadi kita bahkan bisa melihat beberapa barang yang tidak dipajang. Nanti di kuil, aku akan mengatur supaya kita bisa masuk ke area yang biasanya tertutup untuk orang lain. Oh, nanti juga..."

Hikaru sibuk mencerocos dengan antusias, sehingga tidak dilihatnya wajah Akira perlahan berubah. Baru ketika ia mendorong piringnya, dan tanpa sengaja mengenai piring Hikaru, ia baru sadar dan berhenti bicara.

"Hei Akira, kenapa? Apa kau masih _hangover_? Atau kau sakit?" ia mengangkat tangan untuk meraba kening kekasihnya, tapi tepisan kasar Akira membuat dadanya mencelos.

Padahal tadi semuanya baik-baik saja. Kenapa...

"A-Akira..."

"Maaf," ujar Akira pelan, memalingkan wajahnya dari Hikaru. "Kuharap kau menahan diri untuk bicara mengenai Shuusaku di depanku."

Eh?

"Ke-kenapa, Akira?"

"Aku hanya ... tidak tahan..."

"Kau tidak suka aku bicara tentang Shuusaku?"

"Kau terdengar begitu mengagumi Shuusaku...," bisiknya lirih.

"Ummm, memang...," Hikaru sungguh tidak tahu apa masalahnya.

"Kau tahu segalanya tentang Shuusaku. Kau bisa membedakan tulisan asli Shuusaku dengan yang palsu. Kau menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu mempelajari dan membongkar gayanya. Gaya bermainmu cerminan darinya. Bahkan kau begitu ingin menjadi pewaris namanya."

"Lalu apa salahnya? Kan kau tahu dari dulu. Ugh, semua orang juga tahu aku Shuusaku-otaku. Aku bahkan dapat pekerjaan dari situ!"

"Bahkan fans berat pun takkan segitunya. Kau seakan menempatkan Shuusaku pada pedastal. Kau bukan cuma kagum, tapi terobsesi padanya."

"Aku masih tidak melihat ada yang salah..."

Akira tidak menjawab atau membalas, tapi malah ganti menatapnya. Lama sekali ia tak bicara. Hikaru bisa melihat di bayang wajahnya: seratus, seribu pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, namun tak ada yang keluar dari lisannya.

"Akira..."

"Maaf," Akira sepertinya memutuskan tak ada gunanya pembicaraan searah yang hanya ia sendiri pahami itu—lebih karena ia mengatakannya dalam pikirannya sendiri, tanpa berbagi pada Hikaru. Astaga, apa Akira sadar bahwa tak ada jaringan telepati apapun di antara mereka berdua? "Ini terlalu konyol."

"Uh, apapun itu, bisakah kita bicara, Akira?" Hikaru meniti langkah dengan hati-hati. Ini seperti berjalan di atas seutas tali yang terbentang di atas kawah gunung api. Entah ia tergelincir dan jatuh ditelan magma, atau semburan panasnya akan menghanguskan tali itu beserta dirinya sebelum ia sampai ke ujung.

"Ini masalahku, tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tentu ada. Ini menyangkut hubungan kita!"

"Maaf," ujar Akira final. "Aku tahu kau sedang berusaha keras memperbaiki hubungan kita, Hikaru. Maafkan aku."

Ia berulang kali berkata maaf seperti itu, maka apalah daya Hikaru untuk memaksanya mengatakan apapun jika Akira sendiri merasa tak ingin bicara? Maka ia turun dari kursinya, memutari meja bar untuk mendekati Akira dan mencium keningnya.

"Apapun itu, kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan, Akira?"

Akira tidak langsung menjawab, lama ia memandang ke kedalaman mata Hikaru. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga," balasnya.

Mungkin saat ini, itu cukup.

.

* * *

**.**

**Notes:**

Hai teman-teman, ketemu lagi nih...

Episode ini niatnya sih cuma 2000-an kata, tapi kok motongnya ga enak, jadilah 4000 lagi. Mudah-mudahan masih enak dibaca.

Btw ga ada yang ripiu nih? Sedihnyaaaaa TT_TT

Please tinggalin jejak ripiu ya...


	6. Hikaru: Chapter 5 - Fujiwara

**Chapter 5. Fujiwara**

.

Sialnya, sesi shidougo Akira minggu ini dan minggu depan tidak bisa dibatalkan, sedangkan Hikaru juga terjebak dalam beberapa rapat melelahkan menyangkut persiapan Hokuto Cup bulan Mei nanti. Ia tidak akan ikut bertanding, tentu, tapi statusnya sebagai veteran pemain Hokuto Cup selama 4 tahun berturut-turut, dua di antaranya sebagai pemain pertama, ditambah tiga gelarnya yang mentereng (ditambah satu Shinji-O, tapi ia sudah tidak ikut turnamen itu lagi semenjak mendapatkan gelar Honinbou) membuatnya terpilih menjadi pelatih tim. Sejak penyelenggaraan Hokuto Cup yang kedua, Ki-In memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan anggota tim jauh-jauh hari, agar tidak ada lagi kejadian anggota tim yang mati kutu gara-gara demam panggung seperti Hikaru dan Yashiro dulu. Alhasil, pada akhir Februari, akan diadakan pertandingan penyisihan untuk memilih anggota tim, dilanjutkan dengan latihan intensif selama dua bulan.

Itu juga yang membuat Hikaru ingin cepat-cepat liburan. Jika ia sudah terjebak melatih para berandal itu, sudah tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengajak Akira rekreasi sebelum Hokuto Cup berakhir. Padahal hubungan mereka masih berada dalam status Siaga 1.

Butuh usaha sangat keras untuk meyakinkan pihak manajemen Ki-In bahwa ia benar-benar butuh liburan, dan tidak, waktu latihan intensif untuk anggota Hokuto Cup yang sedianya delapan minggu tidak akan membawa dampak lebih baik daripada waktu tujuh minggu yang ia tawarkan. Yang ada, bocah-bocah tersebut malah akan bosan dan lelah. Sebagai kompensasi kepergiannya, Hikaru bahkan menjanjikan Training Camp tersebut dapat dilakukan di rumah keluarga Touya, dengan sang Meijin sendiri akan ikut melatih.

Setelah memohon-mohon dan serangkaian birokrasi menyebalkan, akhirnya bisa juga mereka mendapatkan liburan selama tiga hari di awal Maret, segera setelah Penyisihan Hokuto Cup. Hikaru senang sekali, sampai menghormat dalam-dalam. Kalau bisa, malah ia ingin menyembah.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, mereka segera angkat koper begitu anggota Tim Jepang ditentukan, Tempat pertama diisi oleh salah satu murid mereka, jadi Hikaru menugaskannya untuk mengkoordinasikan teman-teman lainnya sehingga mereka dapat berlatih sebelum Training Camp. Bocah yang baru berusia 15 tahun itu tentu saja senang karena waktu latihan mereka dipangkas seminggu, dan dengan menyebalkannya berani menyarankan pada Hikaru untuk memperpanjang "bulan madu" mereka.

Akira setuju untuk jalan-jalan ke Kyoto. Memang menyebalkan mereka dapat liburan di awal Maret, terlalu cepat untuk melihat bunga plum ataupun sakura bermekaran. Tapi setidaknya cuaca mulai menghangat, dan karena belum masuk _high season, _mereka bisa menikmati suasana kota tua tanpa perlu berdesak-desakan dengan turis. Hikaru sudah mengecek banyak _travel blog, s_ebelum memutuskan bahwa dalam rentang waktu liburan mereka, atraksi yang kelihatannya menarik adalah Festival Omizutori di Kuil Todaiji, Nara, jadi ke sanalah mereka menuju. Mereka mungkin tidak sempat melihat puncak festival yang diselenggarakan tanggal 12 Maret, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa melihat obor-obor raksasa dinyalakan di balkon Aula Nigatsudo dalam acara Otaimatsu. Kalau bisa, ia juga ingin mengunjungi Distrik Ganrinin, sebuah hanamachi di Nara yang—kendati kalah tenar dengan tempat pelesir lain di Kyoto—terkenal dengan okiya dan geishanya.

Berhubung Akira ingin suasana yang tenang, mereka memesan paviliun kecil di sebuah ryokan di Nara. Sesuai dengan apa yang diiklankan, tempat itu sangat indah dan juga romantis. Tamannya yang tertata dengan begitu artistik dapat dinikmati dari ruang duduk di kamar mereka, dan dari balik atap yang melengkung, mereka bisa melihat ujung ranting-ranting pohon dengan kuncup-kuncupnya yang mulai menyembul. _Jika sudah masuk musim semi, pasti pemandangan ini akan cantik sekali,_ batin Hikaru, dan ia berjanji dalam hati akan mengajak Akira ke sana lagi suatu saat.

Setelah menginap semalam untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah di perjalanan, hari pertama diisi dengan seks, seks, seks, sampai-sampai Hikaru merasa tubuhnya patah jadi dua. Berhubung waktu liburan mereka tinggal dua malam dua hari lagi, Hikaru menyarankan agar mereka langsung jalan pagi berikutnya agar tidak tergoda untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian di ryokan. Akira terkapar tak sanggup bangun lagi setelah tenaganya diperas habis-habisan sebanyak delapan ronde berturut-turut, jadi ia tidak banyak ribut.

Akira menolak mengunjungi Ganrinin malam itu, memilih tidur di bawah protes Hikaru yang mengatakan apa gunanya mereka ke Kyoto kalau tidak bisa makan malam bersama maiko. Menggerutu, tapi tak bisa protes lebih jauh—Hikaru tahu sebagiannya adalah kesalahannya juga memaksa Akira melayaninya, walau tahu stamina Akira tidak sebaik dirinya—Hikaru meninggalkan Akira untuk memanjakan diri di onsen terdekat.

Ia kembali dengan mengira Akira sudah lelap bergelung dalam selimutnya, karenanya ia sangat heran melihat lampu ruang duduk di paviliunnya masih menyala. Dari beranda, dilihatnya Akira bukannya tidur, malah main go dengan seorang pria botak berusia sekitar 30 tahun.

Tipikal Akira. Katanya terlalu lelah untuk jalan-jalan, tapi bukannya istirahat, malah main go.

"Aku pulang," katanya, memutar lewat pintu samping dan memanjat beranda.

"Oh, selamat datang, Shindou-san," balas Akira, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari goban. "Ini Gen'an-sensei, biksu dari Kuil Byodo-in di Uji. Sensei, ini rekan saya di Nihon Ki-In, Shindou Hikaru."

Seorang biksu? Penasaran, ia pun ikut duduk dan memberi salam.

"Ah, tentu saja saya mengenal Shindou Honinbou," Gen'an-sensei membungkuk dengan hormat, membalas salam Hikaru. "Maafkan kelancangan saya mengganggu malam-malam. Kami dari Byodo-in datang untuk Omizutori di Kuil Todaiji, dan menginap di sini. Kebetulan, saya dengar dari saudari saya, yang merupakan pengelola penginapan ini, bahwa Touya Meijin dan Shindou Honinbou juga sedang menginap, jadi saya datang untuk memberi salam. Saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memohon Touya Meijin memberi saya satu-dua pelajaran, walau bagaimanapun..."

"Ah, tidak..."

"Gen'an-sensei terlalu merendah," sambar Akira, tahu Hikaru paling payah dalam soal basa-basi dan lekas mengambil alih keadaan. "Go Anda sangat solid, saya rasa justru saya yang belajar banyak dari Anda."

"Ah, tidak, Touya Meijin. Sayalah yang belajar banyak..."

Mereka masih bertukar beberapa kalimat, sehingga Hikaru mengambil kesempatan untuk meneliti susunan go di atas goban. Permainan ini tampaknya bukan shidougo. Gen'an-sensei memegang biji hitam, sedangkan Akira memegang biji putih. Mereka sudah melampaui chuuban dan memasuki yose, tapi masih terbilang jauh dari kata selesai untuk menjeda pertandingan dengan basa-basi segala. Sejauh yang ia lihat, Gen'an-sensei lumayan kuat. Tidak sekuat Akira, tentu, lebih lagi Sai. Tapi level ini jelas bukan level amatir.

Akira dan biksu itu kelihatannya sudah puas dengan sesi percakapan basa-basi mereka, dan meneruskan permainan. Hikaru menahan diri untuk bertanya ataupun berkomentar apapun, menunggu dengan sabar hingga permainan selesai. Permainan dimenangkan oleh biji putih, tentu saja, tetapi itu adalah hasil yang sedikit mengagetkan mengingat Akira hanya menang 3,5 moku setelah komi. Akira memang tidak pernah serius melawan orang yang baru ia kenal di luar pertandingan, tapi tetap saja...

Mereka membereskan biji-biji go untuk memulai sesi diskusi, dan Hikaru yang sudah gatal ingin bertanya tak bisa lagi menahan lidahnya.

"Sensei, apakah Anda pemain profesional?"

"Oh tidak," pria itu tersenyum. "Kami para biksu bermain go di antara meditasi dan membaca sutera. Bagi kami, go sama pentingnya dengan kaligrafi."

"Jika benar begitu, Anda sangat berbakat, Sensei," puji Akira. "Hane di sini, misalnya..."ia menunjuk satu langkah di awal chuuban yang tengah ia rekonstruksi. Pembicaraan mengalir masuk ke sesi diskusi, dengan Hikaru sesekali ikut menimpali atau memberikan saran alternatif.

Diam-diam, Hikaru memperhatikan biksu itu. Ia masih cukup muda, dari sisi sini, mungkin masih di awal 30-an. Yang membuatnya kelihatan lebih tua adalah karena ia tak berambut. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa biksu Buddha di Jepang tidak berselibat. Kalau begitu, apa Gen'an-sensei ini sudah berkeluarga?

"Jika boleh tahu, kapan Anda berdua akan kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya sang biksu, begitu mereka menyelesaikan sesi diskusi dan mengembalikan seluruh biji ke goke.

"Rencananya dua hari lagi," jawab Akira.

"Begitu cepat?"

"Ah, ya... Kami harus melatih anggota tim untuk Hokuto Cup, jadi..."

"Ah, benar juga... Pertandingan internasional U-18 ya? Kalau tidak salah, dua tahun lalu Anda berdua menjadi anggota tim, dan berhasil memangkas habis Korea dan China?"

"Benar. Saya lihat Anda juga memperhatikan perkembangan dunia go, Sensei?"

"Hanya sekadarnya," biksu itu tersenyum. "Tapi sayang sekali Anda berdua harus pulang cepat-cepat. Dua hari lagi akan dilangsungkan memorial terhadap Genjou di kuil keluarga kami di dekat sini, Kuil Koufukuji. Tadinya saya berniat mengundang, tetapi jika Anda berdua sibuk..."

Melihat Hikaru kelihatan bingung, Akira turun tangan untuk menjelaskan. Tidak seperti Hikaru, Akira bagaimanapun adalah lulusan SMA. Dia bahkan sempat kuliah setahun—di Todai, bayangkan!—sebelum merasa fokusnya pada pelajaran di kampus nyaris membuatnya tertinggal dari Hikaru. Oleh karena itu, pengetahuannya untuk hal-hal di luar go lebih bisa diandalkan. "Kuil Koufukuji adalah kuil keluarga Fujiwara. Benar begitu, Sensei?"

Kuil keluarga Fujiwara?

Sinapsis di otak Hikaru, yang biasanya lambat terbentuk kecuali di depan goban, tersambung dengan bunyi 'klik'.

"Oh, apakah itu berarti Anda bermarga Fujiwara?"

Sang biksu tersenyum. "Benar, saya lahir dengan nama Fujiwara Genji. Namun, selama saya mempelajari dharma, saya mengambil nama Gen'an."

Hikaru mungkin menganga saking terpesonanya. Ia bertemu dengan seorang Fujiwara! Seorang biksu pula! Dan keluarga Sai memiliki kuil! Sai tidak pernah bilang bahwa keluarganya penganut Buddha…

"Oh, Sensei," Hikaru memberanikan diri bertanya, "bukankah tadi kalau tidak salah Anda berasal dari Kuil Byodo-in di Uji?"

"Benar," angguk pria itu.

"Apakah itu ... uhm, kuil keluarga Fujiwara juga?"

"Betul, tapi tempat itu baru difungsikan sebagai kuil pada pertengahan abad ke-11. Sebelumnya, itu adalah rumah keluarga Fujiwara."

_Rumah Fujiwara?_

"Saya kira, klan Fujiwara tinggal di Heian-kyo?"

"Oh ya, memang banyak leluhur kami yang menetap di ibukota pada era Heian. Tapi klan Fujiwara juga memiliki banyak cabang di berbagai daerah. Pada era Heian saja ada empat cabang, dan yang dianggap sebagai cabang terkuat adalah Hokke di Hiraizumi, di utara Honshu. Rumah di Uji sebenarnya semula hanya rumah peristirahatan, bukan rumah klan, dan tergolong baru. Fujiwara no Michinaga membangunnya di akhir milenium pertama, setengah abad sebelum Yoritomo menjadikannya kuil."

"Dan para pembesar istana yang berasal dari keluarga Fujiwara... apakah mereka berasal dari cabang-cabang ini?"

"Ya, sebagian besar, meski tentu saja yang mengisi jabatan penting datang dari Hokke."

Sai tak pernah bercerita banyak mengenai keluarganya, mungkin juga karena Hikaru kecil tak ingin tahu jadi tak pernah bertanya. Tapi jika memang kedudukan Sai bukan cuma sebagai guru go, tetapi juga ada hubungannya dengan upaya keluarga Fujiwara untuk meneguhkan pengaruhnya di istana, sangat wajar jika ia mengundang musuh.

Namun, mengingat bahwa ia bisa diusir dari istana hanya karena satu permainan go, apakah berarti ia berasal dari cabang yang lebih kecil dan kurang berpengaruh?

"Anda tertarik dengan sejarah keluarga Fujiwara, Shindou-sensei?"

"Ah, eh, sedikit... Uhm, guru saya juga adalah seorang Fujiwara, jadi..."

"Oh?" Gen'an-sensei kelihatan antusias. "Siapakah gerangan, barangkali saya kenal?"

Di sisi sana, bukan hanya sang biksu, Akira pun tampak menegakkan telinganya. Hikaru menelan ludah.

"Fujiwara no ... uhm, Fujiwara Sai," jawabnya.

"Fujiwara Sai?" sang biksu tampak menekur. "Kakek saya bernama Saizo, dan kepala pendeta dari salah satu kuil Shinto di Kyoto juga bernama kecil Saizaburou, tapi..."

"Uhm, saya rasa mungkin ia tidak berasal dari keluarga pendeta ataupun biksu...," ujar Hikaru, setengah menunduk.

"Ah, benar. Keluarga kami adalah keluarga tua dan saat ini tersebar di seluruh Jepang, sangat mungkin saya tidak mengenal guru Anda. Tadinya saya pikir ia adalah biksu atau pendeta, karena setahu saya tidak ada profesional go baik di cabang Tokyo maupun Kansai yang bermarga Fujiwara. Tapi mungkin saya salah. Ah, meski demikian saya turut merasa terhormat, bahwa Anda sempat belajar dari salah satu dari kami," ia kembali menghormat.

"Kehormatan adalah milik saya, Sensei," balas Hikaru dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Jika berkenan, mungkin satu saat saya ingin mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan guru Anda?"

"Uh." Bagaimana menjelaskannya? "Saya rasa itu sudah tak mungkin, Sensei."

Mungkin saat mengatakannya, rona kesedihan membayang di wajah Hikaru, karena Gen'an-sensei tampak paham dan kembali merunduk.

"Saya turut berduka cita atas kehilangan Anda, Shindou-sensei."

Terdengar seseorang menahan napas dari sisi sana, tapi Hikaru tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengetahui bagaimana roman wajah Akira mendengar informasi yang tak pernah keluar darinya itu. Pikirannya tersaput kabut, dan tanpa terasa air membayang di matanya.

Pertama kali, ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menyatakan berduka cita atas kepergian Sai. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menyebutkan tentang kepergian Sai, dan tak lain tak bukan kepada satu-satunya keluarga Sai ... keturunan Sai ... yang ia temui dalam delapan tahun terakhir. Entah mengapa, rasanya seperti membuang abu jenazah ke laut. Rasanya...

"Uh, maaf," Hikaru menyeka air matanya. "Sai ... uh, sangat berarti bagi saya. Ia mengajarkan semua yang saya tahu. Ia begitu sabar dan telaten menghadapi saya, sedangkan saya ... uh... Saya selalu bersikap tidak sopan, tidak menghargainya sama sekali, bahkan kadang membentaknya dan mengatakan hal yang tidak sepantasnya. Bahkan saat kepergiannya pun...," air matanya kembali mengancam. Hikaru mengerjap, berusaha menghalaunya. "Ah, maaf, saya sangat cengeng. Jika Sai melihat saya sekarang ini..."

"Saya rasa guru Anda pasti akan sangat bangga dengan Anda," ucap Gen'an-sensei seraya tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Hikaru ikut tersenyum, sementara dadanya dipenuhi melankoli. Nostalgia masa lalu seakan menyergapnya begitu tiba-tiba. Kenangan tentang Sai dan persistensinya akan go yang kadang menyebalkan, tapi kadang pula begitu menarik. Semua tentang Sai yang membuatnya tertarik pada go ... dan pandangan Sai yang membentuk dirinya.

Sai bukan sekadar seorang guru. Ia adalah sosok kakak, pelindung, ayah...

"_Air..."_

—_Eh?_

Kata yang mendadak keluar dari bibir biksu itu membuat Hikaru tersadar dari rentetan memorinya tentang Sai. Mengangkat kepala, dilihatnya sang biksu tengah menatapnya dengan intens, dengan pandangan yang nyaris sama dengan Sai di depan goban. Rasanya seperti menatap Sai... Tanpa sadar ia merinding.

"Ah, maaf," Gen'an-sensei mengerjap, dan ilusi itu menghilang. "Shindou-sensei, permisi, apakah saya boleh melihat telapak tangan Anda?

Ragu-ragu, Hikaru memberikan telapak tangannya, sementara di benaknya berkecamuk ribuan pertanyaan. Ada apa ini? Mengapa seseorang dari keluarga Fujiwara ingin melihat tangannya? Apa ia mengira Hikaru berbohong? Tapi sejak kapan orang bisa mendeteksi seseorang berbohong hanya dari telapak tangan?

Tapi kemudian ia mengingat bahwa orang di hadapannya bukan cuma orang biasa, melainkan juga seorang biksu.

Biksu, yang juga bertalian darah dengan Sai, jadi mungkin lebih sensitif dengan apapun yang terkait dengan salah satu nenek moyangnya.

Biksu, yang mungkin juga dapat mendeteksi jejak suatu kekuatan supranatural...

Jejak yang mungkin ditinggalkan Sai...

Refleks, Hikaru lekas menarik tangannya. Jika Gen'an-sensei dapat mendeteksi suatu keanehan dari reaksi Hikaru, ia tidak menyatakannya secara langsung. Tidak ada yang berubah dari ketenangan pria itu, tidak juga ketika ia mengutarakan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Shindou-sensei, maaf jika saya bertanya. Di manakah Anda bertemu dengan guru Anda, jika boleh tahu?"

"Uhm," Hikaru merasa tak ada gunanya menghindar, terlebih di bawah tatapan mata elang Akira yang sepertinya tidak melewatkan satu pun reaksi anehnya. "To-Tokyo..."

"Dan ia berasal dari dekat sini?"

"Uhm, sepertinya ... Ia selalu menyebut He... uhm, Kyoto, tapi saya tidak terlalu pasti mengenai asalnya. Saat itu saya masih berusia 12 tahun ketika bertemu dengannya."

"Dan Anda ... uhm, bersama guru Anda, selama berapa tahun, jika saya boleh tahu?"

"Dua tahun lima bulan, kurang lebih."

"Begitukah?" ada kerung di dahi pria itu. "Waktu yang cukup singkat..."

"Uh, kenapa?"

"Tidak," Gen'an-sensei tersenyum. "Untuknya, dapat pergi sejauh itu... dan meninggalkan jejak impresi yang begitu mendalam... Pasti butuh kekuatan tekad yang teramat besar..."

Tidak salah lagi, dia tahu tentang Sai!

"Shindou-sensei, jika Anda berkenan, saya harap Anda sudi menerima undangan saya untuk berkunjung ke kuil kami di Uji. Seperti saya katakan sebelumnya, lusa saya harus menghadiri Memorial Genjou, tapi jika Anda bisa, esoknya kita bisa berangkat ke Uji."

Meski diucapkan dengan ramah dan lembut, tak urung Hikaru dapat mendeteksi nada setengah memaksa dalam suara sang biksu, yang membuatnya terpana.

_Uji..._

"Ah, terima kasih atas undangan Anda, Sensei," Akira yang angkat bicara. "Tapi sayangnya kami terpaksa menolak. Seperti tadi saya sampaikan, kami harus pulang ke Tokyo lusa."

"A-apakah...," tidak mengindahkan Akira, Hikaru memberanikan diri bertanya. "Apakah ke Uji memakan waktu dua hari perjalanan lewat darat dari Kyoto, jika berjalan kaki?"

Pertanyaannya aneh, jelas, tapi biksu itu seakan mampu menyelam ke dalam benaknya, dan menjawab dengan tenang. "Saya rasa tidak, Uji hanya berada di pinggiran Kyoto. Mungkin sekitar empat jam berjalan kaki. Tapi tentu saja, semua tergantung pada kecepatan perjalanan, dan kondisi medan pada saat itu."

"La-lalu...," Hikaru merasa tenggorokannya kering. Pertanyaan berikutnya teramat berat baginya. "A-apakah ada danau ... atau sungai di Uji?"

"Ah ya, ada Sungai Uji, bagian dari Sungai Yodo," biksu itu tampak berpikir-pikir. "Kalau tidak salah, sungai ini mendapatkan sumber airnya dari Danau Biwa di Perfektur Shiga, mengalir melewati Kyoto sebagai sungai Seta, dan setelah melewati Uji bercabang dua. Sungai ini juga melewati Byodo-in, Anda bisa melihat keindahan warna-warni daun di seberang sungai jika berkunjung di musim gugur. Bangunan utama Byodo-in, Phoenix Hall, juga dibangun di atas danau."

"A-apakah ... sungai ... dan danau ini cukup dalam?" _Cukup dalam untuk menenggelamkan diri?_

"Kalau danau, saya rasa tidak terlalu. Sungai Uji juga terbilang dangkal dan lebar, meski cukup dalam di beberapa titik. Anda tentu tahu, di masa lalu, sungai ini terkenal sebagai salah satu destinasi para bangsawan Heian, bahkan diceritakan dalam Genji Monogatari. Jika Anda ke sana, kami bisa mengantar Anda berjalan-jalan, bahkan bersampan di sungai. Ah, jika Anda tertarik, kami juga menyimpan beberapa relik dari masa itu. Berhubung ini juga tadinya adalah rumah keluarga, kami juga memiliki beberapa artefak seperti alat musik dan keramik, juga silsilah klan Fujiwara. Semua ini tidak dipertontonkan untuk umum, tapi jika Anda sudi, kami bisa memperlihatkannya untuk Anda."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda," ujar Akira. "Sayangnya kami..."

"Kami akan datang!" sergah Hikaru sebelum Akira menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Shindou!" desis Akira, tapi Hikaru masih tidak memedulikannya.

"Kami akan datang, Gen'an-sensei," deklarasi Hikaru sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih tegas. "Mohon bantuan Anda," ia menunduk dalam-dalam di tempat duduknya, nyaris menyembah.

Segera setelah sang biksu undur diri, karena malam ternyata sudah sedemikian larut, Akira langsung memprotes.

"Apa maksudmu kau mau ke Uji? Gen'an-sensei bilang dia baru bisa mengantar hari setelah lusa! Itu tiga hari lagi! Kita hanya mendapat libur tiga hari, Hikaru!"

"Uji tidak jauh dari Kyoto, kalau kita mengambil penerbangan malam atau shinkansen, kita akan bisa sampai di Tokyo sebelum tengah malam."

"Tetap saja artinya membolos satu hari!"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau toh tidak ada pertandingan."

"Tapi kau harus melatih tim Hokuto! Kau sudah meminta jadwal latihan dikurangi seminggu! Kau mau menunda satu hari lagi?"

"Satu hari tidak akan berdampak banyak. Aku percaya Oka-kun bisa mengarahkan rekan-rekannya untuk berlatih sebelum kita datang."

"Bukan masalah itu. Ini masalah profesionalisme, Hikaru! Kau sudah dipercaya, kau harus bertanggung jawab menjalankannya!"

"Pasti akan kujalankan, Akira! Aku sudah merancang menu latihan, dan aku juga akan memberikan latihan khusus sesuai dengan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya butuh waktu sehari..."

"Untuk mengunjungi sebuah kuil di Uji?"

"Kita ke sana untuk memenuhi undangan Gen'an-sensei. Kita takkan ke sana kalau kau tidak mengundangnya masuk untuk main go!"

"Oh, menyalahkan aku sekarang? Kupikir kau akan cukup jantan untuk mengatakan bahwa kau ke sana hanya karena kau tahu kuil itu tadinya rumah klan Fujiwara!"

"Nah, kau tahu itu! Kenapa juga kau harus menggugatku?"

"Oh, oke. Jadi setelah Shuusaku, sekarang kau juga terobsesi dengan klan Fujiwara. Coba kutebak, pasti itu ada hubungannya dengan gurumu, yang selama ini kau _lupa_ mengatakan padaku nama keluarganya!"

"Apa pentingnya juga itu untukmu?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja itu tidak penting untukku, karena kau tidak pernah menganggap aku cukup penting untuk tahu _apapun _mengenai Sai! Terlebih karena kau tidak pernah punya niat untuk menepati janjimu!"

"Aku bilang waktu itu aku _akan _menceritakan padamu. Aku tidak pernah bilang batas waktu _kapan _aku akan menceritakannya! Itu tidak bisa dibilang tidak menepati janji!"

"Lima tahun, Hikaru! Lima tahun!"

"Aku bilang tidak ada batas waktu! Aku akan mengatakannya kalau aku siap."

"Oh, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku yakin kau akan tetap menggantungku sama seperti kau menggantung lamaran ayahku! Yang sampai sekarang masih belum kaujawab, omong-omong, walau sudah nyaris dua bulan!"

"Apa urusannya lamaran ayahmu dengan semua ini!" teriak Hikaru frustrasi. "Kau sebenarnya marah soal apa, sih! Rencanaku ke Uji, janjiku untuk memberitahumu soal Sai, atau soal lamaran ayahmu? Yang sudah kujawab, sebenarnya, kecuali kalau kau sudah hilang ingatan soal malam pernikahan Waya sebelum kita bertengkar!"

Kalimat terakhir itu kelihatannya menyambar Akira bagai geledek, karena ia tampak membeku. Matanya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga, seolah apapun yang dikatakan Hikaru adalah mimpi buruk baginya.

"Begitu?" katanya dengan nada sendu, ketika akhirnya bisa lepas dari kebekuannya. "Jadi jawabanmu tetap sama?"

Hikaru tak mengerti harus mengatakan apa.

"Kupikir semua sikapmu yang berubah selama ini... Makan malam dan liburan dan sebagainya, adalah karena kau berubah pikiran. Kupikir kau punya rencana ... untuk...," ia tampak sulit mengendalikan napasnya. "Astaga, bodohnya aku, sudah melambung memikirkan macam-macam... Tentu saja kau tidak akan mau menikahiku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Sudah jelas tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan _Sai-oujisama_-mu itu..."

"Akira...," Hikaru berusaha menggamit tangannya, tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, Akira menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu apa? Kalau kau mau ke Uji, silakan saja! Tidak usah pedulikan aku, besok aku pulang pagi-pagi!"

Dengan kalimat itu, Akira meninggalkan Hikaru dengan langkah penuh amarah. Belum lagi Hikaru menyusulnya, ia sudah masuk ke kamar dan menarik pintu geser dengan kasar hingga Hikaru nyaris takut pintu itu akan terlepas dari relnya. Pintu tertutup dengan suara "brak" keras diiringi bunyi "klik" yang menandakan pintu itu dikunci dari dalam.

Hikaru bahkan tidak sadar pintu geser itu bisa dikunci!

Lebih lagi, ini artinya lagi-lagi Hikaru diusir dari kamar.

"Akira, kumohon jangan begitu...," Hikaru berusaha merayu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Akira, ayolah... Kita bicarakan ini, ya? Aku yakin ini hanya salah paham."

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Akira, kumohon... Masa kausuruh aku tidur di luar? Di tatami? Yang benar saja, Akira!"

Terdengar suara gedebak-gedebuk di dalam, kemudian pintu dibuka. Hikaru sudah senang, namun semuanya langsung berubah ketika Akira hanya mengalihtangankan selembar futon dan bantal, kemudian kembali membanting pintu tepat di depan hidung Hikaru.

"Akiraaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Akira masih tidak memedulikannya, walau Hikaru merayu, meminta maaf, memohon-mohon, mengutarakan argumen logis, bahkan sampai merengek segala di pintu. Lelah, ia merosot dan duduk di lantai tatami dengan tubuh bersandar pada tembok di sisi pintu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Akira... Mengapa kau kesal, mengapa kau marah padaku, mengapa kau menuntut hal-hal yang belum siap kulakukan. Kau tahu aku cinta padamu, kan? Kumohon..." bisiknya merana.

Entah mengapa di pelupuk matanya, dua bayangan itu mulai bertumpang-tindih. Akira ... dan Sai. Akankah ia mengulang kesalahan yang sama, tidak memberi reaksi yang tepat pada saat yang genting, dan akhirnya kehilangan orang yang paling berarti baginya?

"Kau yang kupunya sekarang... Kumohon jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

.

* * *

**.**

**Notes:**

Ketemu lagi di chapter 5! Akhirnya sampai chapter ini juga... Hahaha...

R&R guys?


	7. Hikaru: Chapter 6 - Takdir

**Chapter 6. Takdir**

.

Rupanya ia tertidur dalam keadaan duduk, karena begitu ia tersadar, seisi ruangan sudah dipenuhi cahaya dari pintu geser ruang duduk yang terbuka lebar. Pintu kamar terbuka. Dan tidak ada Akira. Di manapun. Begitu juga kopernya.

"Touya-sensei?" kerung nyonya pemilik penginapan ketika ia menanyainya soal kepergian Akira, tatkala ia datang untuk membawakan sarapan. "Ah, saya memang bertemu dengannya pagi-pagi sekali. Ia sudah membawa koper dan menanyakan jalan ke stasiun. Saya pikir ia ada urusan, sehingga cepat-cepat pulang?"

Hikaru langsung lemas.

"Saya juga agak mendengar suara gaduh semalam. Apa Anda berdua bertengkar?"

Oh!

Hikaru lekas menegakkan duduknya dan membungkuk. "Maaf jika kami membuat keributan," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa," pemilik penginapan tersenyum ramah. "Sudah biasa bagi pasangan suami-istri untuk bertengkar, dan bagi sang istri untuk melangkah pergi dari pertengkaran. Bisa dibilang itu sebenarnya langkah yang baik. Konon jarak bisa meredam emosi dan memberi waktu untuk berpikir, sehingga pertengkaran tidak tambah besar. 'Mendinginkan suasana', kata orang."

Batin Hikaru mengerang. Uh, sudah jelas si pemilik penginapan ini pemerhati kolom gosip di Weekly Go. Tapi kenapa juga ia mengira Akira adalah 'istri' dalam hubungan mereka? Serius, stereotip mengenai relasi antara tampilan fisik dan peran dalam hubungan sesama jenis kadang membuatnya gila.

"Uhm, Akira bukan suami saya," Hikaru menggarisbawahi kata 'suami'. "Kami hanya ... um, rekan..."

Si pemilik penginapan tampaknya tak mendengar, atau pura-pura tak mendengar, dan dengan tenang menyajikan sarapan di atas meja. Dalam hati Hikaru mengeluh, tapi sama seperti sikapnya pada para kolumnis gosip dan keluarga mertuanya—dan seluruh Ki-In, sebenarnya—ia merasa tak ada gunanya mendebat.

"Um, Fujiwara-san?"

"Ah, Anda dapat memanggil saya Minamoto, Shindou-sensei. Fujiwara adalah nama gadis saya," ujar sang pemilik penginapan.

"Ah, iya, Minamoto-san. Mengenai biksu semalam, Fujiwara Genji-san ... eh, Gen'an-sensei…"

"Oh, ya, ada apakah?"

"Beliau mengundang pada saya untuk berkunjung ke Byodo-in. Apakah mungkin ... bagi seseorang seperti saya..."

"Ah ya, Genji-ani mengatakan sesuatu semalam tentang Anda. Mendiang guru Anda adalah seorang Fujiwara, apa benar?"

Hikaru mengangguk, tidak melepaskan pandangan dari pola di tatami.

"Kalau begitu, Anda tak perlu khawatir. Anda mendapat undangan langsung dari calon kepala kuil. Lagipula, jika Anda adalah murid salah satu dari kami, berarti Anda bukan orang lain."

"Uhm, Anda tidak menganggap saya berbohong kan?"

"Berbohong? Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Mendapatkan akses ke kuil, misalnya."

"Bagaimana caranya? Bukankah Anda bertemu Genji-ani secara kebetulan? Penginapan ini tidak menyandang nama Fujiwara, jadi tidak mungkin Anda sengaja ke sini untuk mencari akses ke kuil yang berada di Uji. Kedua, untuk apa? Benar, kuil kami memiliki banyak relik dan artefak kuno. Tapi saya yakin seorang Honinbou tidak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu," jelasnya panjang-lebar. "Lagipula selama ini Anda selalu menutupi mengenai guru Anda, dan baru sekarang mengungkapkannya pada orang yang tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan dunia go. Pasti ada suatu alasan. Jika alasannya adalah seperti dugaan Genji-ani, maka semua itu bisa dimengerti."

Di titik itu Hikaru membelalak, sama sekali tidak mengira obrolan kecil mereka akan berbelok ke arah situ.

"Anda ... tahu?"

"Saya mungkin hanya seorang istri pemilik penginapan, tetapi saya lahir dan besar di Byodo-in. Firasat saya tidak sekuat Genji-ani, tapi saya juga bisa merasakannya, sejak Anda melangkah memasuki penginapan. Hanya saja, semula saya tidak mengaitkannya dengan leluhur kami."

"A-apakah ia ...," ia merasa tak perlu menjabarkan siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'ia', "masih..."

"Tidak, tetapi jejak yang ditinggalkannya masih terasa. Ini bukan karena energinya yang masih begitu kuat mengikat Anda, tetapi Anda sendiri yang menahannya. Anda masih belum dapat melepaskannya."

Ia ... belum dapat melepas Sai...

"A-apakah... apakah itu mempengaruhinya?" bisiknya hati-hati. "Apakah itu membuatnya tidak bisa pergi ke nirwana, atau bereinkarnasi?"

Sang nyonya pemilik penginapan tidak langsung menjawab. Entah karena ia tidak tega menjawabnya, atau karena ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Hikaru takut itu adalah yang pertama.

Ia tahu, setelah bertahun-tahun, dia telah dapat menerima kepergian Sai dan melangkah melanjutkan hidupnya. Tapi ia tak pernah dapat melupakan Sai, melupakan keanehan sikap Sai pada hari-hari terakhir, melupakan keegoisannya yang tak bisa menggenapi permintaan Sai, melupakan semua sikap buruknya kepada Sai. Sai adalah seorang bangsawan, guru, jenius go, tapi ia memperlakukan Sai bak serangga parasit. Di titik itu, apa bedanya ia dengan si bajingan musuh Sai dulu, yang merampas go dari Sai—merampas seluruh hidupnya?

Sai adalah arwah penasaran. Tentu saja ia tidak bahagia. Di balik semua tawa dan sikap ringannya, ia memiliki penyesalan dan keinginan yang belum dapat ia genapi.

Jika saja ia bisa memberi Sai sesuatu yang lebih baik...

Hanya itu yang membuatnya bertahan, berjuang mati-matian di dunia go. Karena ini adalah mimpi Sai, keinginan terbesar Sai yang tak sempat ia wujudkan. Sai telah memberinya tongkat estafet, dan di sinilah ia harus memperjuangkan harga diri Sai. Menunjukkan pada semua orang keberadaan seorang jenius bernama Fujiwara no Sai.

Dan mungkin, ia berharap, di alam sana, Sai akan tersenyum dan akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnya merasa bahagia.

Apakah itu artinya ia tidak benar-benar dapat melepaskan Sai?

"Shindou-sensei?" panggil si nyonya pemilik penginapan. "Maafkan jika saya lancang. Anda memilih penginapan ini dan bertemu dengan Genji-ani, itu adalah kebetulan, bukan?"

Hikaru mengangguk.

"Dalam hidup ini, ada yang namanya takdir. Anda bisa bertemu dengan mendiang guru Anda, dan juga bertemu kami, ini adalah takdir. Takdir hadir karena ada yang menggerakkan, bahwa ada tujuan dari sesuatu.

"Tapi takdir tidak mendefinisikan siapa kita, takdir tidak serta-merta mendikte hidup kita. Adalah kita sendiri, yang memilih menerima takdir itu atau menolaknya. Yang jelas, ketika takdir itu hadir, jangan sampai ia memporak-porandakan apa yang ada di kehidupan kita, apa yang kita anggap penting.

"Anda bisa bertemu Genji-ani, mungkin karena memang ada sesuatu yang perlu Anda selesaikan dengan masa lalu Anda. Mungkin, artinya ini saatnya bagi Anda untuk menerima takdir yang telah terjadi dan melepaskannya. Untuk kemudian melanjutkan takdir Anda berikutnya."

Minamoto-san lekas undur diri, meninggalkan Hikaru dalam harapannya untuk menemukan keping Sai yang tersisa.

.

* * *

.

Hari itu, Hikaru pergi ke Kuil Todaiji dengan harapan bisa menemui Gen'an-sensei. Sayangnya, hiruk-pikuk festival membuatnya sulit menemukan biksu itu. Ketika ia bertanya pada salah seorang biksu yang sedang mengurus persiapan Otaimatsu malam itu, sang biksu mengatakan bahwa para biksu delegasi dari berbagai kuil sedang melakukan meditasi, dan tidak bisa diganggu.

Duduk di bawah sebatang pohon besar, jauh dari keriuhan festival, Hikaru mencoba mengecek ponselnya. Akira sama sekali tak menjawab pesan, mengangkat telepon, apalagi menelepon balik, sehingga Hikaru agak khawatir. Ia ingin menelepon Waya, tapi di titik ini, yang ada Waya malah akan memarahinya dan menyuruhnya segera pulang. Dan ia tidak ingin pulang, tidak setelah ia begitu dekat dengan salah satu keping Sai yang tersisa.

Setidaknya dua hari... Ya, lusa setelah ke Uji ia akan langsung pulang. Ia akan melontarkan dirinya di depan Akira, bersujud dan memohon. Mereka toh pasti bertemu, karena Hikaru sudah menetapkan Training Camp akan dilaksanakan di rumah keluarga Touya.

Ah, mungkin kalau ia bisa merayu Akira dengan membawakan oleh-oleh khas Uji yang kira-kira membuat Akira senang, ia akan luluh. Dengar-dengar, teh Uji sangat terkenal, bukan? Kebetulan, Akira senang sekali minum teh, ia bahkan lebih suka teh daripada kopi.

Waktu dua hari takkan membawa dampak buruk terlalu besar pada hubungan mereka, kan?

Benar, kan?

Memutuskan tak ada gunanya rungsing sendiri, Hikaru memutuskan mengirimkan pesan singkat berisi permintaan maaf dan janji akan segera pulang, kemudian bangkit untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati festival. Tapi anehnya, ia tak bisa menikmati keindahan festival yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak menyusun rencana perjalanannya ke Kyoto. Bahkan ketika malam turun dan obor-obor besar dinyalakan di beranda, ia merasa hampa. Tatkala percikan api mengguyur tubuhnya, bukan penyucian jiwa yang ia rasakan, melainkan kekosongan.

.

Kembali ke ryokan malam itu, Hikaru berharap bisa menemui sang biksu, tetapi nyonya pemilik penginapan mengatakan bahwa kakaknya tidak kembali malam itu, kemungkinan mengurus persiapan Memorial Genjou yang akan diadakan besok di Kuil Koufukuji.

Hasil _browsing_ di internet melalui ponselnya mengatakan bahwa Genjou adalah biksu dari era Dinasti T'ang di China, yang membawa ajaran Buddha dari India ķe Cina pada sekitar abad ke-7. Tokoh yang dalam budaya Tionghoa bernama Xuanzhang ini lebih dikenal sebagai biksu yang mengepalai perjalanan dari Timur ke Barat mencari kitab suci dalam legenda Kera Sakti. Salah satu murid tingkat ke-sekian-nya membawa ajaran yang ia bawa ke Jepang, dan dengan begitu mengembangkan salah satu sekte Buddha di Jepang, yang dianut oleh Kuil Koufukuji.

Memutuskan untuk datang ke Koufukuji keesokan harinya, Hikaru tidur cepat—setelah mengirim pesan pada Akira sekali lagi, tentu. Ia tidak tahu apakah Akira sempat membaca pesannya atau langsung dihapus begitu saja. Yang jelas ia berharap dengan mengirim pesan secara rutin, setidaknya Akira paham bahwa ia masih memiliki itikad baik dengan hubungan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Esoknya, pagi-pagi ia sudah siap dan berangkat ke kuil. Hikaru memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu, dan menggunakannya untuk mencari tahu sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai keluarga Fujiwara. Ia savant, katanya, tapi sayangnya itu tidak berlaku pada hal-hal di luar go, karena baru sebentar saja, otaknya sudah serasa mau meledak.

Berjalan-jalan di kompleks kuil yang berarsitektur khas Heian, Hikaru serasa kembali ke masa lalu. Kuil ini berusia sekitar dua abad lebih tua daripada kuil di Uji, demikian terang salah satu biksu yang menemaninya, dan merupakan salah satu tujuan ziarah para bangsawan pada masanya. Dengan kata lain, Sai—jika ia merupakan pemeluk Buddha—kemungkinan besar pernah datang ke sini.

Menapaki tangga-tangga kuil menuju bangunan demi bangunan, Hikaru berusaha meresapi perjalanan Sai pada masa itu. Apakah ia melihat apa yang Hikaru lihat sekarang? Apakah ia merasakan apa yang Hikaru rasakan sekarang?

Ia menghabiskan sisa pagi sampai siang main go di salah satu bangunan kuil bersama seorang biksu yang kebetulan diijinkan tidak ikut persiapan memorial demi melayani sang Honinbou. Hikaru tadinya menolak diperlakukan khusus, toh ia datang sebagai peziarah dan bukan tamu agung. Tapi rupanya Gen'an-sensei—yang menangkap keberadaannya di muka kuil, sedang celingukan bak anak ayam kesasar—begitu antusias dengan kedatangannya, dan segera mengumumkannya pada para biksu lain. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia punya _fanbase_ bahkan di kalangan biksu, dan belum-belum saja ia sudah dapat antrian tawaran main go.

Acara sembahyang dalam rangka Memorial Genjou diadakan beberapa kali, dan Hikaru memutuskan untuk ikut sesi siang, hanya untuk menghindar dari matahari. Matahari awal Maret tidak cukup panas, itu pun masih disaring oleh keteduhan rindang pepohonan di seantero kuil, tapi Hikaru entah mengapa sedang tak ingin berada di bawah sinar matahari yang biasanya merupakan sahabatnya.

Ketika sedang khusyuk-khusyuknya bersembahyang, tahu-tahu ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa mematikan ponsel, tapi masih bersyukur ia sudah memindahkan deringnya ke nada getar, Hikaru bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan penuh kata maaf berusaha membelah barisan para peziarah, kabur keluar aula.

Setelah berhasil menemukan sudut yang sepi dan tersembunyi di halaman kuil, dengan dada berdebar-debar, Hikaru membuka ponselnya. Ada dua _missed call, _dan sangat kecewa hatinya mendapati bahwa keduanya dari Waya. Oh, ada juga satu pesan, rupanya, hanya dengan kalimat singkat: _Di mana kau?_

Mengutuk Waya yang kelihatannya tidak mendapat memo kalau ia sedang cuti—dan apapun yang membuat si pengantin baru itu buru-buru menyudahi bulan madunya padahal baru dua minggu—Hikaru lekas menekan nomor kontak Waya. Tahu sifat sahabatnya, ia akan terus mengganggu sampai Hikaru mengangkat telepon, dan Hikaru jelas tak ingin mengganggu prosesi upacara.

"_Shindou!"_ terdengar sapaan khas Waya—dengan nada agak membentak—di ujung sana.

"Hei, Waya... Apa kabar bulan madumu?"

"'_Apa kabar bulan madu' gundulmu!"_ bentak Waya lagi, yang membuat telinga Hikaru pengang._ "Di mana kau?"_

"Uhm, di Kuil Koufukuji..."

"_Koufukuji?"_

"Eh, di Nara."

"_Ngapain kau jauh-jauh di Nara?!"_

Betul kan? Memang sepertinya Waya tidak tahu ia sedang liburan. "Aku sedang sembahyang. Ada upacara Memorial Genjou di sini dan..."

"_Sembahyang? Sejak kapan kau jadi beriman?"_

Uh, jawabannya sejak dulu. Mana mungkin ia tidak percaya pada Kami dan kehidupan setelah kematian, kalau semasa kecil ia dikuntit roh penasaran? Jelas ia tak bisa mengatakan itu pada Waya.

"_Ah, tidak penting itu. Yang penting, sedang apa kau di Nara? Kudengar kau dan Touya sedang bulan madu, tapi tadi kulihat Touya di Ki-In."_

Ia ingin mengoreksi soal 'bulan madu', tapi merasa tak ada gunanya. "Uh, ada sedikit masalah... Akira marah padaku, _lagi_, dan pulang duluan."

"_Kalian bertengkar lagi?! Ngapain sih, kau! Sudah kubilang kau seharusnya mengambil hatinya, bukannya malah bikin masalah!"_

Kenapa belum-belum, ia sudah dimarahi?

"Memangnya itu kemauanku!" kelit Hikaru. "Dia saja yang sedikit-sedikit marah, aku benar-benar bingung!"

"_Memangnya kenapa kali ini?"_

"Entahlah," jawab Hikaru, memutuskan tak ada gunanya ia bicara soal 'Akira main go dengan biksu yang ternyata keluarga Sai, yang kemudian mengundangnya ke kuil keluarga mereka di Uji karena tahu ia adalah murid leluhurnya'. Waya, lebih dari siapapun, adalah fans berat **s a i**, dan makin repot kalau Waya mencecarnya macam-macam. "Sepertinya ia masih marah karena aku menolak lamarannya."

"_Lho? Bukannya masalah itu sudah selesai?"_

"Belum," jawab Hikaru. "Rupanya ia dalam impresi aneh kalau aku mengajaknya ke Nara untuk melamarnya, atau apapunlah. Aneh, aku tidak pernah bilang begitu. Ia saja yang berpikir kejauhan."

Terdengar suara decakan Waya di ujung sana. Hikaru bisa melihat wajah kesal Waya, serta gerutuan standarnya, "Dasar Honinbou tolol!" Jujur, kali ini ia sedang tidak mau berurusan dengan semua itu.

"_Jadi salah paham lagi? Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih di situ? Cepat ke sini dan bereskan urusan kalian!"_

"Tidak bisa, besok aku mau ke Uji. Tapi sesudah itu, aku langsung pulang pakai shinkansen."

"_Uji?"_

"Aku mau ke Kuil Byodo-in."

"_Byodo-in?!" _suara Waya langsung naik._ "Ada urusan apa lagi di Byodo-in?"_

"Ziarah," ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi.

"_Ziarah?!" _kadang Hikaru tidak tahu berapa oktaf suara Waya bisa meninggi. Serius, harusnya ia mempertimbangkan karir di dunia opera._ "Tadi kaubilang sembahyang dan sekarang ziarah?! Oke, entah apa yang membuatmu merasa menemukan agama dan mendadak jadi saleh, tapi lekas pulang! Suamimu itu sudah mondar-mandir dengan tampang seram seharian, tahu, padahal tidak ada pertandingan."_

"Ngapain Akira di Ki-In?"

"_Mana kutahu! Setahuku Penyisihan Ketiga Tengen maupun Kisei belum dimulai."_

Akira berambisi untuk mengincar Kisei dan Tengen tahun ini, setelah dengan mengenaskan kalah dari Hikaru di semifinal Liga Jyudan tahun ini serta terlempar dari Liga Kisei atas kekalahannya berturut-turut dari Morishita, Ichiryuu, dan Kurata di Klasemen A tahun lalu. Saat ini, ia merupakan kandidat terkuat (dan favorit, kalau menurut jajak pendapat Weekly Go) untuk menjadi penantang Hikaru di Perebutan Gelar Honinbou, Gosei, dan Ouza. Sayangnya, ia masih belum dapat menembus benteng Penyisihan Ketiga Tengen, tempat biasanya ia dijegal oleh lawan-lawan kuat seperti para senior plus Hikaru, Ochi, dan Isumi. Sudah tradisi bagi Hikaru dan Akira untuk saling bunuh di Penyisihan Turnamen Tengen dan Kisei serta Liga Jyudan, membuat para saingan mereka senang karena setidaknya tidak harus menghadapi dua setan sekaligus.

Yang paling parah dari Akira kalau kalah adalah dia langsung berubah jadi menyebalkan. Sayangnya, bukannya jadi ganas dan melampiaskan frustrasinya dengan berusaha menundukkan Hikaru di atas ranjang—atau di permukaan manapun, Hikaru tidak pilih-pilih dalam hal ini—yang ada dia malah larut dalam sifat OCD-nya. Dia akan menggosok lantai dapur dan kamar mandi hingga lalat pun terpeleset, mereproduksi permainan yang sama berulang kali, serta memaksa Hikaru mereview permainannya berikut seluruh variasi kemungkinan langkah hingga Hikaru bosan. Atau, seperti ide jenius terbarunya untuk melampiaskan kegetiran akibat kekalahannya pada Liga Kisei tahun lalu: membombardir Hikaru soal pernikahan. Huh, Ochi dan kebiasaannya mengetuk pintu kamar mandi masih jauh, jauh, jaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuhhhhh lebih baik. Hikaru sendiri tahun ini harus merangkak kembali dari Penyisihan Kedua Liga Kisei dan Tengen, setelah habis dibantai Akira tahun kemarin. Tapi ia tidak pernah sepahit Akira.

Kadang Hikaru bingung sendiri mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Akira.

"_Pokoknya kau cepat pulang!" _tandas Waya. _"Ini berbahaya bagi kami semua, tahu! Tampangnya itu seperti ronin yang mau menantang semua orang, serius! Kasihan para dan bawah..."_

Dalam hati Hikaru mengerang.

"Ah, Waya, sudah dulu ya. Aku mau meneruskan sembahyang. Tidak enak ini, aku sudah dipelototi peziarah lain," ujarnya berbohong.

"_Eeeeh, tunggu, tunggu..."_

Hikaru langsung menutup telepon. Huh, merepotkan saja memang si Akira itu. Tiba-tiba marah dan pulang sendiri saja sudah menyusahkan, ini masih pula menampakkan muka garangnya di Ki-In! Bukannya ia sendiri yang biasanya menyuruh Hikaru untuk bersikap sopan, jaga ekspresi, pasang _poker face, _dan lain sebagainya? Kenapa juga ia tidak menunggu hingga lusa untuk datang ke Ki-In, padahal tidak ada pertandingan? Kalau memang ia ingin menenangkan diri dengan mencari lawan main, tidak bisakah ia pergi ke salon saja? Bisa kacau jadinya kalau timbul gosip yang bukan-bukan.

Berusaha menguatkan hatinya, ia menghubungi nomor Akira. Sudah ia duga, setelah beberapa kali dering, teleponnya langsung ditolak. Menghela napas, ia mengirim pesan singkat, entah akan dibaca atau tidak.

_Besok malam aku pulang, Akira. Aku sudah kangen sekali padamu._

_Love,_

_Hikaru XXX_

Tidak lupa mematikan getar, ia kembali ke aula. Setidaknya, ia berharap agar Kami menaruh belas kasih padanya dan memberinya sedikit saja ketenangan hati.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Halo... Hari ini sesuai jadwal, aku post chapter 6, hahaha...

Chapter ini tadinya pecahan dari chapter 5, yang dipindahin ke sini gara-gara kebanyakan... Makanya dibanding chapter lain, ini agak sedikit.

Nah, chapter 7 belum selesai (hahaha) tapi chapter 8-13 sebenernya udah kelar. Aku malah tadi bikin chapter penutupnya hihihihi... Emang kerja aku rada ngacak sih, semoga masih enak dibaca

Oke, R&R please...


	8. Hikaru: Chapter 7 - Wisteria

**Chapter 7. Wisteria**

**.**

Benar kata Gen'an-sensei, jarak ke Uji terlalu dekat untuk ditempuh dalam waktu dua hari. Mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa belas menit naik kereta, lalu beberapa belas menit naik taksi dari stasiun terdekat ke Byodo-in. Empat jam berjalan kaki, demikian kata Gen'an-sensei. Sekarang jalanan begitu mudah dilalui, berbeda dengan seribu tahun lalu. Dahulu orang hanya bisa berjalan kaki atau naik joli, harus pula melalui medan hutan dan jalanan yang tidak rata. Kendati demikian, Hikaru sangsi dahulu Sai baru mencapai Uji setelah dua hari.

Tapi bukankah Sai bilang ia bunuh diri dua hari setelah diusir dari Heian-kyo, bukan setelah dua hari berjalan dari Heian-kyo? Bagaimanapun, detail mengenai pengusiran ini sangatlah absurd. Hikaru tidak bisa membayangkan sehina-hinanya seorang guru go terusir dari istana, ia harus keluar dengan berjalan kaki tanpa ditemani pelayan dan pengawal. Tidak mungkin juga hanya karena go, ia harus pergi tanpa boleh membawa apa-apa. Jadi bagaimana juga dengan barang bawaan Sai, jika ia harus mengangkuti semua sendirian? Pastilah ia membawa pelayan. Kalau begitu aneh, jika ia bisa bunuh diri begitu saja tanpa diselamatkan siapapun.

Kalau begitu kemungkinannya dua. Pertama, Sai kembali ke rumah keluarga Fujiwara (yang terdekat yang bisa ditempuh dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari), namun karena di sana pun berita mengenai kekalahan (dan kecurangannya) sudah menyebar, ia tak diterima dan terpaksa pergi. Kedua, ia dirampok dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarganya yang lebih jauh—entah oleh bajing lompat atau malah para pelayan dan pengawalnya sendiri—kemudian ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dalam keadaan sangat putus asa itulah ia bunuh diri.

Ya, kalau sekadar dituduh yang bukan-bukan dan diusir dari ibukota, Sai dapat saja meminta bantuan keluarganya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tak bersalah, untuk kemudian meraih kembali posisinya. Bagaimanapun ia seorang Fujiwara, apa artinya seluruh kekuatan yang dimiliki kerabatnya—entah siapa Fujiwara no Michinaga ini bagi Sai, tapi secara teknis ialah yang mengendalikan seluruh istana—kalau ia tak bisa membebaskan Sai dari tuduhan. Bahkan kalau ia masih tak bisa mendapatkan kembali posisinya dan dihinakan, Sai bisa mendapatkan cara lain untuk memulai hidup baru. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa diperbuat seorang guru go di kalangan rakyat jelata masa itu yang hanya bisa bekerja kasar, tapi Sai bisa menjual keahliannya yang lain, misalnya menjadi pemusik. Tapi jika ia merasa harga dirinya sudah benar-benar lenyap, jika ia tak melihat secercah pun harapan...

Bagaimana jika...

Hikaru menggeleng keras, berupaya mengenyahkan pikirannya masuk ke wilayah yang gelap. Apa artinya bagi Sai? Apa artinya bagi memorinya tentang Sai? Apa artinya bagi misinya untuk dapat memahami Sai, agar ia bisa melepasnya—benar-benar melepasnya—untuk beristirahat dengan tenang?

.

* * *

.

"Ah, sebentar lagi kita sampai," ujar Gen'an-sensei, membuyarkan lamunan Hikaru, yang sedari tadi mengarahkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela—memperhatikan kelebatan pohon dan bangunan yang bergerak cepat tanpa ia bisa tangkap bentuknya. Hikaru mengerjap, berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya pada apa yang tampak di depannya.

Ujung atap kompleks Byodo-in yang menyembul dari balik ranting-ranting pepohonan menyapanya. Warna merahnya kontras dengan dunia sekitarnya, membuatnya makin menonjol di tengah ranting-ranting pohon kering yang baru dihiasi kuncup-kuncup bunga yang menandakan awal musim semi.

"Itu Hou-ou-do, alias Phoenix Hall," tunjuk Gen'an-sensei, menunjuk pada bangunan megah bertiang dan beratap merah yang berada tepat di sisi sungai. "Bangunan tertua di kompleks ini, yang dikembangkan dari rumah peristirahatan yang dibangun oleh Michinaga. Meskipun pernah terbakar, kami merenovasinya sesuai dengan aslinya. Dengan kata lain, itu satu-satunya bangunan yang masih mempertahankan arsitektur era Heian."

Seharian kemarin, pulang dari Koufukuji, Hikaru menyempatkan diri _browsing_ mengenai kuil itu, tapi tak ada foto manapun yang sanggup menangkap keindahan aslinya. Kemegahannya, kontras dengan alam sekitarnya... Keseluruhan kompleks kuil itu terleyak di pinggiran Sungai Uji, dengan Phoenix Hall sebagai bangunan utamanya. Berdiri tepat di atas danau yang tenang, bangunan yang tersusun atas struktur kayu berwarna merah dengan atap melengkung itu bak teratai yang merekah di atas kolam.

"Ini benar-benar dari era Heian?" Hikaru menahan napas. Bahkan bangunan istana yang ada di Kyoto saja tidak berasal dari era itu. Seluruh struktur bangunan Heian-kyo yang terbuat dari kayu terbakar habis, kalau tidak salah begitu yang Hikaru baca semalam.

"Ya," angguk Gen'an sensei. "Lihat hiasan di atapnya? Itu berbentuk sepasang phoenix, karenanya disebut Phoenix Hall. Yang itu hanya replika, yang asli sekarang disimpan di museum."

Mereka berjalan memutar melewati jembatan yang terbentang di atas sungai menuju bagian sayap Phoenix Hall. Setelah berjalan-jalan sejenak (Hikaru mengambil banyak sekali foto), Gen'an-sensei mengajaknya memasuki ruang bawah tanah, yang katanya difungsikan sebagai museum. Ia melarang Hikaru membeli tiket, dan dengan sedikit senyum pada sang penjaga tiket, Hikaru bahkan mendapat setumpuk brosur dan buku.

Koleksi harta karun di bawah sangat impresif, tapi itu persepsi Hikaru sebelum Gen'an-sensei mengajaknya memasuki ruangan lain, yang biasanya tidak terbuka untuk umum.

"Di sini tersimpan harta Byodo-in yang sebenarnya," ucap Gen'an-sensei, membimbing Hikaru melihat-lihat rak kaca demi rak kaca yang mengelilingi ruangan tanpa jendela itu. "Beberapa barang antik di sini berusia lebih dari seribu tahun. Beberapa bahkan berasal dari era Jomon," ia menunjuk sebuah keramik berukir indah. "Ini sesungguhnya hanya sebagian kecil dari apa yang tadinya dimiliki kuil. Sebagian besar hilang atau rusak pada bencana kebakaran yang lalu."

Pandangan Hikaru terhenti pada sebuah goban. Berbeda dengan goban yang ia punya, atau bahkan goban Sai yang katanya berasal abad ke-19, goban ini memiliki rupa yang sangat berbeda. Warna aslinya yang merah kelihatannya sudah pudar. Bagian tepinya dihiasi ukir-ukiran indah.

"Sudah saya duga, Anda akan tertarik pada goban itu," ucap Gen'an-sensei, "Ya, itu berasal dari era Heian. Kalau tidak salah, kami mendapatkannya untuk disucikan. Goban itu tadinya berhantu."

Mendengar kata 'hantu', tentu saja antena Hikaru langsung mencuat.

"Tidak, ini tidak seperti kasus yang terjadi pada Anda," Gen'an-sensei langsung menampik. "Ini benar-benar kasus roh jahat. Legendanya, seorang guru go bunuh diri dan kemudian menjadi roh penasaran, menghantui seseorang dan menjadikannya gila. Setelah orang itu juga bunuh diri, ia sering menampakkan diri di istana, bahkan sampai merasuki orang dan membuatnya gila juga. Abe no Seimei, seorang onmyouji kenamaan pada masanya, dipanggil khusus untuk menangani kasus ini, namun sang roh jahat sudah terlalu kuat untuk dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. Lewat semacam trik, saya juga tidak jelas apa, Abe no Seimei berhasil menjebak roh jahat itu dan mengurungnya dalam sebuah pohon kaya di pinggir danau tempatnya menenggelamkan diri."

Pikiran Hikaru terfokus pada satu titik dalam cerita itu.

"Sebanyak apa sebenarnya kasus guru go bunuh diri dan menjadi hantu?"

Ia selalu mengira go adalah permainan (baca: olahraga) yang damai dan aman. Duduk statis berjam-jam, seberat-beratnya gerakan hanyalah mengangkat biji go dan menempatkannya ke goban... Bahkan kini setelah ia menjadi pro dan tahu betapa intensnya permainan, betapa besarnya hal yang harus dipertaruhkan dalam setiap langkah, ia masih tak bisa menganggap pertaruhan fisik bahkan nyawa seperti di olahraga lain akan mungkin terjadi dalam go. Tapi sejauh ini, ia tahu ada satu orang yang menderita serangan jantung dalam permainan, dan dua orang yang bunuh diri... Apakah go benar-benar olahraga yang aman?

Menyebalkannya, Gen'an-sensei kelihatan tidak punya jawaban. "Sesungguhnya, kita tidak pernah tahu sesering apa orang bunuh diri, atau saling membunuh demi harga diri dan kehormatan pada masa itu. Biar kata masa Heian dianggap sebagai masa yang damai, dibandingkan dengan masa-masa selanjutnya, sejatinya istana adalah tempat yang sangat berbahaya. Terlalu banyak intrik politik dan kepentingan. Saling tikung dan tikam, yang berujung kematian, sama sekali bukan hal baru."

Mau tak mau Hikaru setuju.

"Apa Anda tahu, siapa pemilik goban ini?" tanyanya.

"Saya juga tidak begitu jelas. Salah seorang kerabat Permaisuri, saya rasa. Ada sebuah syair panjang yang kabarnya ditulis oleh sang Permaisuri, menyayangkan saudara sepupunya yang malang dan bernasib buruk. Syair ini sangat unik karena alih-alih bersifat melankoli, Sang Permaisuri juga menyebutkan beberapa kata yang hanya bisa dimengerti dalam konteks sang sepupu menjadi roh jahat yang meneror istana. Berhubung syair itu ditulis pada masa yang sama dengan asal goban ini, mungkin sekali sepupu yang ia sebutkan adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada dalam kisah Abe no Seimei."

"Sepupu Permasuri ... apa itu berarti ia seorang Fujiwara?"

"Besar kemungkinan begitu," jawab Gen'an-sensei yang membuat dada Hikaru mengguruh.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Pada guru go itu?"

"Di akhir syair itu, Permaisuri menyebutkan 'lepas dari jerat takdir yang tidak adil' dan 'mencapai kedamaian'. Legenda mengenai goban berhantu ini mengatakan Abe no Seimei menangkap dan mengurungnya, tapi jika dihubungkan dengan kisah sang Permaisuri, sangat mungkin roh itu disucikan."

"Disucikan?"

"Ah, ada beberapa sihir yang terkait dengan onmyoudo. Sebenarnya saya bukan ahli di bidang ini; meski banyak elemennya diambil dari Taoisme, Buddhisme, dan Shintoisme, onmyoudo berkembang menjadi satu disiplin tersendiri yang terpisah dari Buddhisme. Tapi kalau tidak salah, roh jahat dapat ditangkap dan dikurung, dihancurkan, atau disucikan. Yang terakhir berarti ia dibantu untuk dapat melepaskan diri dari hasrat jahatnya, agar bisa bereinkarnasi. Tentu saja, semua tergantung pada sang roh sendiri, serta seberapa berat kerusakan yang ia sebabkan. Roh yang terlalu banyak berbuat kerusakan biasanya tak dapat disucikan lagi, sehingga pilihannya adalah melenyapkannya atau mengurungnya."

"Berarti jika ia dikurung, ia tidak disucikan? Yang membuatnya tidak bisa bereinkarnasi?"

"Mengenai hal itu, saya tidak bisa menjawab."

"Jika, katakanlah, ia terperangkap dalam suatu benda, dan benda itu berubah wujud, apakah ia akan menghantui benda yang baru?"

"Kemungkinan besar, ya."

"Mungkinkah, bagi seorang roh untuk berubah sifat? Misalnya, entahlah, ia ditangkap dan sang onmyouji memutuskan bahwa ia tidak terlaku berbahaya sehingga cukup dikurung dan tak usah dimusnahkan... Atau ia disucikan, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, itu tidak membawanya menuju reinkarnasi... Mungkinkah, jika begitu kejadiannya, ketika ia terbebas lagi, ia tidak lagi menjadi roh jahat?"

Hikaru tahu benar ke mana ia mengarahkan pertanyaannya. Kelihatannya hal tersebut tak luput dari perhatian Gen'an-sensei, karena ia berkomentar, "Ah, Anda beranggapan bahwa roh ini adalah roh yang sama dengan guru Anda..."

Ia mengetatkan genggamannya atas kipas di tangannya, "Ada begitu banyak kebetulan. Mereka sama-sama guru go, bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan diri, dan juga seorang Fujiwara... Belum lagi, roh tersebut dikurung dalam pohon kaya..."

"Oh, apakah itu berarti, roh guru Anda menghantui sebuah goban?"

Hikaru mengangguk. "Goban yang tadinya dimiliki Torajirou," ujarnya. "Meski ya, patut saya akui, saya tidak tahu bagaimana ia bertemu Torajirou, atau mungkinkah ia menempati sesuatu yang lain sebelum dilepaskan oleh Torajirou. "

Anehkah, bahwa ia begitu lancar menceritakan rahasia yang dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun pada seseorang yang baru beberapa hari ia kenal? Sedangkan ia tak pernah bisa mengatakannya pada Akira?

"Torajirou?" sang biksu tampak merenung, "Ah, apakah maksud Anda Kuwabara Torajirou? Honinbou Shuusaku?" ada nada keterkejutan dalam suaranya.

Kembali Hikaru mengangguk, yang membuat mata sang biksu terbelalak.

"Maksud Anda, sebelum Anda, Sai-sama juga menjadi mentor Shuusaku?"

Bukan menjadi mentor, tapi bermain atas nama Shuusaku. Tapi rasanya kebenaran ini tidak perlu diutarakan, jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Pantas saja Anda disebut-sebut sebagai ahli Shuusaku termuda dalam sejarah, kalau begitu," Gen'an-sensei kelihatan kagum. Yang agak aneh, sebetulnya. Kalau jadi dia, dihadapkan pada absurditas semacam itu, Hikaru pasti akan bersikap skeptis dan memberondong dengan pertanyaan. Atau setidaknya, _Akira_ akan mencecar dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kritis yang bahkan tak terpikirkan oleh Hikaru.

Ah, kenapa juga nama itu muncul di benaknya saat ini?

"Tadi Anda mengatakan soal menenggelamkan diri, apa itu yang terjadi pada guru Anda?"

"Benar," jawab Hikaru. Merasa perlu mengelaborasikan lebih jauh, ia pun mulai menjelaskan, "Katanya seorang saingannya yang iri padanya, sesama guru go untuk Kaisar, mencuranginya dalam sebuah permainan. Orang itu balik menuduh ialah yang berbuat curang, membuatnya hilang fokus dan berujung pada kekalahannya. Kaisar yang murka padanya mengusirnya dari istana. Ia menenggelamkan diri dua hari sesudahnya."

"Pantas saja...," Gen'an-sensei menekur, tampak berpikir. Pasti ini berhubungan dengan entah bagaimana ia menyebut kata 'air' pada pertemuan pertama mereka. "Yang saya herankan, mengapa ia bisa sampai terusir? Jika benar ia Fujiwara, bukankah seharusnya ia memiliki _back up_ yang kuat?"

Nah, itu dia justru yang ingin Hikaru tanyakan.

"Uh, saya ... tidak banyak bertanya mengenai masa lalu Sai," tunduk Hikaru penuh sesal. "Saya ... hanya terfokus pada go, dan ... uhm..."

Tanpa sadar, ia meremas tangannya. Mungkin hal itu tak luput dari perhatian biksu itu, karena ia berkomentar dengan lembut, "Tentu saja, Shindou-sensei. Maafkan saya menanyakan hal itu, sama sekali bukan salah Anda jika Anda tidak tahu banyak mengenai guru Anda. Anda baru 12 tahun waktu itu, bukan? Roh penasaran umumnya hanya terfokus pada satu hal saja yang ia rasa belum tergenapi, hal yang membuatnya masih terikat pada dunia. Saya rasa tidak mungkin Sai-sama akan menjembrengkan masa lalunya begitu saja, apalagi jika itu menyakitkan."

Apakah itu mengimplikasikan bahwa ada hal lain yang terjadi? Tak ingin memikirkannya, Hikaru mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke goban (yang tadinya) berhantu itu.

Masa lalu yang menyakitkan?

Benar kata orang, makin kita berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan sesuatu, makin kuat akar-akar pikiran itu menjalar, mencengkeram kepala dan berdenging riuh sehingga tak mungkin lagi lepas dari jeratnya.

Tak bisa tidak, pikiran Hikaru mengembara ke tempat lain. Sai sangat tampan, dan juga sangat lembut. Ia bangsawan, seharusnya ia mengerti sedikit cara mengayunkan pedang, tapi Hikaru tidak begitu yakin akan hal ini. Sai jelas bukan samurai, di masanya golongan aristokrat sepertinya kemungkinan besar tidak menekuni ilmu perang. Jika ia dirampok oleh banyak orang, Sai takkan punya kesempatan. Apakah ada hal buruk lain yang terjadi, yang mungkin juga mendorongnya bunuh diri—sesuatu yang mungkin tak ingin diceritakan Sai pada dirinya yang baru berusia 12 tahun? Bagaimana jika benar dugaannya, bahwa Sai dirampok dalam perjalanannya pergi dari ibukota? Bagaimana jika ia tidak hanya dirampok, tapi juga diperkosa beramai-ramai, misalnya, dan kemudian ditinggalkan dalam kondisi terluka, terhina, ternoda, dan tanpa sekeping pun uang?

Sai yang ia kenal selalu tampak ceria, sangat kekanak-kanakan, dan hanya terfokus pada go. Hikaru tidak pernah membayangkan kemungkinan sepahit itu pernah terjadi pada Sai.

Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan Sai—yang selalu optimis, positif, dan dengan obsesinya yang menggebu-gebu—akan bisa semudah itu menenggelamkan diri. Tapi nyatanya, itulah yang terjadi.

Untuk kesekian ribu kalinya dalam enam tahun terakhir, penyesalan yang sama kembali menyelinap. Mengapa ia selalu terfokus pada dirinya sendiri? Mengapa ia tak pernah berusaha menggali lebih dalam dari sekadar obsesi Sai terhadap go? Mengapa ia tidak pernah berusaha mengenal Sai lebih dalam?

"Ah, Shindou-sensei," Gen'an-sensei membuyarkan lamunannya, mungkin menyadari aura hitam yang mulai melingkupinya. "Apa ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu? Saya tahu mungkin kenangan mengenai guru Anda begitu menyakitkan, tapi jika ada yang bisa saya lakukan... Apapun..."

Apa ia bicara tentang penyucian diri? Oh, sebelumnya pun, ia melihat entah apa di diri Hikaru dan mengatakan soal 'air' bukan? Air, media yang dipilih Sai untuk bunuh diri... Apa bayangan air itu menggayutinya?

Oh, Minamoto-san mengatakan ia masih melihat jejak Sai dalam dirinya, dan mengatakan bahwa ia perlu melepaskan... Ia tahu beberapa orang dengan kemampuan khusus dapat melihat aura orang lain, dapat mengetahui jika seseorang sedang atau pernah ditumpangi makhluk astral. Apakah jejak Sai itu, yang mungkin berhubungan dengan air, tidak hanya meninggalkan bekas, tetapi juga merusak dirinya?

Apakah ... jika ia disucikan, ia akan kehilangan seluruh jejak Sai pada dirinya—apapun itu?

"Uhm, saya ingin mempelajari masa lalu Sai, jika bisa...," ucap Hikaru. "Saya tahu ini sulit, saya tidak tahu dari mana ia berasal, siapa orang tuanya, tidak tahu apakah ia sudah menikah... Uhm, saya..."

"Tentu," senyum penuh pengertian terkembang di wajah lembut biksu itu. "Benar kata Anda, ini mungkin agak sulit, tapi saya coba lihat apa yang saya bisa lakukan."

Ia membimbing Hikaru melewati deretan rak, dan masuk ke ruangan khusus dengan alat pengatur suhu. Dari sebuah lemari di dekat pintu, ia mengeluarkan semacam kappogi, sarung tangan, masker, serta penutup kepala, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hikaru.

"Ini adalah ruang arsip," katanya seraya mengenakan perlengkapan itu, mencontohkan Hikaru untuk mengenakannya juga. "Beberapa buku, gulungan kertas, dan perkamen di sini sudah sangat tua dan rapuh, sehingga tidak dipertontonkan untuk umum. Harap Anda memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati. Oh, untuk mengebet kertas, mohon Anda menggunakan ini," ia mengambil setangkai pinset dari lemari.

Dipersenjatai seperti itu, tentu saja Hikaru menjadi grogi.

"Kita mulai dari mana, ya? Ah, mungkin data mengenai para menteri dan pejabat kerajaan era Heian? Di dalamnya juga ada data mengenai jabatan-jabatan lain, termasuk guru go..."

"Uh, saya sudah pernah mengeceknya..."

"Anda pernah?"

"Mmm... Setelah Sai menghilang, saya sempat bertanya ke guru sejarah saya, yang bertanya lagi pada profesornya di universitas... Katanya tidak ada nama Fujiwara no Sai yang menjabat sebagai guru go Kaisar... Lagipula, Sai bertanding dengan jabatannya sebagai taruhan, kemudian dinyatakan curang dan diusir dari istana... Mungkin saja seluruh catatan tentangnya dihapus."

"Ah," bersit paham muncul di wajah Gen'an-sensei. "Sulit juga ya... Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba, saya rasa. Ah, bagaimana jika saya mengecek data pejabat kerajaan, sementara Anda mengecek silsilah keluarga Fujiwara? Apa Anda mungkin punya sedikit saja petunjuk yang berhubungan dengan asalnya, atau tahun kelahirannya?"

"Saya hanya tahu ia telah tinggal di dalam goban selama sekitar seribu tahun, saat saya bertemu dengannya. Oh, dan Sai kelihatannya berusia sekitar 20-an ketika meninggal, mungkin..." Nah, soal ini ia tidak tahu pasti. Sai sama sekali tidak pernah bicara soal usianya. Kalau mau jujur, melihat sifatnya, ia tidak pantas berusia 20-an. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan bocah 5 tahun yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa.

Ah, tapi bukankah katanya orang zaman dulu cepat dewasa? Para lelaki masa itu menikah di usia belasan, bukan? Sai kemungkinan besar belum menikah, secara dia tidak pernah bicara soal wanita, dan sumpah Hikaru tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana urusannya makhluk kekanak-kanakan itu bisa punya istri (atau kekasih, atau apapunlah yang tidak berhubungan dengan go). Apa jangan-jangan Sai kelihatannya saja sudah dewasa, padahal usianya belum sampai 20?

Gen'an-sensei menekur. "Ketika Anda 12 tahun, ya? Kapan itu, sekitar pertengahan 1990-an?"

"1998," koreksi Hikaru.

"Berarti sekitar akhir milenium pertama hingga awal milenium kedua, ya? Era kekuasaan Fujiwara no Michinaga..."

Biksu itu menelusuri deretan berkas dan buku tua berlabel campuran kode kanji, alfabet, dan angka di lemari kaca, sebelum akhirnya membuka salah satu pintu kaca dan mengeluarkan beberapa bundel buku tua dari dalamnya dan menaruhnya di meja. "Ini adalah catatan silsilah keluarga Fujiwara," ujarnya, membuka lembar pertama dan menunjukkan deretan nama yang tersusun dalam rangkaian cabang dan ranting. "Waktu itu saya menyebut bahwa Hokke alias keluarga utara adalah cabang klan terbesar pada masa Heian, tapi bukan berarti cabang klan lain juga tidak menempati posisi-posisi minor di ibukota. Jadi selain silsilah cabang Hokke," ia menunjuk satu bundel yang paling tebal di antara buku-buku lain, "ini juga ada silsilah cabang Nanke alias keluarga selatan, Shokke, dan Shikike," ia menunjuk bundel-bundel lain. Selanjutnya, ia menjelaskan beberapa sistem pembacaan standar—garis pernikahan, keturunan, anak dari selir, tahun kelahiran, kematian, keterangan tambahan seperti jabatan dalam pemerintahan ibukota atau provinsi, dan lain-lain—kemudian meninggalkan Hikaru dengan bundel buku tersebut dan beralih mencari buku lainnya.

Dada Hikaru berdebar penuh antisipasi ketika membuka lembaran pertama. Sepertinya buku silsilah ini adalah salinan, bukan dibuat pada masa itu (syukurlah), karena beberapa keterangannya dibuat dalam bahasa Jepang dengan aksara kanji yang agak lebih modern. Karena ia tidak bisa menggerakkan pena, Sai tidak pernah menunjukkan seperti apa cara ia menulis pada masanya, tapi setidaknya Hikaru tahu bahwa para pria bangsawan masa itu menulis catatan resmi dengan bahasa Tionghoa. Meski begitu, terkadang ia agak kesusahan memahami beberapa karakter yang kurang familiar.

Di saat seperti itulah, Hikaru agak menyesalkan tiadanya Akira di sisinya. Akira jago dalam sejarah dan literatur, bahkan dia sempat mengambil Sastra Jepang Klasik sewaktu kuliah di Todai dulu, meski cuma setahun. Pastilah perbendaharaan kanjinya jauh lebih luas ketimbang Hikaru. Huh, Sai pasti tambah kagum dengan Akira kalau ia tahu ini, apalagi kalau ia tahu tulisan tangan Akira sangat bagus. Sai, yang selalu menghina tulisan cakar ayam Hikaru...

Untunglah ia cuma membaca silsilah, dan bukannya syair...

Omong-omong soal Akira, jujur saja Hikaru masih agak pahit soal bagaimana mungkin Akira bisa lulus SMA dengan nilai nyaris sempurna, lulus ujian masuk Tokyo Daigaku yang super-sulit-mayoritas-orang-bertumbangan itu, serta mendapat gelar Meijin pada tahun yang sama. Tapi sudahlah, tidak semua orang diberkahi kemampuan lebih di satu bidang—Akira toh payah sekali soal olahraga dan _pop-culture _(juga musik, Hikaru ingat satu kesempatan ketika Waya memaksa mereka karaoke bareng dan Akira bahkan tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu Doraemon). Hikaru cukup puas masih bisa lulus SMP dengan nilainya yang pas-pasan, secara dia sering bolos karena ujian pro dan urusan Sai dan macam-macam lagi.

Nah, kalau begitu bagaimana bisa si Akira lulus sebagai peringkat terbaik ketiga di angkatannya, dong? Dia kan lebih sibuk daripada Hikaru...

Ah, masa bodoh. Akira memang sejak awal punya kekuatan setara oni... Tidak heran kalau dia diagung-agungkan di sana-sini, belum lagi digandrungi baik cewek maupun cowok...

Dan siapa itu yang akhirnya berhasil menarik perhatian dan menggaet sang pangeran? Dia kan? Hahaha...

Yah, meskipun sekarang hubungan mereka tidak seromantis seharusnya...

Hikaru menampar dirinya sendiri. Kenapa pikirannya jadi malah ke mana-mana? Berusaha menyatukan kembali konsentrasinya, ia mengembalikan perhatiannya kembali ke kitab silsilah di hadapannya.

Benar kata sang biksu, keluarga Fujiwara memang memiliki pengaruh sangat besar dalam pemerintahan masa itu, bahkan bisa dikatakan merekalah yang memegang pemerintahan, bukan Kaisar. Sejauh yang Hikaru baca, secara sistematis kepala keluarga Fujiwara menikahkan putri mereka dengan Kaisar, beberapa malah menjadikan beberapa putri mereka sebagai selir di samping Permaisuri, dan dengan demikian memastikan darah mereka mengalir di tubuh Kaisar selanjutnya. Hebatnya lagi, Kaisar selanjutnya juga dinikahkan dengan putri Fujiwara lain. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa Fujiwara saling menikah satu sama lain. Hikaru tahu menikahi sepupu atau sepupu tiri (atau bahkan bibi dan kemenakan) bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh apalagi tabu pada masa itu. Tapi sungguh, kekusutan galur ini membuatnya pusing. Ah, belum lagi ada sistem poligami, yang memungkinkan percabangan yang begitu banyak hingga ia hampir tak bisa merunut lagi apa hubungan seseorang dengan orang lain. Rupanya memang benar memori Hikaru hanya bagus dalam mengingat formasi go, karena belum sampai dua jam saja, ia sudah merasa kepalanya tercerai-berai.

Huh, memalukan sekali untuk seseorang yang dikatakan jenius.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan upayanya mengerti galur silsilah keluarga Fujiwara, Hikaru memilih jalan yang lebih mudah—yang seharusnya ia lakukan dari awal, sebenarnya—yakni langsung mencari nama Sai. Rupanya itu pun tidak semudah kedengarannya, karena 'akhir milenium pertama dan awal milenium kedua'—tentu saja ia tidak bisa benar-benar presisi dengan kata '1000 tahun' yang disebutkan Sai—rupanya mencakup begitu banyak generasi, belum lagi percabangan keluarga, lebih dari yang Hikaru sangka. Huh, terkutuklah para bangsawan zaman dahulu dan hobi mereka kawin muda.

Seandainya saja ia tahu sesuatu yang lebih pasti untuk membatasi pencarian... Ah, kalau tak salah, Sai pernah bicara tentang para wanita bangsawan yang sempat bermain dengannya di masanya, kan? Siapa itu ... Kalau tak salah, mereka bahkan lebih terkenal daripada Sai, karena rasanya ia pernah melihat nama mereka di sampul buku literatur klasik di rak Akira... Oh, bahkan rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu di salah satu film klasik yang ia tonton bersama Akira (baca: dipaksakan Akira untuk ia tonton) di salah satu sesi kencan mereka, waktu masih masa-masa pendekatan dulu (yang berlangsung selama 3 tahun, terima kasih banyak).

Oke, coret pernyataannya tadi soal Sai tidak pernah bicara soal perempuan. Dia pernah bicara soal _banyak_ perempuan, dengan nada agak menerawang pula, kalau ia tak salah ingat. Hikaru 12 tahun yang masih lugu dan polos memang tidak menaruh perhatian lebih soal ini, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... Wah, jangan-jangan pada masanya, Sai ini playboy... Menarik perhatian para gadis bangsawan dengan kemampuannya bermain go, lantas...

Ah, ke mana lagi pikirannya ini?

_Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Hikaru! _Ia menjitaki kepalanya. _Sai tidak mungkin begitu. Cinta sejatinya itu hanya go. Lagipula, mungkin lebih dari setengah perempuan di istana adalah saudaranya..._

Tapi hubungan darah (apalagi jauh) tidak menghalangi seseorang untuk memadu kasih, atau malah menikah pada masa itu.

Dan sekali lagi, lelaki dan perempuan masa itu menikah di usia muda.

_Tapi Sai itu sangat kekanakan! Mana mungkin dia ... dan perempuan ..._ ugh.

Oke, ini bukan masalah karena ia gay, lantas ia mengira Sai (yang jauh lebih feminin dibanding Akira—oh, malah ia lebih feminin dibanding seluruh perempuan yang pernah Hikaru kenal!) juga gay... Ia tahu urusan pernikahan di masa lalu lebih bicara mengenai keturunan dan politik ketimbang urusan cinta. Orang zaman dahulu mungkin tidak punya kesempatan untuk memikirkan apa sebenarnya orientasi seksualnya, karena urusan adat dan kewajiban dan lain sebagainya, atau malah menganggap hal itu tidak penting sama sekali dan bereksplorasi sebebas-bebasnya.

Ah, kalau begitu, apa Sai ... uh, pernah...

Aaaaaaah, kenapa pula ia jadi memikirkan urusan siapa yang pernah tidur dengan Sai! Apa pentingnya juga itu dengan semua ini!

Kelihatannya Gen'an-sensei sadar ia mulai rungsing, atau ia tanpa sadar mengacak-acak rambutnya, karena ia bicara dari kursinya di meja sebelah, "Oh, apa Anda sudah lelah, Shindou-sensei? Apa perlu kita jeda? Mungkin Anda mau makan siang dulu?"

Hikaru menurunkan tangan dari kepalanya. Ah, kelihatannya memang benar ia mengacak-acak rambut.

"Ah, tidak usah, Sensei, terima kasih."

"Tidak apa, memang sudah jam makan siang, kok. Saya rasa makan siang sudah disiapkan."

Hikaru ingin menolak, tapi rupanya perutnya yang tidak tahu malu memutuskan ini saatnya ikut memberi sumbangsih dalam percakapan. Tertawa kecil, Gen'an-sensei bangkit dari duduknya untuk melepas perlengkapan yang ia pakai dan mengembalikannya ke lemari, diikuti oleh Hikaru yang wajahnya merah bak udang rebus.

.

* * *

.

Mereka makan siang di salah satu bangunan yang difungsikan sebagai tempat tinggal. Sepanjang makan siang, Gen'an sensei banyak bertanya (menginterogasi) Hikaru mengenai masa lalunya dengan Sai. Anehnya, entah karena merasa bicara dengan keluarga Sai, atau karena aura menenangkan yang keluar dari sang biksu tersebut, Hikaru merasa tak sungkan apalagi takut untuk bercerita.

"Jadi Sai-sama menghuni goban antik milik Honinbou Shuusaku yang tersimpan di loteng milik kakek Anda?" Gen'an-sensei merekap cerita Hikaru. "Apa Anda tahu bagaimana goban itu bisa sampai ke tangan kakek Anda?"

Dengan menyesal, Hikaru menggeleng. "Kakek memang pemain go amatir, dan lumayan ngefans dengan Suusaku, tapi bukan kolektor barang antik... Ia bahkan tidak tahu itu tadinya milik Shuusaku. Mungkin seseorang memberinya, atau ia jadi tertarik dan membelinya karena ia tahu goban itu berhantu."

"Ia tahu goban itu berhantu?"

"Katanya. Ia pernah bilang ia menyimpannya di loteng karena takut pada cerita penampakan hantu lelaki bertopi tinggi. Yang aneh, menurutku. Kalau kakekku takut pada cerita itu, kenapa juga ia membelinya? Berarti yang mungkin ia mendapatkannya dari orang lain atau mewarisinya. Kakek tidak pernah cerita detail soal ini...," ia menambahkan bagian terakhir dengan sedikit nada sesal.

Gen'an-sensei manggut-manggut. "Lantas, apa ia pernah membawanya ke pendeta atau semacamnya?"

Hikaru kembali menggeleng. "Saya tidak tahu..."

"Lalu, apa Anda mungkin ada suatu kaitan dengan Shuusaku?"

Kaitan dengan Shuusaku? "Rasanya tidak."

"Tapi sungguh suatu kebetulan. Mungkin bisa dikatakan takdir, bahwa Kami-sama mempertemukan Sai-sama dengan salah seorang keturunan samurainya untuk melestarikan warisannya..."

Eh?

"Maaf, apa yang barusan Anda katakan? Keturunan samurainya?"

"Oh, apa Anda tidak tahu? Saya sadar ketika ingat cara penulisan nama Anda. Partikel terakhir pada kata Shindou adalah karakter 'dou', bukan? Partikel itu juga ada pada partikel pertama dari nama keluarga kami, 'fuji' yang berarti wisteria."

Ah ya, Hikaru tahu itu. Kebetulan yang aneh yang ia anggap sebagai takdir yang digariskan Kami. Nah, apa urusannya dengan statusnya sebagai keturunan samurai keluarga Fujiwara, kalau begitu? Perasaan dia berasal dari kelas menengah, sama sekali bukan keluarga aristokratik seperti Touya...

Seakan menyadari kebingungannya, sang biksu menjelaskan dengan lembut, "Pada akhir era Heian, para samurai yang bekerja di bawah klan Fujiwara mendapatkan kanji tersebut untuk disematkan pada nama keluarga mereka. Mungkin Anda tahu, karakter yang sama juga tersemat pada nama lain seperti Katou, Kudou, Satou..."

Tak bisa tidak, Hikaru menganga pada detail ini. Ia tidak pernah tahu ia keturunan samurai, tapi waktu berjalan begitu jauh sejak akhir era Heian, bukannya tidak mungkin sesudah masa damai, detail semacam itu terlupakan.

Tapi lebih dari itu, hal ini memberinya satu perspektif baru dalam memandang hubungannya dengan Sai, juga apa yang ia lakukan selama ini.

Ia adalah ksatria Sai. Selama ia menyandang nama Shindou, ia membela keberadaan Sai di dunia go.

Hikaru kembali ke ruang arsip museum dengan determinasi baru.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Sumpah, chapter ini susah betul aku tulis. Awalnya aku sama sekali ga ada ide, terus waktu nulis malah jadi ga selesai-selesai. Plus aku rasanya ga bisa nangkep suasana Byodo-in dengan baik, jadilah begini... Tapi aku pengen move on ke chapter selanjutnya, jadi aku post aja deh. Kalo misalnya sempet nanti aku coba benerin dikit2.

R&R please


	9. Hikaru: Chapter 8 - Perpisahan

**Chapter 8. Perpisahan**

**.**

Lewat konsultasi dengan Paduka Yang Mulia Mahaguru Google, Hikaru berhasil mengingat dua nama penulis terkenal era Heian yang juga merupakan dua dari beberapa wanita bangsawan yang pernah disebutkan Sai: Murasaki Shikibu dan Sei Shonangon. Keduanya tinggal di Heian-kyo pada awal milenium kedua, sehingga dalam cakupan waktu itulah Hikaru memfokuskan diri. Murasaki Shikibu, ia tahu kemudian, adalah juga merupakan contoh keturunan Fujiwara berdarah murni—baik ayah maupun ibunya berasal dari klan Fujiwara—namun tidak tergolong sebagai bangsawan kelas atas di Heian-kyo. Ini juga yang meyakinkan Hikaru untuk mengecek kitab silsilah dari tiga cabang Fujiwara yang kurang berpengaruh, beserta beberapa buku lain yang memuat daftar anggota keluarga Fujiwara yang memegang peran minor sebagai pejabat daerah.

Ya, Sai mungkin memiliki jabatan yang lumayan tinggi pada masa itu. Pakaian yang ia kenakan—_tate eboshi_-nya, khususnya, Hikaru baru memperhatikan—adalah pakaian untuk para denjoubito, bangsawan dengan ranking level 5 ke atas yang memiliki hak untuk bertemu Kaisar (tentu saja, dengan menimbang bahwa ia adalah guru go). Tapi level itu masih tergolong menengah. Dengan kedudukannya, bisa dibilang sebenarnya peran Sai juga tidak sesignifikan jabatan lain, Menteri misalnya, ataupun cukup berpengaruh sehingga memungkinkan keluarganya untuk menuntut ketika ia diusir. Dengan sendirinya, hal itu sedikit mengeliminasi kemungkinan ia berasal dari cabang besar seperti Hokke. Jadi, kemungkinan besar ia berasal dari keluarga Fujiwara yang kurang berpengaruh.

Namun sayangnya, bahkan dengan data tersebut, tidak banyak yang bisa Hikaru dapatkan dari hasil perjalanannya ke Uji tersebut. Meski sudah mengubek-ngubek kitab silsilah, ia masih juga belum menemukan yang ia cari. Atau tepatnya, ia menemukan tidak hanya satu, tapi _beberapa_ nama Sai. Namun begitu disilangkan dengan data pejabat era Heian, belum ada titik temu yang sesuai, sehingga identitas Sai masih dipertanyakan.

Hikaru ingin sekali tinggal barang beberapa hari lagi, sayangnya ia sudah keburu janji dengan Akira untuk pulang malam itu juga. Bukan apa-apa, sumpah ia takut dengan murka Akira. Begini saja, ia sudah pasti akan dijuteki, apalagi jika ia berani-beraninya mengundur jadwal kepulangannya. Akhirnya, dengan merepotkan Gen'an-sensei yang harus mencarikan taksi, karena sudah terlalu malam sehingga tidak ada lagi kereta ke Kyoto, ia bisa juga mengejar shinkansen terakhir ke Tokyo.

Sialnya, di tengah jalan ia baru ingat belum membeli teh Uji, yang sedianya akan ia pakai sebagai tanda maaf. Entah bagaimana murka sang oni yang harus ia hadapi tanpa sesajen yang layak. Hikaru hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa pada Kami agar ia masih diperkenankan melihat matahari terbit besok pagi.

.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di Tokyo, tanpa pulang dulu ke apartemennya, ia langsung melipir menuju rumah keluarga Touya yang terletak di daerah suburban. Ia tiba ketika malam sudah larut. Gerbang kayu sudah dikunci, tapi untungnya Hikaru sudah dititipi kunci oleh Touya-san berbulan-bulan lalu, sehingga ia bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Ketika memasuki halaman, amat terkejut ia, melihat dua pro yang menjadi muridnya, Rui dan Oka, sedang berciuman di beranda. Parahnya lagi, itu sama sekali bukan ciuman inosens! Dengan horor, dilihatnya tangan Rui merayap masuk ke balik kaos Oka. Dan tangan Oka...

"Hei," gebraknya, membuat dua bocah itu langsung melompat dan menjauh satu sama lain. "Kalian dua bocah kecil berani melakukan hal tidak senonoh di sini!"

"Uh," Oka, pemain pertama Tim Jepang dalam Hokuto Cup tahun ini, bocah yang selama ini ia pandang bertanggung jawab dan dapat dipercaya itu, tampak menunduk dengan muka bak udang rebus. Tapi bocah satunya lagi, si berandal Rui, malah balik menatapnya dengan mata menantang.

"Bukan salah kami. Tempat ini sepi tadi sebelum Sensei mendadak datang!"

"Lalu karena sepi, jadi kalian pikir bisa berbuat mesum di sini?"

"Kami juga sering memergoki kau dan Touya-sensei berciuman di sini, di apartemen, di taman, di Ki-In. Kami tidak pernah protes!"

_Ugh_. "Itu beda! Aku dan Akira sudah cukup umur! Berapa umur kalian, hah? 15 kan?

"16! Hanya karena kau dan Touya-sensei lambat dewasa, bukan berarti..."

"Apa katamu? Lambat dewasa?! Kalian yang..."

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Perdebatan mereka, bagaimanapun, terhenti ketika satu sosok tampak di muka lorong. Akira, tentu saja. Ia kelihatannya sudah tidur sebelum mendengar keributan mereka. Yukata yang ia pakai agak lecek, dan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir di bawah tengkuk juga agak berantakan. Di belakangnya, tampak dua bocah lain menyusul, menguap lebar dengan tampang kusut.

"Uh, aku pulang," salam Hikaru, berusaha menampakkan senyumnya yang menyedihkan. Sial, ia lupa bahwa waktu sudah lewat jam 12 dan Akira pasti sudah tidur. Semengerikan-mengerikannya Akira di depan goban, lebih mengerikan lagi saat ia terganggu tidurnya.

"Shindou...," urat-urat tampak di kening Akira. "Datang malam-malam, membuat ribut di rumah orang..."

Shindou, katanya? Jelas bukan pertanda bagus!

"Bukan salahku!" Hikaru membentengi dirinya sendiri. "Aku menangkap basah dua bocah di bawah umur ini sedang berbuat tak senonoh di beranda!" ia menunjuk dua orang yang gemetar ketakutan begitu Akira si Raja Iblis muncul. "Ini lagi! Rui!" serunya pada si bocah berambut acak-acakan. "Kau kan bukan anggota tim. Ngapain kau di sini?"

"Uh...," bocah itu tampak tak berkutik.

"Rui-kun ada di sini untuk menjadi asisten saya, Shindou-sensei. Dia menjadi lawan tanding untuk Oka-kun," jawab Akira formal. Uh, benar-benar bukan pertanda bagus. "Mungkin kalau Anda sebagai pelatih resmi mereka datang sesuai jadwal, saya tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pemain keempat. Anda tahu saya juga punya kesibukan lain, sehingga tidak bisa mengawasi mereka berlatih seharian. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan di luar jadwal latihan sama sekali bukan urusan siapapun. Saya yakin mereka mampu bertanggung jawab, tidak seperti seseorang."

Huh, apa maksudnya?

Oke, kalau Akira ingin bermain seperti ini, ia juga bisa.

Hikaru menunduk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih, Touya-sensei, telah menangani tugas saya selama saya tidak ada. Mohon maaf kami mengganggu Anda. Mulai saat ini, saya akan mengambil alih kembali tanggung jawab atas anak didik saya. Mohon Anda tidak turut campur mengenai disiplin yang akan saya terapkan pada mereka."

Tidak hanya bocah-bocah yang sudah kenal betul Hikaru seperti apa, bahkan Akira pun membelalak tak percaya. Tapi tak makan waktu lama sebelum ia mendengus.

"Huh, tanggung jawab dan disiplin? Saya penasaran tanggung jawab dan disiplin macam apa yang bisa Anda terapkan, Shindou-sensei, ketika Anda tidak memahami arti kata itu."

"Oh, saya tidak akan ada di sini jika saya tidak menerapkan tanggung jawab dan disiplin bagi diri saya sendiri, Touya-sensei."

"Oh, begitukah? Aneh sekali, saya sama sekali tidak melihat penerapan dua kata itu dalam situasi saat ini."

Hikaru tidak tahan lagi. "Hei, Akira..."

"Ah, di mana sopan santun saya?" Akira mundur. Tipikal. "Tentu saja sebagai tuan rumah, saya menyambut dan menerima Anda dengan tangan terbuka, Shindou-sensei. Anda dapat menggunakan ruang tidur tamu, tentu Anda tahu di mana tempatnya. Sekarang, perkenankan saya untuk undur diri. Selamat beristirahat, Shindou-sensei, Rui-kun, Oka-kun, Takahashi-kun, Satoshi-kun," ia menghormat dengan anggun dan berbalik kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hikaru yang berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak mengejar, serta para anggota tim Hokuto yang menganga, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kalian ... putus ya?" tanya Rui, mewakili yang lain.

Sungguh Hikaru tidak ingin tahu jawabannya.

.

* * *

.

"Kau payah, Sensei...," komplain Rui, ketika mereka sudah aman berada di atas futon masing-masing yang digelar di ruang go.

Berhubung rumah sebesar itu cuma punya dua kamar tidur tamu yang tidak begitu luas, Hikaru mengatur agar semua anak laki-laki (termasuk dirinya) tidur di ruang go. Kamar tamu hanya diperuntukkan bagi satu-satunya anak perempuan di tim, Satoshi Ayumi Dan-2. Kalau ia bisa tidur di kamar Akira seperti seharusnya, ia bisa saja mengatur agar tiga bocah sisanya sekamar bertiga (ia jelas tidak bisa membiarkan Rui dan Oka tidur sekamar berdua saja). Masalahnya, dengan situasi seperti sekarang ini, cari mati kalau ia mengetuk pintu kamar Akira. Jadilah ia mengalah, dan menggelar kasur di antara Rui dan Oka.

"Diam kau," ujar Hikaru. "Jangan ikut campur urusan orang dewasa!"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, Sensei, aku langsung kejar Touya-sensei dan berlutut di depannya, memohon-mohon sampai ia bosan dan terpaksa memaafkanku."

Seolah Hikaru belum melakukan itu!

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa Akira, jadi diam saja."

"Lagipula apa sih masalahnya, sampai Touya-sensei marah begitu? Kau pasti berbuat salah lagi. Apa kau salah mencampur cucian berwarna dengan cucian putih seperti waktu itu lagi? Oh, aku tahu, kau pasti memasukkan kemeja sutera Touya-sensei ke dalam mesin cuci, kan? Atau kau terlalu banyak menyiram kaktusnya dengan teh basi?"

"Hhhh... berisik!"

Hikaru berguling dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Tapi percuma. Si Rui sial ini masih mencerocos.

"Hhhh, kalian sudah kenal berapa lama sih? Kau masih juga tidak bisa mengenal sifat Touya-sensei. Kukira kemarin kalian berlibur, kok pulang-pulang malah putus, sih? Apa jangan-jangan kau _flirting_ dengan cowok lain, makanya Touya-sensei memutuskanmu?"

"Cukup!" Hikaru tidak tahan lagi, melempar selimut dan membentak Rui. "Sudah kubilang urusan orang dewasa bukan urusanmu!"

"Masalahnya itu urusan kami juga," Oka di sampingnya ikut buka suara. "Kita kan memakai rumah Touya-sensei."

Hikaru berdecak. "Ya sudah, pagi nanti kemasi barang-barang kalian. Kita pindah ke apartemen!"

"Eeeeeeeehhh?!" tiga bocah itu memprotes bersamaan.

"Apa sih, kan tadi kalian sendiri yang keberatan kita memakai rumah Akira!"

"Bukan keberatan, cuma menggarisbawahi!" koreksi Oka.

"Intinya kita sedang butuh rumahnya, jadi kau tidak bisa bertengkar dengan Touya-sensei!" sambung Rui.

"Ya itu sih aku juga tahu. Makanya aku suruh kalian pindah ke apartemen."

"Tapi kau berpikir tidak, mengapa Touya-sensei membiarkan kita tinggal di sini, padahal dia sedang bertengkar denganmu? Kalau aku jadi dia, jangan kata membiarkanmu memakai rumahnya, melihatmu saja aku takkan sudi!" tegas Takahashi ikut-ikutan. Kelihatannya, walau ia bukan anggota Gerombolan Touya-Shindou, ia juga awas mengenai hubungan mereka.

"Wah, terima kasih lho, Takahashi..."

"Intinya, dia pasti menunggu kau mengajak baikan," Oka mengambil alih sebelum pembicaraan menjadi tidak jelas. "Dia masih berharap dan memberi kesempatan, itu yang kutangkap. Masalah bisa tambah runyam kalau kita mendadak pindah. Bisa-bisa dia mengamuk dan tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Huh, bicara sih mudah...," Hikaru mendesah dan kembali tiduran dengan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya..."

"Yang jelas kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Kalau suasananya tidak enak begini, kami mana bisa belajar. Yang dipertaruhkan bukan hanya hubungan kalian, tapi juga masa depan Tim Jepang!" dengan patriotik Rui menambahkan.

Hikaru tidak menjawab, menatap langit-langit.

.

* * *

.

Paginya, Hikaru dan anak-anak didiknya berkumpul di ruang go, siap memulai latihan pertama mereka. Hikaru sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa langkah pertama dalam berbaikan dengan Akira adalah memberi impresi bahwa ia bisa melatih Tim Hokuto dengan baik, jadi ia bertekad akan pamer keahliannya mengajar di depan Akira.

Di lain pihak, Akira kelihatannya memutuskan bahwa hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan untuk menghukum Hikaru adalah membuatnya menderita secara emosional, spiritual, maupun seksual. Cuma itu alasannya memakai yukata untuk berkeliaran, padahal biasanya di dalam rumah pun ia memakai kemeja atau sweter. Rambut panjangnya yang halus dan lurus dikuncir di tengkuk, dengan indahnya menjurai di salah satu bahunya. Ia duduk anggun di depan goban di salah satu pojok ruang go, bermain sendiri dengan tenang sementara Hikaru mengajar anak-anak. Tapi Hikaru tahu, sejatinya ia ingin memprovokasi dan memecah konsentrasi Hikaru.

Karena satu-satunya anak yang ia kenal dengan baik adalah Oka, langkah pertama dalam menu latihan intensif hari itu adalah mengetes kemampuan anak-anak lain. Takahashi rupanya lemah dalam pertahanan, sedangkan Satoshi, wakil dari Kansai tahun ini, terlalu terbiasa menundukkan lawannya di chuuban sehingga lemah dalam yose.

Ia memberikan sedikit tips pada mereka, sementara dalam hatinya menyusun agenda untuk memperbaiki kelemahan sekaligus memperkuat kelebihan mereka. Menyebalkannya, keberadaan Akira di pojok benar-benar memecah konsentrasinya. Benar, ia hanya duduk, sama sekali tidak berkomentar pada apapun masukan dan kritikan Hikaru, bahkan tampak memperhatikan pun tidak. Tapi justru karena itu, Hikaru jadi kelewat perhatian pada hal-hal tak penting. Perbedaan ketukan biji go di goban ketika ia memberikan saran, misalnya, atau jeda yang terlalu lama antarlangkah ketika ia memberikan kritik.

Jelas, tak mungkin memprotes Akira saat ini—dia toh tidak melakukan apapun.

Situasi yang sama berlanjut selama tiga hari. Pada hari keempat, Hikaru memutuskan untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

"Oke, kalian sudah lihat menu latihan yang kuberikan pada kalian. Itu dinamakan Menu Latihan Spesial ala Shindou Hikaru, a.k.a. latihan yang kulakukan untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian pro. Aku tahu Rui sudah familiar dengan bentuk latihan ini, tapi kalian bertiga belum kan? Latihan ini terbukti efektif untuk meningkatkan performaku dalam waktu singkat. Asal kalian tahu saja, aku bermula dari ranking 7 Insei saat ujian kualifikasi, yang lolos hanya karena keberuntungan, menjadi lulusan tahun itu hanya dengan tiga kekalahan, yang salah satunya adalah karena aku sakit perut. Ya, ada apa, Takahashi?"

"Sensei, kami semua sudah dengar soal legenda zaman insei-mu. Aku tidak akan menggugat klaimmu bahwa latihan seperti ini efektif untuk meningkatkan kemampuan, masalahnya apa untungnya untuk persiapan Hokuto Cup?"

Oke, jadi si Takahashi ini kritis. Ia akan catat untuk latihan selanjutnya.

"Nomor satu, aku memberi kalian variasi metode latihan agar kalian tidak bosan. Waktu latihan kita panjang, aku tidak mau waktu hari pertandingan nanti, kalian sudah muak dengan go. Kedua, aku ingin kalian meningkatkan kemampuan kalian pada masing-masing bidang yang terkait dengan go. Oh ya, jangan lupa, kesehatan fisik sama pentingnya dengan kemampuan berpikir, jadi aku juga memasukkan menu senam pagi dan siang, juga olahraga lapangan setiap minggu."

Deklarasinya yang terakhir, sialnya, tidak memunculkan reaksi yang ia harapkan. Cuma Rui saja yang kelihatannya antusias, padahal dia bukan anggota tim.

"Sensei, kami tahu kau tidak seperti stereotip pemain go pada umumnya yang _nerd_ dan lemah dalam olahraga, tapi kami iya...," ujar Takahashi, menunjuk kacamatanya.

"Makanya itu, aku akan membuatmu tidak lemah! Olahraga akan membuat staminamu meningkat dan pikiranmu lebih segar. Karena aliran darah ke otakmu lebih lancar, kau juga bisa bermain lebih baik. Lihat Ochi, dia dulu lulus dengan skor lebih baik daripada aku, tapi sekarang dia tidak pernah menang melawanku. Itu karena dia jarang olahraga dan refreshing, makanya bukan saja staminanya parah, pikirannya juga sumpek. Kalau kalah rungsing sendiri. Sama sekali tidak bisa santai sedikit saja. Sedikit-sedikit marah, sedikit-sedikit cemburu, sedikit-sedikit menuntut ini-itu. Kalau sudah marah tidak ada manis-manisnya. Ujung-ujungnya bikin kesal," di titik itu ia sudah tidak tahu bicara tentang siapa.

Rupanya hal yang sama juga dirasakan Akira, karena ia membanting biji go-nya keras sekali hingga membuat semua orang di situ tersentak, termasuk Hikaru. Ketika ia melihat ke arah pacarnya—"mantan", "pacar dengan status menggantung", "pacar tapi pisah", apapunlah—dilihatnya mata Akira yang merah membara menatapnya.

Akira sepertinya sadar ia tidak seharusnya mendengarkan, karena ia mengerjap. "Uhm, maaf," ujarnya, "tanganku selip. Silakan lanjutkan."

Ia kembali pada apapun yang sedang ia kerjakan di goban, tapi bagaimanapun satu sisi bentengnya telah runtuh. Hikaru tersenyum, tahu bagaimana ia dapat memanfaatkan kelemahan Akira.

"Nah, jelas ya. Besok pagi-pagi kita bangun dan senam. Sabtu besok, kita main sepak bola. Asal kalian tahu, waktu SD aku ini kapten, lho. Aku membawa tim sekolahku menjuarai Piala Antarsekolah di daerah Kanto. _Top scorer, _pula! Saat ini aku seharusnya sudah masuk timnas, jika bukan karena satu makhluk tukang paksa menyeretku ke dunia go."

Dari ujung matanya, dilihatnya Akira sudah mulai berasap, tapi ia masih kelihatan bisa mengendalikan diri. Tersenyum simpul dalam hati, Hikaru melanjutkan.

"Tiga hari ini kita sudah berlatih dengan metode standar, jadi hari ini aku ingin mencoba sedikit variasi. Oka, kemari!" ia memerintahkan sang pemain pertama maju dan mempersilakannya duduk di depan goban. Namun, alih-alih menyuruhnya melakukan nigiri (dia tidak pernah mau memberi _handicap _pada pemain pro, enak saja!), dia malah memberikan kedua goke pada anak itu.

"Eh?" Oka tampak bingung.

"Aku pegang putih, kau pegang hitam. Aku akan menunjukkan langkah biji putih dengan kipasku, kau pasang bijiku di titik itu. Selama permainan, kau harus bisa mengikuti alur berpikirku. Hari ini aku akan memainkan seluruh langkah, tapi besok, jika aku mengetukkan kipasku ke sisi goban, itu tandanya kau harus menebak dan memainkan langkahku. Jika salah, aku akan memukul tanganmu. Jelas?"

"Sensei!" protes Oka.

"Harus ada sedikit hukuman," cengir Hikaru.

"Tapi kan tidak harus memukul!"

"Oke, oke, aku akan mengetukkan kipasku dua kali, dan kau harus memindahkannya ke tempat yang benar. Ini akan makan waktu, jadi kau harus menebak dengan benar. Oke?"

Oka mendesah. Hikaru tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, serta pikiran dua orang lain. Akira saja, yang setiap hari main dengannya, bilang strateginya sulit diprediksi. Mungkin saat ini, selain Akira, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjegal Hikaru dengan pola permainannya yang penuh jebakan adalah Isumi.

"Oke? Nah, sementara aku main dengan Oka, kalian berdua juga coba main dengan cara ini. Terserah teknisnya seperti apa. Setelah ronde ini, kita akan bertukar pemain. Rui, kau tidak ada kerjaan kan? Bikin teh sana!"

Rui bangkit dengan bersungut-sungut, sementara dua teman lainnya mengambil posisi dan melakukan nigiri. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan baki berisi termos teh. Setelah meletakkan termos itu di lantai, ia pun duduk di samping goban Hikaru dan Oka, menonton pertandingan mereka. Itu, sebelum Akira berbelas kasih dan mengundangnya bermain melawannya.

Permainan berlangsung hingga sore, hanya dengan selingan makan dan senam siang seperti yang Hikaru janjikan.

"Kita akan mulai latihan 'membaca pikiran lawan' yang sebenarnya besok, oke?" ujar Hikaru yang disambut erangan para muridnya. "Apa? Ini benar-benar efektif, tahu! Dulu aku mulai belajar dengan hanya menempatkan biji go untuk guruku, dan setelah aku mampu merasakan alur permainan, baru aku mencoba bermain sendiri."

Tak hanya mata keempat orang di hadapannya yang membulat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan telinga Akira mencuat di belakangnya.

"Maksudmu Morishita-sensei?" tanya Rui, kelihatan bingung.

"Tidak, guruku yang pertama," jawabnya. "Ia yang mengenalkanku pada go."

"Lho? Semua bilang kau belajar sendiri!" protes Rui lagi.

"Aku punya seorang guru," akunya. "Tapi ia punya semacam ... keterbatasan, yang membuatnya tidak bisa bermain sendiri."

"Semacam ... ALS?" tanya Takahashi.

Bukan cuma Hikaru, tiga bocah lain juga kelihatan bingung.

"Itu lho... _Amyotropic Lateral Schlerosis, _seperti Stephen Hawking," Takahashi memamerkan pengetahuannya. Rupanya dia tipe Akira juga, tahu hal-hal di luar go. Dasar _nerd._

Jujur saja, Hikaru tidak tahu apa atau siapa ALS dan Hawking itu. "Intinya, karena alasan itu juga, ia tak bisa menjadi pro. Dan tidak, Rui, aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan siapa dia. Perkaranya sangat rumit," terangnya, melihat bocah itu kelihatan sudah akan bertanya. "Karena itu pula, kalian tidak usah bilang-bilang pada orang lain, khususnya Waya dan orang-orang Weekly Go. Biar ini menjadi rahasia kita."

Wajah-wajah di depannya kelihatan tidak puas.

"Pokoknya, jika ia bisa membuatku, bocah yang bahkan tidak tahu cara memegang biji go, menjadi pro hanya dalam waktu dua tahun, tidak ada alasan aku tidak bisa meningkatkan kemampuan kalian, para pro muda terbaik Jepang, dalam waktu enam minggu menggunakan metode yang sama. Mengerti?"

Terdengar seruan dari para muridnya, dan Hikaru tersenyum puas. Latihan malam itu selesai, jadi ia mempersilakan mereka keluar untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Hikaru bangkit dan melirik pada Akira yang masih duduk di depan gobannya, terlihat menunduk menatap goban tapi tak kelihatan masih bermain. Ia baru akan keluar ketika terdengar suara darinya.

"Sai adalah seorang difabel, begitu jawabanmu?"

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja!" bentak Akira, bangkit untuk mengonfrontasinya. "Difabilitas seharusnya tidak membuat Sai bersembunyi. Yang ada justru seharusnya ia mendapat lebih banyak perhatian! Apalagi ia seorang Fujiwara!"

"Apa kau tidak berpikir justru karena ia Fujiwara, maka mereka akan menyembunyikannya atau semacamnya?"

"Karena menganggapnya sebagai aib? Jangan bodoh, Shindou! Kau hidup di abad berapa?! Ada begitu banyak contoh seniman, ilmuwan, olahragawan jenius yang justru makin dikenal karena mereka berbeda! Aku bisa memberikan satu contoh yang ada di ruangan ini!"

"Brengsek, Akira! Aku bukan idiot savant, bagaimanapun kalian menyebutku!" teriak Hikaru, mengepalkan tinjunya begitu kuat. "Cuma karena aku lebih bodoh darimu di semua bidang selain olahraga, dan kebetulan bagus dalam go, bukan berarti aku idiot!"

"Kau idiot karena kau bertingkah seperti itu dengan semua kebohonganmu!" balas Akira. "Sai difabel, dan karenanya tidak bisa menjadi pro... Huh. Itu sangat melecehkan bagi semua difabel dan juga bagi Ki-In! Apa kaupikir Ki-In tidak akan memfasilitasi para calon profesional berkebutuhan khusus, apalagi jika mereka sekaliber Sai? Apa kau tidak punya alasan yang lebih masuk akal, hah?"

"Apa maksudmu tidak masuk akal? Aku yang lebih mengenal guruku!"

"Dan aku juga mengenal keluargamu! Memangnya ibumu tidak pernah cerita soal kau waktu kecil? Tidak ada ia cerita soal kau punya guru difabel atau semacamnya!"

"Karena ibuku tidak pernah tahu apa yang kulakukan seharian! Jangan selalu memandangku dari kacamatamu yang buram sebelah, Akira! Tidak semua yang kukatakan soal Sai adalah kebohongan!"

"Ha! Artinya kau mengakui _sebagian_ adalah kebohongan! _Mayoritas_ adalah kebohongan! Kau tahu apa? Aku sudah muak dengan kebohonganmu, dengan semua rahasiamu!"

"Dan aku juga benci, benci sekali dengan sifatmu yang selalu curiga dan suka memaksa!" seru Hikaru. "Cih," ia menjalankan jemari menyisir kepalanya, menarik ke belakang poni pirangnya. "Kau tahu apa? Aku rasa memang kami tidak sebaiknya memanfaatkan kebaikan Anda lebih dari ini, Touya-sensei. Malam ini juga aku akan kembali ke apartemen. Mulai besok latihan akan dilangsungkan di tempatku, sehingga Anda tidak perlu terganggu dengan kehadiran kami. Terima kasih banyak. Selamat malam!" Dengan itu ia membungkuk tegas dan keluar ruangan dengan langkah-langkah kasar, tak lupa membanting pintu geser.

Melewati ruang dapur, dilihatnya Takahashi dan Satoshi, yang kebagian tugas menyiapkan makan malam, memandangnya dengan khawatir. Ia tidak peduli, dan langsung kembali ke kamar. Ketika ia sedang merapikan baju-bajunya ke koper, tahu-tahu pintu kamar dibuka dengan keras. Mengiringi teriakan, "Sensei!", Rui dan Oka menyerbu masuk, langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Touya-sensei?" tuntut Rui.

"Kau ingin pergi?" tanya Oka.

"Ya," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. "Kalian juga cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian. Aku tidak mau berada di tempat sial ini lagi!"

"Tapi, Sensei...," rengek Rui.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana merayu Touya-sensei agar kalian baikan?"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan si makhluk arogan pemarah menyebalkan itu! Dia bukan urusanku sekarang! Fokusku adalah melatih kalian menghadapi Hokuto Cup, bukan berurusan dengan apapun masalah Touya denganku," ia menutup kopor dan menguncinya dengan kasar. "Kalian jadi ikut tidak?"

"Uhm, Sensei... Mungkin sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini baik-baik...," ujar Oka. "Pergi saat kepala panas takkan menyelesaikan masalah..."

"Ya. Silakan katakan itu pada Touya, dia yang terlebih dahulu kabur begitu saja dari pertengkaran. _Dua kali,"_ Hikaru mendesis. "Oke, terserah kalian mau pergi sekarang atau besok. Yang jelas besok kutunggu kalian di tempatku, jam biasa!"

Dengan itu, ia menggerek kopernya keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu, bahkan tanpa terlebih dahulu memesan taksi. Dan ponselnya juga tertinggal di dalam! Malas kembali, ia memutuskan berjalan kaki ke perempatan tempat ia lebih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan taksi.

Sialnya, di saat begini, justru hujan turun. Dengan kesal, Hikaru menyeret kopernya ke halte terdekat untuk berteduh.

Dingin membuatnya menggigil, dan air hujan membasahi wajahnya. Tidak, ia tidak menangis. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan air matanya untuk Akira.

Ia menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan, menahan teriakannya.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Oke, hari ini double update...

Please review...


	10. Hikaru: Chapter 9 - Asing

**Chapter 9. Asing**

.

Ia bangun ketika didengarnya suara bel di pintu apartemennya. Mengucek mata, ia lekas keluar kamar tanpa membereskan tempat tidur, menuju sumber suara. Masa bodoh, tak ada Touya di sini, tidak ada yang akan memarahinya hanya karena ia tidak melipat selimut. Beginilah rasanya kebebasan!

Ponselnya yang terjulur dari tangan Rui menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu. Keempat anak itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, dengan koper dan ransel masing-masing.

"Kau sengaja meninggalkannya, Sensei? Ponselmu bunyi semalaman, kami sampai harus meredamnya di bawah tumpukan futon."

"Terima kasih," ia mengambilnya dari tangan Rui. "Seharusnya kau cukup mematikan atau mencopot baterainya. Ah, kaulempar juga tidak apa-apa, sih. Biar makhluk itu tahu rasa," gerutunya. "Lagipula dia harusnya tahu kalau ponselku tertinggal, jadi dia tidak perlu menelepon terus."

"_Dia_ kan tinggal di ujung lorong, mungkin terlalu jauh jadi tidak kedengaran," tunjuk Rui, menekankan pada kata 'dia' seolah mengejek Hikaru, seraya memimpin teman-temannya memasuki apartemen. "Omong-omong, Touya-sensei juga bangun pagi ini dengan mata bengkak. Pasti ia juga menyesal dan menangis semalaman."

"Siapa peduli dia mau menangis kek, mau guling-guling kek... Mau terjun ke sungai juga aku tidak peduli!" seru Hikaru.

"Yakin?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Aku tidak ingin namanya disebut! Aku sudah tidak mau kenal dengannya lagi!"

"Sensei..."

"Kenapa juga kalian malah mengurusi makhluk sial itu? Kalian kan kemari untuk latihan! Ayo sana siap-siap! Satoshi, berhubung satu makhluk tidak penting mengubah kamar tamu jadi gudang buku, kau bisa taruh kopermu di kamarku. Kalian cowok-cowok bisa taruh koper di ruang buku. Rui, kau dan aku nanti tidur di _sofa bed, _soalnya futon di ruang go hanya ada dua. Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu tidur sekamar dengan Oka!"

"Um... Kalau kau masih merasa kurang enak, kau bisa istirahat, Sensei..." ujar Oka sok perhatian.

"Dan membiarkan kalian membolos? Enak saja!"

"Kami bisa kok berlatih sendiri..."

"Lalu apa gunanya ada aku sebagai pelatih? Nanti kalian bilang-bilang lagi ke Ki-In, dan si makhluk reseh satu itu akan mengataiku tidak profesional dan tidak bertanggung jawab, blablabla..."

Keempat anak itu tampak berpandangan dengan khawatir, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku siap-siap dulu. Kalian segera siapkan goban!" perintahnya, yang dibalas anggukan lesu tidak bersemangat.

.

Hari ini sepertinya _air conditioner _sedang rusak, panas dan tekanan yang ia rasakan sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Sudah begitu, ditambah lagi anak-anak bermain sangat buruk. Mereka tidak bisa menebak sama sekali alur strateginya. Hikaru dengan kesal mengetuk-ngetukkan kipasnya ke goban, memaksa mereka merevisi langkahnya berkali-kali.

Hal yang sama terus terjadi berulang-ulang. Pada hari ketujuh latihan intensif mereka, ia sudah merasa tidak sabar lagi.

"Kau itu bagaimana, sih!" teriaknya. "Mana mungkin aku jalan di situ, itu kan langsung membiarkanmu memotong areaku sendiri!"

"Sensei, kami belum selevel denganmu, mohon sedikit menahan diri...," ujar Satoshi agak mengkeret.

"Apa maksudnya tidak selevel?"

"Anu..."

"Jangan biarkan apapun, termasuk gelar, mengintimidasi kalian! Go itu permainan mental! Mau melawan Honinbou kek, Kisei kek, Meijin sialan kek, semua pro itu setara!" tegasnya.

Sambil berdecak, ia kembali mengetukkan kipasnya ke goban, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Satoshi melonjak, dengan gemetar memindahkan biji putih.

"Kalian sebut diri kalian pro, dan kalian tidak bisa melawan idiot sepertiku? Menyedihkan! Begini masa depan go Jepang? 15-4!" serunya tak sabar, melihat Satoshi meletakkan biji putih di tempat yang salah untuk keempat kalinya.

Satoshi tampak pucat dan langsung menyerah detik itu juga, yang jelas membuat Hikaru makin meradang.

"Bodoh, belum saatnya kau menyerah!" ia menjangkau ke sisi lain goban, mengambil kedua goke dan menata biji-bijinya secara bergantian di papan. "Lihat, jika kau jalan di sini, dalam 50 langkah kau bisa menyudutkanku! Jika kau jalan di sini sebelum langkah ke-20, kau juga bisa menjebakku di sini dan mengklaim teritoriku. Jika ternyata aku maju di sini, kau bisa menahanku dengan atari di sini." Ia masih memainkan beberapa variasi dengan kedua batu. "Jelas?"

"Uh..."

"Apa itu maksudnya 'uh'? Memangnya kau tidak kepikiran?"

"Sensei, kumohon jangan lampiaskan kemarahanmu pada Touya-sensei pada kami...," ujar Oka, memberanikan diri mengutarakan aspirasi teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak melampiaskan apapun!" kilah Hikaru. "Dan sudah kubilang jangan sebut-sebut nama orang itu di hadapanku!"

Ia menyortir biji-biji go di atas papan dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya, menepis pelan tangan Satoshi ketika gadis itu mencoba membantunya. Ia butuh berpikir.

"Sudah jelas metode ini tidak seberhasil yang aku bayangkan, jadi kita akan coba cara lain," ujarnya. "Kita akan _break_ dulu. Kebetulan besok kalau tidak salah ada pertandingan Jyudan Isumi versus Ogata. Kita akan ke Ki-In untuk menonton, siapa tahu kalian bisa belajar satu-dua hal."

Para muridnya berpandangan, tapi mereka tidak bicara apa-apa.

.

* * *

.

Waya dan Isumi, sang penantang Jyudan, melambai padanya dari ruang tunggu Ki-In ketika melihat pintu elevator terbuka. Hikaru bergegas keluar dari kotak besi itu, meninggalkan anak-anak yang menguntit di belakangnya, jelas kelihatan sangat gugup.

"Wow, Isumi Jyudan! Keren sekali!" pujinya.

"Ini baru pertandingan kedua...," senyum Isumi. "Setelah ini masih ada tiga pertandingan lagi."

"Satu, kalau kau menang yang ini dan berikutnya. Sudah saatnya memang si Ogata itu turun takhta! Tolong menangkan ini, Isumi! Soalnya tahun depan aku akan merebutnya darimu!"

"Wow, sungguh kata-kata penyemangat yang bagus, Shindou," Isumi tertawa. "Jangan-jangan kau sengaja mengumpankanku melawan hiu supaya kau bisa merebut Jyudan dengan mudah tahun depan?"

"_Kalau_ aku bisa mengalahkanmu," kekeh Hikaru. Ia sudah tidak getir lagi dengan kekuatan baru Isumi, terlebih setelah ia mendengar dari Waya betapa keras upaya Isumi untuk meningkatkan kemampuan agar dapat melawannya. Tak lain, ia berguru pada program komputer kreasi Yang Hai, yang kabarnya dikembangkan berdasarkan kifu pertandingan **s a i **di internet.

Yang berarti ia dan Isumi adalah saudara seperguruan, kalau begitu. Hahaha, beginilah rasanya menjadi seorang senpai!

Saat itu bel elevator kembali berdenting, membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Pintu membuka, memperlihatkan tak lain tak bukan, sang Meijin.

Waya mengangkat tangan. "Oi, Tou..."

Makhluk itu membelalak melihat Hikaru, dan seperti Hikaru duga, ia langsung menekan tombol untuk kabur dari pertarungan. Pintu elevator menutup dengan denting menyebalkan.

Elevator kembali bergerak membawa si pengecut itu pergi, meninggalkan Hikaru yang mendengus kesal serta Waya dan Isumi yang bertampang bingung. Tangan Waya masih setengah terangkat.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi ya?" adalah Isumi yang pertama kali memecah kebekuan.

"Masalah yang sama?" tanya Waya.

"Yah, biasalah...," gumam Hikaru. "Sama sekali tak perlu kaupikirkan, Isumi. Yang penting kau harus kalahkan Ogata hari ini, oke? Kita harus buktikan pada kelompok Touya bahwa kita tidak akan pernah kalah melawan mereka!"

Isumi yang kelihatan bingung berpandangan dengan Waya. Tentu saja, Isumi tahu mengenai persaingan sepihak antara kelompok Morishita dan Touya—Morishita-sensei, bagaimanapun, masih menganggap Hikaru bagian dari mereka dan makin besar kepala setelah Hikaru berhasil mengumpulkan lebih banyak gelar ketimbang rivalnya. Tapi masalahnya, siapa yang Hikaru maksud dengan 'kita'? Isumi jelas bukan bagian dari kelompok Morishita. Dan walaupun Isumi dan Waya acap hadir di _study group_ Touya-Shindou, secara teknis, yah, itu adalah kelompok _Touya-Shindou. _

"Omong-omong, kok Yang Hai tidak datang?" Hikaru memandang berkeliling, mencari wajah si maniak komputer pacar Isumi itu.

"Ia sibuk," jawab Isumi. "Tapi ia berjanji akan melihat pertandingan ketigaku kalau aku menang hari ini. Oh ya, ia titip salam untukmu. Katanya ia mau kau mencoba versi beta programnya, barangkali kau punya masukan."

"Oh, ia akan membolehkanku melawan Sai?" Hikaru langsung antusias.

"Sai?"

Hikaru menunduk malu. "Yah, Waya bilang kan program go Yang Hai dikembangkan dari kifu** s a i,** jadi..."

"Hmmm... SAI... Superior, atau mungkin Supreme Artificial Intelligence... Bagus juga," tekur Isumi. "Oke, akan kusampaikan pada Yang Hai."

"Ah, betul juga!" Hikaru tiba-tiba menepukkan tinjunya ke telapak tangan. "Bagaimana kalau kaurayu Yang Hai agar mengijinkan murid-muridku menjadi _beta-tester?_" ia menunjuk pada rombongannya, yang sedari tadi hanya diam di belakang dengan kikuk.

Disebut untuk pertama kali di hadapan para pro kelas atas, keempat muridnya langsung membungkuk memberi salam.

"Oh, para anggota Hokuto Cup!" seru Waya. "Oka, Takahashi, dan ... Satoshi, bukan? Nah, Rui, ngapain kau di sini? Bukannya kau kalah di penyisihan?"

Rui menjawab dengan ceria, "Aku pemain cadangan," sementara Hikaru menukas, "Dia kutugaskan membuat teh!"

Waya terkekeh. Di grup mereka, sudah bukan barang baru bahwa Rui selalu dijadikan kacung. Hikaru dan Waya senang sekali bersikap seolah-olah mereka mem-_bully_-nya, di bawah hidung Akira yang menentang keras segala bentuk per-_bully_-an. Bukan karena Rui paling lemah, tentu, justru sebaliknya. Karakter Rui yang seenaknya sendiri, kadang kasar, dan selalu ceria sering mengingatkan Hikaru pada dirinya sendiri. Diam-diam, ia menganggap Rui sebagai adik yang tak pernah ia dapatkan.

"Intinya, kau ikut latihan intensif untuk menghadapi Wakajishisen, ya? Wah, yang lain harus hati-hati, nih!" ujar Waya.

Wakajishisen terasa bagai memori yang begitu jauh. Di kelompok mereka, justru Waya yang setahun lebih tua dari Hikaru-lah yang paling lama ikut dalam ajang tersebut, mengingat ia baru mencapai Dan-6 pada usia 21. Ia bahkan sempat menjuarai ajang itu dua kali. Hikaru saja hanya sempat menjuarai ajang itu sekali, tahun 2004, itu pun gara-gara Akira sang juara bertahan tiga tahun berturut-turut dinyatakan tidak berhak ikut karena keburu mencapai level Dan-6.

Berkat sistem baru yang diberlakukan sejak 2003, pada 2005, Hikaru dipromosikan sebagai Dan-7 berkat keikutsertaannya dalam Liga, menyusul Akira yang mendapatkan promosi yang sama tahun sebelumnya. Untuk Akira yang memang langganan menjuarai turnamen-turnamen yang lebih kecil, promosi itu tidak begitu signifikan, mengingat ia sendiri sudah mencapai Dan-6 saat itu. Tapi bagi Hikaru yang melompat tiga tingkat sekaligus, promosi itu lumayan menghebohkan. Tahun itu pula, Akira merebut gelar Meijin, yang membuat levelnya kembali dinaikkan menjadi Dan-9. Hikaru harus puas hanya menjadi Dan-8 sebagai _challenger_ di Turnamen Honinbou, tapi ia merasa bahagia bisa membalas Akira dengan melambai-lambaikan dua gelar tahun berikutnya.

"Hmmm, Shindou, soal _beta-tester_ tadi... Aku tidak yakin bisa sih," Isumi mengembalikan pokok pembicaraan yang sudah melantur, selagi mereka berjalan ke ruang pertandingan. "Apalagi kalau kaubilang untuk persiapan Hokuto. Kau tahu, Yang Hai juga menjadi pelatih untuk Tim China, jadi..."

"Maksudmu ia menggunakan SAI untuk melatih Tim China? Apa-apaan itu, aku tidak setuju!"

Wajah Isumi jelas-jelas mengatakan, "Siapa kamu?" tapi karena ia orang yang sopan, ia hanya menunjuk, "Program itu kan buatannya..."

"Tapi Sai itu orang Jepang! Jepang! Kalau ia mau pakai programnya untuk melatih timnya, kenapa ia tidak pakai kifu salah seorang shifu go dari negaranya saja?"

Tak terasa mereka sudah mendekati Yugen no Ma. Beberapa aparatur pertandingan sudah tiba dan tengah bersiap-siap, rupanya. Di antara mereka, tampak musuh hari itu, Ogata Kisei-Tengen-Jyudan, sedang asyik berbincang bersama—tak lain tak bukan—Akira. Dengan suram, Hikaru menyadari bahwa Ogata adalah "kakak seperguruan"—uh, "mantan kecengan pertama"—Akira, jadi tentu saja ia datang untuk mendukung sang musuh.

Hikaru ingin berdecih. Kelihatan benar Akira ingin menghindarinya, kan? Tadi langsung kabur pakai elevator, pastinya ia kembali lagi pakai tangga darurat. Rasakan, biar saja ia kecapaian. Ia toh tahu seperti apa stamina cowok yang olahraganya cuma mengangkat batu go dan push-up di atas ranjang itu.

Ogata dan Akira tampaknya sadar akan kehadirannya, karena mereka berhenti berbincang dan menoleh ke arahnya. Ogata menampakkan seringainya yang menyebalkan, sementara Akira langsung membuang muka.

"Oh, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Honinbou dan kawanannya? Standar, pagi-pagi sudah berisik," salam Ogata. Hikaru tidak membalas. Tatapannya tajam pada Ogata. Apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi?

Ogata tidak terpengaruh pada tatapan intens Hikaru, atau ketidaksopanannya, dan beralih pada anggota rombongan lain yang seharusnya menjadi bintang hari ini.

"Ah, Isumi-san," salamnya.

"Ogata-sensei, selamat pagi," Isumi membungkuk, diikuti yang lain kecuali Hikaru. "Semoga sukses untuk pertandingan hari ini."

"Semoga yang terbaik menang," balas Ogata dengan nada arogannya yang biasa.

Jujur, Hikaru sudah sama sekali tidak asing dengan sikapnya yang setengah mengintimidasi itu. Makin ia mengintimidasi orang, makin ia menganggap orang itu berharga. Kalau sikapnya pada Isumi sama seperti sikapnya pada Hikaru, artinya ia mengakui kemampuan Isumi.

"Oh, Shindou," Ogata kembali bicara padanya, "aku sudah dengar mengenai Fujiwara-san. Turut berduka cita, sayang sekali aku tidak berkesempatan melawannya."

Brengsek si Akira itu! Kenapa ia membocorkannya pada Ogata?

Hikaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akira dengan mata menantang. Untungnya, orang itu masih tahu diri untuk menunduk.

"Ah, Ogata-san, aku harus pergi," Akira tampak jengah dengan pelototan Hikaru dan memutuskan memakai jurus paten langkah seribunya. "Semoga sukses untuk pertandingan hari ini. Permisi, Ogata-san, Isumi-san, Morishita-san, Takahashi-kun, Rui-kun, Oka-kun, Satoshi-chan," ia membungkuk sebelum undur diri, melewati Hikaru begitu saja seolah ia tidak ada di situ.

Apa maksudnya, mendata semua orang tapi melewatkan dirinya? Brengsek.

Ia sudah akan berbalik untuk mengejar Akira, tapi tahu-tahu Ogata berdiri begitu dekat padanya, bicara dengan suara berbisik, "Aku sudah menyuruh orang-orangku mencari informasi mengenai Fujiwara-san. Sebaiknya orang ini non-fiktif dan sesuai dengan apa yang kausampaikan. Karena kalau tidak, atau lebih parah lagi, kalau ia masih hidup dan kau berusaha menyembunyikannya..."

Ia membiarkannya ancamannya menggantung, dan segera undur diri untuk memasuki ruangan. Isumi kelihatan menyadari keanehan ini, tapi ia tak membiarkan itu mengganggunya di depan sebuah pertandingan penting. Diiringi ucapan semoga sukses, ia memasuki ruangan dengan tenang, tapi dengan mata penuh determinasi.

Waya memimpin rombongan kecil mereka menuju ruang menonton. Walau pertandingan kali itu adalah pertandingan kedua perebutan gelar, yang cukup menegangkan karena pertandingan pertama dimenangkan oleh Isumi, rupanya tak banyak orang di ruangan itu. Hanya ada Amano, Kosemura, dan Kurata, yang dikalahkan Isumi di perempat final.

"Shindou!" seru Kurata begitu melihatnya, memberikan kode agar ia duduk di hadapannya di muka goban. "Bagaimana menurutmu Isumi?" tanpa basa-basi, ia bertanya begitu Hikaru mengambil tempat duduk yang ia tunjukkan.

"Brilian."

Meski ia meniatkannya sebagai pernyataan yang penuh antusiasme, entah mengapa itu keluar dengan datar. Pasti itu diartikan sebagai kegetiran karena ia gagal menjadi _challenger_ tahun ini, karena Kurata berujar, "Jangan khawatir, Shindou. Masih ada Tengen dan Kisei. Yah, itu kalau kau masih bisa bertahan melawan aku dan Touya. Oh, aku juga berniat untuk merebut kembali Gosei darimu," seperti biasa ia masih terlalu percaya diri.

Seperti apa jika seorang pemegang titel tumbang? Apa ia harus menempuh kembali Penyisihan Pertama, atau bertanding merebut kursi penantang di Liga? Mungkin Hikaru harus mencari tahu tentang hal ini, mengingat sangat mungkin Akira akan berusaha berkali lipat untuk menjatuhkannya tahun ini.

Terserah, kalau Akira masih bersikukuh menghindarinya, setidaknya ia harus berada dalam satu ruangan selama sekian jam bersamanya kalau mau merebut titelnya. Kalikan itu dengan jumlah pertandingan dan jumlah titel. Rasakan! Oh, belum lagi perebutan gelar Honinbou berlangsung dua hari per pertandingan. Rasakan pangkat dua!

Oh, jangan harap ia takkan berusaha untuk merebut gelar Meijin juga. Mungkin juga kan mereka akan bertemu di Penyisihan Tengen dan Kisei?

Sepanjang mereka masih berada di tempat kerja yang sama, Akira takkan mungkin bisa menghindarinya terus.

Kurata masih mencerocos panjang lebar mengenai kekagumannya pada perkembangan Isumi. Kalau tidak tahu benar, mungkin Hikaru akan menyangka Kurata naksir Isumi. Yang agak tidak terbayangkan, kalau mau jujur. Kurata tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada siapapun, perempuan ataupun laki-laki, selain dirinya sendiri. Dia penderita narsisme akut yang seharusnya ada di institusi mental, bukan di institut go.

Ah, mungkin ini akan berhasil.

"Ah, Kurata," Hikaru memotong di saat yang tepat sebelum Kurata mulai mencerocos lagi. "Kau tahu tahun ini aku melatih Tim Jepang untuk Hokuto Cup kan? Yah, karena _kau_ terlalu sibuk dengan liga dan lain sebagainya..."

Itu terdengar seolah-olah Kurata adalah pilihan pertama kan?

Kurata mengangguk.

"Nah, anak-anak ini," ia menunjuk pada empat bocah yang duduk di meja sebelah, "amat menanti-nanti bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ada di balik kemenangan Tim Jepang secara berturut-turut dua dan tiga tahun lalu. Kau tahu, orang yang melatih-_ku_," ia menekankan.

Lubang hidung Kurata kelihatan mengembang. Nah, bagus.

"Kalau ada waktu, bagaimana kalau kau memberi mereka sedikit saran? Yah, mungkin kalau mereka bisa berlatih tanding dengan orang yang lebih berpengalaman sepertimu, mereka bisa mendapat satu dua pelajaran..."

"Wah, boleh juga," Kurata tampak tertarik. "Biar kulihat jadwalku ya..."

"Nah, aku juga punya beberapa ide soal metode latihan..."

Pembicaraan mengalir masuk ke urusan latihan persiapan menghadapi Hokuto Cup, di sela-sela pembahasan mengenai langkah Isumi dan Ogata yang disaksikan lewat layar televisi. Pada duapuluh langkah memasuki chuuban, Hikaru berhasil mengantongi nama dua orang yang akan membantunya menggantikan Akira menjadi lawan tanding anak-anak: Kurata dan Waya.

Mungkin nanti ia bisa melobi Isumi, Nase, dan Fuku.

Tersenyum senang, Hikaru mengembalikan perhatian ke layar. Isumi kelihatannya berhasil mengintegrasikan pola permainan Sai untuk menguatkan pola permainannya sendiri, dan ia merajai chuuban. Dalam hati Hikaru turut bangga pada _kouhai_-nya itu.

Tahun ini, ia yakin Ogata akan tumbang.

.

* * *

.

Pertandingan tengah mencapai puncak ketika pintu terbuka, dan satu sosok tampak di ambangnya. Para anggota tim Hokuto beserta empat orang dewasa yang ada di situ lekas memberi salam dengan heboh, sementara Hikaru hanya bisa terpana. Dadanya berguruh kencang.

"Shindou-san," suara Touya Meijin Ad Honorem mengguruh dalam ruang kecil itu. "Kalau ada waktu, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Sedang apa Touya-sensei di sini? Sejak kapan ia datang? Kok ia tidak pernah dengar ia akan datang, bukankah ia seharusnya ada di China? Mengapa ia ingin bicara dengannya? Di sini, di Ki-In? Apa ia sudah dengar dari Akira bahwa mereka putus? Huh, apa ia dan Akira sudah putus?

Dengan sejuta pikiran berkecamuk, Hikaru mengangguk lamat-lamat, kemudian bangkit dan mengekor Touya-sensei. Semua orang di situ tampak bingung, Waya malah kelihatan was-was, tapi tak ada yang berkomentar apapun.

Mantan ayah mertuanya itu—atau masih, atau malah memang pada dasarnya belum, ia tidak terlalu mengerti masalah teknis di sini—mengajaknya keluar Ki-In, menyusuri toko-toko yang berderet di gedung sebelahnya, kemudian duduk di halaman depan sebuah kafe. Oh ya, sudah hampir jam makan siang, Hikaru terlambat menyadari. Seharusnya, di dalam juga, pertandingan sebentar lagi akan dijeda.

Sang Meijin memesan secangkir kopi, sementara Hikaru yang terlalu tegang tidak tahu harus memesan apa, dan berujung pada menu yang sama. Padahal ia tidak suka kopi, kalau mau jujur.

"Kudengar kau dan Akira berpisah?"

Serahkan pada sang Meijin untuk langsung ke intinya.

Brengsek Akira! Mengapa juga ia pakai mengadu pada ayahnya?

"Uhm," Hikaru merasa tangannya berkeringat. "Saya ... masih tidak begitu jelas," akunya, tak berani memandang mata Touya-sensei. "Saya ... belum bicara lagi dengan Akira sejak ... uhm..." Tiga hari? Seminggu? Apa definisi 'bicara' di sini?

"Apa kau memang ingin berpisah dengan Akira?"

Ia makin menunduk. Apa ia ingin berpisah dengan Akira? Apa ia ingin kembali bersama Akira?

"Saya masih mencintai Akira..." jawab Hikaru. "Tapi... Semua ini... Rasanya..."

Touya-sensei kelihatannya sudah tidak sabar dengan ketidaktegasan menantunya itu, karena pertanyaan berikutnya langsung menyodok keras ke titik yang paling sensitif.

"Hikaru, tolong jawab dengan jujur. Apa ada orang ketiga?"

Orang ketiga?

"Tidak!" serunya, mengangkat kepalanya begitu cepat. "Sama sekali tidak ada orang ketiga. Saya takkan melakukan itu pada Akira!"

"Lalu apa sebenarnya masalah antara kau dan Akira?"

Di situ Hikaru bingung untuk menjawab. Apa sebenarnya masalahnya dengan Akira? Apa sebenarnya masalah _Akira_ dengannya?

"Apa ini karena apa yang kukatakan pada makan malam tahun baru? Apa ini karena permintaanku agar kalian menikah? Jika memang benar begitu, aku minta maaf."

Hikaru mengetatkan kepalan tangan di pangkuannya—oh, ia bahkan tidak sadar tangannya terkepal. Tidak ada jalan lain, ia harus mengatakannya.

"Touya-sensei, maafkan saya. Saya..."

Justru di titik itu, tiba-tiba terdengar seruan, "Ayah!" dari ujung jalan. Akira, seperti biasa tidak peduli jika ia menjadi tontonan orang, berlari mendekati mereka dengan langkah-langkah panjang dan memburu. Begitu tiba, masih dengan napas tersegal-segal, ia memandang dari ayahnya ke Hikaru, dengan cepat berusaha menilai situasi.

Tiba-tiba Akira membungkuk dengan sikap sangat formal, hingga Hikaru saja kaget.

"Ayah, masalah antara aku dan Shindou, biarlah menjadi urusan kami. Aku berterima kasih atas perhatian Ayah, tapi mohon untuk tidak campur tangan dalam hal ini. Kami berdua sudah sama-sama dewasa, dan aku bukan anak gadis perawan yang harus Ayah lindungi."

Akira kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dan memandang lurus pada ayahnya. Matanya sama penuh determinasinya seperti yang ia perlihatkan di atas goban. Kedua ayah dan anak itu saling berpandangan dengan intens, berkomunikasi tanpa kata-kata yang hanya mereka sendiri pahami isinya, sebelum akhirnya Touya-sensei menyerah.

"Baiklah. Benar katamu, aku tidak seharusnya ikut campur."

"Terima kasih, Ayah!" jawab Akira tegas.

"Kalian berdua adalah putraku. Aku hanya berharap kalian menangani masalah ini dengan bijaksana. Aku tidak mau kalian merusak diri kalian masing-masing."

"Baik, Ayah."

Dengan itu Touya-sensei mengucapkan selamat siang padanya dan undur diri. Akira berpaling padanya dan membungkukkan badan, bicara dengan nada tak kalah formal seperti nadanya pada sang ayah.

"Shindou-san, maaf telah mengganggu waktumu. Kami mohon diri," ujarnya.

Hikaru merasa ini saatnya. Hanya ini saatnya, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Akira, tunggu!" serunya, ketika Akira sudah berbalik dan hampir meninggalkannya, lagi. "A-Akira ... uhm, kapan kau akan kembali ke rumah? Aku ... uh, aku... Uhm, tanaman kaktusmu hampir mati, aku tidak tahu cara merawatnya. Dan... "

_Dan apartemen kita tidak lagi terasa seperti rumah, kini saat kau tidak ada. Aku harus berbagi sofa dengan Rui yang suka mengorok dan menendangku tengah malam ke lantai. Aku terus-terusan merasa kesepian dan ketakutan. Akira, aku butuh kau dalam hidupku. _

Akira tidak menjawab. Hikaru ingin sekali menggamit tangannya, memeluknya, apapun untuk membuatnya tetap di sini, berpaling padanya, memeluknya kembali dengan intensitas seperti dulu. Kemudian terdengar tarikan napas, dan Akira berujar bahkan tanpa menoleh padanya, "Aku sudah kembali ke rumah," lantas bergegas pergi menyusul ayahnya.

Hikaru tersuruk di kursinya. Hatinya begitu perih bagai ditikam dengan pisau beracun.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Hai, aku update lagi...

Dari kemarin aku susah banget update, jadi baru hari ini bisa. Kalo ada yang bingung soal cerita hari ini, yup, Akira dan Hikaru lagi berantem, tapi apa mereka pisah? Nah, kayaknya Hikaru sendiri ga yakin tuh... Menurut kalian gimana? Apa Hikaru lebay? Ato Akira yang lebay? Komen yah...

Review please?


	11. Hikaru: Chapter 10 - Atari

**Chapter 10. Atari**

.

Berita bahwa Isumi menang dengan skor 2-0 melawan Ogata dalam perebutan gelar Jyudan menjadi _headline_ Weekly Go minggu itu, serta menjadi pembicaraan panas di nyaris setiap sudut Ki-In dan salon go yang Hikaru tahu. Terlebih, Ogata sudah 6 tahun menduduki gelar tersebut, menendang jauh-jauh setiap penantang yang berani-berani mencoba menyentuhkan tangan di takhtanya. Akira dua kali menjadi penantang dan dua kali juga kalah. Hikaru sempat disebut-sebut sebagai penantang yang paling berpotensi untuk merebut gelar itu darinya, terlebih setelah sebelumnya berhasil merebut Honinbou dan Ouza, tetapi ia pun harus menelan pil pahit kekalahan. Tahun ini adalah kali kedua Isumi berhadapan dengan Ogata dalam perebutan gelar, tapi berbeda dengan dua tahun lalu ketika ia langsung didepak begitu saja dengan skor 3-0, kali ini sepertinya ia sangat berpotensi untuk bisa menjadi Jyudan baru.

Waya, sebagai ketua kampanye 'Isumi untuk Jyudan 2008', mengundang Hikaru untuk minum-minum menyambut kemenangan kedua Isumi di sebuah pub kecil dekat apartemen Isumi. Meski September tahun kemarin sudah menginjak 20, Hikaru belum pernah minum-minum apalagi ke pub—riwayat minum alkoholnya sangat terbatas pada secangkir sake pada makan malam tahun baru dan hanami bersama keluarga Touya tahun lalu, setengah kaleng bir yang dipaksakan Waya pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-20, serta beberapa gelas _wine_ dalam upayanya untuk merayu Akira ke tempat tidur. Tapi karena ini demi Isumi, ditambah tidak ada Touya si cerewet itu, ia pun menyanggupi memenuhi undangan Waya.

Huh, serahkan pada Waya yang masih sempat-sempatnya menyelenggarakan acara minum-minum, padahal istrinya tengah hamil enam bulan.

Berhubung acaranya di pub, pesta malam itu hanya dihadiri oleh para pro yang sudah cukup umur di lingkaran mereka, yang berarti tidak ada Ochi dan Fuku. Selain Isumi, Waya, dan Hikaru, hanya ada Nase, Kurata, dan Saeki. Dan di mana ada Saeki, di situ juga ada Ashiwara.

Saeki dan Ashiwara adalah Romeo dan Juliet dalam skema perseteruan sepihak antara kelompok Morishita dan Touya—selain Hikaru dan Akira, tentu—kecuali bahwa mereka _straight_. Um, Saeki _straight, _sepertinya, sedangkan Ashiwara agak tidak jelas. Oke, dipikir-pikir, mungkin keduanya memang agak tidak jelas. Hikaru mendengar bahwa Ashiwara pernah punya cewek, tapi familiaritasnya dengan Akira agak-agak mencurigakan, hingga Hikaru kadang ingin menonjoknya. Tentu saja, setelah Hikaru dan Akira jadian, Ashiwara menghormati batas lingkaran yang mereka bangun, tapi jujur saja, Hikaru kadang masih cemburu dengan betapa akrabnya ia memanggil putra gurunya hanya dengan nama kecil.

Karena posisinya yang unik itulah, Ashiwara sering menjadi informan dalam atas apapun yang terjadi di kelompok Touya. Termasuk kali ini. Bahkan sebelum ditanya, Ashiwara sudah menceritakan gosip terbaru dan terpanas mengenai Akira.

Tidak, ini bukan soal perpisahan 'pasangan emas' Touya-Shindou. Atau seperti tajuk berita Weekly Go edisi terbaru, di halaman empat setelah berita tentang kemenangan Isumi: "Retaknya Aliansi Dua Pangeran Go: Persitegangan antara Touya Meijin dan Shindou Honinbou".

Serius, koran itu sudah jadi tabloid gosip sekarang.

"Jadi, rencananya mulai minggu depan, Akira akan ikut ayahnya ke China," Ashiwara memulai reportasenya.

Minggu depan?

"Kalau tidak salah, Touya masih ada Penyisihan Ketiga Tengen dan Kisei kan? Juga ada Liga Honinbou dan Gosei. Masa iya ia mau berlibur di saat begini?" bukan Hikaru yang mengatakannya, melainkan Waya.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan berlibur," Ashiwara mengibaskan tangan di depan hidungnya. "Dia memang akan pindah ke China. Kabarnya sih, ia akan mengundurkan diri dari Ki-In."

"Mengundurkan diri?!" Bukan cuma Hikaru, yang lain juga sama kagetnya. Waya bahkan sampai menyemburkan bir yang sedang ditegaknya.

"Apa maksudnya mengundurkan diri?!" seru Waya.

"Apa bisa dia mengundurkan diri begitu saja? Bukannya ia harus mempertahankankan gelar Meijin?" tanya Kurata.

"Bagaimana dengan posisinya di Liga?" Saeki ikut bicara.

"Kalau soal gelar, dulu sewaktu Touya-sensei pensiun, Ki-In memperbarui sistem untuk menentukan pemegang gelar baru jika pemegang gelar lama pensiun atau meninggal kan? Nah, Akira bilang toh ia hanya memegang satu gelar, jadi seharusnya tidak banyak masalah. Ayahnya saja dulu memegang empat gelar, tapi ia tetap bisa pensiun. Kalau soal pertandingannya di Liga, tentu saja ia bisa dianggap kalah WO."

"Tapi, mengapa?" tanya Nase.

"Dia bilang, ia sudah tidak lagi punya alasan dan motivasi untuk ada di Jepang. Jika sudah begitu, go-nya jadi tak bermakna. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk meneruskan karir di sini, dia ingin pergi untuk mencari go-nya yang baru."

Ashiwara jelas menujukan ucapannya itu pada Hikaru, tapi Hikaru berpura-pura tidak menyadari. Memasang tampang tak peduli, ia menyibukkan diri menuang minuman ke gelasnya.

Ia bisa merasakan pandangan tak hanya Ashiwara, tapi juga semua orang di meja itu. Hubungan mereka, baik sebagai rival maupun kekasih, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahkan sebelum mereka resmi jadian. Kini ketika Akira mendadak berniat pergi dan Hikaru menampakkan sikap apatis, sudah pasti mereka mencium ada sesuatu yang salah.

Dan tentu saja, mereka pasti sudah membaca Weekly Go. Sial sekali, mana ia tahu Kosemura si penguntit itu sedang ada di dekat kafe waktu Akira terang-terangan menyatakan di hadapan ayahnya—dan seluruh pengunjung kafe, yang mungkin sekali beberapa adalah orang Ki-In—bahwa ia dan Hikaru _memang_ sedang ada masalah? Belum lagi, Hikaru mendengar dari Waya, bahwa ia muncul di ruang tonton untuk mencari ayahnya, dan begitu tahu ayahnya pergi bersama Hikaru, ia langsung menggemeretakkan gigi dan berlari keluar dengan wajah tegang. Itu kan bisa menimbulkan prasangka macam-macam, terlebih ada Kosemura di sana. Jelas, Akira-lah yang mengundang Kosemura, meski tidak secara langsung, hingga reporter yang tadinya sedang meliput pertandingan Isumi vs Ogata itu berakhir meliput gosip soal mereka.

Huh. Meijin bodoh!

"Lalu apa rencananya jika mengundurkan diri dari Ki-In?" Isumi dengan baik hati menyelamatkannya dari pandangan semua orang. Isumi memang _kouhai_-nya yang terbaik.

"Entahlah. Mungkin bergabung dengan China ... atau malah Korea."

"Berarti ia harus ikut ujian lagi?" Nase terdengar agak bingung.

"Bagaimanapun namanya sudah dikenal, mungkin China atau Korea akan tertarik merekrutnya. Tidak pun, ia toh masih 20. Kalaupun tidak menjadi pro, aku yakin Akira bisa mengikuti jejak ayahnya dengan memperlebar sayap di dunia go amatir internasional. Aku dengar ia mempertimbangkan untuk melanjutkan studinya."

"Di Todai? Bukannya dia _drop out?"_ kerung Waya.

"Dia baru berhenti kuliah tahun lalu, jadi mungkin masih dianggap cuti. Tidak pun, dengan nilai-nilainya, dia bisa masuk universitas manapun. Apalagi kalau ia mencantumkan seluruh prestasinya di _curriculum vitae. _Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak pilihan...," Ashiwara mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan batas tak jelas antara kepastian dan ketidakpastian yang aneh.

"Enak ya, jadi orang pintar dan kaya...," gumam Nase, setengah berangan.

Betul. Akira punya segudang prestasi, di dunia go maupun akademik. Masa depannya sebenarnya tidak terbatas pada lingkung dunia kecil bernama go, terlebih dunia go Jepang. Dia bisa dengan mudah melenggang masuk Harvard atau Cambridge kalau dia mau.

Tidak ada yang bisa menahannya di Jepang.

"Tapi mana bisa seorang pro mengundurkan diri seenaknya begitu!" Waya kelihatan marah. "Ujian pro itu sangat sulit dan ketat! Apalagi dia seorang pemegang titel! Seharusnya ia menunjukkan integritas dan dedikasi, bukan seenaknya mundur lalu melompat ke negara lain begitu saja!"

Patut diakui Waya ada benarnya. Ia berjuang mati-matian untuk sampai ke posisinya sekarang. Di matanya, Akira si anak emas itu dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, lalu semudah itu juga melepaskannya ketika ia sudah bosan. Pantas saja dulu Waya benci sekali dengan Akira. Mungkin sekarang masih.

Bahkan ia pun benci Akira, pada titik ini.

"Lalu apa kata Touya-sensei?" tanya Isumi.

"Pada dasarnya Touya-sensei mendukung apapun keputusan putranya, asalkan itu masuk akal."

"Lalu ini? Memangnya ini masuk akal?" Waya menggerutu.

"Kalau Akira sendiri bilang ia sudah tidak punya motivasi untuk bermain go di sini lagi, itu sudah final, kan?"

"Huh... motivasi...," gumam Hikaru, untuk pertama kali bicara dalam diskusi tidak jelas mengenai masa depan mantannya itu. "Sudah, biarkan saja dia pergi. Benar kata Waya, dia tidak punya integritas dan dedikasi. Dia cuma anak manja yang banyak omong, tapi nyatanya nol besar. Jepang tidak butuh orang seperti dia."

Sejauh ini ia percaya, bahwa sepanjang mereka masih berada di tempat kerja yang sama, Akira takkan bisa menghindarinya terus. Akira juga pasti memikirkan hal ini juga. Tapi kalau di sisi Hikaru, ini adalah harapan dan optimisme, Akira memandangnya sebagai masalah.

Jadi ini jawaban Akira? Keluar dari Ki-In? Keluar dari Jepang?

Cih.

Terserah. Kalau ia tidak mau menantang Hikaru di satu pun gelarnya, tak masalah. Ki-In toh masih punya stok pro yang jauh lebih ambisius untuk merebut gelarnya. Salah satu dari mereka pasti bisa memberinya permainan yang menarik, kan? Salah satu dari mereka pasti bisa membawanya menuju Kami no Itte. Pemain pro yang hebat itu bukan cuma Akira.

Lagipula, ini juga akan membuatnya lebih mudah meraih ambisinya untuk merebut semua gelar. Dengan tiadanya Akira, anggap saja nanti ia akan mendapatkan gelar Meijin dengan cuma-cuma, ya kan?

Di sisi sana, DJ mengganti musik yang ia mainkan. Dentum-dentum ritmik bercampur elektro memenuhi ruangan, mengalir di antara pancaran warna-warni sinar laser. Tubuh-tubuh penuh keringat berkelojotan di bawah pengaruh alunan mantra dan tabuhan perkusi dunia baru.

"Ah, rasanya aku mau turun. Kalian mau ikut? Tidak? Ya sudah."

Hikaru menuang minuman ke gelasnya penuh-penuh dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak. Panas mengalir memasuki kerongkongan, membakar dadanya. Panas, panas, panas. Ia menanggalkan kemejanya, hanya menyisakan tank top kuning yang dibenci Akira, dan melompat ke lantai dansa. Dibiarkannya tubuhnya terbakar dalam paduan alkohol, musik, dan adrenalin. Mungkin dengan itu, ia bisa melupakan Akira.

.

* * *

.

"Shindou, Shindou!" guncangan di bahunya membangunkannya.

"Uh... Isumi?"

"Kau kelihatannya sudah teler. Sini kemarikan kuncimu, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ujarnya.

"Tidak," Hikaru menepis tangan Isumi. "Aaaah, aku bisa sendiri, Isumiiii... Aku bukan anak keciiiiiillll..."

Dengan itu itu ia berusaha berdiri, tapi dunia seakan berputar dan berputar dan berputar... Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh lagi ke sofa.

"Lihat kan? Mana bisa kau menyetir begitu? Sini kuncimu!" ujar Isumi tegas.

Mau tak mau, walau sambil memberengut, Hikaru mengodok saku dan memberikan kuncinya pada sang Calon Jyudan. Tak urung, ia mengedarkan pandang ke sekitarnya, dan menyadari bahwa teman-temannya sudah tidak ada.

"Ke mana ... uh, yang lain?" Tadi siapa saja yang bersamanya, ya? "Waya dan ... uh, Nase, dan..."

"Nase dan yang lainnya sudah diantar Saeki pulang. Waya masih di toilet."

"Oh..."

"Bisa berdiri?"

Isumi memapahnya berjalan meninggalkan ruang pub menuju mobil sport kuningnya yang terparkir di lantai _basement_. Tak lama Waya menyusul, duduk di jok depan bersama Isumi, sementara ia membaringkan diri di jok belakang, berselimutkan kemejanya sendiri. Isumi mengantar Waya terlebih dahulu, kemudian mengantarnya ke apartemen.

"Kau tak apa sendiri?" tanya Isumi setelah membuatkannya secangkir teh ginseng.

"Uh, iya..."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Selamat istirahat, Shindou. Terima kasih untuk pestanya."

Sepeninggal Isumi, Hikaru menghempaskan diri di sofa. Apartemennya kosong—ini _weekend_, bocah-bocah muridnya itu sedang kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing untuk mencuci baju dan entah apa lagi. Bahkan Satoshi pun menginap di rumah bibinya.

Baru kali ini, kekosongan ini terasa begitu mencekam.

Adrenalinnya belum terbakar seluruhnya, sepertinya, karena ia tidak bisa duduk diam, apalagi tidur dalam semua keheningan ini. Ia mencoba menyetel televisi, tapi tak ada yang menarik. Teh ginseng yang dibuatkan Isumi sudah habis. Di kulkas hanya ada sebutir apel dan sekerat bir yang ditinggalkan Waya, dan kotak obatnya kosong, sama sekali tak ada sesuatu yang bisa menetralkan efek alkohol di tubuhnya.

Mungkin ada sesuatu di mini market 24 jam di bawah, pikirnya, dan setelah menimbang-nimbang bahwa ia cukup kuat hanya untuk turun 17 lantai menggunakan elevator, ia pun meninggalkan kamarnya. Sayangnya, begitu sampai, ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidak bawa dompet, dan ia malas untuk naik ke lantainya kemudian turun lagi. Merasa mungkin udara segar dapat menghalau sejenak kekusutan kepalanya, Hikaru memutuskan berjalan-jalan sejenak di luar apartemen.

Di luar dingin ternyata, dan selain dompet, Hikaru baru sadar bahwa ia juga meninggalkan kemejanya di atas. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut jeans dan tank top. Mungkin pengaruh alkohol di tubuhnya sudah berkurang, atau memang dinginnya terlalu menggigit hingga mengalahkan panas alkohol, sehingga ia merasa agak menggigil. Memeluk dirinya sendiri rapat-rapat, Hikaru menapaki trotoar di depan apartemen.

Sudah lewat tengah malam, mungkin beberapa jam lagi fajar akan menyingsing, ia menilai dari ketinggian bulan sebagaimana pernah diajarkan Sai.

Untuk menghalau dingin, Hikaru memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong. Ketika itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di sakunya. Oh, uang koin! Kebetulan sekali! Mungkin kalau ia bisa mencari sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya...

Perhatiannya tertumbuk pada sebentuk _vending machine_ di muka sebuah toko. Di antara kegelapan jalanan, _vending machine _itu tampak hidup dengan lampu-lampunya yang berkilauan, seolah menariknya mendekat. Ah, ia toh sudah mabuk. Satu atau dua kaleng bir tidak akan membuatnya mabuk lebih dari ini.

Berjalan menjauh dengan dua kaleng bir kesukaan Ogata di tangan, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan _vending machine _itu. Jujur saja, ia masih tidak suka rasa alkohol di lidahnya, tapi ia bisa menghargai rasa hangat yang membasuh dadanya, adrenalin yang membanjiri tubuhnya, dan rasa ringan di kepalanya. Pantas saja Ogata jadi alkoholik.

Ia takkan mencoba menjadi alkoholik, tentu saja. Akira bisa mengamuk nanti.

Ah, tapi Akira tidak ada di sini. Ke mana dia? Oh, mau pergi ke China, katanya. Di Jepang sudah tidak ada motivasi untuknya.

Di Jepang sudah tidak ada lawan yang ia rasa bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

Di Jepang sudah tidak ada siapapun yang bisa membuatnya merasakan _passion_ saat bermain go.

Di Jepang sudah tak ada siapapun...

"Akira bodoh!" teriaknya.

Semua itu bohong! Tidak ada motivasi, huh? Itu cuma alasannya untuk menghindar dari Hikaru!

Dan ia bisa dengan mudah menanggalkan titelnya? Membuang semua usahanya untuk meraih puncak, hanya karena sedikit masalah percintaan?

Apa artinya semua yang ia lakukan selama ini? Berlatih, berlatih, berlatih... Apa ia sama sekali tidak menganggap semua orang yang telah ia tumbangkan, ia jadikan pijakan untuknya menggapai puncak itu? Go bukan permainan sedamai yang terlihat di permukaan. Di balik ketenangan dan kesunyian pada pertandingan, ada riak bahkan ombak yang bergolak. Ada yang berdarah-darah dalam upayanya mengejar dan mendaki puncak. Apa Akira tidak menghargai semua itu?

Hanya karena sedikit masalah percintaan, yang bahkan tidak jelas juntrungannya!

Rupanya ia salah menilai Akira.

Dan apa artinya baginya, jika Akira pergi? Jika Akira meninggalkannya? Jika Akira tidak lagi menganggapnya ada?

Ia ada demi Akira! Dahulu, ia ada di dunia go demi mengejar Akira. Sekarang pun, walau kelihatannya mereka sejajar, ia masih mengejar Akira. Ia harus terus berusaha lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi, agar Akira tetap melihat padanya. Akira adalah motor baginya. Jika tidak ada Akira, bagaimana ia akan bisa mencapai tujuan akhirnya?

Hikaru mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menuangkan tetes terakhir minuman dari kaleng di tangannya. Uh, betul-betul sudah habis. Dengan kesal ia menjatuhkan kaleng itu dan menendangnya. Kaleng tersebut terlontar, dan memantul setelah membentur dinding. Akira pasti marah kalau ia melihat hal ini. Pasti ia bilang, "Jangan buang sampah sembarangan!" atau "Bagaimana kalau kalengmu mengenai orang?"

Hah, siapa peduli! Dia juga tidak peduli padanya, kan?

Di depan, Hikaru melihat ada satu _vending machine_ lagi. Di sakunya masih ada beberapa keping uang logam. Tentunya tidak akan melukai siapapun, kalau ia minum sekaleng lagi kan?

Apa sebenarnya salahnya, hingga semua orang sepertinya senang sekali meninggalkannya? Sai, ayahnya, dan kini Akira... Ia telah melakukan semua yang terbaik... Dulu ia menganggap Sai merepotkan, tapi ia menuruti permintaan Sai.

Tapi tidak, satu bagian dari batinnya menolak. Ia tidak melakukan yang terbaik. Ia acap menelantarkan Sai, tidak menggenapi keinginannya. Ia telah mengecewakan Sai.

Dan kini, ia juga mengecewakan Akira.

Apa yang diinginkan Akira? Agar mereka menikah. Itu saja kan? Akira menginginkan masa depan bagi mereka berdua. Akira ingin bersamanya!

Sai juga ingin bersamanya.

Ia ingin bersama Sai. Ia ingin bersama Akira. Tapi mengapa ia justru membuat mereka pergi?

Mengapa ia tidak bisa memberikan sedikit saja apa yang diinginkan orang lain darinya? Mengapa ia harus begitu egois?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Oh Kami-sama, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Dunia berputar, berputar, berputar... Dan ia jatuh dalam pusarannya.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Karena aku telat update, aku langsung update 2 chapter deh... Hehehe... lagian ini chapter pendek, kok. Aku pengen buru-buru kelarin ini biar aku bisa fokus sama kuliah hahaha...

Review?


	12. Hikaru: Chapter 11 - Pertunangan

**Chapter 11. Pertunangan**

.

Sekian lama ia berdiri, berjalan, berlari, berputar-putar dalam kegelapan, hingga satu titik cahaya terlihat di kejauhan. Ia berlari menuju titik cahaya itu. Namun titik cahaya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diam. Ia membesar, membesar, mendekatinya bagai gelombang berkecepatan tinggi, dan kemudian menelannya bulat-bulat.

Ia berusaha memicing dalam lingkup cahaya yang mengelilinginya, tapi di sana, di antara gelombang cahaya itu , ia bisa melihat satu sosok. Rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai lurus bagai air terjun... Tubuhnya yang tersembunyi dalam kariginu yang panjang dan mengembang...

Ia mengenal sosok itu di manapun.

"Sai!" panggilnya. Tapi alih-alih menyambut panggilannya, sosok itu malah menjauh.

"Sai!" Hikaru kembali berteriak, kali ini berusaha mengejarnya. Tubuhnya, anehnya, merasakan sentuhan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah. Gelombang cahaya itu makin kuat menerpanya. Kian terang dan membutakan...

"SAI!"

Ia terlonjak bangun. Ruangan di sekitarnya tampak tidak asing, dan dipenuhi cahaya. Dan ia tidak sendiri. Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa menangkap sosok seseorang di sisinya. Rambutnya yang panjang...

"Sai!" Hikaru berpaling begitu cepat dengan sejuta harapan yang mendadak meluap memenuhi dadanya. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, ketika yang tampak di hadapannya adalah justru ... "A-Akira?"

Akira, dengan rambut digerai dalam balutan yukata tidurnya, tampak mengerjap di sisinya. Raut wajahnya berubah dari terkejut, kecewa, marah ... dan kemudian ... apa itu? Ia berpaling, menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan Hikaru, tapi sekilas Hikaru dapat melihat bersit aneh pada matanya.

"Akira?" bisiknya.

Ia tidak mendapat jawaban. Terdengar suara kucuran air dari sisinya, dan ketika Hikaru menoleh, ia baru menyadari apa yang sedari tadi Akira lakukan, serta apa sensasi dingin yang tadi ia rasakan.

Selesai memeras _washlap_ di tangannya, Akira menyentuhkannya di kulit Hikaru. Sensasi dingin yang sama kembali terasa, dan ia mengejit dibuatnya. Tapi dibiarkannya Akira menjalankan kain basah itu untuk membasuh lengan dan dadanya.

Akira bekerja dalam diam. Rambutnya masih terurai menutupi wajahnya, ekspresinya benar-benar tak terbaca, tapi Hikaru bisa merasakan emosi dalam sentuhan lembut Akira, dalam tangan Akira yang bergetar, dalam rasa dingin yang menjalari permukaan kulitnya. Dada Hikaru berdebar keras, tapi ia tak bisa mengutarakan satu kata pun.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Bentuk-bentuk yang familiar menyapanya. Shouji dengan frame kayu, jendela bertirai bambu, dinding kayu yang dihiasi deretan piala dan piagam, meja pendek yang hanya berisikan laptop dan mug, rak buku di salah satu sudut ruang, fotonya dan Akira tampak di salah satu hambalannya.

Ia menunduk memandang dirinya sendiri. Kelihatannya Akira telah mengganti bajunya, karena alih-alih jeans dan tank top yang ia kenakan semalam, tubuhnya kini berbalut yukata. Rasa panas menjalari wajahnya dalam kesadaran itu. Benar, tak ada bagian manapun dari dirinya yang belum pernah dilihat Akira. Tapi sekarang ... bukankah mereka ... sudah...

"Uhm, kenapa aku... ada di sini?" ia memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Semalam kau datang dalam kondisi sangat mabuk, menggedor-gedor pintu gerbang dan berteriak-teriak, lalu muntah dan tertidur di depan gerbang," jawab Akira seraya mencelupkan _washlap_ ke baskom. "Aku dan Ayah menggotongmu masuk."

Ia datang ke rumah Touya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin, ia benar-benar tidak ingat!

Oh, sebentar, ada yang lebih penting. Apa tadi kata Akira? Dia dibawa masuk oleh ... Akira dan ... Touya-sensei?

Hikaru mengerang dan membenamkan mukanya ke kedua belah telapak tangannya. Tidak hanya membuat keributan, ia bahkan pingsan dan membuat Touya-sensei menggotongnya! Oh, ia sungguh ingin mati!

Rupanya Akira itu seperti bendungan. Dia akan menyimpan emosinya hingga menumpuk, kemudian ketika dindingnya retak sedikit saja, ia akan langsung jebol.

"Simpan rasa malumu. Kalau kau malu, aku lebih lagi. Aku harus menghadapi ceramah ibuku, yang menanyakan kenapa kau sampai begini. Ia menyalahkanku, tahu! Katanya aku tidak becus mengurus rumah tangga, beginilah, begitulah..._ 'Tidak seharusnya kau menggantung pakaian kotor di pagar rumah, Akira-san...'_," ia menggerutu, menirukan ucapan ibunya dalam sikap yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan imejnya selama ini. "Belum lagi omongan tetangga...," ia berdecak. "Kalau begini perasaan seorang istri ketika suaminya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan membuat keributan, aku bersyukur dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki," tambahnya.

Bukan Hikaru namanya kalau fokusnya tidak jatuh pada tempat yang paling aneh. "Apa kau ... menyebutku ... 'suami'?"

Sesaat Akira tampak nanar, seakan menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ma-maaf," ujarnya terbata, kembali berpaling hingga rambutnya menutupi wajahnya dari Hikaru. "Tolong jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya kelepasan omong."

Beberapa menit selanjutnya hanya diisi sesekali oleh suara kucuran air. Akira masih dengan telaten mengelap tubuhnya. Ia sempat mengatakan permisi ketika akan mengelap bagian yang vital, tapi selebihnya, ia tak banyak omong. Ia bahkan melakukannya tanpa ekspresi. Hikaru sampai bertanya-tanya apa Akira memang sudah sama sekali tak tertarik padanya.

"Kau ... sungguh-sungguh akan pergi?" ia memecah kesunyian.

Gerakan di punggungnya terhenti, dan ketika Hikaru berbalik, dilihatnya Akira terkesiap. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya, tapi kemudian ia kelihatan sadar dan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "Ah, Ashiwara..."

"Jadi benar?"

Akira hanya mengangguk kecil. Hikaru kembali membalikkan tubuh, menunduk memandangi jari-jari tangannya di pangkuan.

"Begitu mendadak?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Mau ditunda pun, apa gunanya? Kita rekan satu tempat kerja, tak mungkin bisa terus saling menghindar. Kita akan bertemu dan bertengkar, lagi dan lagi. Tidak di rumah, tidak di Ki-In. Lama-kelamaan situasi ini akan berdampak buruk pada performa dan citra kita. Aku toh sudah mendengar bagaimana kau menangani Tim Hokuto. Aku sendiri tidak yakin akan bisa bermain bagus dengan kondisi ini. Seseorang harus menjauh."

"Dan _kau _yang memilih menjauh?"

"Aku mencoba berpikir logis. Aku memiliki lebih banyak pilihan, dan aku juga memiliki lebih sedikit titel, lebih sedikit kewajiban. Aku bisa lebih mudah membangun kehidupan yang baru."

Kehidupan yang baru...

Kehidupan tanpanya...

"Lalu aku?" bisiknya pilu. "Bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau juga pasti akan bisa membangun kehidupan yang baru. Aku yakin kau akan jauh lebih bahagia tanpaku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Shindou, sekuntum bunga seharusnya tahu diri dan tak perlu bertanya mengapa kumbang tak menginginkannya. Karenanya, sang kumbang pun tak seharusnya bertanya, tatkala sang bunga menutup kelopaknya untuknya. Terlebih jika di luar sana ada bunga yang jauh lebih indah, lebih manis madunya..."

"Apa maksudmu kumbang, bunga ... aku tidak mengerti! Apa kau mau mengejekku lagi karena aku cuma lulusan SMP?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengejekmu untuk urusan itu! Apa pentingnya itu untuk pekerjaan kita?" tukas Akira, tapi kemudian nadanya melunak, lelah dan kalah. "Aku sedang tidak ingin mengajak bertengkar, Shindou... Kumohon..."

"Aku juga tidak," tegas Hikaru.

Akira menghela napas panjang, kemudian memutuskan untuk memberi penjelasan menggunakan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimengerti.

"Kau yang menolakku, Shindou. Kau tidak seharusnya bertanya padaku mengapa, ketika aku memutuskan untuk _move on... _Aku juga menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk diriku sendiri, bahkan walau tanpamu..."

Kembali mereka berkubang dalam keheningan, sebelum akhirnya Hikaru memberanikan diri bertanya, dengan mati-matian menahan perih di dadanya, "Apa kau bisa lebih bahagia ... tanpaku?"

"Mungkin..."

"Apa aku bisa lebih bahagia ... tanpamu?

"Pasti."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Akira, yang sebenarnya tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tapi Hikaru tak bertanya, tak ingin bertanya. Karena apapun, itu tak mengubah fakta yang ada.

Akira tidak bahagia bersamanya.

Ia tidak bisa membuat Akira bahagia.

Ia telah mengecewakan Akira, sama seperti ia telah mengecewakan Sai.

Akira tampaknya selesai dengan urusan menyeka tubuh Hikaru, karena ia menggantung _washlap_ yang sudah diperas di pinggiran baskom. Itu juga adalah kode bagi Hikaru untuk mengenakan kembali yukatanya. Ia sudah bangkit dan pergi membawa baskom berisi air bekas basuhan, ketika Hikaru memanggilnya.

"Akira, jika aku setuju untuk menikahimu, apakah kau akan batal pergi?"

Kata-kata Hikaru membuat Akira berbalik. Matanya menatap Hikaru tak percaya.

"Jika memang begitu, aku sudah memutuskan. Jawabannya ya, aku akan menikah denganmu."

"Kau ... akan menikah ... denganku?"

"Benar."

Hening sesaat sebuat Akira berusaha memproses situasi. Namun kemudian, harga dirinyalah yang menang. Air mukanya tampak keras, jelas merasa terhina, kala menukas dengan ketus, "Lupakan saja, Shindou! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!"

"Tidak, ini bukan belas kasihan, Akira. Justru aku yang memohon. Aku yang meminta belas kasihanmu."

Hikaru mendorong selimutnya, kemudian mengubah duduknya ke sikap seiza. Mata Akira membulat ketika Hikaru menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembah dalam-dalam.

"Akira, kumohon, aku tak ingin kau pergi. Jika itu satu-satunya hal yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tinggal, maka baik, aku akan menikahimu. Aku akan menanggalkan namaku. Aku akan menjadi Touya atau apapun yang kaumau. Apapun, Akira. Apapun asalkan kau tidak pergi."

"Kau ... sungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya. Kau sangat berharga untukku, aku baru sadar ketika kau tak ada. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Akira. Keberadaanku di dunia go adalah demi dirimu. Kumohon..."

Ia tak berani mengangkat kepala, dan poninya sungguh-sungguh menghalangi pandangan. Tapi di sana, ia bisa mendengar suara tap pelan dan keclak air ketika Akira meletakkan baskom air di tangannya di lantai. Dadanya berdegup kencang ketika merasakan tapak-tapak kaki mendekat. Sosok Akira yang berlutut di hadapannya memasuki ruang pandangnya.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun?" suaranya terdengar tak percaya.

"Apapun..."

Lantas hening.

Hikaru memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala. Hal yang pertama tampak adalah sosok Akira yang mengambil duduk seiza, kedua tangannya bertumpu di lutut. Sikapnya seolah menyatakan bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah semacam strategi lawan yang harus ia hadapi dengan hati-hati, bukannya seorang jenderal yang kalah perang dan menyatakan ketertundukannya. Menggeser pandangannya sedikit ke atas, ada gerak jakun di leher Akira, tanda ia menelan ludah. Setetes keringat mewujud di pektoralnya yang tak tertutup kerah yukata yang ia kenakan. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, sorot matanya tampak ragu dan seakan penuh tanda tanya, sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi determinasi. Perlahan, tangan Akira terjulur, hati-hati menggapainya, seakan mengukur kedalaman air. Hikaru merasa tak ada gunanya memperpanjang waktu, toh ia telah kalah dalam permainan ini. Lebih baik memberikan Akira hadiah yang selayaknya ia dapatkan, bukan begitu?

Disambutnya tangan Akira, dan diciumnya dalam-dalam. Dibiarkannya Akira menjembatani jarak di antara mereka berdua. Dibiarkannya Akira melepaskan satu-satunya lembar pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dibiarkannya bibir dan jemari Akira menjelajahi tubuhnya, mengklaim setiap jengkal area yang dapat ia kuasai. Tatami terasa dingin ketika bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, tapi panas yang menguar dari tubuh Akira menghalau rasa dingin itu. Dibiarkannya panas itu membakarnya dari dalam, mengisi kekosongan dalam jiwanya.

Namun ketika erangan dan lenguhannya memuncak menjadi teriakan, dan panas Akira mengalir memasuki dirinya, membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, ia tak jua merasa penuh. Kekosongan itu justru makin meluas, menyaputi seluruh dirinya, menelan seluruh keberadaannya. Ia bergetar bagai selembar daun di musim gugur, sebelum lepas dari dahan tempatnya berpegang dan jatuh, jatuh, jatuh dalam kehampaan.

Api Akira membakarnya, dan ia merasa dirinya lenyap tanpa sisa.

.

* * *

.

Akira langsung menyampaikan berita pertunangan mereka hari itu juga pada kedua orangtuanya, ketika Hikaru merasa sudah cukup enakan untuk menghadiri makan malam. Touya-san tampak begitu senang dan langsung bangkit untuk memeluk keduanya, sementara Touya-sensei hanya mengucapkan kata selamat dengan pendek. Hikaru bisa melihat bersit tanda tanya dan kekhawatiran dari wajah pria itu, tapi ia memilih pura-pura tidak menangkap dan melarutkan diri pada obrolan antara Akira dan Touya-san mengenai detail pernikahan.

Reaksi Shindou Mitsuko juga sama antusiasnya. Ia memeluk Akira erat sekali, mengatakan terima kasih mau-maunya mendampingi anaknya yang bodoh dan tak berguna, kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Akira. Ia menarik Hikaru ke ruang duduk malam itu, jauh dari telinga awas Akira, lantas memberi ceramah panjang lebar mengenai "kewajiban dan tanggung jawab sebagai suami yang baik dan suportif" hingga Hikaru mengerang merana dibuatnya.

Mengakhiri ceramahnya, sang ibu melangkah ke lemari bufet dan menarik salah satu lacinya, mengangkat sebuah kotak berdebu dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Ini adalah benda warisan keluarga ibuku, yang diberikan padaku sebelum aku menikah," katanya seraya membuka kotak tersebut, menyingkap sebuah sisir antik berhiaskan ukiran untaian bunga wisteria yang membuat Hikaru terkesiap.

_Sagarifuji_, ia mengenal bentuk kamon itu di manapun.

"Sisir ini diwariskan secara turun temurun dari ibu kepada anak gadisnya. Sayangnya aku tidak punya anak gadis. Aku tidak ingin melukai maskulinitasmu, tapi aku ingin memberimu sesuatu sebelum melepasmu menjadi menantu keluarga lain. Hikaru, kumohon kau mau menerima ini."

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hikaru menyentuh sisir gading itu. Permukaannya yang dingin sedikit mengejutkan, karena Hikaru tak pernah mengira apapun yang terbuat dari bagian tubuh makhluk hidup bisa sedingin itu. Kondisinya masih sangat baik, meskipun sedikit retak-retak di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan hilangnya beberapa gigi sisir menunjukkan betapa tua usianya. Warnanya kuning gading, dengan sedikit sentuhan keemasan di beberapa titik. Bagian tengahnya berhiaskan dua untai bunga wisteria yang disusun membentuk lingkaran, dengan tiga lembar daun menghadap atas bertakhta bak mahkota di puncaknya. Sagarifuji, kamon keluarga Fujiwara...

Dengan hati-hati, ia mengangkat sisir itu dari kotaknya dan mendekapnya erat. Dadanya terasa aneh—pilu, sesak, haru menjadi satu. Mungkin air matanya menetes.

"Terima kasih, Ibu...," bisiknya. "Akan kujaga baik-baik..."

.

* * *

.

Setelah keluarga mereka, yang berikutnya tahu adalah Waya dan Isumi.

"Kalian akan menikah? Serius?" mata Waya membesar selebar mangkuk, ketika ia (dan Akira) mengabari Waya dan Isumi pada acara makan malam sesudah pertandingan ketiga Isumi dan Ogata, yang kali ini menghambat langkah Isumi untuk segera mengklaim titel Jyudan.

"Ssssh, jangan kencang-kencang!" Hikaru masih agak-agak paranoid dengan paparazzi bernama Kosemura, dan dengan panik melirik ke seantero ruangan. Akira tampak menahan kikikannya di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak ingin seantero Ki-In, atau malah seisi Jepang tahu."

"Hhh, seolah kalian cukup pintar untuk bisa _discreet_," decak Waya. Yang tidak salah, sebenarnya. Meskipun Akira dan Hikaru tak pernah mengumumkan secara terbuka bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, semua orang sudah berasumsi. "Lagipula, walaupun kalian menikah diam-diam, tinggal tunggu waktu semua orang tahu ketika kau mengganti namamu menjadi Touya, kan?"

"Iya sih..."

"Hhh... kita akan punya dua Touya Meijin dan satu Touya Honinbou. Repot benar," gerutu Waya.

"Tenang, masalah itu tidak akan ada lagi jika aku berhasil mengklaim Kisei," ujar Akira ringan, yang justru membuat Waya mengerang.

Setelah Hikaru menerima lamarannya, Akira berubah. Benar-benar berubah. Di depan goban, tentu saja ia masih segarang biasanya, tapi sikap kakunya tidak memanjang ke kehidupan sehari-hari. Ia menjadi jauh lebih riang, matanya terlihat bersinar dan hidup, ia lebih sering bercanda dan tersenyum ramah pada semua orang. Tak heran jika klub penggemarnya, yang biasanya terdiri atas gadis-gadis muda yang sering mendadak mangkal di depan Ki-In pada hari-hari pertandingan Akira, mengalami peningkatan jumlah anggota secara pesat. Mereka hobi berteriak-teriak histeris kalau Akira lewat, yang membuat kesal Hikaru. Beberapa malah memberanikan diri menguntit sampai apartemen dan memberikan Akira bunga. Lebih parah lagi, keberadaan Hikaru di sisi Akira—yang jelas menyatakan bahwa Akira bermain untuk tim lain, sehingga tak mungkin membalas perasaan mereka—sepertinya tidak efektif menghalau gadis-gadis itu. Yang ada, mereka justru malah tambah heboh.

"Jadi, kapan acara pernikahannya?" Isumi melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa—mengembalikan pokok pembicaraan yang melantur.

"6 Mei."

"Sehari setelah Hokuto Cup?!" Waya membelalak. "Apa tidak terlalu mendadak?"

"Uh, sebenarnya aku ingin 5 Mei...," jawab Hikaru seraya menunduk. "Tapi aku harus memberikan pidato dan mendampingi anak-anak, entah mereka menang ataupun tidak."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, sebenarnya," senyum Akira. "Tapi kami tidak bisa mem-_booking_ tempat sebelum bulan Mei, dan Hikaru masih harus melatih. Aku juga masih ada beberapa pertandingan."

Waya mendadak mendengus menahan tawa, dan Hikaru sadar apa yang ada di pikirannya. Pasti seru, kalau di pertandingan perebutan gelar Gosei nanti, yang dilangsungkan sebulan setelah pernikahan mereka, tertulis Touya Akira vs Touya Hikaru. Kosemura pasti bahagia sekali.

Isumi menyodok Waya, memaksanya berhenti tertawa. Waya berdehem, dan melanjutkan pertanyaan berikutnya dalam daftar. "Lalu, di mana acaranya? Kami diundang, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Tenang, acaranya di Jepang, kok. Akira menemukan sebuah kuil Shinto yang bersedia menikahkan pasangan sejenis. Namanya... Ka... Ka... uhm, apa, Akira?"

"Kuil Kanamara, di Kawasaki."

"Ah ya, Kuil Kanamara. Awas kalau kalian tidak datang!"

"Ah, Kanagawa kan?... Dekat, tenang saja! Kami pasti datang," janji Waya. "Nah, jadi, pesta bujangnya..."

.

* * *

.

Waya mengangkat diri sebagai ketua panitia "Pesta Bujang Shindou & Touya" yang diselenggarakan sebulan sebelum hari pernikahan mereka. Berhubung Hikaru memveto penyelenggaraan pesta bujang secara terpisah—selain gerombolan Waya, Akira tidak punya teman yang sepantaran, dan Hikaru agak enggan jika Akira harus menyelenggarakan pesta tanpanya dengan mengundang Ogata—ataupun pesta bujang di pub seperti rencana Waya, mereka mengadakannya di taman bersamaan dengan acara hanami.

Acara itu dihadiri secara lengkap oleh lingkaran mereka, plus bocah-bocah Tim Hokuto dan Ogata. Yep, Ogata, makhluk tak diundang yang merasa berhak ikut hanya karena ia termasuk kelompok Touya, padahal jelas-jelas Hikaru bilang ia tidak usah repot-repot datang.

Si mafia itu masih terlihat getir setelah kalah pada pertandingan keempat, dan terpaksa menyerahkan titel Jyudan pada seorang Isumi Shinichirou yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia perhitungkan. Alhasil, tentu saja ia melampiaskannya dengan minum banyak sekali, dan sudah terkapar di bawah pohon bahkan sebelum acara mencapai puncak.

_Akira dan hanami memang paduan yang serasi,_ batin Hikaru, seraya menerima secangkir sake yang dituangkan oleh calon suaminya itu. Akira tampak sangat ceria hari itu, lebih dari biasanya. Warna biru muda kimononya tampak serasi berpadu dengan latar belakang warna pink dan putih, benar-benar menyiratkan citarasa musim semi. Ia mengikat rambutnya dalam kuncir ekor kuda, dan senyum yang tak henti tampil di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dan lebih menawan ketimbang biasa. Ochi—yang sudah sedari dulu ia curigai diam-diam naksir Akira tapi tidak mau mengakuinya—sampai merah padam dibuatnya, sehingga Hikaru harus menggariskan batas dengan memelototi pemuda itu.

"Tahu tidak, waktu usiamu 11 tahun, dan kami menggodanya mengenai tipe menantu idamannya, Touya-sensei pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah kecuali dengan seseorang yang begitu hebat dalam go hingga setidaknya memegang tiga gelar," umum Ashiwara dengan wajah bak udang rebus. Ia kelihatannya sudah minum terlalu banyak dan memulai sesi celotehan mabuknya yang ngawur—yang lebih ngawur daripada biasa.

"Ayah bilang begitu?" semburat pink muncul di wajah Akira.

"Ya. Nah, berhubung Ogata-san baru saja kehilangan satu gelarnya, satu-satunya orang di angkatan kita yang memenuhi syarat itu hanya Shindou! Sumpah ayahmu terpenuhi, Akira!" serunya yang disambut sorakan semua orang.

"Intinya, kau tidak boleh menyerahkan gelarmu pada siapapun, termasuk pada Akira, atau Touya-sensei akan memecatmu sebagai menantu," sambut Saeki yang dibalas delikan Hikaru. Apa-apaan Saeki, ikut-ikutan memanggil Akira sok-akrab begitu? "Bagaimana? Cukup menjadi motivasi?" tambahnya yang kembali membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Wah, tapi kalau begitu, artinya Touya-sensei bisa melihat masa depan. Hebat sekali!" komentar Kurata.

"Atau dia sudah mengira kalau kau gay," ujar Waya pada Akira, yang disambut sodokan Isumi. "Apa? Memang benar kan? Secara jarang ada cewek pemegang gelar..."

Di seberang Waya, Nase mendelik terang-terangan, tapi memilih tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Dia cuma orang tua posesif yang tidak mau melepas anaknya," terdengar suara getir dari belakang.

"Huh, Ogata-sensei? Sudah selesai tidur siangnya?" tanya Nase ramah, yang segera berubah ketika Ogata menjulurkan tangan melewatinya dan mengambil sekaleng bir yang dibawa Waya. "Ah, Anda mau minum lagi? Tapi..."

"Tenang, aku bisa menangani minumanku, tidak seperti anak kecil di sini," ia jelas-jelas menujukan ejekannya pada Hikaru. "Aku sudah dengar dari Akiko. Nanti kalau kau benar-benar jadi menantu keluarga Touya, jangan lakukan hal begitu lagi! Bikin malu saja!"

Hikaru sudah akan membalas dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kalah sinis, tapi sayangnya keburu didahului Akira.

"Ah, Ogata-san, mengenai koseki..."

"Aku akan mengurusnya," Ogata melemparkan kaleng bir yang belum apa-apa sudah kosong ke plastik sampah. "Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah pernikahan."

"Terima kasih, Ogata-san."

Pria itu tidak menjawab, hanya melambai ringan, dan lekas pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuat Hikaru menggerutu dalam hati. Apa-apaan, datang tanpa diundang dan pulang pun tanpa permisi. Dasar mafia!

"Kenapa juga kau harus minta tolong dia?" gerutu Hikaru. "Kan jadinya kita berhutang budi padanya."

"Keluarga Ogata itu pengacara, dia juga punya banyak _channel_ di pemerintahan," jelas Akira tenang yang membuat Hikaru melongo. "Kenapa?"

"Eh tidak, kukira dia dari keluarga yakuza atau mafia..."

Jawaban inosens Hikaru membuat yang lain di kelompok mereka tersedak dan tertawa, membuat Hikaru sebal. Bukan salah dia kan? Salah Ogata selalu memberi impresi bak orang jahat dari sejak ia masih kecil! Menyeretnya, mendorongnya ke dinding, menginterogasinya soal Sai... Bahunya sampai memar-memar waktu itu!

Ah, omong-omong soal Sai...

Ogata waktu itu mengatakan akan mengerahkan orang-orangnya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Sai, dan mengancamnya jika Sai tidak ditemukan. Jika Ogata punya _channel_ di pemerintahan... Dalam hati Hikaru bergidik.

"Oh, omong-omong, bagaimana rencana kalian setelah menikah?" tanya Nase, dengan manisnya beringsut mendekat dan mencondongkan tubuh pada Akira. Huh, apa Nase sudah terlalu mabuk hingga berusaha menggoda Akira? Tapi tadi sepertinya ia belum banyak minum. Hikaru berusaha memberi kode agar Nase menjauh, tapi walau sadar Hikaru memelototinya, Nase tidak menggubris.

"Hmmm, aku mungkin ingin bulan madu beberapa hari di tempat yang baru dan romantis. Aku belum tahu di mana," Akira sepertinya tidak sadar ia tengah digoda, dan dengan entengnya menjawab.

"Eh, Touya, jika kau butuh ditemani untuk mengurus persiapan pra-nikah, hubungi aku saja. Aku kebetulan berteman dengan teman masa kecil Hikaru, Fujisaki Akari... Apa kau kenal?"

"Ah, ya, aku tahu Fujisaki-san," senyum Akira. "Mantanmu kan, Hikaru?" godanya yang membuat Hikaru mendelik. Heran, sejak kapan Akira hobi menggodanya? "Kenapa ia tidak datang hari ini?"

"Sudah kuundang. Dia menolak," jawab Hikaru pendek.

"Dia ada kuliah," koreksi Nase. "Nah, omong-omong, saat ini dia sedang kuliah di jurusan desain interior. Mungkin kami bisa membantu merencanakan pestamu..."

Di titik itu Hikaru menganga. Nase tidak mendekati Akira karena ia ingin merayu Akira. Ia mendekati Akira karena dia berpikir Akira adalah 'calon mempelai wanita' dalam hubungan mereka! Apa dia sudah gila?

Hah, pasti setelah ini Nase bakal dikuliti. Dipotong-potong. Dilumat. Diuleni. Dibanting-banting. Digulung. Dibalut tepung. Digoreng. Disajikan panas-panas dengan saus cabai. Ha, rasakan! Mana mungkin Akira akan membiarkan begitu saja maskulinitasnya diinjak-injak?

Karena itu, Hikaru berasa mendapat serangan jantung ketika Akira justru tersenyum dan menjawab dengan suara sangat-manis yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, "Boleh... Kapan kalian ada waktu? Aku sedang berpikir untuk menerapkan tema tradisional, tapi aku juga ingin sesuatu yang agak romantis. Bagaimana menurutmu jika...," dan seterusnya dia asyik berbincang dengan Nase mengenai tetek-bengek pernikahan. Hikaru tidak begitu menangkap dengan jelas, tapi rasanya dia mendengar kata 'bunga', 'dansa', dan 'sepasang merpati'.

Akira. Tidak. Bicara. Go. Dengan. Go-Pro.

Dunia ini pasti sudah gilaaaaaaaaa!

.

* * *

.

Akira menghabiskan waktu di sela-sela jadwal pertandingan dan mengajarnya yang padat untuk mengurus tetek-bengek pernikahan bersama ibu dan (calon) ibu mertuanya. Tahun ini, kesibukan Hikaru tidak separah Akira. Ia jelas tidak harus bermain di empat Liga, dan sudah tersingkir di Babak Penyisihan Ketiga Kisei—tebak oleh siapa: Akira! Tapi rupanya Akira tidak mempercayai Hikaru untuk campur tangan dalam mengurus pernikahannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak memperbolehkan Hikaru membelikannya cincin!

"Kau fokus melatih Tim Hokuto dan belajar saja. Kalau tidak, nanti bisa-bisa kau kehilangan satu gelarmu. Aku tidak mau menduda hanya setelah sebulan menikah," katanya dengan sinar usil yang jarang-jarang tampak di matanya.

_Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidak usah berusaha menantangku segala, _bisik hati Hikaru, tapi jelas ia tidak akan mengatakannya. Sebelum status sebagai kekasih, atau bahkan suami, status mereka yang pertama dan utama adalah sebagai rival, dan ia berniat mempertahankannya sampai mati.

Bagusnya, kini setelah hubungan Hikaru dan Akira membaik, perkembangan kemampuan Tim Hokuto juga meningkat pesat. Hikaru berhasil menarik teman-temannya, termasuk Akira, untuk ikut melatih—strategi yang ternyata sangat baik untuk perkembangan kemampuan maupun mental para pemain muda itu. Kini ketika Hikaru sudah tidak lagi rungsing, nyata ia lebih mudah memberikan arahan yang bisa mereka mengerti. Kelihatannya masa depan Tim Jepang akan cerah tahun ini.

Hikaru mempertimbangkan untuk berkunjung lagi ke Kuil Byodo-in sebelum mereka menikah. Setidaknya, kini setelah ia tahu ke mana ia bisa menarik silsilahnya dari galur ibunya, ia merasa ikatannya dengan Sai makin kuat. Tidak hanya sebagai guru, tapi juga sebagai leluhur, tentu ia harus meminta restu Sai.

Itu kalau ia bisa melarikan diri dari Akira. Terus terang, dengan kejadian tempo lalu, ia masih takut untuk mengajak Akira bicara apapun yang terkait dengan Sai atau Fujiwara, lebih lagi mengajak Akira ke Byodo-in.

Ah, mungkin setelah mereka menikah nanti, segalanya akan jauh lebih baik. Siapa tahu ia akan bisa bicara bebas mengenai Sai, serta mengajak Akira bersamanya berziarah ke Innoshima dan Uji.

Sai takkan marah jika ia tak meminta restunya lebih dulu, kan? Ia akan mengerti. Sai _selalu_ mengerti.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Udah beberapa malem aku bergadang ngerjain UTS, terus baru tadi pagi aku inget harus pake baju putih-hitam buat tes beasiswa, plus aku ga pernah nyimpen baju begituan di lemari. Hebohlah tadi siang... Belum tidur, ditambah belum makan juga, alhasil nilai tes TPA aku agak ga jelas begitu deh ... wkkwkwkwkw cuma dapet 75%, dengan nilai tes logika yang bener-bener puarrrraaaaaahhhhhhh huahahahahahahaha... asa pengen nangis hahahaha. Ditambah apa-apaan tuh tes, kok ga ada tes spasial sih hahaha...

Demi mengobati kekesalan hati, aku update fic deh hahaha...


	13. Hikaru: Chapter 12 - Akira dan Sai

**Chapter 12. Akira dan Sai**

**.**

Hokuto Cup yang dinanti akhirnya tiba. Ini debut Hikaru sebagai ketua tim, sekaligus kesempatan terakhirnya untuk naik panggung dengan nama Shindou, walaupun tidak bermain. Ia mempersiapkan segalanya sebaik mungkin, termasuk pidato yang akan ia berikan pada pembukaan dan penutupan Hokuto Cup (berjaga-jaga seandainya timnya menang).

Acara Hokuto Cup dilangsungkan selama tiga malam dua hari di sebuah hotel yang untungnya masih di wilayah Tokyo. Akira masih sibuk dengan persiapan terakhir pernikahan dan pertandingan penentuan _challenger_ Turnamen Gosei, sehingga ia tidak bisa menghadiri seluruh rangkaian kegiatan. Tetapi ia berjanji akan datang menjemput sesudah penutupan, yang kalau melihat jadwal, akan jatuh sekitar pukul 7 atau 8 malam.

Calon suaminya itu luar biasa cerah belakangan ini. Pagi hari sebelum keberangkatan Hikaru saja, ia masih sempat membuatkan sarapan spesial untuk mereka berdua, setelah malam sebelumnya habis-habisan mengebor Hikaru untuk apa yang ia katakan sebagai "kesempatan terakhir bercinta sebelum menaiki bahtera pernikahan". Sebelum berangkat, tak lupa ia mengecup Hikaru seraya berkata dengan manis, "Doakan nanti aku membawa berita gembira bahwa aku akan menjadi penantangmu, ya, _Anata._" Kata terakhir itu, yang masih ditambah kedipan manja, jujur saja membuat Hikaru bergidik. Semoga saja Akira tidak memperpanjang panggilan itu sebagai sebuah kebiasaan setelah mereka menikah nanti.

Pernikahan mereka akan diselenggarakan keesokan paginya. Jadi rencananya, setelah Hokuto Cup, mereka akan langsung ke Kanagawa, menyusul keluarga mereka yang sudah bermalam sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya. Walau berangkat bersama ke Kanagawa, mereka akan memesan kamar hotel terpisah—syarat yang diajukan ibunya, katanya tidak baik kedua calon mempelai bermalam bersama sebelum pernikahan. Tradisi yang aneh, memang, mengingat siapapun tahu mereka hidup bersama, belum lagi memboroskan uang. Tapi berhubung bukan Hikaru yang mengeluarkan uang untuk posko pengeluaran ini, ia tidak banyak ribut.

Setelah upacara di kuil, rencananya akan ada resepsi kecil-kecilan ala _garden party _di hotel. Biar dibilang kecil, kelihatannya cukup menyusahkan, mengingat Akira, Nase, dan Akari sering sekali berkumpul untuk mengurus persiapannya. Jujur saja, Hikaru tidak terlalu menanti-nantikannya. Yang penting, selama ia tidak harus mendadak mengenakan gaun di sisi Akira yang ber-tuxedo, ia sudah cukup senang.

Soal baju, sepertinya sudah oke. Mereka toh masih punya montsuki kimono yang dipakai sewaktu pernikahan Waya untuk upacara di kuil. Berhubung Akira ingin acara siangnya bergaya Barat, mereka juga sudah memesan jas berekor warna putih dengan _vest_ bermotif kotak-kotak yang agak menyerupai motif pada goban. Mereka melakukan nigiri untuk menentukan warna dasi. Hikaru mendapat warna hitam, dan Akira putih. Sambil bercanda, Hikaru mengatakan syukurlah mereka menggunakan upacara tradisional ala Jepang untuk akad nikah mereka, karena kalau menggunakan gaya Barat, itu berarti ia harus jalan duluan di lorong (yang menjadikannya berada di posisi 'pengantin pria'). Tersenyum balik, Akira mengatakan bahwa dasi putihnya memberinya keuntungan 6,5 komi ... dan _apa yang harus Hikaru berikan sebagai kompensasi hal itu? _Huh, serahkan pada Akira untuk membuat urusan dasi menjadi sesuatu yang terdengar ... um, _kinky? _

Acara resepsi mereka bertema Romantic White Party (Hikaru sempat nimbrung bilang ingin pestanya bertema Go, atau setidaknya Black & White, tapi ia langsung diusir dan tidak pernah diperkenankan dekat-dekat kalau tiga orang itu sedang rapat). Menyerasikan dengan kostum putih yang mereka pakai—membuat mereka jadi seperti pesulap, menurut persepsi Hikaru, masih untung ia tak harus memakai topi tinggi—seluruh dekorasi juga kelihatannya akan serba putih. Hikaru mendengar sendiri bagaimana Akira ribut dengan pihak _florist_ untuk memesan lily, mawar putih, baby breath, dan entah apa lagi. Bahkan para pengiring mereka juga akan memakai busana putih! Akira, Nase, dan Akari menghabiskan tiga hari mengurus detail gaun _groomsmaids_ dan _groomsmen _(seolah mereka masih butuh itu, upacara pernikahan mereka kan sudah diadakan paginya!). Tak kurang, ia bahkan memaksa Waya, Isumi, dan Ashiwara untuk ikut dengannya ke _tailor_ dalam rangka memesan jas yang sedianya akan mereka pakai di acara resepsi. Setidaknya, Hikaru bersyukur bahwa dengan tema putih itu, artinya mereka tak perlu memesankan jas baru untuk Ogata.

Melihat betapa berdedikasinya Akira mengurus detail pernikahan, sebenarnya Hikaru agak khawatir. Hikaru tahu benar Akira perfeksionis, bahkan punya kecenderungan OCD. Walau dibantu Nase dan Akari, ia turun tangan menangani nyaris semua tetek-bengek pernikahan termasuk dekorasi, katering, undangan, musik, dan lain sebagainya. Ia bahkan mengajari Hikaru berdansa (Hikaru baru tahu Akira bisa dansa, tapi ia memang lulusan Kaio, jadi ya sudahlah). Bukan cuma masalah ia takut stamina Akira tidak bisa menandingi semangatnya. Dengan beban harapan yang terlalu tinggi, ia juga takut jika ada satu hal kecil saja yang salah, Akira akan mengamuk bak puting beliung. Hiiiih, mudah-mudahan saja semuanya berjalan lancar.

Akira sudah merencanakan liburan seminggu di Kepulauan Pasifik untuk bulan madu mereka. Rencananya, mereka akan jalan-jalan ke beberapa pulau. Dari semua agenda di daftar acara pernikahan mereka yang disusun secara hati-hati oleh Akira, ini bagian yang paling dinanti Hikaru: _scuba diving _dan _jet ski! _Ia sudah membayangkan serunya bermain air di bawah matahari khatulistiwa. Pulang-pulang nanti, ia berniat memamerkan kulit tan-nya. Pasti Waya cemburu.

.

* * *

.

Seruan bahagia para anggota Tim Jepang menggema, ketika mereka berhasil mengantongi kemenangan atas Tim Korea 2-1 pada pertandingan hari kedua. Pada pertandingan hari pertama, mereka juga menang tipis dari China, sehingga ini berarti Jepang memenangkan Hokuto Cup untuk ketiga kalinya. Tidak bisa tidak, Hikaru meneteskan air mata dengan perasaan membuncah. Ini juga hari terakhir ia akan dikenal sebagai Shindou Hikaru, jadi dengan tekad untuk menutup lembaran terakhir namanya sebaik-baiknya, Hikaru menegakkan tubuh dan mengantarkan pidato penutupan dengan penuh digdaya.

Selesai menerima ucapan selamat dari sana-sini, para anggota tim kembali ke kamar, walau Hikaru tidak yakin mereka akan tidur. Bocah-bocah itu meminta izin untuk pergi ke karaoke merayakan berakhirnya Hokuto Cup dengan bocah-bocah dari tim lain, dan walaupun Hikaru agak khawatir (Oka tidak ikut, bilang tidak enak badan, dan Rui menungguinya di kamar), ia tidak mau merusak malam terakhir mereka. Ia sendiri harus segera merapikan barang-barangnya sebelum Akira menjemput.

Namun ketika ia sedang mencari-cari kartu RFID di depan pintu elevator, tahu-tahu bahunya ditepuk oleh Ogata.

"Hikaru, ada waktu sebentar?"

"Hikaru-Hikaru... Hhhhh, kenapa juga kau mulai sok-akrab memanggilku Hikaru, Ogata-sensei?"

"Biasakanlah. Aku toh tidak bisa memanggilmu Touya juga, kan? Terlalu banyak Touya, yang ada nanti malah salah paham."

Hikaru menggerutu, "Apa salahnya dengan 'Shindou'?" tapi ia tidak mengutarakannya keras-keras. Patut diakui Ogata ada benarnya. Beberapa jam lagi ia akan resmi menanggalkan namanya, lebih baik ia membiasakan diri.

Ogata memberi isyarat agar ia mengikuti ke kamarnya. Jujur saja Hikaru malas, ia masih paranoid dengan frase 'diajak ke kamar Ogata', berhubung yang terakhir ditandai dengan pertandingan antara Ogata dan Sai yang mengantar pada menghilangnya Sai. Tapi, berhubung ia juga belum menemukan kartu RFID-nya, yang artinya belum bisa mengajaknya ke kamarnya sendiri, ia pun menuruti Ogata.

Begitu sampai, Ogata langsung menutup pintu. "Nah, aku akan mengatakan informasi rahasia ini padamu saja. Tapi kau harus tutup mulut, karena Akira akan marah besar jika tahu aku membocorkannya."

"Jika ini soal cerita konyol Aki-chan zaman masih TK..."

"Kenapa juga aku harus menceritakan hal seperti itu? Aku bukan Ashiwara. Tidak, ini jauh lebih penting. Ini mengenai Sai."

_Sai?_

"Tenang, aku tidak akan mencecarmu soal Sai," ujar Ogata, mungkin karena melihat Hikaru sudah siap-siap mau kabur, "Ini murni informasi. Kau tahu beberapa waktu lalu Akira memintaku mencari tahu mengenai Sai, bukan? Ia juga bilang kalau Sai dulu adalah difabel dan ia sudah meninggal, atau setidaknya _kau_ berada dalam impresi bahwa ia sudah meninggal. Nah, aku mengerahkan semua _channel_ yang kupunya untuk mencari bukti keberadaan Fujiwara Sai. Dan aku menemukan setidaknya 1000 orang dengan nama serupa, atau memiliki elemen nama yang sama. Dari situ aku melakukan eliminasi berdasarkan informasi acak yang Akira kumpulkan darimu, seperti panjang rambut, perawakan, gender, rentang usia, dan yang paling penting adalah kemampuannya dalam go. Hasilnya adalah 25 orang ini, tujuhbelas di antaranya masih hidup," ia mengacungkan sebuah _USB flashdisk. "_Apa kau tertarik melihatnya?"

Hikaru mendengus. "Huh, tak ada gunanya. Sudah kukatakan Sai sudah tiada."

"Yakin? Kau takkan menyesal?

"Yakin!"

"Ah, sayang sekali... Beberapa catatan ini menarik sekali, lho," ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sakunya. "Fujiwara Saizaburou, 27, tinggal di Asakura, mantan pemain biola dengan IQ 175 yang juga menguasai delapan bahasa. Pernah menjadi juara pada beberapa turnamen amatir catur, go, dan shogi. Mengalami kecelakaan pada Juli 1998, sempat beberapa kali dioperasi, namun hingga kini masih belum bisa pulih. Sekarang menjadi pemilik sebuah sanggar musik. Fujiwara Shinnosuke, tapi akrab dipanggil Sai-sensei, 38, tinggal di Innoshima, seorang seniman keramik yang pernah meraih berbagai penghargaan di tingkat nasional maupun internasional. Dikenal juga karena kecakapannya dalam seni klasik seperti go, musik, dan kaligrafi. Mengalami kecelakaan pada April 1999 karena roda putar keramiknya lepas, yang membuatnya kehilangan tangan. Mau kulanjutkan?"

Hikaru mendesah. Tapi Ogata tidak memperhatikan dan tetap melanjutkan membaca nama-nama dari daftar.

"Fujiwara Akihiro, 36, tinggal di Kyoto. Mantan go-pro dari Kansai Ki-In, Dan-7. Sempat dikatakan menjadi calon kuat untuk gelar Honinbou dan Meijin, namun mengalami kecelakaan pada usia 24 yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat. Sejak itu berubah haluan menjadi sastrawan dengan menulis novel dan puisi dibantu oleh muridnya. Saat ini menggunakan nama pena Shimasai. Fujiwara Saitama, 33, asal Kanagawa. Lulusan terbaik Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Teitou pada usia 20. Menempuh pendidikan spesialis dokter bedah kemudian meraih gelar Ph.D ketika usianya 25. Pernah menjadi insei sewaktu usianya 10 hingga 12 tahun, tetapi memilih untuk mengejar cita-cita sebagai dokter. Ia juga dikenal sebagai jenius dalam musik, khususnya piano. Mengalami kelumpuhan akibat ALS sejak usia 27, saat ini tengah dalam perawatan di Amerika. Fujiwara Saito, 29. Putra dari Fujiwara Tsukishiro dan Karen Amstrong, keduanya adalah _grandmaster_ catur internasional. Meski didiagnosis dengan autisme savant, berhasil meraih Ph.D. dari Harvard pada usia 23 di bidang matematika dan dari Yale pada usia 26 di bidang teknik informatika. Saat ini bekerja sebagai _consultant programmer_ dari kediamannya di Ottawa, Kanada. Tengah terlibat dalam pengembangan pemrograman piranti lunak _boardgame_ tradisional, khususnya shogi dan go, berbasis _artificial intellegence._ Fujiwara Sai, sekitar pertengahan 20-an..._"_

"Percuma saja, Ogata-sensei..."

"Ditemukan di Sungai Yodo pada Mei 2002 tanpa identitas. Setelah menjalani perawatan selama dua tahun, pada 2004 bangun dari koma. Menderita post-traumatic amnesia sekaligus halusinasi. Menyebut dirinya sebagai Fujiwara no Sai, seorang instruktur go untuk kaisar pada masa Heian. Saat ini menjalani perawatan psikiatrik di rumah sakit jiwa."

Mendengar hal yang terakhir, Hikaru—yang semula sudah mau memutar kenop pintu—berhenti di tempat dan berbalik begitu cepat. Terlambat ketika ia menyadari, roman mukanya pasti sudah memberitahukan semuanya, karena Ogata mendengus menang.

"Hm, sepertinya aku menemukan Sai. Di antara semua jenius itu, Sai yang sebenarnya adalah seorang skizofrenik? Tidak mengherankan kalau muridnya setengah gila. Oh, tunggu, sepertinya aku menyimpan fotonya di pon..."

Kata-kata Ogata, bagaimanapun, tidak selesai karena Hikaru keburu menarik kemejanya dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Di mana Sai?" geramnya.

"Uh, sabar, Shindou. Bukankah aku bilang aku punya data mengenai dia?" Ogata mengacungkan _USB_ _flashdisk_ tadi, "Aku juga bilang akan memberikannya padamu, kau tak perlu bertindak kasar."

Tanpa basa-basi, juga tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, ia mengambil (merampas) _flashdisk_ itu dari tangan Ogata. Ia baru sampai ambang pintu, ketika ia menyadari sesuatu dan berbalik pada Ogata.

"Mengapa kau memberi tahu ini padaku?" ujarnya curiga.

Masih bersandar di tembok, Ogata merapikan pakaian dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Nada suaranya agak menggurui, dan ada senyum yang jelas tampak di ujung bibirnya ketika menjawab, "Seorang pria harus mengetahui seperti apa sesungguhnya calon suaminya sebelum menikah, bukan?"

Hikaru agak mengerung dengan kata-kata itu, tapi ia memilih tidak peduli dan bergegas pergi. Sekarang urusannya adalah cara mengakses data di _flashdisk_ itu. Ia tidak membawa laptop, tapi panitia penyelenggara Hokuto pasti memiliki komputer kan?

Sial sekali, ketika ia sedang menunggu elevator turun, tahu-tahu elevator sebelahnya terbuka dan keluarlah Akira.

"Hikaru!" tunangannya itu tampak gembira melihatnya. "Kebetulan sekali, aku mencarimu! Selamat..."

Pintu elevator yang ditunggu Hikaru terbuka. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Hikaru menarik tangan Akira, menggereknya masuk ke elevator dan memepetnya ke dinding. Tak lupa ia menekan tombol tahan agar tak ada yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Uh, Hikaru..." bisik Akira dengan napas tersegal. Hikaru bisa merasakan panas napasnya dan debar jantungnya. Jelas, sikap agresif Hikaru yang tak biasa membuatnya libidonya naik. "Di ... di sini?"

"Akira...," ada bara di mata Hikaru ketika ia menyebut menyebut nama Akira dengan nada rendah, nyaris menggeram, memberi tekanan pada setiap suku kata.

"Ah, i-iya...," detak jantung Akira makin meningkat, membuatnya nyaris mencericit. Wajahnya bersemburat merah.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan soal Sai dariku?"

Mata Akira yang setengah berkabut langsung membelalak, dan Hikaru bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Ia mendorong tubuh Hikaru yang menekan tubuhnya, membuat Hikaru mundur selangkah.

"Apa maksudmu, aku menyembunyikan soal Sai?" ia merapikan pakaiannya, kelihatan berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya.

"Tidak usah pura-pura! Aku dengar dari Ogata, bahwa kau memintanya mencari tahu keberadaan Sai! Tapi kau juga yang melarangnya untuk mengatakannya padaku. Kenapa, Akira?"

"Aku tidak melakukan itu!" Akira mencoba berkelit.

"Jangan bohong!" Hikaru kembali menekan. "Aku punya buktinya!" ia melambaikan _flashdisk_ di tangannya. Akira tampak pucat, dan berusaha meraihnya, namun Hikaru lekas menariknya kembali dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. "Aku cuma ingin tahu, kenapa kau melakukan ini, Akira? Kenapa kau berusaha menyembunyikan Sai dariku?"

Akira sepertinya sadar ia sudah terpojok, dan ia tak lagi berusaha menyangkal. "Apa pentingnya? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa gurumu sudah wafat, kan? Info apapun yang dibawa Ogata..."

"Tapi Sai masih hidup!" seru Hikaru.

Kerung tampak di antara kedua mata Akira, dan sesaat keraguan terbersit di dada Hikaru. Apa Akira memang benar-benar tidak tahu?

"Sa-Sai ... masih ... hidup...?"

'_Hidup lagi',_ satu suara dalam benaknya mengoreksi, tapi itu tidak penting kini.

"A-apa kau yakin, Hikaru?" Akira tampak terbata, "A-Apa ... apa itu ... benar-benar Sai?"

"Ogata mengatakan informasi tentangnya yang hanya aku yang tahu, jadi sudah pasti itu dia! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia di luar sana... Selama ini, aku mencarinya ke mana-mana, dan ia di sana! Kau tahu aku mencarinya. Kenapa kau tidak bilang, Akira?"

"Hi-Hikaru, aku benar-benar tidak tahu... Ogata-san baru memberikan data itu dua minggu yang lalu, a-aku bahkan belum melihatnya! Kalaupun aku melihatnya, aku mana bisa tahu yang mana Sai! Kau nyaris tidak pernah memberikan detail apapun mengenai Sai padaku."

Fokus Hikaru hanya pada satu frase. "Dua minggu? Kau tahu hal ini sudah dua minggu, dan kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa?"

Dua minggu... Apa yang bisa terjadi dalam unit psikiatri itu selama dua minggu? Mereka menganggap Sai gila... Mereka sudah menganggap Sai gila sejak 2004, artinya sudah 4 tahun! Dan Sai bukan orang dengan emosi yang stabil juga, pada dasarnya. Dulu Hikaru tidak menyadarinya, tapi sekarang ia terbuka pada kemungkinan bahwa Sai bipolar. Oh, ia bahkan dengan mudahnya bunuh diri hanya karena satu kekalahan, demi Tuhan! Oke, hal ini mungkin sangat berat karena Sai tak hanya kalah, ia juga dipermalukan dan diusir oleh Kaisar (yang merupakan saudara ipar atau setidaknya sepupunya sendiri, kalau ia tidak salah memahami silsilah keluarga Fujiwara). Mungkin juga orang menilai terlalu tinggi harga diri sehingga menanggapi rasa malu dan kekalahan dengan cara yang berlebihan pada masa itu. Tapi tetap saja!

Beribu kemungkinan buruk muncul di benak Hikaru. Bagaimana jika Sai disuntikkan entah-apa yang merusak otaknya? Sai sangat sensitif, bagaimana jika mereka bersikap kasar padanya? Bagaimana jika Sai depresi lantas bunuh diri lagi? Bagaimana jika Sai...

Ia bisa merasakan berat _flashdisk_ di sakunya. "Aku akan pergi menemui Sai!" deklarasinya. "Sekarang ketika aku tahu Sai masih hidup, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak menemuinya!"

Wajah Akira di hadapannya tampak aneh, tapi ia mengangguk. "Uh, baik... Aku akan menemanimu. Mungkin dua-tiga hari sepulang kita bulan madu..."

"Maksudku sekarang!"

"A-apa?"

"Menurut apa yang kudengar dari Ogata, situasi Sai rumit sekarang. Orang-orang itu tidak memahaminya! Dia pasti diperlakukan tidak baik. Aku harus segera menemui Sai!"

"Ta-tapi, besok pernikahan kita!"

"Siapa peduli pernikahan! Sai mungkin dalam bahaya!"

Mungkin itu sesuatu yang salah diucapkan, karena sesaat Akira membeku. Kemudian ia berujar, nyaris seperti menangis, "'Siapa peduli'? Jadi begitu, kau menganggap pernikahan kita tidak berarti?"

"Akira, jangan egois!"

"Aku egois? Aku?!"

"Ini urusan prioritas! Sudah kubilang keadaannya genting! Sai..."

"Sai, Sai, Sai! Selalu tentang Sai! Siapa sebenarnya Sai bagimu, Hikaru?"

"Kau tahu Sai sangat berarti bagiku!"

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu! Semua tentangmu adalah tentang Sai! Cita-citamu, go-mu! Setiap kau bicara mengenai Shuusaku, aku tahu kau bukan bicara mengenai dia. Setiap kau bermain gaya Shuusaku, itu bukan karena kau sekadar terinspirasi olehnya. Ketika kau membela Shuusaku, aku tahu kau tidak hanya membelanya. Ini semua tentang Sai, Sai, Sai. Aku bosan kau terus memuja Sai seolah aku tidak berarti bagimu!"

"Apa maksudmu, Akira? Kau cemburu pada Sai? _Sai?!"_

"Apa maksudmu aku tak bisa cemburu? Aku tahu ia dekat denganmu. Oh, brengsek, aku bahkan tahu ia tinggal denganmu, kau pernah menyebut namanya waktu aku membangunkanmu. Kau bilang 'lima menit lagi, Sai'. 'Lima menit lagi, Sai'? Apa itu kalau bukan kau tinggal dengannya?"

"I-itu... Itu bisa berarti apa saja, Bodoh!"

"Kau memanggil Sai dalam tidurmu! Kau memanggil Sai ketika kau mabuk! Kau kadang salah menyebutku sebagai Sai! Oh, brengsek, kau bahkan pernah menyebut nama Sai ketika tidur, setelah bercinta denganku!"

Hikaru menganga. "Tidak! Aku tidak pernah begitu!" sangkalnya keras.

"Mana mungkin kau tahu! Kau tidak sadar!" teriak Akira sama kerasnya. "Selama ini aku diam, aku menahan diri, karena kaubilang dia sudah tiada! Apapun dia untukmu, itu sudah tidak berarti lagi. Tapi sekarang..."

Gemetar mulai tampak di ujung-ujung jemari Hikaru. "Ja-jangan bicara seolah aku... Seolah aku... Seolah Sai..."

"Seolah apa? Seolah kau memandangnya lebih dari sekadar guru? Apa selama ini memang hanya Sai di hatimu? _Sai_, bukan aku?"

"Hentikan! Hubunganku dengan Sai benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang bisa kaukategorikan semudah itu!"

Rupanya itu ditafsirkan dengan cara yang berbeda oleh Akira, karena ada perih di matanya yang jelas terlihat. "Oh, terima kasih," katanya sinis. "Kau mengakui hubunganmu dengan Sai, kalau begitu?"

"Akira!" peringat Hikaru.

Kelihatannya Akira tidak menyadari nada awas pada suara Hikaru, atau ia terlalu bodoh untuk menantang macan yang sedang terancam, karena ia masih melanjutkan.

"Apa? Aku benar kan? Aku tahu ia bersamamu sejak kau masih 12. Berapa usianya saat itu, hah? 20? 25? 30? Jadi apa kau mau bilang bahwa Sai itu pedo..."

Merah menguasai ruang mata Hikaru. Ia bahkan tidak benar-benar sadar ketika tangannya melayang...

_Plakkk!_

"Jangan katakan hal buruk tentang Sai!" serunya, merasakan panas yang menjalar di tangannya, di dadanya, di seluruh tubuhnya. "Kau bisa bicara apa saja tentangku, tapi jangan katakan hal buruk tentang Sai! Kaupikir kau siapa?!"

Secepat kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya, secepat itulah kesadaran menghantam Hikaru. Dalam nanar dilihatnya sosok yang terluka di hadapannya. Akira, yang menatapnya dengan mata membeliak tak percaya. Akira, yang menatapnya seolah melihat alien. Akira; tubuhnya yang ringkih tersuruk di pojok elevator, tangannya memegang sebelah pipinya. Ia bisa melihat warna merah membayang di balik tangan itu, memandang padanya dengan tatapan menuduh. Dan setitik merah di ujung bibirnya...

Satu sisi dalam dirinya—yang anehnya terdengar seperti Sai—berteriak, menghardik, memaki, menghujat. Memaksanya untuk segera berlutut, menyembah, memohon ampun. Akira adalah kekasihnya! Oh, Akira adalah calon suaminya, demi Tuhan! Besok seharusnya ia mengucapkan sumpah di hadapan Kami dan orangtua Akira untuk selalu setia padanya, melindunginya, menjaganya dengan sepenuh jiwa raga.

_Kau tidak seharusnya berlaku kasar pada suamimu, Hikaru!_

Tapi ada satu sisi lain yang menahannya. Sisi yang dengan penuh keangkuhan menjustifikasi tindakannya. Bahwa ia sepenuhnya tidak salah. Bahwa Akira pantas mendapatkan apa yang ia dapatkan. Sosok di depannya inilah yang telah menghalanginya dari Sai! Ia dengan sengaja menutupi informasi penting darinya! Ia telah mengkhianatinya!

Tidak hanya itu, dia juga telah menghina Sai!

"Sial!" geram Hikaru, melampiaskan frustrasinya dengan menghantam dinding. Ia tidak kuat berada di tempat itu lagi, atau kerusakan yang ia sebabkan bisa lebih dari ini. Menggemeretakkan gigi, dengan kasar ia menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu elevator. Pintu terbuka tanpa suara. Ia bisa mendengar Akira berteriak padanya dengan nada antara sakit dan amarah, tapi ia tak peduli—tak ingin peduli—dan melangkah keluar. Namun belum sampai dua langkah meninggalkan elevator, tahu-tahu ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik dari belakang. Dunia berputar dan ia terjerembap menghantam lantai.

Satu hantaman keras mengenai rahangnya, membuat telinganya berdenging. Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Hikaru merasakan sesuatu menindih tubuhnya, menekannya ke lantai. Bayang wajah Akira yang tak pernah ia kenal memasuki retinanya. Ia bak Kongorikishi, dewa penjaga yang siap menghukum manusia durjana dengan petir di tangannya, yang patungnya ia lihat di Kuil Todaiji. Matanya membakar penuh amarah. Lisannya meneriakkan makian dan tuntutan. Tinjunya melayang di udara...

Instingtif, Hikaru memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Namun pukulan yang dinanti tak kunjung tiba. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa bobot di atas tubuhnya terangkat, dan ketika Hikaru memberanikan diri membuka mata, ruang kecil di depan elevator tak lagi kosong. Tampak beberapa orang berusaha menahan Akira, yang masih meronta dan berteriak kesetanan bak binatang terluka. Ia bisa melihat Ogata sebagai salah satunya, memandangnya dengan nyalang antara menuduh dan ingin ikut menghantamnya.

Menampik tangan yang berusaha membantunya, Hikaru menekankan tinjunya ke lantai untuk berdiri. Rahang dan punggungnya terasa sakit, tetapi dadanya lebih lagi.

Kenapa, kenapa mereka harus bertengkar, lagi dan lagi? Mengapa mereka harus berkelahi? Mengapa semua menjadi tak terkendali seperti ini?

Ia pengecut, ia tahu. Satu sisi dalam dirinya memaki, ketika ia menekan tombol elevator, membalikkan badan dan melarikan diri. Ia bisa melihat sosok Akira, yang demi menyadari kepergiannya, kian berusaha melepaskan diri dari kekangan Ogata—serta Ogata yang terobek antara ingin mengejarnya dan berusaha menahan Akira. Ia tak ingin peduli. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu.

.

* * *

.

Entah ini keberuntungan atau apa, _flashdisk_ itu tidak rusak atau terlempar dalam semua keributan itu. Hikaru sempat membuka isinya di sebuah warnet tak jauh dari hotel, memasukkan seluruh data ke _cloud drive _agar ia bisa mengaksesnya dengan ponsel, dan mengeprint data mengenai Sai. Ia pergi begitu saja dengan meninggalkan seluruh bawaannya di hotel—yang bahkan kartu RFID-nya belum ketemu—jadi ia juga merasa sangat beruntung karena kali ini ia masih mengantongi dompet di sakunya. Hanya karena itu, ia bisa segera melaju ke stasiun dan memesan keberangkatan terdekat.

Sayangnya, ia tidak merasa begitu dengan ponselnya—yang sialnya terbawa dan tidak rusak, hanya sedikit retak, kemungkinan besar ketika Akira menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Ponselnya terus-menerus berdering. Rui, Oka, Ogata, Waya, Isumi, nomor-nomor tak dikenal yang kemungkinan besar pihak penyelenggara Hokuto atau pers... Hingga akhirnya ia lelah dan mematikan ponsel sial itu.

Tinggal tunggu waktu hingga Touya-sensei mendengar semua ini, dan selamanya ia tak hanya akan terusir dari keluarga Touya, tapi juga dari dunia go.

Haruskah ia peduli?

Getar pelan memenuhi ruang kesadarannya, tatkala ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela di samping tempat duduknya. Di luar masih gelap, ia tak bisa melihat apapun selain sekilas kelebatan sinar tanpa rupa dan bentuk. Shinkansen yang ia tumpangi melaju meninggalkan Tokyo, meninggalkan kehidupan yang selama ini ia jalani, dengan segala kerumitan dan kepalsuannya.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Tau ga? Flashdisk tempat aku nyimpen data ilang dong... padahal tugas UTS termasuk proposal macem-macem ada di situ semua. Sebel banget, padahal biasanya aku simpen semua data di cloud drive, tapi berhubung kemaren koneksi internet lagi ga bener, aku ga sempet back up. Plus, laptop ak error jadi aku pinjem laptop, alhasil ga ada back up datanya. Kesel bangeeettttt...

Jadi untuk melampiaskan kekesalan, aku update fic lagi deh. Abis ini aku mau tulis ulang proposal buat UTS. Hhhhhh...

Review?


	14. Hikaru: Chapter 13 - Hanyut

**Chapter 13. Hanyut**

**.**

Ia sampai ketika matahari sudah sepenggalah naik. Bangunan besar berwarna putih itu tampak berkilau di bawah sinar matahari pagi bulan Mei, berdiri dengan anggunnya di tengah hamparan rerumputan dan deretan sakura yang mulai berguguran. Seharusnya itu pemandangan yang indah, jika Hikaru tidak terlalu merana untuk menikmati seluruh keindahan itu.

Seorang suster memandangnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki ketika ia mendatangi resepsionis, menanyakan bagaimana ia bisa mendapat ijin untuk mengunjungi salah satu pasien. Ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran wanita itu—ia sendiri mungkin tampak seperti calon pasien, dengan wajah dan pakaiannya yang kusut. Ia masih memakai setelan jas dan kemeja kemarin, tanpa dasi, dan ada setitik darah di kerah kemejanya. Ia tidak sempat membeli persalin di stasiun, sama sekali tidak berpikir soal itu bahkan, dan langsung meluncur ke lokasi begitu sampai.

"Fujiwara Sai...," suster itu menjalankan tangannya menggerakkan tetikus, mencari nama tersebut di deretan data pasien di komputer. "Maaf, tidak ada nama tersebut."

"Saya mohon tolong cek sekali lagi!" paksa Hikaru. "Mungkin ia terdaftar dengan nama lain. Ia pasien yang ditemukan di Sungai Yodo enam tahun lalu dan menderita amnesia."

"Maaf sekali, tapi..."

"Ada apa ini?"

Hikaru dan sang suster menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang dokter—kelihatannya, jika melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan—menghampiri mereka, kelihatannya tertarik melihat seorang pemuda bertampang lusuh pagi-pagi sudah menginterogasi sang suster. Mungkin ia bersiap-siap akan memanggil sekuriti untuk meringkus Hikaru juga. Ia toh menyadari bahwa ia kelihatan setengah gila.

"Oh, Dokter Suzuki," sang suster memberi salam. "Pria ini mencari pasien bernama Fujiwara Sai."

"Fujiwara Sai?" ada kerung di kening dokter paruh baya itu. "Dan Anda..."

"Shindou Hikaru," Hikaru menunduk memperkenalkan diri, sebisa mungkin menampakkan sikap profesional sebelum si dokter benar-benar menganggapnya gila dan melemparkannya ke ruang isolasi.

Mata si dokter membelalak. "Shindou ... Shindou Hikaru Honinbou?" serunya, yang membuat Hikaru mengerang dalam hati. Dunia go adalah dunia yang kecil, kenapa juga seorang dokter jiwa mengenalnya?

"Ah, iya..." ia menegakkan diri dengan gugup. Tolong, tolong jangan katakan berita perkelahiannya dengan Akira entah bagaimana sudah masuk media, dan setelah ini ia akan segera ditangkap untuk dijebloskan ke penjara atas tuduhan menyerang sang pangeran emas dunia go. Atau lebih buruk lagi, dikirim kembali ke Tokyo untuk menghadapi murka Touya-sensei.

"Sensei, saya penggemar Anda!" seru sang dokter dengan wajah sumringah. "Mari, mari, silakan ke kantor saya. Saya punya goban di ruangan. Mohon Anda sudi memberikan saya sedikit shidougo..."

Astaga, apa dokter ini juga setengah gila?

"Uh, maaf," Hikaru berusaha menggaris batas, "Saya kemari untuk menjenguk seseorang. Fujiwara Sai, apakah Anda kenal?"

Ia sudah menyebut nama itu tiga kali, tapi kelihatannya tidak ada tanda-tanda siapapun mengenalnya. Apa data yang diberikan Ogata salah?

"Kabarnya ia ditemukan di Sungai Yodo, tahun 2001. Transferan dari Rumah Sakit Yodogawa. Penderita skizofrenia yang mengaku sebagai guru go dari era Heian," ia mengutip kata-kata Ogata dengan hati perih. Ia tak ingin mengatakan ini, seolah ia mengakui bahwa Sai benar-benar gila. Tapi tak ada cara lain, atau selamanya ia hanya akan menemui jalan buntu.

"Oh, Sai-sensei!" seru Suzuki-san. "Tentu, tentu saya mengenalnya. Silakan, silakan ikut saya," dan ia membimbing Hikaru untuk mengikutinya, seraya memberi kode pada sang suster untuk mengizinkan Hikaru masuk.

Tak urung Hikaru merasa awas. Apa arti kode itu? Apa setelah ini ia akan diringkus? Tapi merasa tak punya pilihan lain, ia pun mengikuti sang dokter.

"Ia adalah pasien kolega saya, Murakami Reika," jelas sang dokter. "Hampir semua orang di sini mengenalnya. Jika kondisinya sedang baik, ia sering memberikan shidougo kepada para pasien lain, bahkan kepada para dokter dan perawat. Tapi karena ia masuk dengan nama anonim, nama yang Anda sebutkan tidak ada di data pasien. Jika boleh tahu, apa hubungan Anda dengannya?"

Uh. "Di-dia guru saya," jawab Hikaru.

"Guru?" mata sang dokter membelalak. "Saya kira Anda tidak punya guru, Shindou-sensei?"

Sampai sejauh mana informasi mengenai dia tersebar di dunia go, sih? "Dia guru saya sewaktu masih kecil," jawab Hikaru. "Saya kehilangan dia segera setelah saya menjadi pro."

Sang dokter manggut-manggut. "Dan Anda mendapat informasi mengenai keberadaan Sai-sensei di sini dari...?"

Haruskah Hikaru mengatakannya? Apakah Ogata mendapatkannya dari jalur yang legal? "Salah satu rekan saya pernah mengunjungi kerabatnya di sini," ia berdoa agar kebohongannya setidaknya bisa dipercaya. Apakah institusi ini terbuka untuk umum? "Kabarnya ia melihat guru saya di antara para pasien..."

Sang dokter kembali menganggukkan kepala, walaupun Hikaru melihat ada sedikit kesangsian. "Rupanya ia memang benar seorang pro... Sebenarnya kami sempat menghubungi beberapa cabang keluarga Fujiwara, juga Nihon Ki-In dan Kansai Ki-In, tapi tidak ada yang mengaku mengenalnya..."

Menghubungi Nihon Ki-In? Kapan? Mengapa ia tidak tahu? Siapa yang mereka hubungi? Ribuan pertanyaan berseliweran di benak Hikaru, tapi ia tidak mengutarakannya. Bisa gawat kalau dokter ini malah balik bertanya macam-macam. Bisa-bisa ia ditendang sebelum bahkan bertemu Sai.

Mereka memasuki halaman dalam rumah sakit. Hikaru bisa melihat beberapa orang dengan seragam putih mundar-mandir. Ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum si dokter menginterogasinya lebih lanjut.

"Anu, apakah saya dapat menemuinya?" ujarnya cepat, berusaha menangkap sosok Sai di antara orang yang lalu lalang.

"Sayangnya tidak. Saat ini Murakami-san belum datang. Sesuai prosedur, saya tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun menemui pasien tanpa persetujuan dokter yang bersangkutan. Tapi silakan Anda menunggu sebentar di kantor saya. Saya akan mencari tahu apa yang bisa saya lakukan," ujarnya, menggiring Hikaru menuju kantornya yang terletak di sisi barat taman.

"Uh, iya...," ia merasa tak ada gunanya memberontak. Jikapun ini merupakan jebakan untuk menangkap dan menjebloskannya ke salah satu sel psikiatri, justru makin besar kemungkinan baginya untuk bertemu dengan Sai. "Jika boleh, saya ingin meminjam kamar kecil..."

"Oh ya, silakan, silakan," dengan ramah sang dokter membukakan pintu kantornya dan mempersilakan Hikaru masuk. "Anda bisa menggunakan toilet pribadi saya. Toilet umum di sana sedang diperbaiki."

"Ah, terima kasih."

.

Bau steril yang lebih menyengat menyergapnya begitu memasuki toilet, membuatnya pusing. Hikaru membasuh muka dan memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Uh, ia benar-benar terlihat kacau. Bekas tonjokan Akira menyisakan lebam merah-biru di tulang pipinya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana si ringkih itu beroleh kekuatan untuk menghajar dan menjatuhkannya segala. Secara fisik, di luar goban dan ranjang. Tapi kalau mengingat bagaimana mengerikannya ia kalau sudah berubah menjadi oni...

Mungkin ini balasan yang layak untuknya. Bagaimanapun, ia yang terlebih dahulu menampar Akira.

Tak urung, ia mengingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu, ketika di depan matanya, ayahnya memukul istrinya sendiri ketika sang ibu mencecarnya perihal kekasih gelap sang ayah. Ia langsung naik pitam saat itu, menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi ibunya dan memukul balik sang ayah. Sang ayah memakinya, mengatainya bocah tak tahu adat, berandalan, homo laknat (padahal saat itu ia belum jadian dengan Akira), dan sejuta cacian lain, sebelum Hikaru dengan segenap keberanian menyuruhnya angkat kaki dari rumahnya sendiri.

Terus terang saja, rumah itu secara teknis bukan lagi milik Shindou Masao, setelah sang ayah mengagunkannya ke bank entah untuk tujuan apa, dan Hikaru menggunakan separuh tabungannya untuk menebusnya. Setelah Masao pergi, Hikaru membalik nama rumah itu atas nama ibunya, sehingga setidaknya ia tak perlu merasa asing tinggal di rumah yang bukan miliknya. Shindou Mitsuko, sayangnya, menolak menggunakan kembali nama gadisnya bahkan walau mereka bercerai, pun ia menolak menikah lagi, sehingga Hikaru masih menyandang nama Shindou.

Ia nyaris tak pernah mendengar apapun dari ayahnya setelah orang itu pergi. Shindou Heihachi, yang memang sejak awal lebih dekat pada menantunya ketimbang anaknya sendiri, begitu marah hingga mencoret Masao dari koseki dan daftar ahli warisnya, tapi entah Masao masih menyandang nama keluarganya atau tidak. Yang Hikaru tahu, ia sudah menikah lagi dengan selingkuhannya itu, entah mereka punya anak lagi atau tidak.

Sekali-kalinya ia mendengar sesuatu dari ayahnya adalah setelah pertandingan untuk mempertahankan gelar Honinbounya dari Akira tahun kemarin, ketika ia akui ia agak gegabah pamer kemesraan di muka publik. Itu sebenarnya cuma kejadian biasa; ia membisiki Akira sesuatu pada acara resepsi di malam penganugerahan gelar—ia bahkan sudah lupa apa topik pembicaraan mereka—dan Akira tertawa. Akira tertawa, itu saja masalahnya! Akira tertawa lepas dengan pipi bersemburat pink setelah kalah 3-4 dalam pertandingan perebutan gelar, sementara Hikaru membisikinya, dengan sebelah tangannya berada dalam genggaman tangan Hikaru. Kosemura sial itu mengambil foto mereka tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan selama beberapa hari Weekly Go (beserta beberapa koran dan tabloid gosip lain) dihiasi rumor mengenai hubungannya dengan Akira. Foto itu seakan menjadi konfirmasi atas rumor tidak jelas mengenai status hubungan mereka yang mulai berseliweran sejak Hokuto Cup kedua. Terlebih, tak sampai empat bulan sebelumnya, Akira pindah ke apartemennya. Ia dan Akira memilih tidak berkomentar ketika pers mencecar mereka, begitu pun keluarga Touya dan teman-teman Hikaru, tapi tentu saja itu malah membuat rumor yang ada semakin menjadi.

Ayahnya menghubunginya saat itu, mengatakan bahwa ia sangat malu dengannya, dan menyuruhnya segera putus dengan Akira. Hikaru benar-benar naik pitam saat itu, mempertanyakan apa hak Masao bicara begitu, secara ia sudah bukan lagi ayahnya sejak memilih wanita lain dan menyakiti ibunya. Ia membanting telepon setelah mengatakannya, lantas merosot dan menangis.

Ia begitu membenci sikap kasar sang ayah, mengutuknya bahkan. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, pada ibunya, pada Sai, pada Kami, untuk tidak pernah menempuh jalan yang sama. Ironisnya, justru ia dengan tangannya sendiri merusak sumpah itu.

Jika Sai tahu, ia akan memarahinya habis-habisan, ia yakin. Mungkin menghukumnya. Atau malah memecatnya jadi murid. Sai, dengan rasa keadilannya yang tinggi...

Bagaimana ia bisa memperbaiki semua ini dan kembali pada Akira? Astaga, masih adakah jalan untuknya kembali pada Akira?

Dipandangnya jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandi. Pukul 9. Seharusnya saat ini ia dan Akira melangsungkan upacara di kuil. Seharusnya, detik ini ia resmi menjadi Touya Hikaru. Ia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi keluarga Touya mengetahui ia meninggalkan Akira sebelum mereka mencapai altar. Astaga, ia bahkan tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi seluruh Ki-In. Benar, mereka tidak mengumumkan rencana pernikahan mereka besar-besaran, tapi lingkaran mereka tahu, dan mereka adalah orang-orang berpengaruh di dunia go. Ogata-sensei adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di dunia go Jepang saat ini, dan pasti ia akan bersisian dengan Akira. Sudah jelas, ia akan segera menjadi paria. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan dipecat, seluruh gelarnya akan dicabut. Masih untung kalau ia masih diperbolehkan bertanding di kancah amatir dalam maupun luar negeri. Kalau melihat betapa mereka memandang tinggi keluarga Touya, rasanya bahkan sudah tak ada tempat baginya di manapun di dunia go.

Mengenyahkan segala perasaan buruk itu, Hikaru membasuh mukanya sekali lagi. Ia selalu menyebut dirinya ksatria Sai, jadi ini saatnya ia bersikap ksatria. Ia akan menerima konsekuensi atas apapun kerusakan yang ia perbuat, tekadnya. Jikapun Touya-sensei memerintahkannya untuk melakukan seppuku, ia akan lakukan.

Tapi sebelumnya, ada hal yang harus ia dahului.

Bertekad menunaikan kewajiban yang ada di depan mata, ia berusaha sebaik-baiknya memperbaiki penampilannya. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, sebenarnya, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang hitam dan lebam di pipinya. Ia menarik dasinya dari saku dan memasangnya dengan tangan gemetar, kemudian berusaha menyisir rambutnya yang kusut dengan jemari. Menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

.

Sudah ada seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40-an di depan meja Suzuki-san ketika ia membuka pintu toilet. Ia juga mengenakan jas dokter. Kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya, dan tatapannya yang tajam menjadikannya agak mengintimidasi. Apakah ini dokter Sai?

"Ah, Shindou-sensei," seru Suzuki-san, bangkit dari kursinya begitu melihat Hikaru. "Perkenalkan, ini Murakami Reika-san, dokter yang menangani Sai-sensei. Murakami-san, ini Shindou-sensei, go-pro dari Nihon Ki-In."

Hikaru mengucapkan salam, yang dibalas dengan mata curiga. Astaga, apa lagi ini?

"Jadi Anda yang mengaku sebagai murid Sai? Jujur saja, saya tidak begitu memahami dunia go. Tapi kami sempat menanyakan perihal Sai pada Nihon Ki-In dan Kansai Ki-In sewaktu Sai masuk beberapa tahun lalu, dan tidak ada yang mengonfirmasi identitasnya. Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, tetapi sebagai dokter, saya tidak dapat begitu saja memberikan informasi mengenai pasien saya ataupun memperkenankan orang asing menemuinya tanpa identitas dan hubungan yang jelas."

"Murakami-san!" peringat Suzuki-san. "Dia benar-benar Shindou-sensei, aku sering melihat fotonya di Weekly Go! Tidak mungkin seorang Honinbou berbohong!"

Murakami Reika tidak membalas, hanya mendaratkan pandangannya yang penuh tuduhan pada Suzuki-san, mungkin menghardiknya karena bisa-bisanya memberikan informasi pasien begitu saja pada orang luar, Honinbou sekalipun. Orang yang disebut belakangan tampak mengkeret, mungkin menyadari kesalahannya. Hikaru merasa ini saatnya ia turun tangan.

"Tidak apa, Suzuki-sensei," ujarnya. "Maafkan saya, datang begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan. Saya sudah lama kehilangan kontak dengan guru saya, saya berusaha mencarinya tetapi sama sekali tidak ada kabar. Baru belum lama ini saya mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaannya, dan saya langsung meluncur kemari. Mengenai status Sai, setahu saya ia memang bukan profesional, sehingga wajar jika Ki-In tidak punya catatan mengenainya."

"Bukan profesional?" ada kerung di dahi sang dokter.

"Benar."

"Lantas bagaimana ia bisa mengajar jika ia bukan profesional?"

Hikaru mati-matian berusaha menjaga nada suaranya tetap normal. "Banyak pemain go yang juga memiliki kemampuan, tetapi tidak tergabung dalam Ki-In. Saya tidak merasa status Sai sebagai amatir mereduksi kemampuannya untuk mengajar."

"Bagaimana Anda bertemu dengannya, jika saya boleh tahu?"

Nah, ini bagian yang sulit. "Kami bertemu lewat internet sewaktu saya berusia 12. Ia mengajar saya selama dua setengah tahun."

"Oh, apakah ia Sai, Saint of NetGo yang dulu sempat terkenal itu?" Suzuki-san kelihatan benar-benar antusias, tetapi pandangan tajam Murakami-san membungkamnya.

Hikaru merasa tak ada gunanya menghindar, dan dalam hati berdoa agar ia tidak menggali lubang kubur sendiri. "Benar, tapi saya harap Anda berkenan merahasiakannya. Sejak dahulu pun, Sai selalu bersikukuh untuk menutupi hal ini, meski saya tidak tahu alasannya."

"Jika Anda bertemu melalui internet, apakah Anda tidak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung? Bagaimana Anda tahu Sai yang ini adalah benar guru Anda, kalau begitu?"

"Te-tentu saja kami pernah bertemu langsung," jawab Hikaru. Astaga, yakin dokter ini bukan pemain go? Mengapa ia terus memojokkannya?

"Oh, di mana?"

"Di Tokyo," Hikaru memutuskan untuk tidak mengelaborasi lebih jauh.

"Apakah ada orang lain yang bisa mengonfirmasi cerita Anda atau identitas Sai? Ah, bukankah Anda mengatakan bahwa ada rekan Anda yang mengaku melihat Sai di sini? Bolehkah saya meminta data mengenai orang tersebut, agar saya dapat mengonfirmasinya langsung?"

Ah, atari! Bukan, ia terjebak dalam tangga! Bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menghindar?

Melihat Hikaru tak bisa menjawab, ia melanjutkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Apakah Anda tahu sesuatu?"

"Umm, saya hanya tahu ia bermarga Fujiwara, namun secara lebih detail..."

"Ah, Murakami-san, bagaimana jika kau sedikit melonggarkan peraturan kali ini?" Suzuki-san angkat bicara, mungkin karena melihat Hikaru sudah berkeringat dingin. "Eh, bu-bukan karena ia Honinbou," tukasnya melihat mata sang dokter koleganya itu sudah memicing mengerikan. "Shindou-sensei mungkin punya alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa bicara banyak mengenai Sai-sensei. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka bertemu ketika Shindou-sensei masih terlalu muda, mungkin banyak hal yang tidak diberitahukan gurunya. Dan lagi, Sai-sensei butuh lawan yang hebat dan mengenal dirinya. Siapa tahu, jika diberi kesempatan bertemu, akan ada perkembangan bagus."

Dalam hati Hikaru bersorak, tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu menampakkan kegembiraannya. Dokter di hadapannya tampak menekur, kelihatannya terobek antara putus asa karena tidak ada perkembangan menjanjikan atas kondisi pasiennya dalam enam tahun terakhir (pasti begitu kan, kalau Sai masih di sini) dan ingin mencoba cara apapun, atau ingin menendang Hikaru keluar karena tidak bisa memberi keterangan yang jelas mengenai hubungannya dengan sang pasien. Akhirnya, setelah sekitar dua menit yang menegangkan, akhirnya ia menghela napas.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengizinkan Anda bertemu dengan Sai. Dengan syarat saya akan mengawasi dari dekat interaksi Anda berdua. Jika saya mendapati bahwa Anda memiliki niat tidak baik, atau pertemuan Anda berdua membawa dampak buruk pada perkembangan Sai, saya harap Anda segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Murakami-san!" wajah dan telinga Suzuki-san tampak merah mendengar ultimatum tadi. "Uhm, Shindou-sensei, mohon maafkan kekasaran kolega saya. Saya yakin ia tidak bermaksud buruk atau tidak sopan..."

"Uh, tidak apa, Suzuki-sensei, Murakami-sensei, saya mengerti. Saya juga tidak ingin jika kedatangan saya malah berdampak buruk pada perkembangan Sai."

"Baiklah, jika begitu, silakan Anda mengurus beberapa prosedur terlebih dahulu, seperti mengisi formulir dan lainnya. Seharusnya Anda bisa mendapatkan formulirnya di resepsionis di depan. Harap nanti Anda membawa formulirnya ke kantor saya, agar saya bisa menandatanganinya. Apa ada yang Anda perlu tanyakan?"

"Uhm, iya... Apa saya bisa langsung bertemu Sai setelah mengurus administrasi? Dan ... uh, berapa lama dan seberapa sering saya bisa bertemu Sai?"

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama, saya perlu melihat kondisi Sai dahulu. Menjenguk pasien di unit psikiatri berbeda dengan di rumah sakit biasa, kami tidak bisa memberi kepastian seseoraang dapat dikunjungi bahkan dalam waktu besuk. Mengenai pertanyaan kedua, jawabannya pun sama. Kita akan lihat bagaimana hasil hari ini, baru saya bisa memberi Anda kepastian. Apakah jelas?"

Hikaru mengangguk, meski jantungnya berdegup keras. Jadi semua ditentukan hari ini...

"Jika begitu, saya pamit dulu. Saya akan menunggu formulir Anda di kantor saya. Jika saya tidak ada di tempat, Anda dapat menitipkannya pada sekretaris saya. Permisi, Shindou-san, Suzuki-san."

Begitu sang dokter mengerikan itu pergi, Suzuki-san, yang kelihatannya merasa tidak enak, langsung berusaha memperbaiki keadaan. "Maafkan dia, Shindou-sensei. Ia memang kelihatan tegas dan galak, tetapi hatinya baik. Ia sudah merawat Sai-sensei selama empat tahun, mungkin sudah menganggapnya bak anak sendiri. Di bawah perawatannya, ada banyak kemajuan, sebenarnya. Ia sudah tidak pernah bermimpi buruk lagi, atau mencoba bunuh diri seperti pada tahun pertama. Ia begitu sopan, lembut, sabar, dan juga sangat cerdas. Ia dengan telaten mengajarkan go pada semua orang, tidak pernah membeda-bedakan pasien atau dokter. Kalau mengesampingkan halusinasinya yang tak kunjung teratasi, orang mungkin mengira ia sudah pulih."

"Saya mengerti...," ucap Hikaru, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Anda perlu tahu, kondisi Sai-sensei sangat buruk sewaktu ia ditemukan. Sepertinya ia dianiaya dan ditenggelamkan ke sungai. Kondisinya sangat parah hingga ia sampai koma selama dua tahun. Polisi sempat berusaha melakukan penyelidikan, tetapi nyaris tidak ada bukti dan saksi. Ketika Sai-sensei siuman, para polisi mengira mereka dapat menemukan titik terang, namun ternyata ia mengalami skizofrenia dan amnesia. Akhirnya, penyelidikan pun dihentikan."

Tak bisa tidak, napas Hikaru tercekat. "Dianiaya dan ditenggelamkan?" Bukankah Sai bunuh diri?

"Ya. Ia ditemukan dalam keadaan penuh luka. Polisi menyelidiki beberapa kelompok kabuki dan noh, karena ia mengenakan kariginu yang compang-camping, tapi tak ada hasil. Diagnosis awal menyatakan ia trauma akibat penganiayaan dan pemerkosaan yang terjadi padanya, karenanya alam bawah sadarnya berusaha untuk menghapus pengalaman buruk itu dengan menciptakan ilusi identitas..."

Penganiayaan ... dan ... "Pemerkosaan?"

Kelihatannya si dokter baru sadar ia tak seharusnya mengatakannya, karena ekspresinya langsung berubah pucat. "Ah, saya bicara terlalu banyak. Maafkan saya, Shindou-sensei, seharusnya saya tidak menceritakannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei, saya mengerti," balas Hikaru, meskipun mendung menggantung di matanya.

Ia tak ingin lama-lama di kantor itu, tahu ada yang lebih penting ia kerjakan. Tapi ketika ia pamit untuk mengambil formulir di resepsionis, dokter yang baik itu menahannya.

"Ah, Shindou-sensei, saya ada permintaan. Jika Anda bertemu dengan Sai-sensei, mohon Anda tidak memperlihatkan rasa iba, atau memperlakukannya seolah Anda tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Sai-sensei menderita _post-traumatic_ dan _retrograde amnesia_. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian saat itu, juga kehidupannya yang sebenarnya sebelum kejadian. Ia mengganti seluruh memori dan identitasnya yang asli dengan delusi mengenai jati dirinya sebagai guru go era Heian. Masih butuh waktu dan proses yang sangat panjang baginya untuk bisa menerima diri dan masa lalunya, jadi saya harap Anda bisa mengerti."

Mengangguk, Hikaru buru-buru permisi dan melangkah keluar, berusaha mengenyahkan informasi tadi dari kepalanya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia harus memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cerah di hadapan Sai.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Berhubung kemarin ini minggu UTS, mohon maaf banget atas keterlambatan update chapter ini. Plus chapternya pendek pula. Dalam sekitar 3-4 chapter ini, fokusnya bakal sedikit beralih dari Hikaru/Akira jadi Hikaru/Sai, tapi tetep kok pairing utamanya sih... Hahaha...

Btw, aku baru sadar aku salah nulis nama ayahnya Hikaru, jadi aku edit deh...

Oke, R&R?


	15. Hikaru: Chapter 14 - Sai

**Chapter 14. Sai**

**.**

Setelah mengurus administrasi yang merepotkan, ditambah satu jam menunggu hingga Sai dikatakan 'siap menerima kunjungan', baru ketika matahari sudah tinggi, Hikaru diperbolehkan menemui Sai. Hanya dengan ditemani si dokter mengerikan itu, Hikaru diantar (digiring) melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju tempat yang ia sebut 'kelas go Sai'.

Ruangan yang disebut sebagai 'kelas go' sejatinya adalah sebuah beranda kecil. Tidak seperti salon go, di sana hanya ada beberapa meja dan kursi yang ditata seadanya, masing-masing memuat goban yang kelihatannya sudah usang. Sama sekali jauh dari ruang go di rumah Akira, lebih lagi apa yang Hikaru bayangkan mengenai paviliun tempat Sai mengajar di masa Heian dulu. Ruang itu sepi. Satu-satunya penghuni ruang itu hanyalah satu sosok yang tengah bermain sendiri dalam diam di pojok, membelakangi Hikaru.

Sang dokter berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Sikapnya jauh berubah dari kesan kejam dan tegas yang ia perlihatkan pada Hikaru, tatkala ia bicara dengan lembut, "Sai, hari ini kau kedatangan tamu."

Sosok yang ia panggil Sai menoleh dan tersenyum padanya dengan sopan. Saat itulah, Hikaru merasa kenyataan menghantamnya bak palu godam.

Sebagian diri Hikaru, yang masih sangat naif dan berkubang dalam memori masa lalunya bersama Sai, berharap ia akan dapat melihat sosok anggun dengan rambut panjang lembutnya yang berwarna hitam keunguan. Mungkin ia juga berharap akan melihat sosok bangsawan dengan kariginu putihnya. Sayangnya, bukan itu yang ia dapatkan.

Jika ia tidak pernah melihat foto Sai di data yang diberikan Ogata, mungkin ia takkan mengenalinya. Di luar fakta bahwa ia tidak mengenakan kariginu dan tate-eboshi-nya, penampilannya kini jauh sekali berbeda. Ia sudah kehilangan rambut panjangnya, dan kini saat Hikaru untuk pertama kali melihatnya tanpa lapis demi lapis jubah sutranya, ia baru menyadari betapa kurus dan ringkihnya Sai.

Tapi lebih dari apapun, yang sangat menusuknya adalah bagaimana sikap dan pandangan Sai terhadapnya. Bahkan tatkala mata mereka bertemu, pria muda berambut hitam pendek dengan yukata polos putih itu menatapnya seperti menatap sesuatu yang asing—sopan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Sai sama sekali tidak mengenalnya!

Ia memutuskan menjembatani jarak di antara mereka, dengan hati-hati menyapa, "Sai, apa kau mengenalku? Ini aku, Hikaru."

Mendengar namanya, tiba-tiba Sai merosot dari kursinya. Namun belum lagi Hikaru mendekat untuk membangunkannya, tahu-tahu Sai sudah mengambil sikap formal dan menyembah.

"Sujud sembah hamba, Hikaru no kimi. Sungguh suatu kehormatan tak terperi bagi hamba yang hina ini, bahwa Duli Paduka Yang Mulia berkenan menampakkan dirinya yang agung di hadapan manusia rendah sebagaimana hamba ..."

Nah lho, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa belum-belum, Sai sudah begini? Apa ini bisa dikatakan 'kemunduran' dalam perkembangan kondisi Sai? Apa belum-belum, ia sudah akan ditendang dan takkan bisa bertemu Sai lagi?

Dengan khawatir, Hikaru melirik pada si dokter yang diam memperhatikan dengan bersandar pada salah satu tiang. Apakah ia akan segera digerek keluar? Semoga saja tidak, jika melihat sang dokter tampaknya tengah mengamati dan mencatat interaksi mereka pada notepadnya.

"Sai, sudah cukup, bangunlah," ia berusaha mengangkat Sai, tapi belum lagi ia menyentuh bahunya, Sai beringsut menjauh dan makin merunduk melingkarkan dirinya bak kutu kayu saat terancam.

"Ah, hamba telah begini kotor! Beribu ampun, Yang Mulia, tapi mohon Yang Mulia tidak lebih jauh menodai tangan dengan menyentuh hamba!"

"Uh, Sai..."

Air mata sudah mengancam di sudut-sudut mata Hikaru. Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan Sai?

Lebih dari itu, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia melirik Murakami-san, berusaha meminta petunjuk. Sayangnya, dokter itu kini hanya berperan sebagai peneliti non-partisipatoris, seolah Hikaru dan Sai adalah tikus percobaan di laboratorium. Bahkan walau Hikaru menunjukkan wajah memelas, ia sama sekali tidak memberikan respon, malah asyik mencatat. Putus asa, Hikaru mengedarkan pandangannya, dan saat itu matanya lekas menangkap sebentuk goban di atas meja.

"Ah ya, go! Sai, aku sudah lama tidak bermain denganmu. Ayo main!"

Ketegangan di bahu Sai kelihatan agak melemas. "Baik, Paduka. Suatu kehormatan bagi hamba..." Ia pun bangkit dari sikap menyembahnya, namun tidak bangun, masih ber-seiza di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Uh, Sai, goban ini tidak ada kakinya, jadi ayo bangun, kita duduk di kursi."

Baru setelah Hikaru mengatakan hal itu, Sai bangkit perlahan dan duduk di kursinya. Biar tak lagi menunduk, ia memusatkan pandangannya pada goban seakan tidak berani menatap wajah Hikaru. Mereka melakukan nigiri, yang jujur saja membuat Hikaru agak berdebar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hikaru memegang biji putih ketika melawan Sai.

"Ah, komi baru 6,5 moku... Kau tahu ini kan, Sai?" tanya Hikaru, agak tidak yakin sejauh mana Sai yang ini, yang sepertinya terjebak dalam ingatannya tentang masa lalu, memahami konsep go modern.

Sai mengangguk. "Para dokter yang baik hati di sini memastikan hal tersebut tak luput dari pemahaman sempit hamba. Rupanya seperti itulah kebiasaan di luar Heian-kyo."

Apa Sai juga tidak tahu bahwa Heian-kyo sudah tidak ada lagi?

Mereka saling bertukar salam dan memulai permainan. Sai, seperti biasa mengawali permainan dengan salah satu fuseki favoritnya (yang sebenarnya fuseki favorit Hikaru juga). Hikaru berusaha keras menahan debaran jantungnya, yang bercampur antara antusiasme dapat bermain dengan Sai lagi, dan antisipatif akan jalannya permainan. Mereka sudah terpisah selama enam tahun, ia yakin ia sudah banyak berkembang. Jika Sai sepenuhnya tidak mengingat segala yang terjadi dalam seribu tahun ini, mungkinkah ia juga sudah melupakan semua pelajaran yang didapatnya dari perkembangan go di abad 19 hingga 21? Terlebih, dalam empat tahun terakhir, Sai hanya bermain shidougo bersama para dokter dan pasien. Apakah itu berarti ia bisa mengalahkan Sai?

Langkah-langkah Sai, pada awalnya, terkesan kuno—terlalu kuno hingga bahkan langkah Shuusaku saja terlihat sangat modern—sehingga Hikaru dapat menguasai jalannya pertandingan. Tapi kemudian secara bergradual, biji hitam makin adaptif dengan gaya modifikasi modern Shuusaku yang dibawakan Hikaru. Dalam sepertiga akhir chuuban, Sai berhasil mengejar hingga membuat Hikaru nyaris kehabisan napas. Pada akhir pertandingan, ia hanya dapat mengalahkan Sai dengan selisih enam setengah moku, itu pun setelah memperhitungkan komi.

"Yang Mulia sungguh tangguh, Hikaru no kimi. Hamba yang rendah ini sama sekali bukan tandingan Paduka. Hamba mengaku kalah," tunduk Sai.

_Saat ini, _batin Hikaru. "Kau juga berkembang sangat pesat hanya dalam satu pertandingan, Sai," ujarnya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergerak untuk merapikan biji-biji go. "Tidak akan makan waktu lama hingga kau dapat melampauiku."

"Eh? Apa itu berarti Yang Mulia akan sering mengunjungi hamba untuk bermain?"

Ada antusiasme yang Hikaru kenal dari Sai—Sai-_nya—_yang membuatnya mengangkat pandangannya dari goban. Tampak olehnya mata Sai yang berbinar-binar ceria dengan sorot kekanakan menatapnya. Wajahnya tampak cerah, bahkan ada semburat merah di pipinya yang tak pernah ia lihat sewaktu Sai masih menjadi hantu dulu. Baru saat ini ia melihat senyum Sai yang terkembang di bibirnya yang berwarna pink jernih, bukan ungu bak orang kedinginan, dan oh, betapa indahnya semua itu.

Sai, sayangnya keburu sadar diri, dan lekas menurunkan pandangan.

"Mohon ampun, hamba telah bicara lancang..."

"Ah, tidak..." Hikaru mempercepat pekerjaannya merapikan biji go, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah di balik poni pirangnya. "Tentu, tentu aku akan sering datang, Sai. Setiap hari, setiap saat aku akan bermain denganmu."

"Hamba tidak ingin menyusahkan. Yang Mulia tentu memiliki banyak kewajiban yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan hanya untuk menemani seseorang seperti hamba."

Kewajiban apa? Dia toh sudah pasti akan ditendang dari dunia go, batin Hikaru. Dan ya, mungkin ia tidak seharusnya berjanji, siapa tahu kan setelah ini sang dokter mengerikan itu akan menilainya tidak layak menemui Sai?

Mungkin seharusnya ia memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada sebaik-baiknya, kalau begitu.

"Hei, Sai, bagaimana kalau main satu ronde lagi?"

.

Satu ronde berkembang menjadi dua ronde, dan sadar-sadar, matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam. Pertandingan mereka bukan pertandingan yang panjang, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan hayago juga, jadi tentu saja lumayan makan waktu. Untungnya Sai sudah makan siang sebelumnya, tapi berhubung waktu sudah petang, sang dokter turun tangan meminta agar pertandingan dihentikan.

"Sedikit lagi, Murakami-sama," rayu Sai dengan senyumnya yang bahkan sanggup melelehkan besi. "Setelah ini, saya akan segera makan dan makan obat, bagaimana? Oh, saya berjanji akan menghabiskan makan malam."

Tipikal Sai. Merajuk, merayu, menjebak hingga orang lain melakukan apa yang dia inginkan... Hikaru sudah tahu semua itu. Ia bahkan tahu jurus Sai yang lebih parah—menangis berguling-guling, terpuruk berhari-hari hingga merusak moodnya, bahkan sampai membuatnya muntah saking sedihnya. Karenanya ia sama sekali tidak heran ketika setan mengerikan berjubah dokter di hadapannya melunak.

"Hanya ini saja ya?"

Sai mengangguk antusias, dan segera mengembalikan perhatiannya ke goban.

Patut diakui Sai sama sekali tidak kehilangan sentuhan emasnya. Entah karena ia berkembang begitu pesat, atau Hikaru yang mulai lelah, kekalahannya dari Hikaru terus menipis pada setiap permainan yang mereka lakukan. Jika pada permainan pertama ia kalah 6,5 moku, pada permainan kedua ia hanya kalah 4,5 moku. Pada akhir permainan ketiga, ia bahkan hampir menyusul Hikaru hanya dengan kekalahan 1,5 moku saja.

Selesai permainan, malam sudah menebarkan tirainya. Lampu beranda menghadirkan kilau keunguan pada rambut Sai yang selalu Hikaru rindukan. Memisahkan biji-biji go dan mengembalikannya ke goke, Hikaru berusaha membaca raut muka Sai. Ia bahagia, jelas, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, yang seolah menodai kebahagiaan itu.

"Beribu terima kasih, Hikaru no kimi," tunduk Sai dalam-dalam. "Dapat bermain dengan seseorang setangguh Yang Mulia, hamba benar-benar bersyukur."

Hikaru tidak menjawab. Oh ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Sai, berkata ia benar-benar kangen, bahwa ia sudah menanti-nanti kesempatan seperti ini selama enam tahun dan tolong, tolong, bisakah ia membawa Sai pergi dari tempat ini, kembali ke tempat seharusnya Sai berada—selalu di sisi Hikaru?

Seorang suster datang untuk menjemput Sai kembali ke kamarnya, dan Hikaru mengantar kepergian gurunya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Murakami-san memanfaatkan kesempatan tidak adanya Sai untuk bicara empat mata dengan Hikaru.

"Saya masih belum yakin kehadiran Anda dapat bermanfaat bagi perkembangan kesembuhan Sai," ia membuka pembicaraan dengan kalimat yang langsung membuat Hikaru lemas. "Tapi mungkin Suzuki-san benar, melawan seseorang dengan kemampuan go yang tinggi bisa jadi berguna."

"Berguna?"

"Halusinasi yang diderita Sai sangat spesifik: _Grandiose delusion, _ketika seseorang mengira dirinya adalah suatu entitas yang agung, seperti Yesus atau Buddha. Ini sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang baru di dunia psikiatri. Yang unik adalah bahwa ia tidak menjadikan identitas barunya itu sebagai sesuatu yang agung dan besar, seperti pada kasus-kasus lain. Yang ada, ia menganggap dirinya telah jatuh, bagai malaikat yang terpotong sayapnya, seperti tadi Anda lihat. Tak hanya percaya bahwa dirinya adalah guru go pada era Heian, dia juga percaya musuhnya telah menjebaknya dalam sebuah permainan sehingga Kaisar mengusirnya. Sekarang ia sudah jauh lebih baik, tadinya ia bahkan menderita _Cotard Syndrome,_ yang membuatnya mengira bahwa ia sudah mati akibat bunuh diri, akibat tak kuat menanggung malu setelah diusir dari istana. Pada awal-awal masuk ke sini, ia beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri, mengira dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang bukanlah yang sesungguhnya, dan bahwa ia akan kembali ke dunianya jika ia mati di dunia ini."

Itu sama sekali bukan delusi, pikir Hikaru, tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya.

"Dan 'Hikaru no kimi', apa itu? Kenapa ia memanggilku begitu?"

"Hikaru no kimi adalah nama panggilan Hikaru Genji, tokoh utama dalam kisah Genji no Monogatari, kisah yang ditulis oleh Murasaki Shikibu, seorang sastrawati dari era Heian."

"Dia mengira saya ... tokoh fiktif?"

"Saya rasa Sai memang tidak bisa memisahkan fiksi dan nyata. Dari tindak-tanduknya, sangat jelas ia terpelajar, dan ia juga memiliki pengetahuan yang luas mengenai era Heian. Entah ia memang mendalaminya, atau sebelum kejadian ia terobsesi dengan era tersebut. Bahkan menurut pihak rumah sakit sebelum ditransfer ke sini, ia ditemukan dengan mengenakan baju era Heian dan berambut sangat panjang, hingga mereka harus memotongnya karena menyusahkan pada perawatan. Anda seharusnya melihat bagaimana ia bicara dengan bahasa dan dialek Jepang Klasik saat pertama kali masuk ke sini, sungguh melelahkan," sang dokter menarik napas panjang.

Ia menjeda paparannya, jadi inilah saat bagi Hikaru untuk berkomentar, atau bahkan bertanya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, tanpa nantinya memancing pertanyaan atau bahkan kecurigaan macam-macam. Jelas ia takkan mungkin bilang, "Oh, memang dia dari era Heian", kan? Tapi bagaimana jika "Ya, Sai memang dari dulu terobsesi dengan era Heian" membuat dokter itu merasa diagnosisnya terkonfirmasi, dan itu justru membuatnya memberi Sai suatu obat yang ia pikir akan menyembuhkannya tapi malah memperparah keadaannya. Itu kalau Sai memang belum diberi obat macam-macam...

Pikiran bahwa Sai selama ini diberi obat yang tidak sesuai dengan penyakit yang dideritanya membuat Hikaru bergidik. Jangan-jangan, kondisi Sai bisa sampai begini adalah karena salah diagnosis...

Tak mendapatkan respon, sang dokter melanjutkan, "Ia menginternalisasi identitas ini sebagai realitas alternatif untuk melarikan diri dari trauma yang ia alami. Anda tentu tahu dari Suzuki-san, apa yang terjadi pada Sai?" Murakami meliriknya, dan dengan menelan ludah, Hikaru mengangguk. Tersenyum aneh, ia pun melanjutkan. "Namun sayangnya pada proses itu, batas antara fiksi dan nyata menjadi sangat pudar. Pada saat bertemu saya untuk pertama kali, ia mengira saya adalah Murasaki Shikibu, dan menanyakan apakah ia berada di biara tempat saya menjadi biksuni. Jika Anda tidak tahu, pada akhir ceritanya, Fujitsubo-sama, yang dianggap sebagai perwujudan sang penulis, keluar dari Heian-kyo untuk menjadi biksuni akibat skandalnya dengan sang pangeran."

"Lalu, mengapa Anda mengatakan bahwa saya berguna?"

"Anda tentu tahu, Sai memiliki kemampuan bermain go yang sangat tinggi. Di sini, ia mengajar semua orang bermain go, yang tentu saja hanya akan menyediakan bahan bakar bagi delusinya. Jika ia disadarkan bahwa ia bukannya tidak terkalahkan, saya berharap ilusinya akan terkikis sedikit demi sedikit."

Nah, itu masalahnya.

"Tapi Sai adalah guru saya," sahut Hikaru. "Saya takkan bisa mengalahkannya."

"Anda mengalahkannya barusan."

"Karena ia kelihatannya melupakan apa yang ia pelajari ketika ia mengajar saya dulu," jelas Hikaru. "Tapi ia berkembang sangat pesat hanya dalam tiga permainan. Saya tidak yakin saya akan bisa terus menang."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Tadinya saya pikir Anda bisa membantu Sai. Tapi jika begitu kenyataannya, apa boleh buat."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Tadinya saya mendapat ide untuk menjadikan permainan Anda dengannya sebagai terapi, atau minimal sebagai eksperimen untuk melihat sejauh mana terapi go ini bisa berhasil. Tapi jika menurut Anda, Anda takkan bisa mengalahkan Sai lagi, apa boleh buat."

Kelebihan Hikaru yang selalu ia banggakan, walau orang selalu menganggapnya sebagai kekurangan, adalah selalu bisa menyaring informasi dari kalimat panjang yang diucapkan oleh orang lain, dan hanya fokus pada satu informasi (yang menurutnya) benar-benar penting.

"Maksud Anda, Anda akan membiarkan saya bermain dengan Sai, setiap hari?"

"Jika Anda tidak keberatan, tentu."

Hikaru cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Tentu, tentu saya akan bermain."

"Tapi Anda harus mengikuti program yang saya rancang."

"Tidak masalah!"

"Bukankah Anda seorang pro? Jika saya tidak salah tangkap, Anda harus mengikuti pertandingan dan lain sebagainya, bukan?"

Hikaru menutup matanya sejenak.

Entah bagaimana, Kami telah mengabulkan doanya dengan mengembalikan Sai, walau tidak seutuh yang Hikaru inginkan. Ia tak tahu apa rencana Kami kali ini, tapi setelah semua yang ia lalui, tak ada yang ia inginkan lebih daripada kembalinya Sai dalam hidupnya, dalam keadaan sempurna seperti seharusnya. Namun, itu sepertinya butuh waktu, usaha, dan kerja keras yang tak mungkin ia dapatkan jika ia masih memprioritaskan hal lain. Dan jika itu berarti ia harus melepaskan hidupnya sebagai pro…

Ah, apa lagi yang ia ributkan? Setelah semua yang terjadi, apakah kehidupan itu masih ada untuknya sekarang? Siapkah ia menghadapinya, dengan segala komplikasinya?

Sejak awal pun, tak pernah ada pilihan antara Sai dan kehidupannya sebagai pro.

Membuka mata, ia mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya tanpa ragu. "Guru saya, yang mengantar saya menjadi seorang pro, sedang berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Menurut Anda, murid macam apa saya, jika saya memalingkan wajah darinya?"

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Ya, akhirnya Sai muncul juga. Sumpah aku tegang dengan seluruh chapter Sai ini, soalnya mendekati final nih... Btw itu si Hikaru pengecut ya hahaha...

Tolong review dong, biar aku bisa tau nih gimana pikiran kalian... Apa emang jangan-jangan ga ada yang baca lagi nih?


	16. Hikaru: Chapter 15 - Masa Kini

**Chapter 15. Masa Kini**

.

Wajah Sai benar-benar sumringah ketika ia diantar mendatangi kelas go pagi berikutnya, demi ditangkapnya sosok Hikaru yang sudah menunggu di sana. Ia langsung menjatuhkan diri begitu memasuki ambang beranda, menyembah seraya mengucapkan seribu untai kata terima kasih dan syukur dan entah apa lagi yang membuat Hikaru jengah.

"Sai, aku hanya akan bermain denganmu dengan satu syarat."

"Segala titah Paduka akan hamba junjung di atas batu kepala hamba."

Menahan reaksi normalnya yang ingin sekali meringis mendengarnya, Hikaru mengajukan perintah yang sudah ia latih berkali-kali semalam.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti memanggilku Paduka atau Yang Mulia, dan juga berhenti menyembah setiap kali bertemu denganku."

Ekspresi Sai tatkala mendengarnya sungguh tak terlukiskan. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan keterkejutannya yang luar biasa, sebelum sadar diri dan kian merunduk.

"A-ampun, Paduka. Ha-hamba tidak berani..."

"Di mana bumi berpijak, di situ langit dijunjung. Kita tidak sedang ada di Heian-kyo, jadi sebaiknya kau mengikuti adat yang berlaku di sini. Aku bukan Hikaru no kimi, dan kau juga bukan lagi seorang kuge."

Hikaru bisa mendengar suara napas tercekat dari sosok di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali bukan ahli era Heian, tapi setidaknya ia tahu seorang bangsawan seharusnya bisa menyembunyikan emosinya, walaupun katanya bangsawan era Heian dikenal karena kehalusan perasaan dan sensitivitasnya. Jika Sai dahulu pun begini ekspresif, tidak heran jika ia membuat satu-dua masalah.

"Hamba mengerti," sembah Sai sekali lagi, sebelum mohon izin untuk bangkit. "Lantas bagaimana hamba harus memanggil Pa ... uhm, Tuan hamba?"

"Hikaru, tentu saja, seperti dulu kau memanggilku."

"Hikaru-sama?"

"Hi-ka-ru!" tegas Hikaru lagi. "Tanpa embel-embel apapun!"

Sai kelihatan ngeri, tapi ia mengulang, walau ragu-ragu, "Hikaru..." Melihat senyum puas yang terkembang di wajah Hikaru, ia kembali hampir merunduk, untungnya ia sadar ketika melihat pelototan Hikaru.

"Nah, kalau urusan itu sudah beres, sekarang saatnya kita main!" seru Hikaru riang, membimbing gurunya mengambil salah satu kursi di depan goban. "Nigiri?"

.

* * *

.

Harus Hikaru akui, rutinitas ini begitu menghanyutkan, dan begitu menenteramkan pada saat yang sama. Ini adalah hal yang bisa ia mengerti, ketika segala sesuatu di sekitarnya hilang dan dunianya terfokus pada bidang 19×19. Lebih lagi, ia bisa bermain berhadapan dengan Sai, dengan Sai sendiri yang menempatkan bijinya! Itu terasa bagai mimpi yang ia tak pernah harapkan akan mungkin terjadi, hingga kadang Hikaru mempertanyakan apa mungkin semua ini benar-benar nyata.

Mungkinkah nyatanya ia tidak pernah sampai di rumah sakit ini? Mungkinkah ia sebenarnya mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan, dan rohnya terjebak dalam limbo? Karena ia yakin seseorang yang penuh dosa sepertinya takkan mungkin mencapai nirwana.

Ah, seandainya saja ia bisa selamanya seperti ini...

Sudah sebulan Hikaru ada di rumah sakit itu, berperan menjadi semacam instrumen dalam terapi eksperimental yang dilakukan dr. Murakami Reika. Sejujurnya, ia tidak begitu mengerti detailnya, walaupun dokter itu telah menjelaskan padanya. Yang jelas ia tahu, ia harus bermain go dengan Sai setiap hari, sembari menyelipkan sedikit pembicaraan mengenai masa lalu mereka, atau memberikan strategi dan langkah yang kiranya bisa mentrigger memori Sai. Sementara itu, Murakami akan mengawasi dan mencatat interaksi mereka. Pada akhir sesi, Hikaru harus menceritakan kembali apa yang sudah mereka lakukan hari itu, dengan melibatkan Suzuki-sensei tentu, karena rupanya Murakami-sensei—walaupun mengerti dasar-dasarnya—kurang memahami go.

Secara konseptual, dua hal itu terdengar mudah, tapi nyatanya tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Khususnya soal strategi go. Hikaru sudah terlalu sering bermain dengan Sai dan mengulang kifu Sai hingga seharusnya ia bisa memprediksi pola pikir lawannya, tapi itu Sai yang ia kenal, bukan Sai ini yang sepertinya kurang paham strategi modern. Betul, kelihatannya ia belajar selama empat tahun dari Weekly Go yang dilanggan Suzuki-sensei, tapi rupanya itu belum cukup. Seringkali Sai bergerak dengan langkah yang berbeda dengan langkah yang dulu (atau yang diprediksi Hikaru) sehingga upaya Hikaru untuk mentrigger memori Sai melalui go kadang membuat ia sendiri pusing.

Lebih repot karena upaya Hikaru untuk mengingatkan Sai pada fragmen-fragmen hidupnya ketika menjadi hantu sepertinya juga mengalami jalan buntu. Sai sama sekali tidak mengingat Turnamen Go di Kaio, atau gudang kakeknya, atau Ki-In, atau bahkan ikan plastik di akuarium yang selalu membuatnya tertarik. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat sedikitpun tentang Touya Kouyo, orang yang selalu ia sebut sebagai rival, dan karenanya Hikaru anggap memiliki impresi mendalam dalam benak Sai.

Tentu saja, ia pernah membaca satu artikel bahwa mengingatkan pasien amnesia mengenai hal yang membuatnya kehilangan memorinya dapat mentrigger kembalinya ingatannya, tapi jelas Hikaru tidak begitu bodoh untuk melakukannya. Terlebih, ia telah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Suzuki maupun Murakami, dan keduanya melarang keras.

Alih-alih, ingatan Sai tentang masa lalunya di istana Heian-lah yang lebih mengemuka. Kadang ia bicara tentang untaian bunga wisteria yang menggantung dari atap paviliun di tempatnya mengajar, atau suasana Heian-kyo di senja hari. Pernah, ia mengatakan bahwa ia rindu ibunya, yang katanya sudah tak pernah ia temui lagi semenjak masuk istana. Ia menyatakan bahwa ia tak tahu apa ibunya mendapat kabar bahwa ia telah terusir, dan sungguh ia ingin kembali ke tempat ibunya, tapi tak berani karena merasa telah mencoreng nama keluarganya. Dengan penuh air mata, ia menanyakan mungkinkah Hikaru mendengar sesuatu mengenai ibunya. Apakah ayah dan seluruh saudaranya selamat setelah kesalahannya, apakah seseorang yang ia sebut 'Sesshou-sama' masih berbelas kasih membiarkan mereka semua hidup? Ia jatuh tersuruk dan menangis hebat sesudahnya, hingga permainan mereka harus dihentikan dan seorang suster membawa Sai kembali ke kamarnya.

Jujur saja, Hikaru ingin menggali lebih, barangkali ia menemukan sesuatu. Tapi Murakami dengan tegas mengatakan untuk tidak meninabobokan Sai dengan apa yang ia sebut 'realitas palsu', sedangkan seluruh pembicaraan mereka diawasi dan direkam, sehingga Hikaru berusaha menahan diri dari segala pembicaraan mengenai ingatan Sai sebelum menjadi hantu.

Jujur saja, setelah sekian kali bermain dengan Sai, satu pertanyaan menggelitik Hikaru: siapa sesungguhnya Sai yang ada di hadapannya ini? Apakah ia benar-benar Sai yang dibawa dari masa lalu, dengan tubuh dan kesadaran seribu tahun lalu? Ataukah masih ada, entah bagaimana, kepingan kesadaran dari Sai yang ia kenal, yang sudah menempuh seribu tahun di dalam goban? Bagaimana Kami mengembalikan Sai ke dunia ini? Ataukah ia benar-benar Sai dengan tubuh yang baru—reinkarnasi Sai yang ia kenal, misalnya?

Ia tak ingin mengurangi rasa syukurnya pada Kami atas kembalinya Sai, sungguh. Ia tahu hidup tak selalu adil, dan ia takkan mungkin mendapatkan semua sesempurna yang ia inginkan. Sai bisa kembali hadir di hadapannya, bahkan ketika ia kehilangan semua memorinya, itu sudah lebih dari apa yang pernah ia berani harapkan. Tapi tak urung ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa Kami mengembalikan Sai dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Segala sesuatu terjadi dengan alasan, demikian ia masih mengingat Minamoto-san pernah berkata. Kini saat ia berada hadapan Sai yang seperti ini, tak urung ia mempertanyakan putaran takdir yang menempatkannya di sini. Jika semua takdir itu menuntunnya untuk menemukan Sai, dan jika Sai ditakdirkan untuk kembali ke dunia demi tujuan utamanya: mencapai Kami no Itte, lantas apa perannya dalam seluruh skema itu?

Mungkin terlalu jauh jika ia berusaha mencari tahu apa rencana Kami dalam permainan ini. Tapi setidaknya satu yang ia tahu: bahwa tsumego pertama yang harus ia selesaikan adalah bagaimana mengembalikan ingatan Sai?

.

* * *

.

Hikaru melempar tubuhnya ke kasur di kamar penginapannya yang kecil, setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Jika tubuhnya lelah, otaknya lebih lagi. Dengan muram, dialihkannya pandangannya ke kalender meja di nakas, yang penuh coretan silang merah untuk menandakan berlalunya waktu sejak ia ikut serta dalam terapi go Sai. Sudah lima minggu. Kapan kiranya ia bisa melihat perkembangan baik kondisi Sai?

Selama lima minggu ini, setiap hari ia bulak-balik penginapan-rumah sakit, pergi pagi dan pulang sore hari, kadang malah lewat senja, hingga ia merasa seolah-olah ia kerja kantoran. Tentu saja ia tidak menginap di rumah sakit, mana mungkin rumah sakit memberinya izin? Lagipula bagus begitu, bayangkan ia harus tinggal bersama para pasien, jangan-jangan dalam sebulan, ia sendiri yang harus mendapat penanganan psikiatrik. Begini saja, ia sudah merasa kewarasannya tinggal setengah.

Dalam lima minggu itu, cukup banyak yang ia pelajari mengenai Sai dan terapi yang diberikan padanya. Tentu saja, Murakami dan Suzuki meyakinkannya bahwa rumah sakit jiwa itu bukan sanatorium zaman Victorian, jadi tak ada prosedur berbahaya seperti _electroshock_ alias terapi listrik, trepanasi alias pelubangan tengkorak, atau—lebih parah lagi—lobotomi a.k.a. perusakan lobus prefrontal pada otak. Mereka bahkan meyakinkannya bahwa mengetahui Sai trauma dengan air, jangan kata terapi direndam air dingin atau disemprot air seperti yang Hikaru pernah lihat di film, bahkan untuk mandi pun mereka memberlakukan prosedur khusus. Terapi yang dijalankan Sai sejauh ini sangat aman dan sesuai dengan perkembangan penelitian terbaru di bidang psikologi klinis, menurut mereka. Sayangnya, mereka tidak secara rinci menjelaskan apa saja terapi yang dilakukan pada Sai atau obat-obatan yang diberikan padanya.

Yang tidak dapat meyakinkan Hikaru kalau itu aman, boleh dibilang. Sejauh ini mereka salah melakukan diagnosis: Sai tidak mengalami _retrogade amnesia, Grandiose delusion, _atau malah _Cotard syndrome._ Sai melupakan masa ketika ia bersama Hikaru, masa _sesudah_ kematiannya, bukan sebelum apa yang mereka sebut sebagai 'insiden'. Oh, mereka bahkan salah mengira Sai dilempar ke sungai setelah dianiaya, bukannya bunuh diri, walau begitu pengakuan Sai. Tentu saja, mereka pasti mengatakan itu dengan melihat bukti-bukti yang ada—yang hingga kini tak mau diperlihatkan para dokter itu padanya. Terlepas dari urusan detail penganiayaan (atau bahkan pemerkosaan) yang diterima Sai—serta apakah itu benar terjadi atau tidak—tetap saja, perbedaan antara dibunuh dan bunuh diri sangat mendasar, bahkan walaupun alasannya sama, yang pastinya berpengaruh pada diagnosis mereka.

Hikaru melakukan _browsing_ sedikit di internet mengenai metode yang umum mengenai penyembuhan sakit jiwa. Jawabannya adalah psikoterapi, terapi behavioral kognitif, serta terapi obat. Kepala Hikaru langsung pening membaca nama-nama obat yang mungkin diberikan bagi penderita psikosis dan membandingkan efeknya, tapi yang jelas satu: jika mereka salah mendiagnosis penyakit Sai, bukankah sangat mungkin terapi yang mereka lakukan justru menghasilkan efek yang sebaliknya? Mungkinkah itu alasannya Sai tak juga sembuh setelah empat tahun? Ah, mungkinkah bahkan kondisi mentalnya tambah parah? Bagaimana jika Sai dibiarkan menjalani semua ini, dan nantinya ia akan benar-benar gila?

Masalahnya, bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan semua itu pada sang dokter? Yang ada justru ia yang akan disangka sakit jiwa dan dijebloskan ke ruang isolasi.

Tapi membiarkan Sai membusuk di sini juga bukan pilihan. Tak ada cara lain, Hikaru harus mengeluarkan Sai, entah bagaimanapun caranya.

Dan pada satu hari, entah bagaimana, ia mendapat ilham.

.

"Melepas Sai untuk tinggal bersama Anda?" tanya Murakami.

"Benar," angguk Hikaru tegas. "Saya yakin Sai akan meraih kemajuan pesat, jika ia hidup di tengah masyarakat biasa." Apapun selain di rumah sakit jiwa ini.

"Saya mengerti arah pikiran Anda. Jika kita membiarkan Sai bersosialisasi, mungkin dengan begitu pikirannya akan terbuka dan membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menerima kenyataan," jawab sang dokter. "Tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu. Kondisi Sai belum stabil dan masih butuh pengawasan."

"Apa maksudnya belum stabil? Bukankah ia sudah tidak lagi mencoba bunuh diri? Selanjutnya tinggal urusan amnesianya kan? Saya yakin tinggal bersama saya akan perlahan mengembalikan ingatannya. Bukankah Anda sendiri melihat perkembangannya dalam enam minggu belakangan?"

Perkembangan yang disebutkan Hikaru, pada dasarnya, sebenarnya nyaris tidak ada. Sai hanya tahu diri untuk tidak menyebut mengenai Heian, serta mampu menunjukkan giginya dalam melawan strategi modern Hikaru. Hikaru mengatakan hal yang terakhir adalah sebuah kemajuan dalam terapi go, bahwa Sai perlahan mengingat prinsip-prinsip go modern, walau sejujurnya ia yakin itu hanya menunjukkan kemampuan adaptasi Sai.

"Benar, tapi tanpa pengawasan profesional..."

"Saya bisa memastikan agar ia rutin dibawa ke psikiater untuk berobat jalan. Jika perlu, saya akan mengirimkan laporan rutin perkembangan Sai pada Anda."

Si dokter tampak berpikir. "Masalahnya bukan cuma itu," katanya akhirnya.

"Apa lagi?" Hikaru nyaris frustrasi. Sepertinya, lama-lama ia akan menjadi penghuni sel psikiatri juga.

"Ini masalah prosedur. Anda, bagaimanapun, bukan keluarga Sai."

"Saya muridnya! Saya bisa dibilang adalah 'keluarga' yang paling dekat dengan Sai saat ini."

"Benar, saya membiarkan Anda mengunjungi Sai secara rutin karena alasan tersebut. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membawanya pergi. Sekali lagi, ini masalah prosedur."

Satu ide mendadak muncul di benak Hikaru.

"Jika saya bisa membawa seorang Fujiwara ... tidak, maksud saya, jika saya bisa mengontak keluarga Sai dan mendapat persetujuannya, apa itu artinya Sai bisa keluar?"

Mata sang dokter langsung memicing. Hikaru bisa melihat kecurigaan dan tuduhan di balik lensa kaca mata wanita itu. "Anda bilang Anda tidak kenal keluarganya?"

Jika tatapan bisa membakar, Hikaru pasti sudah jadi debu sekarang. Tapi Hikaru sudah terbiasa dengan gertakan, jadi ia berusaha menjaga nada suaranya tetap stabil kala menjawab, "Mereka keluarga jauhnya, bukan keluarga inti."

Sang dokter tak langsung menjawab. Matanya masih memandang Hikaru penuh selidik, seakan berusaha menelanjanginya, atau mungkin langsung menghanguskannya begitu menemukan setitik saja kebohongan. Hikaru bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai menitik, tapi ia hanya bisa mempertahankan sikap tenangnya saat ini, dan menunggu ... menunggu ... berdoa...

Selang sekitar satu jam (atau mungkin seabad? Lima menit? Sepuluh detik? Sungguh Hikaru tidak punya ukuran yang jelas mengenai konsep waktu di sini?) hingga akhirnya wanita itu menghela napas panjang dan menjawab, masih setengah menekur, "Hmmm... Mungkin bisa, jika mereka memang kerabat Sai..."

Hikaru ingin berteriak, _'Sungguh?!',_ tapi ia tak hendak menolak rembulan yang entah bagaimana jatuh di depan mata, jadi ia berujar cepat, "Bagus! Kalau begitu saya akan coba mengontak mereka."

.

Itu sepertinya solusi, tetapi sebenarnya tidak juga. Pertama: bagaimana menceritakan soal Sai pada Gen'an-sensei? Kedua, bagaimana meyakinkan mereka untuk menampung Sai? Sai bukan siapa-siapa, dan lagi menderita psikosis... Bagaimana jika mereka curiga ia dan Sai adalah penipu, entah untuk tujuan apa? Merampok Byodo-in, misalnya, terlebih setelah sebelumnya Hikaru diajak masuk ke ruang bawah tanah dan tahu di sana penuh barang antik dan benda berharga.

Wajar kan? Setidaknya, jika ia adalah Gen'an-sensei, ia pasti akan berpikir ke sana.

Ah, ada masalah yang lebih urgen, sebenarnya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengontak Gen'an-sensei?

Berhubung mengontak kantor Byodo-in agak merepotkan (belum tentu ia bisa langsung terhubung dengan Gen'an-sensei), Hikaru memilih jalan memutar dengen menghubungi Penginapan Minamoto tempat dulu ia dan Akira menginap. Dengan sangat baik, nyonya pemilik penginapan itu mengatakan akan mengontak kediaman pribadi Gen'an-sensei secara langsung (sang biksu rupanya tidak punya ponsel, apa yang mengherankan dari hal itu?) dan meminta agar Hikaru menunggu.

Baru keesokan harinya, Hikaru mendapat telepon dari Gen'an-sensei. Merasa tak ada gunanya mengarang cerita, Hikaru menceritakan versi yang sedikit disensor mengenai bagaimana salah seorang rekan kerjanya melacak keberadaan semua Fujiwara Sai, dan bagaimana ia menemukan seorang di antaranya yang cocok dengan ciri-ciri Sai. Tentu saja, ia juga menceritakan kondisi Sai ketika ditemukan, dan di mana ia berada kini, yang mengantar pada satu permasalahan inti: dapatkah Gen'an-sensei membantunya untuk mengeluarkan Sai?

Hening yang mengemuka setelah Hikaru menyatakan kalimat terakhirnya mengonfirmasi ketakutan Hikaru: bahwa Gen'an-sensei mencurigai motifnya di balik semua ini.

"Anda tidak perlu menampungnya, cukup membantu saya mengeluarkannya saja," tambah Hikaru buru-buru, takut Gen'an-sensei keburu menganggapnya berniat mencuri atau menipu atau semacamnya, dan melaporkannya pada polisi. "Saya yang akan sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab mengurus Sai, Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tidak, bukan masalah saya tidak mempercayai Anda, Shindou-sensei," suara sang biksu terdengar dari ujung sana. "Tolong biarkan saya menimbang hal ini beberapa hari. Saya akan segera menghubungi Anda kembali."

Hikaru merasa tak ada gunanya ia menuntut, jadi ia lekas berterima kasih dan menutup telepon.

.

* * *

.

Gen'an-sensei tak juga memberi kabar bahkan walau sudah tiga hari berlalu—hal yang sangat mengisruhkan hati Hikaru. Entah biksu itu sibuk, lupa, atau memang mencurigainya hendak menipu.

Hikaru tahu reputasinya tidak terlalu bagus belakangan. Ia lenyap begitu saja dari dunia go dan menelantarkan kewajibannya, itu sudah cukup buruk. Belum lagi tuduhan bahwa ialah yang turut andil dalam membuat sang pangeran emas dunia go terpuruk.

Sekitar tiga minggu lalu, ketika ia pergi ke kota untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan standar, kebetulan ia menemukan beberapa edisi terbaru Weekly Go di etalase sebuah toko buku. Salah satu edisinya memberitakan menghilangnya sang Honinbou secara misterius dari dunia go, disertai pertanyaan apa yang terjadi padanya dan bagaimana masa depan tiga gelarnya. Ketika ia kembali ke rumah sakit, dengan tergopoh-gopoh Suzuki-sensei mengatakan bahwa menghilangnya ia masuk berita televisi. Tak lain tak bukan, mereka mewawancarai Akira.

Mantan tunangannya itu tampak kuyu dan berantakan, demikian kata Suzuki-sensei, dan kelihatannya belakangan performanya juga tidak begitu baik. Ia bahkan kalah WO dalam pertandingannya melawan Ochi di Liga Honinbou dan tersingkir dari babak final Penyisihan Kisei. Sama sekali tak aneh, ketika Suzuki-san mempertanyakan kaitan antara dua hal tersebut dan keberadaan ia di sini, yang Hikaru menolak menjawabnya.

Pernah, ketika Hikaru merasa benar-benar putus asa dengan keadaan Sai dan entah bagaimana mendadak merindukan sedikit ketenangan yang mungkin dapat diberikan 'rumah', ia menyalakan ponsel untuk memberikan kabar pada ibunya. Ponselnya langsung menolak bekerja dengan begitu banyaknya pesan, pemberitahuan telepon, serta pesan suara yang masuk. Hikaru ingin menghapus semua, tahu dari mana saja semua itu dan apa isinya, tapi tak bisa tidak, rasa penasarannya mengalahkan solusi sederhana itu. Tentu saja Waya, Ochi, Rui, Isumi, Ogata, ibunya, serta beberapa nomor tak dikenal yang sudah jelas wartawan dan orang Ki-In ada di daftar orang-orang yang mencecar keberadaannya. Tapi, di luar mereka, dadanya bergemuruh keras pada satu nama yang paling sering muncul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akira?

Pesan dari Akira meliputi spektrum yang sangat luas, mulai dari kemarahan, tuntutan ke mana ia, makian yang tak pernah ia sangka akan keluar dari bibir Akira, yang langsung disusul oleh permohonan maaf sekaligus pernyataan bahwa ia _masih_ menunggu Hikaru datang sehingga mereka bisa menikah walaupun terlambat dari rencana, kemarahan lagi yang kini disertai kecurigaan dan makian terhadap Sai, hingga tangisan menyayat yang mempertanyakan apa salah dan kurangnya, hingga Hikaru mencampakkannya demi Sai. Yang terakhir diucapkan dengan suara tak jelas disertai latar belakang sangat riuh seolah-olah ia berada di pasar (atau bar, satu suara aneh di kepalanya memberi saran), sehingga mau tak mau Hikaru merasa khawatir. Hanya karena itu, kalau mau jujur, Hikaru memutuskan untuk mengontak Ki-In. Benar, ia menghubungi Ki-In untuk meminta izin cuti sekaligus memberitahukan ketidakhadirannya dalam turnamen, tapi berita itu pasti sampai pada Akira, bukan?

Sialnya, ketika sedang membaca dan mendengar pesan-pesan itu, mendadak datang telepon dari Akira. Pasti ia melihat bahwa pesannya yang setelah sekian lama dalam status 'mengirim' mendadak 'terkirim' atau bahkan 'terbaca', dan langsung menghubungi Hikaru. Hikaru begitu panik hingga tak hanya menolak telepon Akira, tetapi juga mematikan teleponnya. Sejak itu, ia begitu takut untuk menyalakan telepon. Ia bahkan membeli ponsel baru yang murah untuk menelepon Gen'an-sensei dan Ki-In, dengan nomor yang tidak terdaftar, berjaga-jaga seandainya Akira entah bagaimana mencoba melacaknya. Ia hanya memberikan nomornya pada Gen'an-sensei, satu-satunya orang luar yang ia ingin hubungi saat ini.

Bukan masalah Akira saja yang membuat reputasinya buruk. Dua minggu lalu seharusnya adalah jadwal pertandingan pertamanya dengan Akira untuk mempertahankan gelar Gosei. Ia tahu ia memberi kabar terlalu terlambat, dan pasti segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penyelenggaraan acara sudah diurus terlebih dahulu. Karenanya ia sudah siap jika ia dinyatakan kalah WO, dan dengan suka hati menyerahkan gelarnya pada Akira. Masalahnya, Akira tidak mau menerimanya, demikian kata Ki-In ketika ia menelepon kembali hari berikutnya, malah memaksa Ki-In untuk menjadwalkan ulang pertandingan mereka (_"Dasar merepotkan," _ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang di latar belakang).

Alhasil, penundaan pertandingan ini menimbulkan tanda tanya besar, khususnya di kalangan pers dan para fans yang sudah menanti-nanti pertandingan mereka. Ia bahkan sempat membaca beberapa berita miring soal pertikaiannya dengan Akira, yang disangkutpautkan dengan menghilangnya ia, di sebuah koran gosip. Jelas, ia bukan lagi tokoh favorit dalam dunia go saat ini.

Tapi kalau masalah ini membuatnya sulit mencari orang yang bisa membantunya mengeluarkan Sai dari lubang ini...

Kelihatannya Sai bisa mendeteksi kegundahan hatinya, atau mood buruknya membuat permainannya begitu kacau, karena ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari atas goban dan melirik Hikaru dengan hati-hati.

"Ah, Hikaru," katanya, "Apa Hikaru tidak enak badan? Apa perlu kita berhenti?"

"Tidak usah!" tolak Hikaru tegas. "Ayo cepat main, Sai! Ini giliranmu!"

Mungkin memang kekacauan hatinya tanpa sadar terefleksikan pada nada suaranya, atau si mantan bangsawan Heian itu terlalu sensitif, karena mendadak ia menggeser kursinya dan jatuh menyembah di kaki Hikaru.

"Apa yang..."

"Ampun, Paduka. Hamba yang rendah ini begitu tak berguna hingga tidak tahu apa gerangan yang menggundahkan hati junjungannya, tapi mohon Yang Mulia tidak menimpakan amarah pada hamba..."

"Ja ... jangan main-main! Sai! Bangun! Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal begini!"

Mungkin suaranya masih terlalu kasar, karena alih-alih bangkit seperti yang diperintahkan, Sai justru makin mengkeret. Hikaru bisa melihat getar di ujung-ujung bahunya. Melirik sedikit ke arah si dokter yang seperti biasa mengawasi mereka seolah ia tidak punya pasien lain, ia melihat ada ancaman di tajam mata wanita itu. Kalau ia dinilai tidak kompeten dalam menangani Sai, dan malah dianggap menyebabkan kemunduran dalam perkembangan Sai selama ini, habislah sudah.

Astaga.

Menarik napas panjang, Hikaru mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sai, dengan lembut menyentuh dagunya, memaksa Sai untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Sai lekas menurunkan pandangan—ia selalu berusaha menghindari menatap mata Hikaru langsung, Hikaru memperhatikan—tapi sedikit guncangan pada dagunya memaksanya membuka mata.

"Sai, aku tidak marah padamu," ujarnya lembut, menatap lurus ke kedalaman mata Sai. "Kumohon, bangunlah...," bujuknya.

Dengan serangkaian bujuk rayu, dan upaya untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak marah—dan tidak, ia tidak akan menghukumnya _atau_ mengusirnya dari tempat itu _seandainya_ Sai membuatnya marah—Sai akhirnya mau juga bangkit dan meneruskan permainan.

Permainan mereka berantakan hari itu, kalau mau jujur, dan akhirnya ia juga yang menyatakan bahwa permainan mereka harus dicukupkan sampai di situ. Sai tampak kecewa (dan agak takut), tapi ia mengangguk dan membantu Hikaru merapikan biji-biji go, sebelum diantar oleh Murakami-san kembali ke kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Sai, Hikaru mendesah berat dan menyurukkan dirinya di kursi. Semua yang terjadi dalam beberapa bulan terakhir akhirnya terasa juga di tubuhnya. Ia merasa lelah baik fisik maupun mental. Lebih dari itu, ketidakpercayaan diri menyeruak. Faktanya sangat jelas: Sai memang sakit, dia memang butuh perhatian profesional. Apa memang keputusan yang tepat, jika ia mengeluarkan Sai dari sini? Bisakah ia bertanggung jawab atas Sai?

.

Baru tiga hari kemudian, Gen'an-sensei menghubunginya. Ia sedang di tengah permainannya dengan Sai waktu itu, dan ada tanda tanya di wajah sang mantan bangsawan ketika ia pamit dan pergi untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Shindou-sensei, maaf baru menghubungi, karena rupanya segala persiapannya makan waktu. Besok saya akan langsung ke sana, jika Anda berkenan."

Persiapan? Apa maksudnya dengan persiapan? Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting.

"Anda akan kemari?" tanyanya tak percaya. Apakah benar, Gen'an-sensei akan membantunya?

Ah, tapi ini bisa jadi ia hanya ingin terlebih dahulu melakukan konfirmasi. Sebaiknya ia tidak terlalu tinggi melambung, akan sakit kelak jika ia mendapati bahwa semua harapannya palsu dan ia terpaksa terhempas ke bumi.

"Terima kasih, Sensei. Saya nantikan kedatangan Anda," balasnya, berusaha menahan jantungnya yang ingin melompat dari rongga.

.

* * *

.

Benar saja, keesokan harinya ketika Hikaru tengah meladeni Sai untuk sesi permainan go pagi mereka, seorang suster datang untuk mengabarkan kedatangan Gen'an-sensei. Kelihatannya ia sudah ada janji, atau sudah bicara terlebih dahulu dengan Murakami-sensei—aneh sekali, karena Hikaru tidak tahu tentang hal ini—karena alih-alih pergi untuk menginterogasi pengunjung baru itu, dokter itu langsung mempersilahkan sang biksu untuk datang ke ruang go.

Reaksi Sai ketika diperkenalkan dengan biksu itu tak kalah unik dengan reaksinya ketika bertemu Hikaru. Dengan menitikkan air mata, ia menanyakan apakah mungkin Gen'an-sensei datang untuk membawakan kabar bahwa ayahnya sudah memberinya maaf dan menjemputnya pulang. Ketika melihat anggukan di wajah biksu itu, ia menangis (menangis!) dan menyembah berulang kali, serta bersumpah bahwa ia sudah belajar dari kesalahannya, bahwa ia akan lebih hati-hati dan bijak bersikap, bahwa ia takkan lagi mempermalukan nama Fujiwara, dan seterusnya hingga Hikaru takut Murakami-sensei akan menjatuhkan vonis bahwa ia kambuh lagi dan mengurungnya dalam semacam ruang isolasi.

Syukurlah, hal itu tidak terjadi. Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Sai bahwa ia tak perlu lagi menyembah, Gen'an-sensei meminta satu permainan—yang sepertinya merupakan semacam tes untuk menentukan apakah orang asing di depannya adalah benar Fujiwara no Sai, sang guru go untuk Kaisar, seperti dikatakan Hikaru. Untung sekali, melalui permainannya selama satu bulan setengah terakhir bersama Hikaru, Sai menunjukkan perkembangan yang sangat hebat. Hikaru sekarang nyaris selalu kalah atau menyerah, dan jika menang pun hanya dengan perbedaan moku yang sangat tipis. Setidaknya, jika ini benar merupakan tes, Sai punya kesempatan tinggi untuk menang.

Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan waktu makan siang ketika Gen'an-sensei menyerah. Ia memang kalah, tetapi kelihatannya ini kabar baik karena ia justru tersenyum puas. Menyusul Sai yang pergi dijemput seorang suster untuk makan siang, Murakami-sensei memberi kode agar Hikaru dan Gen'an-sensei menuju ke ruangannya.

Rupanya memang benar, Gen'an-sensei dan Murakami Reika memang sudah berkomunikasi entah dengan cara apa, karena mereka kelihatannya sudah melewati tahap perkenalan dan pembahasan mengenai penyakit Sai, dan langsung melompat ke prosedur _check-out_ dan rawat jalan. Ketika Murakami memintanya menunjukkan bukti hubungannya dengan Sai, Hikaru menahan napas dan mulai merasa keringat dingin hadir di tengkuknya. Karenanya ia nyaris membelalak ketika dengan tenang Gen'an-sensei merogoh ke dalam tas yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan selembar map berisi koseki—_koseki! _

"Sebagaimana sudah saya sebutkan di telepon, ia adalah putra dari mendiang kakak lelaki saya, Fujiwara Zenbu. Namanya aslinya Fujiwara Shigenobu, Saishou adalah nama dharma yang seyogyanya ia ambil jika menjadi biksu. Namun sayangnya, begitu lulus SMA, ia justru menolak untuk masuk biara seperti seharusnya setiap anak lelaki di keluarga kami, dan malah memutuskan untuk keluar rumah untuk berlatih sebagai aktor Noh. Sayangnya, ia tidak begitu akrab dengan kelompok Noh yang kami rekomendasikan, dan melarikan diri. Ia tidak pernah kembali ke rumah ataupun memberi kabar. Kemungkinan saat itulah ia justru pergi ke Tokyo dan bertemu dengan Shindou-sensei," ucapnya dengan lancar seolah sudah berlatih berulang kali. Pastinya cerita ini ditujukan pada Hikaru, karena kalau ia sudah mengatakannya di telepon, Murakami tak perlu lagi mendengarnya, bukan?

Beserta itu, ia juga memberikan beberapa berkas seperti catatan kepolisian, kartu identitas (kartu identitas!) dan ijazah (Sai adalah lulusan SMA di Uji?!)—lengkap dengan pas foto yang (kelihatannya) otentik. Beserta itu, dia juga memberikan sepucuk amplop tertutup dengan segel Sagarifuji berwarna merah membara. Entah apa isinya—setahu Hikaru, itu bisa apa saja mulai dari surat pengantar hingga surat perintah. Siapa yang tahu sejauh mana nama Fujiwara masih memiliki pengaruh di masa kini, kan?

"Kami sempat membuat laporan pada polisi, namun menariknya kembali karena kami percaya ia baik-baik saja," lanjut Gen'an-sensei, sementara Murakami melihat-lihat berkas itu. "Shigenobu adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala jika sudah menetapkan hati pada sesuatu, kami tak ingin hal itu justru membuatnya makin menjauh dari kami. Kami hanya bisa berharap satu saat ia akan kembali ketika sudah berhasil membuktikan dirinya. Kami tak mengira justru begini kejadiannya...," setitik air mata tampak di ujung mata sang biksu, yang ia lap menggunakan ujung lengan kimononya dengan cara yang sangat meyakinkan.

Seluruh dunia di kepala Hikaru serasa berputar. Astaga, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kini muncul seseorang dengan bukti otentik mengenai eksistensi seseorang yang baru enam tahun ditemukan setelah dua tahun setengah menjadi hantu dan seribu tahun tewas? Apa kebenaran yang harus ia percaya?

Ia tak perlu mempertanyakan dari mana Gen'an-sensei memperoleh foto Sai. Jika Ogata bisa mendapatkan data yang sepertinya rahasia itu, tidak ada alasan Gen'an-sensei tidak bisa mendapatkan data yang lebih akurat dengan keterangan detail yang diberikan Hikaru. Masalahnya, dalam kartu identitas dan ijazah itu ia juga melihat foto Sai dalam versi yang lebih muda—dan tidak ada satu pun yang berambut panjang!

Untungnya, Murakami-sensei pergi untuk membuat fotokopi berkas-berkas itu, sehingga Gen'an-sensei memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memberi kode akan menjelaskannya belakangan. Yang malah makin membuat Hikaru anemia, sebenarnya.

Pemalsuan dokumen! Ini sudah pasti pemalsuan dokumen! Ia tahu keluarga Fujiwara punya pengaruh di pemerintahan, tapi jika ia sampai memaksa seorang biksu untuk melakukan tindak kriminal dengan tujuan melepaskan seorang penderita psikosis dari rumah sakit jiwa...

Apapunlah. Jika itu berarti Sai bisa keluar dari sini bahkan walau hanya setahun atau bahkan sebulan, ia akan suka hati menyerahkan diri pada polisi dan menyatakan semua ini adalah salahnya, jika kebohongan ini terbongkar satu saat nanti. Oh, bahkan jika ia mati nanti, ia bahkan akan merelakan jiwanya terkurung dalam ketiadaan, selamanya tak bisa bereinkarnasi. Itu harga yang murah, kan?

Semoga saja Sai tidak kembali ditangkap dan dilempar ke sel psikiatri—atau lebih buruk: sel penjara—karenanya.

Untungnya, kelihatannya sejauh ini tidak ada masalah dengan surat-surat palsu yang dibawa Gen'an-sensei, meski kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya cerita sang biksu bisa dibilang mencurigakan. Mereka masih harus melewati serangkaian birokrasi menyangkut status wali untuk Sai dan prosedur rawat jalan dan lain sebagainya, sebelum akhirnya Murakami-sensei menyatakan bahwa mereka dapat membawa Sai.

"Kami akan melakukan pengecekan setiap tiga hari selama dua minggu, setelah itu setiap seminggu selama sebulan, dilanjutkan dengan setiap dua minggu selama sebulan setengah. Setelah itu, kalian bisa membawa Sai sebulan sekali ke psikiater yang ditunjuk untuk pengecekan rutin. Jika perkembangan Sai baik, bisa jadi setelah setahun, ia bisa cukup datang sesekali," ucap Murakami Reika, menandatangani surat pengantar. Hikaru bahagia sekali sampai rasanya ia ingin memeluk wanita itu.

Murakami-sensei menganjurkan agar mereka memakai ambulans rumah sakit, tapi Gen'an-sensei menyatakan ia membawa mobil sendiri, jadi menggunakan itulah mereka pulang. Meski begitu, mereka tak bisa menolak ketika Murakami-sensei menugaskan salah seorang perawat untuk mengawal mereka hingga Byodo-in.

Sai terlihat riang sekali. Mungkin dalam empat tahun terakhir, ini pertama kalinya ia naik mobil dalam keadaan tidak terbaring di bagian belakang ambulans, sehingga ia kelihatan begitu antusias menaiki apa yang ia sebut "joli yang melesat bak terbang", dan sepanjang jalan sibuk memperhatikan keajaiban jalanan dan pepohonan yang menghilang di balik jendela.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Maaf atas keterlambatan update episode ini, minggu kemarin aku pergi ke Jawa Timur buat cari data tugas kuliah, jadi walau sebenernya chapter ini udah kelar dari kapan tau, aku ga bisa ngedit. Pengennya sih chapter ini aku bagi dua, tapi bingung gimana baginya euy...

Oke, selamat membaca, R&R yaaaa...


	17. Hikaru: Chapter 16 - Masa Lalu

**Chapter 16. Masa Lalu**

.

Mereka sampai ke Byodo-in tepat sebelum matahari terbenam. Phoenix Hall tampak membara di bawah sinar matahari senja. Berpadu dengan permukaan danau yang mengilat keemasan, sungguh menciptakan kesan bak lampu teratai yang terlarung di sungai arwah, membawa roh menuju nirwana. Hikaru bisa merasakan napas Sai tercekat begitu melihat pemandangan itu. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Tempat ini sudah sangat berubah, padahal baru enam tahun...," bisiknya sembari melihat-lihat sekeliling, sementara memasuki gerbang, lantas melintasi taman luas di depan Phoenix Hall.

Di titik itu, Hikaru menegang. Ah, benar, ia belum mengatakan bahwa waktu sudah berlalu sekitar seribu tahun sejak Sai terakhir kali mencecap udara Uji. Untungnya saat itu waktu kunjungan sudah habis (atau mungkin memang hari ini Byodo-in ditutup untuk kunjungan turis, Hikaru tidak begitu paham), jadi setidaknya Sai tidak harus melihat orang-orang berpakaian modern berseliweran di tanah keluarganya, yang pasti membuat segalanya lebih runyam. Begini saja, ia sudah melihat kebingungan di wajah Sai tatkala melewati Phoenix Hall, dan menapaki jalan menuju kediaman pribadi Gen'an-sensei. Terlebih ketika ia melewati beranda, lantas melihat seorang wanita dewasa, seorang perempuan remaja, dua lelaki usia 20-an, dan seorang anak lelaki usia 7-8 tahun menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Sai-sama, ini adalah keluarga saya," Gen'an-sensei memperkenalkan mereka. "Istri dan putri saya, Fujiwara Sachiko dan Fujiwara Meiko," dua perempuan berbusana tradisional memberi hormat. "Ini keponakan saya, saat ini menyandang nama Gekkou, dan adiknya, Funzou," dua lelaki berkepala botak yang berbusana cantrik ikut menghormat. "Dan ini putra bungsu saya, Fujiwara Seishoumaru," ia menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang mengenakan yukata sederhana.

Meski jelas ada tanda tanya di wajahnya, Sai kelihatan berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik senyumnya dan menunduk anggun, "Hamba Sai. Terima kasih telah berkenan menerima hamba."

Untungnya sesi perkenalan itu tidak lama, karena selanjutnya Gen'an-sensei menawarkan makan malam dan menganjurkan agar mereka lekas beristirahat malam itu. Sai dan Hikaru mendapat kamar yang terpisah, karena protokol rumah sakit mengharuskannya berada dalam pengawasan perawat sebelum dinyatakan dapat dilepas.

Sepanjang malam, Hikaru tidak bisa tidur. Ia hanya diam, memandang langit-langit. Bagaimana masa depan yang menunggu Sai, dan bisakah ia menghadapi ketika masa lalu dan masa depan bertabrakan? Dapatkah ia kuat demi Sai?

Bertekad takkan membiarkan dirinya sakit sebelum waktunya, Hikaru menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya dan memaksa dirinya tidur.

.

* * *

.

Sang perawat mengawasinya selama dua hari, sebelum menyatakan bahwa ia dapat melepaskan Sai di bawah tanggung jawab Hikaru. Setelah sang perawat kembali ke rumah sakit, Gen'an-sensei mengajak Sai dan Hikaru berjalan-jalan mengitari area kuil. Sai tampak antusias, namun anehnya ada sesuatu yang kurang—seakan ia menahan diri, atau semua antusiasmenya itu palsu. Hikaru lekas menganggap itu sebagai upaya Sai untuk membawakan diri dengan sopan dan anggun di depan Gen'an-sensei, meski sebagian batinnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Sayangnya, ia tak dapat menunjuk pasti apa itu.

Rutinitasnya sehari-hari setelah membawa Sai ke Byodo-in tak jauh beda dari waktu di rumah sakit. Bedanya adalah bahwa Byodo-in menyediakan suasana yang paling sesuai untuk memunculkan atmosfer era Heian, setidaknya sejauh yang bisa Hikaru dapatkan saat ini, yang ia harapkan dapat mempercepat penyembuhan Sai. Pagi hari sesudah sarapan, ia membawa Sai jalan-jalan mengitari kompleks kuil. Sai menyempatkan diri ikut sembahyang pagi bersama para biksu, tapi ia tidak memperpanjangnya hingga siang, sehingga Hikaru masih punya banyak waktu untuk berjalan-jalan atau sekadar duduk-duduk seraya bermain go. Setelah makan siang, ia mengajak Sai untuk melakukan aktivitas lain di luar go—membaca, menulis kaligrafi, atau bermain musik, misalnya. Sai, khususnya, senang sekali ketika Gen'an-sensei memberinya ryuteki fue, seruling bambu yang digunakan untuk memainkan gagaku, musik tradisional klasik yang identik dengan musik istana. Dulu ia sering memainkan seruling itu, katanya, dan sungguh memainkannya kembali membangkitkan banyak memori mengenai masa lalunya. Pada sore hari, mereka kembali bermain go di beranda kediaman Gen'an-sensei. Kadang Gen'an-sensei sendiri yang menjadi lawan Sai, di sela-sela waktu sembahyang dan meditasinya.

Permainan Gen'an-sensei melawan Sai adalah permainan santai, tentu, ia tak henti mengajak Sai berbincang-bincang selagi Sai sibuk berpikir—Hikaru curiga ini adalah taktik untuk membuat Sai terdistraksi. Jika Sai merasa terganggu karenanya, ia tak memperlihatkannya. Yang ada ia malah dengan senang menanggapi Gen'an-sensei, yang ia panggil dengan sebutan resmi Gen'an-osho. Mereka bicara banyak, dan yang paling sering adalah soal asal-usulnya.

Lewat perbincangan kecil mereka dalam beberapa hari terakhir, Hikaru jadi tahu sedikit detail mengenai masa lalu Sai. Rupanya ia adalah putra Fujiwara no Takaie, pemangku suatu jabatan di Provinsi Izumo. Takaie hanya berada di Izumo selama setahun, tapi dalam kurun waktu yang singkat itu, ia sempat mengambil seorang putri pembesar setempat sebagai selir. Dari wanita itulah Sai terlahir, tepatnya pada tahun Chotoku 3, atau 997 M, ketika Takaie baru berusia 19 tahun. Kelihatannya Takaie berasal dari ibukota, semula memegang suatu jabatan tinggi tetapi melakukan suatu kesalahan yang membuatnya dibuang ke Izumo, karena Sai menyebutkan bahwa pada tahun yang sama dengan kelahirannya, ayahnya 'diampuni' dan kembali ke Heian-kyo. Sang ayah beroleh kedudukan sebagai Hyoubu-kyou alias Menteri Perang pada tahun berikutnya, namun jangan kata membawa serta Sai kecil dan ibunya ke istana, ia bahkan tak pernah menghubungi mereka lagi.

Sai dibesarkan di sebuah kuil Shinto, Izumo-taisha, tempat saudara ibunya menjabat sebagai pendeta. Sepertinya ia diharapkan untuk menjadi semacam tiket masuknya sang ibu dan kakek ke lingkungan kerajaan, sehingga ia dididik dengan sangat keras. Sayangnya, Sai dinilai lemah dan sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam bidang militer, sehingga ketika ayahnya kembali mengunjunginya sewaktu usianya 11 tahun (saat itu ayahnya menjabat sebagai Azechi, alias Inspektur Pengawas Pemerintahan Provinsi), ayahnya begitu kecewa padanya hingga tak berminat untuk mengakuinya sebagai anak, lebih lagi membawanya ke ibukota.

Tak terbilang murka sang kakek, dan kesedihan sang ibu. Untungnya, sang paman berhasil menghubungi seorang Fujiwara yang menjadi biksu, Ryuen yang bergelar Komatsu Sozu, dan berhasil meyakinkannya untuk menerima Sai sebagai murid. Ryuen adalah adik kandung Takaie, sehingga jikapun Sai tidak bisa masuk istana, setidaknya ia bisa mendapat tempat dalam keluarga Fujiwara. Tahun itu pula, Sai dikirim ke Kuil Natadera di Komatsu, sebuah kuil Buddha, untuk mendalami dharma. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi, Sai dirasa kurang memiliki karakter yang tepat untuk menjadi biksu.

Alih-alih dalam militer atau agama, Sai justru menunjukkan bakatnya dalam go, musik, dan sastra. Hal ini tak luput dari perhatian pamannya, Korechika, yang saat itu menjabat sebagai Jun-Daijin di Heian-kyo. Dua tahun setelahnya, ketika usianya 13, Sai diangkat anak oleh Korechika. Di bawah asuhan Korechika-lah, Sai dipersiapkan untuk memangku jabatan dalam istana.

Meskipun berasal dari cabang Hokke, latar belakangnya membuat Sai tidak serta-merta beroleh kedudukan tinggi. Ia memasuki istana pada usia 14 tahun sebagai Shishou (Juru Tulis) dengan level Jugoi no Ge (Tingkat Kelima Yunior, strata rendah). Meski status itu hanya menjadikannya Meike, level kelima alias level terendah dalam klasifikasi kuge pada istana Heian, status itu masih termasuk dalam kelas denjoubito, yang membuatnya memiliki hak untuk bertemu dengan kaisar. Sayangnya, tahun itu pula Korechika meninggal dunia, sedangkan dengan posisinya sebagai Azechi, Takaie selalu berkeliling dan nyaris tak pernah tinggal di istana. Tak pelak, Sai harus berjuang sendirian di tempat yang sangat asing dan penuh intrik. Terlebih, tampaknya Michinaga sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di seluruh Jepang pada saat itu, yang sejatinya masih kerabatnya, terus-terusan mencurigai dan memandang miring padanya.

Untunglah, di samping kecerdasannya dalam go, ia juga dapat membawa diri. Perlahan tapi pasti, jabatannya meningkat. Pada usia 17, ia menjadi bagian dari kugyo, bangsawan tingkat tiga ke atas, dengan status Jusanmi (Tingkat Ketiga Yunior). Ia mendapat tempat dalam Shikibu-sho alias Kementerian Upacara, tepatnya dalam Daigaku-ryo alias Biro Pembelajaran, sebagai guru go kekaisaran, sehingga nama lengkapnya berikut gelar adalah Fujiwara no Sai Jidoku.

Ketika usianya 19, Sai memangku jabatan sebagai Sangi alias Wakil Penasihat di atas kertas. Walau begitu, pada kenyataannya ia lebih sering menjadi lawan main kaisar dalam go ketimbang mengurus tetek-bengek masalah kenegaraan.

Sayangnya, pada tahun yang sama, Istana Kekaisaran terbakar dua kali, sehingga Kaisar beserta seluruh anggota keluarganya mengungsi ke kediaman Michinaga. Hubungannya yang kurang baik dengan Michinaga membuat Sai mengungsi sementara ke Dazaifu, tempat ayahnya menjabat sebagai Gubernur. Di sana, ia berusaha menjalin hubungan baik dengan sang ayah. Ini adalah masa yang paling indah menurut Sai, karena ayahnya akhirnya mengakuinya sebagai anak, serta mengandalkannya untuk membantunya mengembalikan nama baik dan posisinya di istana. Ketika perbaikan istana rampung, dan baik Kaisar maupun para pengikutnya kembali, sang ayah juga kembali ke istana beserta beberapa istri dan saudara Sai yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia kenal.

Perlahan, kedudukan keluarganya pulih. Dengan status (dan popularitasnya, Hikaru menambahkan dalam hati) yang kian meningkat, pada tahun berikutnya, Sai dipromosikan ke level kedua untuk menjabat sebagai Chunagon alias Penasihat Tengah, jabatan yang sama dengan sang ayah sebelum terusir dari istana. Namun, hal itu pulalah yang mengantar pada kematiannya.

Lebih dari fakta mengenai kedudukan Sai, yang lebih mengagetkan Hikaru adalah bahwa Sai baru berusia 20 ketika ia bunuh diri. Dengan fakta bahwa pada zaman dahulu, begitu lahir, anak bayi langsung dianggap berusia 1 tahun, itu berarti dalam perhitungan modern, ia baru berusia 19!

Sejujurnya, bukan perkara Sai ditunjuk sebagai Chunagon di usia sangat muda yang merisaukan Hikaru. Ia tahu Sai sangat cerdas, bahkan di luar go, meski sifat naifnya rasanya membuatnya tidak cocok untuk ditempatkan di bidang itu. Lagipula, menjadi Chunagon di usia 20 sejatinya adalah perkembangan yang sangat lambat, mengingat Takaie menjabat posisi yang sama pada usia yang malah lebih muda—jika Sai lahir ketika usia sang ayah 19, dan ia menjabat Chunagon sebelum diusir, berarti itu sekitar usia 17-18 kan?

Ya, lebih dari urusan jabatan, yang lebih menggalaukan Hikaru adalah masalah yang lebih sepele, tapi baginya lebih pribadi, yakni usia. Sungguh Hikaru tak menyangka bahwa sewaktu mengajar dirinya dulu, secara teknis Sai masih berusia 19. Ditambah enam tahun yang dihabiskannya selama hidup kembali di dunia manusia, berarti ia sekarang berusia 25. Seperti juga semua orang zaman dahulu yang tidak jelas merekam tanggal kelahiran mereka, Sai hanya mengatakan ia lahir pada awal musim semi, yang berarti selisih usianya sekarang dengan Hikaru adalah sekitar empat setengah tahun.

"Lalu, Sai," ia tak tahan menanyakan hal yang sudah membuat tenggorokannya gatal, "Kau sudah menikah?"

"Ah...," jemari Sai yang tengah terkubur di goke berhenti bergerak. Ada sendu yang aneh di wajahnya ketika ia bicara, nyaris berbisik, "Sejujurnya, hamba sudah bertunangan."

"Bertunangan?!" mata Hikaru membesar sebesar piring. "Dengan siapa?"

"Onna ni no Miya," ucapnya pelan. "Ah, tapi itu sudah tidak masalah kini. Hamba yakin Kaisar membatalkannya begitu hamba diusir."

Di titik itu, Hikaru membeku. Mungkin mulutnya agak terbuka, karena ia merasa tenggorokannya kering. Sai ... sudah bertunangan ... dengan Putri Kedua? Apa itu? Semacam gelar? Apakah Sai rencananya akan menikah dengan kerabat dekat Kaisar?

"Ah, jika Paduka Kaisar menunangkan salah satu putrinya dengan seorang instruktur go, pasti ia begitu menyukai Anda," pernyataan Gen'an-sensei itu tidak datang sebagai pujian, sesungguhnya itu adalah pertanyaan.

"Ayahanda yang mengaturnya," jelas Sai, mungkin melihat tanda tanya dalam kalimat itu. "Beliau menginginkan hamba menjadi Nindaijin, sedangkan hamba tidak memiliki status maupun latar belakang yang cukup, karena itu..."

Hikaru tak menunggu Sai menyelesaikan kalimat untuk menyela, "La-lalu ... seperti apa Putri ini?"

"Sejujurnya, hamba belum pernah bertemu muka dengan beliau," Sai agak menunduk. Bak sakura mekar di musim salju, rona kemerahan membayang di wajahnya yang putih. Entah bagaimana, itu membuat perut Hikaru bergerak tak nyaman.

"Kau mau menikah dengan seseorang yang belum kaukenal?!"

"Jika itu Titah Kaisar, adalah kewajiban seorang hamba untuk menjalaninya...," ia bicara seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar, sebelum meletakkan biji putihnya di goban.

'Kewajiban'? Yang benar saja!

"Lalu, selain dia, kau punya siapa lagi? Kau popular kan? Pasti kau punya banyak kekasih!"

"Shindou-sensei!"

Adalah peringatan Gen'an-sensei yang membuat Hikaru sadar bahwa ia sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan menunduk menatap Sai dengan tangan terkepal. Dan Sai, pemuda malang itu kelihatannya mendeteksi kemarahannya, karena ia tampak terpana, sebelum beringsut mundur dari tempat duduknya di depan goban dan mulai menyembah dengan bahu bergetar.

"Ampun, ham..."

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar!" Sebelum Sai menggenapi sujudnya, Hikaru sudah melangkah pergi, yang membuat mantan bangsawan itu membeku. Begitu melewati pintu geser, samar ia bisa mendengar isak tertahan pemuda itu, juga suara lembut Gen'an-sensei yang berusaha menenangkannya, tapi ia sungguh tak ingin berurusan dengan semua itu.

.

Suara ketukan pelan di pintu membangunkannya. "Shindou-sensei, boleh saya bicara?" terdengar suara pelan Gen'an-sensei.

Hikaru bangkit dari tatami. Baru ia sadar ia ketiduran, sejak kapan? Dengan agak malas, ia membuka pintu geser. Waktu sudah sore, rupanya. Matahari sudah menggelincir di ufuk barat, bias cahaya matahari yang kemerahan membasuh Byodo-in dalam suasana temaram. Gen'an-sensei mengajaknya duduk di beranda, memandang ikan koi yang berseliweran di kolam kecil di depan kamar Hikaru.

"Sai-sama sudah tenang," lapor sang biksu, setelah dengan anggun menempatkan dirinya dalam sikap seiza. "Ia sekarang sedang berdoa di Hou-ou-do."

Hikaru mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Gen'an-sensei."

"Mengenai apa yang tadi ia ceritakan, saya sudah mengecek setelah mengantar Sai-sama berdoa. Fujiwara no Takaie yang ia sebutkan tadi adalah Chunagon pada era Kaisar Ichijo dan Sanjo. Ia adalah putra Fujiwara no Michitada, kakak Michinaga yang pernah menjabat sebagai Sesshou pada era pemerintahan Kaisar Ichijo."

"Jadi, Sai masih terhitung ... cucu Michinaga?" Bukankah Michinaga ini yang Sai katakan tidak menyukainya?

"Cucu samping," koreksi Gen'an-sensei, "Yang justru makin memperumit kedudukan Sai-sama, sebenarnya. Mungkin Anda belum tahu, antara Michinaga dan keturunan Michitada ada semacam ketegangan politik. Mereka berebut kekuasaan dan pengaruh, keduanya bahkan menjadikan putri masing-masing sebagai istri Kaisar."

Sang biksu menarik napas sesaat sebelum mengelaborasi, "Michitada awalnya menunjuk Korechika, kakak Takaie, sebagai pewarisnya. Akan tetapi, klaimnya atas jabatan Sesshou ditentang Michinaga, yang juga berambisi menduduki jabatan tersebut. Korechika lebih popular di istana, tetapi menyusul skandal yang bisa jadi merupakan jebakan, kedua bersaudara ini terusir dari istana dan dipisahkan. Korechika dibuang ke Dazaifu, di Tsukushi, sekarang Kyushu, sementara Takaie dibuang ke Izumo. Mereka diampuni dan kembali setahun kemudian, namun Takaie selalu ditugaskan jauh dari ibukota, kemungkinan memang disengaja untuk menjauhkannya dari pusat kekuasaan dan sang kakak. Seperti tadi disebutkan, Takaie hanya sebentar menjabat sebagai Menteri Perang, sebelum ditugaskan menjadi Azechi selama tujuh tahun, kemudian ditunjuk sebagai Gubernur Dazaifu pada 1014. Ia sempat kembali ke ibukota selama 4 tahun pada era Kaisar Sanjo, namun meskipun statusnya perlahan membaik, ia tak pernah beroleh kedudukan yang kuat di istana. Pada 1019, ia memohon izin untuk kembali ke Dazaifu untuk mengisi posisi sebagai gubernur, yang demi mengingat Dazaifu adalah juga semacam pusat militer selain pusat pemerintahan, juga berarti mengisi kedudukan sebagai jenderal. Ia tokoh yang sangat terkenal dalam pertempuran melawan Invasi Toi, tapi kalau mendengar paparan Sai-sama, sepertinya hal ini terjadi sesudah kematiannya."

"Jadi ayah Sai tidak punya kedudukan stabil di ibukota?" tanya Hikaru. "Memang apa salahnya hingga ia diusir?" Selain karena perebutan kekuasaan, tentu.

"Ada semacam ... skandal," ucap Gen'an-sensei, kelihatan agak jengah. "Dikatakan bahwa Korechika melanggar hukum dengan melangsungkan suatu upacara yang seharusnya hanya boleh dilakukan oleh Kaisar. Ditambah, ibunda Kaisar Ichigo, Fujiwara no Senshi, tidak suka padanya. Upacara itu dikatakan untuk mengutuk Ibu Suri. Masyarakat Heian masa itu sangat percaya hal-hal mistis, sehingga tuduhan itu ditanggapi serius."

Ya, betul, ini sangat mencurigakan. Tak heran jika tadi Gen'an-sensei mengatakannya sebagai jebakan.

"Tapi tuduhan yang lebih berat adalah karena ia menyerang mantan Kaisar," ia menambahkan.

"Menyerang mantan Kaisar?"

"Selain tuduhan tadi, ada skandal yang lebih mengguncang, yang disebut sebagai Chotoku no hen. Kelihatannya Korechika dan mantan kaisar sebelumnya, Kaisar Kazan, memiliki wanita yang sama sebagai kekasih. Satu hari, ketika Korechika mengunjungi wanita tersebut, ia melihat ada pria lain dan memanahnya, tanpa tahu itu adalah mantan kaisar. Panahnya hanya menyerempet, kena saja tidak, tapi itu dianggap sebagai kejahatan."

"Karena itu ia dibuang setahun?" kening Hikaru berkerut.

"Saat itu mantan kaisar telah menjadi biksu, dan adalah kejahatan berat untuk menyerang seorang biksu. Bagaimanapun, latar belakang kasus ini, ditambah status Korechika sebagai saudara Permaisuri Teishi, tak memungkinkan untuk menghukum lebih dari itu, sehingga mereka hanya dibuang."

Hukuman buang adalah sesuatu yang wajar pada masa itu, kalau begitu? Apakah memang takdir, bahwa ayah dan anak menjalani hukuman yang sama? Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan alasan pembuangan Sai, rasanya alasan hukuman yang ditimpakan pada ayah dan paman Sai masih jauh lebih masuk akal.

"Semasa hidupnya, Takaie dikenal sebagai semacam penakluk wanita," lanjut Gen'an-sensei. "Ia memiliki sepuluh putra, enam di antaranya dari wanita yang tidak diketahui, dan salah satunya bahkan tak bernama. Putra tak bernama ini disebutkan mengabdi di istana sejak usia 14, namun tidak ada keterangan mengenai jabatannya atau kapan ia meninggal. Di daftar nama pejabat kerajaan, juga tidak ada namanya."

"Anda percaya bahwa putra ini adalah Sai?"

"Awalnya saya juga sangsi. Tapi lantas saya mendapati bahwa dua putra Takaie, Kosho dan Ryumyo, menjadi biksu di kuil Enryaku-ji dan Mii-dera, keduanya di Otsu. Saya menghubungi kedua kuil tersebut untuk mencari data mengenai putra-putra Takaie. Berbeda dengan kuil ini, yang sesungguhnya adalah milik Michinaga, kedua kuil itu memiliki hubungan yang lebih erat dengan keturunan Michitada, sehingga mungkin memiliki catatan yang lebih dapat dipercaya. Enryaku-ji mengabarkan bahwa memang, ada beberapa putra Takaie yang tidak tercatat pada sejarah resmi, dan salah satunya pernah mengabdi di istana. Kuil Mii-dera menambahkan bahwa seorang putra Takaie dicoret dari daftar keluarga karena melakukan suatu kesalahan besar."

"Sai...," bisik Hikaru.

Gen'an-sensei mengangguk. "Catatan lain juga menyebutkan suatu kejadian pada era Kaisar Sanjo, ketika seorang Chunagon yang baru ditunjuk dituduh berbuat curang. Michinaga begitu marah hingga memerintahkannya untuk seppuku."

"Seppuku?" dada Hikaru berguruh. Bukannya ia tak tahu apa artinya. Ia juga tahu bahwa selain sebagai tindakan untuk membela kehormatan dengan bunuh diri, pada zaman feodal, perintah seppuku juga seringkali menjadi semacam hukuman bagi para bangsawan dan samurai yang dianggap melanggar kode etik. Tapi hukuman seppuku ... hanya karena dituduh berbuat curang dalam permainan go...

Dan lagi, itu diperintahkan oleh Michinaga, katanya?

"Tapi bukankah Sai menenggelamkan diri?"

"Catatan itu juga menyebutkan bahwa Permaisuri memohon agar ia diampuni, sehingga ia hanya diberhentikan dari posisinya untuk menjalani hukuman pengasingan selama dua tahun, serta dibatalkan pertunangannya dengan kerabat inti Kaisar. Nasibnya setelah itu tidak jelas, ia hanya dikatakan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Meski demikian, tidak disebutkan apa posisinya sebelumnya, atau kecurangan dalam hal apa yang dituduhkan padanya. Tapi catatan itu menyebutkan mengenai Sugawara no Akitada, seorang guru go pada awal milenium kedua, yang menjadi gila karena 'gangguan supranatural'. Ia tewas karena minum racun."

Sepertinya memang benar, bahwa ialah tokoh dalam kisah sang permaisuri...

Sai tidak pernah menyebutkan sebelumnya, bahwa ia adalah kandidat penasihat kaisar. Mengapa ia mengatakan bahwa ia 'hanyalah' seorang instruktur go? Apakah Sai, setelah kematiannya, menganggap jabatan itu adalah sumber malapetaka baginya, dan berusaha melupakannya untuk terfokus pada masa-masa terbaik dalam hidupnya—ketika hidupnya lebih sederhana dan hanya terfokus pada go dan go? Apakah Sai, sebagai hantu, juga sama seperti Sai dalam wujud manusia sekarang ini—hanya terfokus pada fragmen-fragmen tertentu dalam hidupnya?

Tapi dipikir ulang, betapa tidak adilnya semua itu. Ayah dan paman Sai dihukum hanya setahun untuk menyerang mantan Kaisar, tapi Sai bisa dibilang 'dihukum mati' atas tuduhan berbuat curang dalam permainan go? Di mana pula hak istimewa Sai, bukankah ia tak hanya dekat dengan Kaisar, bahkan juga menjadi calon menantunya?

Oh, omong-omong soal itu...

"Lalu, putri yang ia katakan..."

"Jika Sai-sama mengabdi di istana pada era Kaisar Ichigo dan Kaisar Sanjo, kemungkinannya itu adalah Putri Bishi, yang sesungguhnya adalah sepupunya, atau Putri Shishi. Saya tak menemukan catatan pertunangan mereka dengan seorang Chunagon, tapi di kemudian hari Putri Shishi menikah dengan seorang Fujiwara pada usia yang terbilang dewasa."

Pertanyaannya: jika Sai begitu disayang hingga Kaisar sudi menunangkannya dengan putrinya, kenapa juga ia sampai terusir?

Ia tahu kini, kesalahan Sai adalah bahwa ia tak dapat menarik simpati satu-satunya orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai penguasa terkuat di seluruh Jepang: Fujiwara no Michinaga. Mungkin sekali kejatuhannya tidak disebabkan oleh keinginan klan lain untuk membersihkan Kekaisaran dari pengaruh keluarga Fujiwara. Kalau melihat situasinya, besar kemungkinan justru ini adalah intrik politik dalam keluarga Fujiwara sendiri.

Sudah jelas: ia merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Sai sebagai keturunan saingannya. Menanjaknya karir Sai jelas merupakan hal yang patut diwaspadai. Hikaru masih belum paham benar, tapi setidaknya ia tahu dari hasil mempelajari hierarki pejabat kerajaan dalam perjalanannya ke Uji tempo lalu, bahwa melompat dari sekadar Jidoku, salah satu jabatan menengah dalam Shikibu-sho, menjadi Sangi lantas Chunagon bukanlah perkara sepele. Apalagi jika ia menjadi calon menantu Kaisar. Bukan tidak mungkin, kan, di pandangannya, satu saat Sai akan menggantikannya atau merebut kedudukan yang ia ingin wariskan kepada keturunannya? Meski kalau melihat sifat Sai, rasanya itu tak mungkin, tapi siapa yang tahu pikiran orang yang sedang merasa terancam?

Ya, mengingat Michinaga bukannya menolong ketika Sai kalah, malah menyuruhnya seppuku...

Bisa jadi Sugawara adalah juga suruhan Michinaga, atau dikompor-kompori untuk menantang Sai, berhubung rasanya tak mungkin siapapun akan berani menentang anggota klan terkuat di Jepang jika tanpa _back-up_ yang kuat. Mungkin sekali, urusan 'pertandingan go dengan taruhan jabatan' adalah bagian dari konspirasi untuk menjatuhkannya (atau malah mendiskreditkan nama baik keluarganya), bukan hanya didasari oleh keinginan sang musuh untuk mengklaim jabatan sebagai guru go untuknya semata. Bukankah jika Sai menjadi Chunagon, ia tidak seharusnya masih menjabat sebagai guru go?

Jadi itu sebenarnya alasan kematian Sai: ia terjebak dalam jaring-jaring perselisihan dalam keluarganya sendiri.

Lantas di mana ayahnya, saudara-saudaranya, ketika semua itu terjadi? Apa ayah Sai sama sekali tak punya daya untuk menentang pamannya?

Apakah karena Sai adalah anak dari istri tidak resmi, yang bahkan mungkin tidak memiliki status yang cukup hingga Takaie pun tak hendak membawanya ke istana? Sai bilang, ayahnya baru mengakuinya sebagai anak setelah ia meraih jabatan Sangi. Apakah setelah Sai tersandung masalah, ayahnya dengan mudah membuangnya seolah ia bukan apa-apa?

"Shindou-sensei," Gen'an-sensei buka suara. "Mengenai Sai-sama..."

"Saya tahu," Hikaru menunduk, sadar ke arah mana Gen'an-sensei ingin membawa pembicaraan. "Sikap saya tadi sungguh kekanakan dan kasar. Saya akan minta maaf padanya."

"Sai-sama menyalahkan dirinya serta amnesia yang dideritanya. Karena itu saya ingin bertanya, Shindou-sensei, meski saya tahu ini terdengar begitu tidak sopan. Apa sebenarnya hubungan Anda dengan Sai-sama?"

"Sudah saya bilang, saya adalah muridnya."

"Apa sungguh hanya itu?"

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Shindou-sensei. Saya mendengar dari adik saya rumor tentang hubungan Anda dengan Touya-sensei. Saya juga mendengar Sai-sama mengeluh bahwa ia 'begitu tidak peka', sehingga tak bisa tidak saya bertanya-tanya..."

Tidak bisa tidak, Hikaru meradang atas implikasi kalimat itu.

"Tidak!" seru Hikaru tegas. "Aku baru berusia 14 sewaktu Sai meninggalkanku. Tidak mungkin aku... Tidak mungkin Sai..."

"Saya hanya menyampaikan kebingungan Sai-sama, dan saya tidak ingin menghakimi apapun di sini. Usia Anda berdua toh tidak terpaut jauh, dan pada masa hidupnya, amat wajar untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih muda, atau memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekadar guru dan murid..."

"Tapi hubungan kami tidak seperti itu!"

"Jika memang demikian, sebaiknya Anda meluruskan kesalahpahaman dengan Sai-sama. Kita ada di sini, bukankah karena kita berharap akan kesembuhan beliau?"

.

* * *

.

Sai tidak hadir pada makan malam. Fujiwara-san mengatakan bahwa ia merasa kurang enak badan, dan mengundurkan diri untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Yang membuat Hikaru khawatir, ia juga menolak ketika Fujiwara-san mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya.

Tak ingin Sai sakit hanya sehari setelah menjadi tanggung jawabnya, setelah makan, ia pun mengambil alih baki makanan dari tangan Fujiwara-san dan membawanya ke kamar Sai.

"Sai," ia mengetuk pelan pintu geser, "Boleh aku masuk?"

Terdengar suara berkeresak dari dalam, kemudian ucapan pelan Sai, "Silakan, Hikaru no kimi."

Sai sudah siap dengan posisi bersujud di atas futonnya, ketika Hikaru menggeser pintu dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri masuk.

"Sai, sudah kubilang untuk tidak bersujud di depanku," ia mendesah, mendekat dan meletakkan baki berisi makanan di sisi futon. "Dengar, aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi, ya... Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi mendadak bertingkah begitu. Masa lalumu sama sekali bukan urusanku."

Melihat dahi Sai masih menyentuh lantai, ia pun memposisikan dirinya berlutut di hadapan Sai. "Sai, kumohon lihat aku," ujarnya setengah merana.

Kepala Sai sedikit terangkat, dan Hikaru memanfaatkannya untuk menyentuh dagunya, memaksanya benar-benar melihatnya. "Aku tidak suka kau selalu begini setiap kali nada suaraku naik sedikit saja. Aku bukan Hikaru no kimi yang kaukira, Sai, tidak bisakah kita melupakan apapun batas kasta yang kaupikir ada?"

Bibir Sai tampak bergetar, dan ia akhirnya bicara, meski sangat pelan. "Ampuni hamba..."

Hikaru memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Tidak, ini salahku. Aku tidak seharusnya..."

Batinnya merasa agak lega ketika perlahan, sangat perlahan, Sai bangun dari sujudnya. Tapi matanya membelalak sebesar piring, ketika tangan Sai yang panjang dan halus meraih simpul obinya sendiri dan mengurainya perlahan. Menyusul terlepasnya obi itu, jemarinya pun bergerak untuk memerosotkan kerah yukata yang tersampir di bahunya. Lembaran putih itu jatuh ke futon tanpa suara, menyingkap seluruh tubuh Sai yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Seluruh sinapsis di otaknya memercikkan api, membuat seluruh neuronnya hangus terbakar seketika, menyisakan Hikaru yang membeku. Tak hanya otaknya yang menjadi debu, sepertinya separuh jiwanya juga ikut melesat meninggalkan raga.

Sai menundukkan wajah, tak berani menatap Hikaru. Rambut pendeknya tak mampu menutupi rona merah di wajahnya, kala berujar lirih, "Tiada yang bisa membalas segala kebaikan Paduka pada hamba, dan hamba pun tahu hamba tidak cukup layak untuk Paduka Yang Agung. Tetapi jika memang Paduka menghendaki, perkenankan hamba..."

Dalam kondisi vegetatifnya, retina mata Hikaru masih bisa menangkap citra tangan Sai yang bergerak menjangkau ujung simpul obi Hikaru dan mengurainya. Sisa-sisa neuron di otaknya yang masih belum terbakar menggeliat, berusaha keras menghasilkan akar-akar untuk membentuk sinapsis dengan neuron lainnya. Butuh usaha keras, hingga akhirnya sinapsis itu terbentuk. Bagai efek domino, satu sambungan itu mentrigger neuron lain untuk bangun dan membuat sambungan. Otak Hikaru yang tadinya dalam keadaan gelap gulita mulai memperlihatkan percik-percik cahaya, hingga membunyikan sirine peringatan dalam otaknya.

Kesadarannya perlahan menggeliat. Ia tidak hanya melihat, ia menyadari kini, dengan kengerian yang memuncak—bagaimana obinya telah terlepas dan teronggok di futon, bagaimana bagian depan yukatanya terbuka, bagaimana Sai merundukkan tubuhnya perlahan...

"Sai...," ia berusaha keras menghadirkan nada peringatan dalam suaranya. Tapi yang hadir malah suara yang lirih, seakan mencericit...

Dengan susah payah, otaknya memerintahkan tangannya untuk terangkat demi mendorong tubuh Sai. Kepalanya begitu berkabut, dan ia bahkan tak bisa memanggil tenaganya, karena alih-alih mendorong, ia malah meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sai.

Sai tampak agak mengejit dengan sentuhan di bahunya. Apapun itu, kelihatannya maksud Hikaru tak sampai padanya, karena bukannya mundur, ia malah kelihatannya menafsirkan tangan Hikaru sebagai isyarat agar ia segera melakukan ... sesuatu. Kepalanya terangkat, dan tangannya bergerak menjangkau, melingkari satu bagian tubuh Hikaru, membuat simpul saraf di otak primitif Hikaru mulai lagi memercikkan api. Dengan penuh kengerian, dilihatnya Sai membasahi bibirnya, lantas kembali merunduk, jelas mengarah pada sesuatu.

"Tidak!" ada sesuatu di alam bawah sadar Hikaru—atau malah alam sadar—yang berteriak panik, memaksa otaknya untuk tetap hidup. Sirine peringatan di otaknya berdering lebih keras.

"Sai, hentikan...," ia sanggup menciptakan kata yang bisa dimengerti. Tapi rupanya tidak oleh Sai, yang posisinya makin mengancam.

Sirine di kepalanya bukan lagi berdering, tapi meraung.

"SAI!" dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada padanya, Hikaru berteriak, mendorong tubuh Sai sekuat tenaga.

Ia bangkit. Matanya merah—benar-benar merah—dan ia tidak tahu dengan tatapan apa ia memandang Sai. Marah? Kaget? Ngeri? Pikiran maupun hatinya kacau balau, dan ia hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat, pendek, "Aku tidak menginginkan ini darimu!" Berusaha keras meluruskan kepalanya, ia merapikan ikatan obinya dan bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Sai yang terpuruk di antara tumpukan selimut dan yukatanya, menatap Hikaru dengan wajah pasi.

.

Ia melesat bagai panah, tidak memedulikan apapun yang ada di lorong antara kamar Sai dan kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, ia menarik pintu geser dan melemparnya keras-keras, lantas membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk. Jantungnya berdebar keras seakan hendak melompat dari rongga, otaknya tidak bisa mencerna apapun, dan batinnya lebih kacau lagi.

Apa itu ... tadi? Sai, Sai, Sai...

Sai berusaha melakukan...

Sesuatu bangkit dan bergolak di perutnya, membuatnya ingin muntah. Kami, tolong katakan ini tidak terjadi. Sai...

Sai adalah gurunya, kakaknya, sosok pengganti ayahnya... Tidak mungkin Sai...

Tapi yang ia lakukan sebelum sampai ke titik itu... Sikapnya, ucapannya... Bagaimana ia bergerak, bagaimana nada suaranya... Sikap pasrahnya, yang juga menyimpan ketakutan...

Sai sama tak menginginkannya sebagaimana dirinya...

Atau ... benarkah?

Dalam horor yang menyelimuti dirinya, Hikaru baru menyadari bahwa ada sebagian dirinya yang bereaksi terhadap seluruh rangkaian kejadian tadi. Bagian yang dengan keras kepala justru menyesali keputusannya untuk melarikan diri, bagian yang begitu frustrasi dengan sentuhan lembut seorang pria hingga...

"Brengsek! Tolol! Tidak bermoral!" Hikaru memaki 'bagian' dirinya itu. Itu Sai! Sai! Pikirannya tidak lurus! Secara hukum, ia tidak bisa memberikan persetujuan untuk apapun! Melakukan itu dengan Sai sama artinya dengan memperkosanya, bahkan walau Sai yang berinisiatif duluan.

Soal inisiatif... Mungkin ia mengira Hikaru diam-diam menginginkannya, cemburu karena ia membuka masa lalunya di hadapan Hikaru, lantas berusaha memperbaiki keadaan dengan menyerahkan dirinya. Oh, brengsek, ia tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran orang yang kondisi psikisnya terganggu seperti Sai. Bisa jadi ia menganggap Hikaru cemburu karena dulu ia dan Hikaru sempat punya hubungan, dan merasa bersalah karena ia tak mengingatnya. Atau ia mengira maksud Hikaru tidak tulus, bahwa ia menginginkan sesuatu sebagai balasan, dan Sai yang merasa hutang budi merasa perlu memberi bayaran...

Walau dengan terpaksa...

Betul, ia mengatakan bahwa ia menerima pertunangan dengan seseorang karena itu adalah Titah Kaisar. Sai, dengan pikirannya yang rusak, juga mengira Hikaru adalah junjungannya—ia akhirnya tahu siapa itu Hikaru Genji: seorang pangeran, tak kurang, dan juga dikenal sebagai _playboy_ cap kapak—jadi mungkin ia merasakan beban kewajiban yang sama. Dan bahwa semua kekacauan ini bermula dari sikap Hikaru yang sedikit tidak terkendali ketika tahu Sai sudah bertunangan...

Masalahnya, kenapa? Kenapa ia hilang kendali dan berteriak pada Sai? Apa yang ia rasakan saat itu?

Astaga.

Bagian tubuhnya yang tidak punya akal sehat (dan moral) masih menuntut, berdenyut tak terkendali yang membuatnya merasa sakit—baik fisik maupun mental. Berusaha keras tidak memedulikannya, Hikaru menggelar futon dan membaringkan diri. Bergelung di dalam selimut, ia memaksa matanya terpejam erat, mengabaikan tuntutan keras hasrat dan tubuhnya.

.

* * *

**Note:**

Maaf lagi untuk keterlambatan upload. Btw sekarang aku di Mojokerto nih, lagi nyari data buat tugas kuliah hehehehe...

Semua data soal Fujiwara no Takaie (termasuk Chotoku no hen) juga struktur kuge dan kugyo era Heian aku dapetin dari Wikipedia. Aku iseng nyari siapa aja Fujiwara yang terkenal di jamannya Murasaki Shikibu dan Sei Shonagon (keduanya beneran disebutin Hotta-sensei, jadi ini mah canon bahwa Sai hidup sejaman sama mereka), tadinya aku mau bikin Sai anak ato cucunya Michinaga, tapi pas baca soal Korechika dan Takaie aku kok jadi dapet ide buat ngegarisbawahin ketegangan Michinaga dan Sai, yang ngebuat dia beneran ga dapet back-up pas kalah dan diusir. Soal Sai sebagai anak Takaie, tentu saja itu fiksi 😁


	18. Hikaru: Chapter 17 - Masa Depan

**Chapter 17. Masa Depan**

**.**

Hikaru bangun dengan kepala sangat kusut. Jika bisa, ia ingin tatami di bawahnya merekah sehingga ia bisa mengubur dirinya di bawah tanah, tak pernah keluar lagi. Setidaknya, tolong biarkan ia tak usah keluar kamar, karena sungguh ia tak bisa bertemu muka dengan siapapun—Sai dan Gen'an-sensei, terutama.

Ia menyebut nama kedua sebagai orang yang tak ingin ditemuinya bukan tanpa alasan. Ia tak begitu sadar karena ia begitu terburu-buru dan fokusnya entah ada di mana, tapi semalam ketika ia melarikan diri dari Sai, rasanya ia berpapasan dengan seseorang di lorong. Bukan tak mungkin, tidak, besar kemungkinan bahwa orang itu adalah Gen'an-sensei.

Entah apa yang ada di benak Gen'an-sensei—ia yang terburu keluar dari kamar Sai malam-malam, dengan yukata berantakan... Penerangan di lorong memang agak remang-remang, tapi dengan kondisi yukatanya, bukan tak mungkin Gen'an-sensei juga melihat kondisi bagian tubuh lain Hikaru yang ... sama sekali tidak pantas. Pria itu memang tidak mengetuk kamarnya setelahnya, tapi besar kemungkinan ia pergi untuk mengecek kondisi Sai. Mengingat dalam wujud seperti apa ia meninggalkan Sai semalam, sudah pasti ia menarik kesimpulan yang salah.

Hikaru membalikkan badan, membenamkan kepalanya ke futon dan berteriak.

.

* * *

.

Meski ia ingin mengubur diri, ia tak bisa melakukannya dengan alasan kewajiban. Bagaimanapun Sai ada di bawah tanggung jawabnya, dan ia punya setumpuk PR dari Murakami-sensei terkait dengan kondisi Sai—seperti mencatat apa yang dilakukannya setiap hari, bagaimana kondisi hatinya, apa yang ia bicarakan, dan lain sebagainya. Yang agak membuat Hikaru bingung, sebenarnya. Bagaimana teknisnya ia bisa menyebutkan _'Sai berinisiatif untuk melakukan hubungan seks denganku, setelah ia salah paham mengira aku cemburu karena ia bertunangan dengan putri Kaisar'_, coba?

Hari itu, Sai tampak diam. Ia memang melakukan aktivitas yang dicontohkan dan ditawarkan Gen'an-sensei (sarapan, berdoa, berjalan-jalan di sekitaran kuil, melihat-lihat koleksi museum, kaligrafi, makan siang, lantas main go hingga sore) tapi tak ada antusiasmenya yang kemarin. Lebih lagi, ia tampak menghindari Hikaru. Atau setidaknya, sama sekali tak mau melihat padanya. Oh, bahkan dengan cerdik ia mengajak beberapa cantrik main go, sehingga tidak perlu bermain melawan Hikaru. Malamnya, mereka masih tidur terpisah. Hikaru ingin menarik lepas poninya saking frustrasinya, tapi tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Jika Sai sampai salah paham lagi dan membahayakan kondisi psikisnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Pada hari keenam sejak kedatangan Sai di Byodo-in, atau hari keempat setelah ia lepas dari pengawasan si perawat, utusan dari rumah sakit datang untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Untungnya, dia bukan Murakami Reika, melainkan seorang dokter muda yang sepertinya asisten Murakami. Hikaru tidak tahu asesmen macam apa yang ia lakukan—setahunya, dokter muda itu hanya main-main, mengajak Sai berjalan-jalan, dan mengobrol dengan Sai, sebelum pulang dengan memberikan obat beserta setumpuk wejangan pada Hikaru. Kondisi Sai agak mundur, katanya, ia kembali merasakan gejala depresi, tetapi untungnya itu tidak membahayakan nyawanya. Sayangnya, Sai tidak mau terbuka. Ia meminta Hikaru untuk mengawasi Sai, serta memberi kontak pribadinya untuk berjaga-jaga. Sang dokter muda itu tidak menginap di Byodo-in, katanya, tapi masih akan ada di Nara selama tiga hari, sehingga Hikaru tidak perlu sungkan menghubunginya.

Tak bisa tidak, Hikaru menyalahkan dirinya. Sai baik-baik saja beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan ia sempat bercerita banyak mengenai masa lalunya. Ya, sebelum Hikaru... Yah, sebelum _kejadian itu. _Ah, tapi bagaimana ia dapat memperbaiki kesalahannya?

.

* * *

.

Sial sekali, sepulangnya si dokter itu, Hikaru malah bertemu dengan orang yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gen'an-sensei?

Setelah bicara berputar-putar untuk hal-hal tidak jelas, akhirnya Gen'an-sensei masuk ke pertanyaan inti yang saat ini tak ingin didengar Hikaru.

"Shindou-sensei, maaf, jika boleh tahu, bagaimana rencana Anda menyangkut Sai-sama?"

Pertanyaan itu masih pertanyaan no.2 terburuk dari pertanyaan yang mungkin ia ajukan, memang. Pertanyaan pertama adalah, "Apa yang Anda lakukan pada Sai beberapa hari lalu? Apa Anda memang punya niat buruk dengan memanfaatkan kondisi Sai?" Tapi tetap saja, Hikaru tak ingin mendengarnya. Setidaknya sekarang, saat seluruh rencananya terlontar begitu saja keluar jendela.

Tentu saja, rencana awalnya (yang membuatnya mengeluarkan Sai dari rumah sakit) adalah membawa Sai ke Tokyo. Jika bisa, malah ia ingin mengajukan agar Sai bisa dirujuk pada psikiater di Tokyo. Nanti jika Sai pulih, ia berharap bisa menempatkan Sai di tempat seharusnya dia berada: di jajaran atas para go-pro. Takkan sulit bagi Sai untuk lulus ujian, terlebih kini ia memiliki identitas resmi yang jelas-jelas menyatakan dirinya sebagai lulusan SMA berusia 25 tahun. Masa bodoh jika itu adalah identitas palsu, jelas-jelas Sai terdaftar dalam koseki keluarga Fujiwara dan hanya itu yang ia butuhkan untuk melenggang melewati tahap administrasi. Selanjutnya? Ha, katakan saja, ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan memegang 7 Titel setidaknya 2 tahun mendatang.

Dan ia takkan merasa pahit, sungguh.

Tapi sekarang barulah ia menyadari kebodohan rencana itu. Setidaknya, ada tiga hal yang harus ia pertimbangkan, yang sebelumnya luput ia lihat.

Pertama adalah kondisi Sai. Dengan adanya status Sai yang masih berada dalam pengawasan pihak rumah sakit, sulit bagi untuk sepenuhnya menjadi wali Sai, atau membawanya keluar dari Byodo-in, lebih lagi Kyoto. Setidaknya hingga Murakami-sensei menyatakan Sai siap untuk menjalankan prosedur rawat jalan sebulan sekali. Semula ia sangat optimis kondisi ini hanya sementara. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Bagaimana jika kondisi mental Sai diperparah oleh apapun terapi dan obat yang ia konsumsi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir? Bagaimana jika Sai akan terus ada dalam kondisi ini? Bagaimana jika Ki-In mensyaratkan screening mental (jujur, Hikaru tidak tahu jika hal ini ada) dan memutuskan Sai tidak layak menjadi go pro hanya karena ia (mantan) penderita psikosis?

Itu, kalau ia memang jadi membawa Sai ke Tokyo. Karena jujur saja, dengan kejadian belakangan, Hikaru mempertanyakan kembali rencananya untuk kembali ke Tokyo, atau bahkan kembali menjadi go-pro di bawah Ki-In. Yang mengantarnya pada permasalahan kedua, tak lain tak bukan adalah urusan Akira. Dengan segala masalah di antara mereka, ditambah kecemburuannya pada Sai, membawa Sai ke apartemennya, lebih lagi membuatnya menjadi go-pro, jelas hanya akan melontarkan obor ke minyak. Jika memang ia dan Akira benar-benar putus, tentu tak ada lagi hak Akira untuk tinggal di situ. Masalahnya mereka toh rekan satu tempat kerja, jadi tak mungkin juga menghindari Akira. Bayangkan betapa ruwetnya semua ini, jika ia, Akira, dan Sai berada dalam satu atap. Sudah pasti malah berkembang gosip yang makin memperkeruh suasana.

Mungkin solusinya adalah pindah, baik dari Tokyo maupun Nihon Ki-In. Mungkin ia bisa meminta agar ditransfer ke Kansai Ki-In. Sai juga bisa menjalankan ujian profesional di sana. Setidaknya itu solusi yang lebih baik, ketimbang jika Akira yang pergi. Itu kalau Akira masih mau bertahan di Nihon Ki-In. Karena jujur saja, dengan adanya Hikaru meninggalkannya, berarti perjanjian mereka batal, kan? Bisa jadi Akira kembali pada rencananya untuk pergi dari Jepang.

Tapi dua masalah itu, sejujurnya, masih di awang-awang. Karena bahkan ia belum dapat menyelesaikan masalah ketiga yang sejujurnya adalah masalah utamanya saat ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara ia dan Sai kemarin?

Jadi, bagaimana ia harus menjawab Gen'an-sensei?

"Sejujurnya, saya belum tahu," jawab Hikaru, merasa di saat ini, kejujuran adalah langkah terbaik. "Saya berniat membawa Sai ke Tokyo, tapi saya rasa situasinya tidak tepat saat ini. Jadi saya bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin jika saya membawa Sai ke Kyoto atau Osaka?"

Gen'an-sensei kelihatannya menangkap maksudnya, "Maksud Anda, menjadikan Sai sebagai go-pro di bawah Kansai Ki-In?"

"Benar," angguk Hikaru. Dalam pikirannya terbayang wajah Yashiro. Yashiro akan membantunya untuk urusan ini, kan?

"Kansai Ki-In tidak jauh dari Uji. Jika begitu, apa Anda dan Sai-sama akan tetap tinggal di sini, atau bagaimana?"

Di titik itu, Hikaru baru menyadari ke mana sebenarnya Gen'an-sensei membawa pembicaraannya.

"Uhm, apakah kehadiran kami ... uhm, memberatkan atau..."

"Oh, tidak, tidak," biksu itu lekas menggeleng. "Jangan salah paham, Shindou-sensei. Tentu saja Anda berdua sangat diterima di sini. Saya merasa terhormat jika Anda merasa tempat ini dapat memberikan kesembuhan bagi Sai-sama, dan jika begitu kenyataannya, tentu tak masalah berapa lama pun waktu yang Anda berdua butuhkan. Bahkan, jika memang perlu, kami sama sekali tak berkeberatan jika Anda berdua menetap permanen di sini."

"Terima kasih, Gen'an-sensei."

"Tapi bagaimanapun, saya khawatir dengan Sai-sama. Beliau tak mengatakannya pada saya, tentu, tapi saya tahu beliau memikirkannya. Tempat ini, bagaimanapun, semula adalah milik Michinaga. Pada masa kehidupan Sai-sama, ini adalah rumah peristirahatannya, dan walaupun sudah berubah menjadi kuil, secara teknis tempat ini masih menjadi milik keturunannya."

Hikaru tersentak. "Maksud Anda, Anda tak ingin menerima Sai, karena ia adalah anak musuh Michinaga? Tapi itu sudah terjadi satu milenium lalu! Tidak bisakah..."

"Kumohon jangan salah paham, Shindou-sensei. Seperti tadi saya katakan, saya menerima Sai-sama dengan tangan terbuka. Bagaimanapun, yang terjadi pada Sai-sama adalah kesalahan leluhur kami. Jika kini Sai-sama ada di sini, tak lain adalah campur tangan takdir. Saya justru bersyukur, karena ini adalah jalan bagi leluhur kami untuk menebus dosa. Tapi saya khawatir, bukan begitu yang ada di benak Sai-sama."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Ketika kita menjemput beliau, Sai sama menanyakan apakah ayahandanya telah mengampuninya. Tentu di pikirannya, kita akan membawanya kembali ke Heian-kyo, atau setidaknya ke Dazaifu, tempat ayahnya menjabat sebagai gubernur. Tentu Anda dapat membayangkan perasaannya, ketika ia justru dibawa ke tempat yang ia pikir merupakan milik Michinaga. Sebuah biara, tak lain..."

"Sai mengira ia dipaksa menjadi biksu?"

"Sebenarnya menjadi biksu bukan lagi merupakan hukuman pada masa Heian," koreksi Gen'an-sensei, kelihatannya bisa mendeteksi kengerian Hikaru. "Tapi dari sudut pandang Sai-sama..." biksu itu tak melanjutkan, tapi Hikaru sudah bisa memahami maksudnya secara garis besar.

Tentu saja, Hikaru tahu bahwa pada masa Heian, kekuatan di bidang agama dianggap setara dengan kekuatan di bidang pemerintahan ataupun militer. Cabang-cabang keluarga Fujiwara, sebagaimana keluarga penting lain, secara sistematis mendelegasikan anak-anak mereka untuk mengisi posisi di setiap sektor tersebut. Menimbang betapa pentingnya peran di sektor keagamaan, merupakan suatu kehormatan untuk menjadi biksu atau pendeta, dan orang-orang yang dipersiapkan untuk mengisi jabatan tersebut telah dipilih dan dididik sejak dini. Kalau mendengar penuturan Gen'an-sensei, beberapa putra Takaie—yang artinya saudara-saudara Sai—juga menjadi biksu, padahal mereka berasal dari keluarga militer.

Masalahnya, tidak sepenuhnya salah jika dikatakan bahwa menjadi biksu merupakan suatu bentuk hukuman. Hikaru pernah membaca bahwa beberapa orang yang semula memegang jabatan di ibukota dipaksa turun dari jabatannya dan menjadi biksu. Ada juga yang karena masalah pertikaian antarpewaris, lantas harus menanggalkan statusnya dan masuk biara. Jelas, masuk biara berarti meninggalkan istana dengan segala kehidupan sekularnya, termasuk peran di lingkup politik, terkecuali bagi para mantan Kaisar yang justru memerrintah di balik layar setelah menjadi Insei (insei di sini artinya adalah mantan Kaisar yang masuk biara, bukan insei Asosiasi Go). Bahkan walau para biksu masih dapat menikah (seperti misalnya Gen'an-sensei), keturunan mereka juga tak lagi memasuki kancah pemerintahan.

Dan Sai bukan sekadar guru go di ibukota. Oh, ia bukan hanya hampir menjabat sebagai Chunagon, demi Kamisama, dia bahkan diharapkan menjadi Nindaijin! Sangat wajar, bukan, jika ia merasa ini adalah bentuk lain pengasingan? Terlebih, ia mengira dirinya akan dijadikan biksu bukan di kuil tempat saudara-saudaranya menetap, seperti Enryaku-jii dan Mii-dera, melainkan di kuil milik orang yang kendati juga merupakan kerabat dekatnya, jelas-jelas sangat memusuhinya.

Kalau begitu, tindakannya malam itu menjadi semakin bisa dimengerti. Pastilah ia merasa ketakutan, mengira dirinya telah tanpa sengaja menjelek-jelekkan nama Michinaga di depan keluarganya sendiri. Apakah ia merasa Gen'an-sensei telah mengujinya, dan ia tidak lolos? Dan Hikaru-lah yang membawanya ke sini. Jika Sai melakukannya bukan sebagai tanda terima kasih, tetapi sebagai tanda ketertundukan, karena mengira Hikaru menginginkannya? Atau hanya karena ia ingin berada pada daftar baik Hikaru, semacam upaya untuk membuat hidupnya lebih aman di sarang macan ini?

Dan Sai telah mengalami sesuatu yang pahit sebelumnya, demi Tuhan! Atau setidaknya begitu menurut hasil visum. Laporan resmi rumah sakit menyatakan bahwa amnesia Sai juga mencakup kejadian itu, tapi Sai sendiri pernah menyatakan bahwa dirinya 'kotor', jadi setidaknya walaupun ia tak ingat, alam bawah sadarnya masih menginternalisasi kejadian tersebut. Para dokter di rumah sakit jiwa telah mewanti-wanti Hikaru untuk tak mengungkit apapun menyangkut insiden tersebut, jadi entah bagaimana perasaan Sai, malam ketika ia menyerahkan dirinya hanya karena tak ingin ... Hikaru marah?

Masih jelas dalam benak Hikaru, tubuh Sai yang tertunduk di atas futonnya, ketika menyambut kedatangan Hikaru. Mata Sai yang tak pernah menatapnya... Tangannya yang bergetar ketika menarik lepas simpul obi dam menjatuhkan yukatanya... Gemetar bibir Sai ketika menawarkan dirinya... Dan tentu saja, sedikit kejitan di bahunya, tatkala ia mengira Hikaru menyuruhnya untuk...

Hikaru merasa sesuatu menggerayangi tengkuknya.

Astaga. Ia benar-benar harus mencari Sai dan menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, kalau begitu.

Ia tak membuang waktu. Tak hendak berlama-lama membicarakan hal tak jelas soal rencana masa depannya bersama Sai, Hikaru lekas pamit dan berlari mencari Sai. Tidak ada gunanya, lagipula.

Karena bukankah rencana masa depan takkan mungkin terlaksana jika tak ada masa kini?

.

* * *

.

Mengepalkan tangan, Hikaru mencari sang mantan bangsawan itu. Orang yang dicarinya tak ada di manapun yang biasa ia dan Hikaru datangi: tidak di kamar, tidak di beranda, tidak di taman sekitar kediaman Gen'an-sensei. Dengan agak panik, Hikaru bulak-balik mencari di nyaris di balik setiap pintu dan seluruh sudut kediaman Gen'an-sensei yang sangat luas itu, bahkan bertanya sana-sini pada para biksu yang kadang berlalu-lalang. Sayangnya, tak ada juga yang tahu ke mana Sai.

Astaga, bagaimana mungkin ia sampai kehilangan Sai, sih?

Mungkin ia sembahyang di Hou-ou-do, pikir Hikaru, meninggalkan rumah besar itu menuju Phoenix Hall. Ketika sedang melintasi taman luas yang memisahkan kediaman Gen'an-sensei dan Phoenix Hall itulah, sayup-sayup ia mendengar lantunan seruling bernada tinggi dari arah timur. Sadar bahwa itu sangat mungkin berasal dari ryuteki fue yang kerap dimainkan Sai, Hikaru lekas mengalihkan langkahnya ke asal suara.

Benar saja, orang yang dicarinya tengah duduk sendiri sembari memainkan serulingnya di bawah sebatang pohon di tepi danau di seberang Phoenix Hall.

Sai mendadak menghentikan alunan melodinya dan bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati danau dan berhenti tepat di bibir danau. Dari posisi Hikaru kini, ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi Sai, tapi ia kelihatan menatap entah apa di permukaan air yang tenang. Hikaru memandang sekeliling, mencari-cari tanda keberadaan orang lain yang menemani Sai, tetapi tak mendapati satupun. Dada Hikaru seketika mengguruh. Sai punya riwayat menenggelamkan diri, dan ia sudah mengatakan ini pada Gen'an-sensei. Mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang mengawasi Sai?

Ketakutan Hikaru terbukti ketika perlahan, Sai kembali melangkah memasuki air. Rasa takut mencengkeram Hikaru begitu rupa hingga bahkan sebelum otaknya memproses apa yang terjadi, ia sudah berlari ke arah Sai sembari meneriakkan namanya dengan panik. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia melompat dan menubrukkan dirinya pada Sai. Momentum yang ia ciptakan mendorong keduanya menjauh dari air, dan sukses membuat mereka jatuh dengan begitu tak elegannya ke tanah beralas rerumputan.

"A-aduh...," sosok di bawahnya mengaduh kesakitan karena dua hal: tubuhnya yang terbentur ditambah Hikaru yang menindihnya. "Hi-Hikaru ... no ... kimi? A-apa yang..."

Tapi Hikaru tak punya dasar apapun untuk merasa malu atas posisinya sekarang. Rasa takutnya masih mencengkeramnya begitu rupa hingga tak urung ia berteriak di wajah Sai, "Apa yang kaulakukan, Bodoh?"

"Ha-hamba..."

"Bunuh diri sama sekali bukan jawaban! Kau itu mau menempuh berapa kehidupan baru sadar, sih?"

Sai tampak mengerjap.

"Ah, hamba tidak...," ia memberi kode dengan lirikan matanya. "Hamba tengah menggubah syair, dan kertasnya jatuh ke danau... Jadi..."

Hikaru mengikuti arah mata Sai. Ah, benar juga, ia bisa melihat selembar kertas melayang di atas air. Tapi tak ada gunanya meraihnya memang, tulisan di atasnya sudah luntur.

"Oh," dengan wajah memerah, Hikaru bangkit dari tubuh Sai. "Maaf kalau begitu..," katanya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sai berdiri. "Aku hanya ... um, kelewat khawatir."

"Tidak apa, ampuni hamba telah membuat Paduka khawatir..."

Tahu ini takkan ada akhirnya, Hikaru tak menanggapi. Ia mengambil tempat dengan duduk berselonjor di sisi Sai, memandang permukaan danau yang mulai berkilat keemasan.

"Hikaru no kimi," setelah sekian lama hanya saling berdiam diri, Sai membuka pembicaraan dengan hati-hati.

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali agar kau tidak memanggilku begitu?" Hikaru masih terlalu tegang untuk dapat mengatur intonasi suaranya. Terlihat Sai mengejit, tapi untungnya kali itu ia tak langsung jatuh menyembah seperti yang lalu. Tapi tak urung, ia menunduk, seakan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Hikaru juga, sejujurnya, pada titik ini. Ia ingin bicara masalah kemarin, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengucapkannya tanpa membuat situasi menjadi tak terkendali.

"Uhm, dengar, aku minta maaf mengenai ... uh, kejadian tempo hari, oke? Aku ... uh, tidak bermaksud kasar padamu, tapi..."

"Hamba takkan menyalahkan Paduka," mungkin Hikaru harus berhenti berharap Sai akan berhenti memanggilnya begitu. Meski sudah dibilang berkali-kali, ia tetap tak mendengar. "Hamba tahu diri ini sudah tidak suci lagi. Tidak mungkin Paduka menginginkan hamba yang telah begini kotor dan bernoda..."

"Tidak! Sai, bukan itu maksudku..."

"Hambalah yang sepatutnya memohon agar Paduka sudi kiranya mengampuni hamba. Semua yang terjadi lahir semata karena kebodohan hamba, yang telah salah menduga maksud Paduka. Rasanya di dunia ini tak ada kata maaf yang bisa menebus rasa malu hamba..."

"Tidak perlu bicarakan itu lagi," ujar Hikaru, mendadak merasa jengah dan kikuk. Oh, sungguh ia merindukan Sai, merindukan interaksi dan saat-saat bersamanya. Tapi Sai yang ia rindukan adalah Sai yang _itu_. Bukan yang ini. Sai ini adalah Sai yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

Dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, mereka berinteraksi dengan adanya goban di tengah mereka. Ambil goban itu, dan yang muncul adalah kekakuan yang tak Hikaru mengerti bagaimana cara mencairkannya.

"Hikaru-sama, uhm, Hikaru," Sai merevisi panggilannya, ketika melihat Hikaru memelototinya, "Jika hamba boleh bertanya, hingga kapankah hamba akan tinggal di sini?"

"Selama yang kau mau, tentu, Sai!"

"Ah, maksud hamba, bilamanakah Kaisar akan memperkenankan hamba kembali ke Heian-kyo?"

Bagaimana menjawabnya?

Sai kelihatannya melihat kebimbangan pada tiadanya jawaban dari lisan Hikaru, karena pertanyaan berikutnya datang dalam nada yang lebih rendah, dan terdengar sendu, "Begitukah? Tak juakah Kaisar mengampuni hamba?"

"Sai..."

"Jika begitu, Dazaifu, barangkali?"

"Ayahmu sudah tak lagi menjadi gubernur di Dazaifu, Sai..."

"Hamba tahu, tapi Dazaifu pernah menjadi rumah keluarga hamba... Hamba sadar ini adalah permohonan yang berlebihan. Hamba tahu hamba tak berguna di medan perang, tapi hamba rela bahkan sendainya Kaisar menginginkan hamba terjun di garis depan..."

Ternyata memang hebat sekali Gen'an-osho, ia bisa menebak arah pikiran Sai yang Hikaru saja tak pernah terpikirkan. Mungkin memang ada untungnya juga Gen'an-sensei tadi sudah memperingatkannya. Begini saja, ia sudah nyaris tak tahu apa yang haris dilakukan, apalagi jika ia tak ada gambaran sama sekali mengenai kegalauan Sai.

"Apa kau tidak kerasan di sini?" tanyanya.

Hikaru bisa melihat Sai menegang, tapi ia menjawab dengan hati-hati, "Tentu hamba senang Tuanku membawa hamba ke sini... Suasana di sini sangat enak, begitu teduh dan menenteramkan. Hanya saja, hamba merasa tak enak hati terus-menerus menyalahgunakan kebaikan Gen'an-osho..."

"Tidak sama sekali, menurut Gen'an-sensei. Malah, ia merasa senang bisa menerima dan menjamumu."

"Gen'an-osho hanya terlalu baik," ujar Sai lirih. "Tapi bagaimanapun, ini adalah rumah peristirahatan Sesshou-sama. Apa jadinya bila beliau tahu bahwa hamba ada di sini, terlebih jika tanpa sepengetahuan beliau..."

Hikaru tak menjawab, karena sungguh ia tak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Ataukah hamba salah?" meski ia menyatakan demikian, Hikaru tak mendengar keterkejutan di dalamnya. Jelas, apapun itu, Sai telah memikirkannya dalam-dalam. "Apakah kehadiran hamba di sini adalah atas titah Sesshou-sama?"

"Sai..."

Kelihatannya kini Sai menganggap Hikaru tak lain adalah komplotan Michinaga, karena mendadak ia beringsut menjauh dan mulai menyembah.

"Ampuni hamba, Paduka. Hamba telah lancang, bicara tak sepantasnya, tak tahu kedudukan hamba sendiri. Mohon Paduka sudi menyampaikan pada Sesshou-sama bahwa hamba sama sekali tidak bermaksud menggugat kuasa beliau, hamba sama sekali tidak haus dengan jabatan. Hamba hanyalah anak kampung, sudah merupakan suatu kebanggaan dan berkah tak terkira bagi hamba jika hamba diperkenankan mengabdi, bahkan hanya sebagai pesuruh sekalipun."

"Sai, kumohon jangan begini lagi..."

Tapi Sai tetap bergeming.

"Hamba berjanji takkan melakukan apapun yang sekiranya membuat murka Sesshou-sama. Jika Sesshou-sama masih menganggap hamba sebagai ancaman, dengan sukarela hamba menerima jikalau hamba tak lagi diperkenankan mengabdi di ibukota. Biarlah hamba pergi ke Dazaifu ... atau pulang ke kampung halaman hamba di Izumo..."

"Sai! Sudah tak ada siapapun lagi di Dazaifu atau Izumo!"

Sungguh Hikaru tak tahu kenapa ia meneriakkannya, atau bahkan sempat berpikir apa yang mungkin terbit di benak Sai, ketika mendengar pernyataan itu keluar darinya. Hening menyelimuti ketika mata Sai mengembang nanar.

"Apa … saudara-saudara hamba... Ayahanda hamba... Ibunda hamba..."

Ia merasa tak ada jalan mundur kali ini. Sai toh satu saat harus tahu juga.

"Benar. Seluruh keluargamu sudah tiada, Sai..."

Sai di hadapannya tampak terpuruk. Air mata mengalir perlahan di pipinya.

"Ha-hamba … I-ini semua … salah hamba..."

"Tentu tidak, Sai."

"Apakah … seluruh keluarga hamba … dihukum mati … karena kesalahan hamba?"

"Bukan begitu, Sai... Dengar..."

"Tiadakah belas kasihan di hati Sesshou-sama? Kami bagaimanapun masih terikat darah dengan beliau..."

Hikaru merasa tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mendekat, meraih bahu Sai dan mengguncangnya. "Sai, dengar! Kau tidak salah apapun, kau tidak membawa kehancuran pada keluargamu. Paham?" Tanpa ia sadari benar-benar konsekuensinya, ia pun mulai merapal informasi yang ia dapat dari hasil browsing di internet dalam beberapa hari terakhir, sejak ia tahu siapa keluarga Sai. "Ayahmu hidup hingga usia 60-an, bagaimanapun itu melebihi ekspektasi rata-rata usia pada masanya, kan? Sepeninggalmu, ia masih menjabat sebagai Chunagon, sebelum kembali ke Dazaifu dan menjadi jenderal ternama dalam pertempuran melawan invasi Toi. Setelah itu ia pulang ke Heian-kyo, dan menolak jabatan Chunagon demi memberi jabatan Sachiben pada putra keduanya, Fujiwara no Tsunesuke."

"Tsunesuke?" Sai mengerjap. "Adinda hamba Tsunesuke … menjadi Sachiben?"

Baru Hikaru sadar bahwa bahkan laki-laki yang disebut sebagai putra pertama Takaie, Fujiwara no Yoshiyori, berusia lebih muda ketimbang Sai. Berarti Sai seharusnya adalah putra tertua, pewaris ayahnya. Itu, kalau ia lahir dari istri sah, atau setidaknya Takaie mengakuinya sebagai anak.

Tapi bukankah menurut Sai, di masa-masa terakhir hidupnya, akhirnya Takaie mau mengakuinya? Kalau begitu, wajar jika ia merasa beban keluarga ada di pundaknya, dan merasa ketakutan bahwa kesalahan kecilnya menjadi sumber bencana bagi keluarganya.

"Benar," angguk Hikaru. "Ayahmu menolak beberapa jabatan, lantas ia pensiun sewaktu usianya 66 tahun. Saat itu ia menjabat sebagai Zen-Chunagon. Jelas, kan? Kau tidak menyebabkan keluargamu hancur."

Pastinya ia tak perlu bilang, bahwa ayah Sai tak pernah mencapai jabatan lebih dari Chunagon, lantas meminta izin pada Kaisar untuk pergi dari ibukota untuk kembali ke Dazaifu. Begitu kembali ke ibukota pun, selalu menolak jabatan yang diberikan padanya. Atau yang lebih mengherankan: bahwa ia pensiun dan wafat pada tahun yang sama. Atau bahwa semua itu kemungkinan besar ada hubungannya dengan insiden Sai.

"Tapi, bagaimana Paduka tahu? Ayahanda baru berusia 39 tahun ketika hamba mendapatkan … musibah itu. Dan waktu baru berlalu 6 tahun... Bagaimana mungkin Paduka tahu yang terjadi bertahun-tahun ke depan?"

"Kurasa aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi," Hikaru menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah tak bisa kembali lagi kini. "Sai, dengar. Ada hal yang harus kuceritakan."

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Maaf aku baru update setelah sebulan, bulan kemaren itu UAS jadi aku sumpah ga sempet buat nulis lanjutan Kelopak Wisteria Gugur. Terus terang, sebenernya aku ga ada ide sih... Aku malah bikin beberapa fanfic Hunter x Hunter dan Hikaru no Go lain (beberapa belum sempet aku publish juga).

Omong-omong, makasih buat temen-temen yang udah setia ngikutin cerita ini, khususnya yang udah nyempetin kasi review (walo dikit hixhixhix). Kelopak Wisteria Gugur Part Hikaru udah hampir kelar. Sebenernya aku udah nyiapin Part Waya dan Part Akira, tapi jujur aja aku masih ragu buat postnya hehehe... Gimana ya?


	19. Hikaru: Chapter 18 - Aliran Waktu

**Chapter 18. Aliran Waktu**

**.**

Sai hanya bisa terduduk lemas, sementara matanya membelalak, begitu Hikaru menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Hamba … telah meninggal seribu tahun lalu … dan menghantui Paduka?" ulangnya, nanar.

Sedikit rasa bersalah menyelusup di benak Hikaru, tapi di titik ini ia benar-benar tak bisa mundur lagi. "Benar," katanya. "Dan kini saat kau tahu aku bukan Hikaru Genji seperti yang kau sangka, kuharap kau bisa benar-benar berhenti memanggilku 'Paduka' atau 'Hikaru no kimi' atau semacamnya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan berulang kali."

"Tapi, Hikaru-sama..."

"Ah, ah, Hikaru-sama juga tidak boleh!"

Sai tampak menelan ludah. "Hikaru," katanya akhirnya. "Tolong katakan ini mimpi. Setidaknya, tolong katakan ini tidak benar!"

"Maafkan aku, Sai..."

"Tapi...," Sai menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Ini tidak mungkin! Ini benar-benar mustahil! Tidak mungkin hamba pernah menjadi hantu..."

"Sayangnya begitu nyatanya, Sai..."

"Tapi ini...," ia menatap tangannya. "Hamba bisa menyentuh benda-benda, hamba bisa berjalan, hamba bisa melihat bayangan hamba di air... Apakah hamba berada di alam sesudah kematian? Apa ini nirwana?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hikaru. "Apa Hikaru adalah … semacam dewa?"

"Sayangnya bukan," geleng Hikaru. "Kau masih di dunia manusia."

"Lalu apa? Apa hamba … bereinkarnasi? Tapi mengapa hamba masih mengingat kehidupan masa lalu hamba dengan begitu jelas? Dan mengapa … hamba tidak mengingat kehidupan kedua hamba?"

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu jawabannya, Sai. Yang jelas seperti tadi kukatakan: benar, kau telah meninggal seribu tahun lalu dan menghantui goban kakekku. Kau mengajariku go sewaktu aku masih kecil. Lantas begitu aku jadi pro, kau menghilang begitu saja. Aku mencarimu selama ini, aku benar-benar menyerah, mengira kau memang sudah pergi ke dunia lain. Baru belum lama ini aku mendapat kabar bahwa mendadak ditemukan kembali di Sungai Yodo, enam tahun lalu," ia merekap seluruh ceritanya dalam sejam terakhir.

"Tapi … tapi..."

"Aku tahu ini sulit sekali dipercaya. Aku tak punya cara untuk membuktikannya, tapi aku sepenuhnya jujur soal ini."

"Lantas mengapa … hamba tak bisa mengingat masa-masa ketika bersama Hikaru?" ia memegang kepalanya. "Sekeras apapun hamba berusaha, hamba masih tak dapat mengingatnya. Shuusaku-sama dan Touya-sama yang disebutkan Hikaru ... Hamba ... sama sekali tidak ..."

"Sai?"

Baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, bahkan semasa Sai menjadi hantu, Hikaru melihat Sai sefrustrasi itu. Ia tak lagi memegang kepalanya, ia menjenggutnya kini, dan ada kerung dalam di antara kedua matanya. Lantas begitu saja, tahu-tahu kedua bola matanya berputar ke atas, dan ia terjatuh ke belakang.

"SAI!" teriak Hikaru, untungnya tepat waktu menangkap tubuh Sai sebelum ia menghantam tanah. Dengan dada berguruh kencang, disadarinya bahwa napas Sai putus-putus, dan ketika ia memberanikan diri mengecek, hanya bagian putih bola matanya yang terlihat di balik kelopak mata Sai yang terpejam.

Teriakan Hikaru, untungnya, menarik perhatian sepasang cantrik yang baru saja keluar dari Phoenix Hall. Segera saja, kedua cantrik tersebut berlari melintasi jembatan merah yang menghubungkan Phoenix Hall dengan tepian sungai.

Sebuat mereka menggotong tubuh Sai kembali ke kediaman Gen'an-sensei, pikiran Hikaru hanya bisa membisikkan frasa pendek, "Bertahanlah, Sai. Kumohon..."

.

* * *

.

Meskipun tidak ada rumah sakit di dekat sana, kuil itu, syukurlah, memiliki fasilitas kesehatan yang lumayan memadai. Hikaru tahu beberapa kuil juga merangkap sebagai tempat terapi alternatif untuk kasus medis maupun non-medis, dan kendati Byodo-in tidak termasuk dalam kategori tersebut, setidaknya mereka berpengalaman untuk sekadar menangani kasus orang pingsan.

Segera setelah sadar, hal pertama yang diminta Sai adalah Hikaru. Awalnya Gen'an-sensei tidak mengizinkan—Hikaru tahu biksu itu menyalahkannya atas perkembangan Sai belakangan, ia tidak bilang tapi hal itu tersirat dari tatapan matanya—tapi manalah berani ia menolak permintaan Sai? Akhirnya, dengan sedikit kode peringatan, Hikaru pun diperkenankan untuk menemui Sai di kamarnya.

"Hikaru," sapa Sai ketika Hikaru membuka pintu geser dan mempersilakan dirinya sendiri masuk. Mantan bangsawan itu berusaha mengangkat dirinya dari atas futon, tapi Hikaru lekas menghambur ke arahnya untuk menahannya bangkit.

"Kau tiduran saja," ujarnya, memaksa kembali tubuh Sai agar kembali berbaring. "Tadi Gen'an-sensei menyuruhmu banyak istirahat, kan?"

"Hamba tidak apa-apa, hamba sudah baikan!"

Memang tak ada gunanya berdebat. Berdasarkan pengalaman, gurunya itu bukan cuma egois, tapi juga keras kepala.

"Maafkan hamba, membuat Hikaru khawatir," ucap Sai. Saking seringnya diucapkan, Hikaru sampai bosan dengan kata maaf. Kalau mau jujur, harusnya malah ia yang meminta maaf. Karena ia kurang perhitungan dalam menimbang perasaan Sai-lah, Sai menjadi seperti ini. "Maafkan hamba juga, meninggalkan Hikaru tanpa pesan sedikitpun..."

Kalimat itu membangkitkan harap di benak Hikaru. "Sai! Apa kau ingat?"

Sayangnya, Sai hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, sama sekali..."

"Oh…"

Sang mantan bangsawan itu menunduk. Tangannya mempermainkan ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Hikaru, bisakah Hikaru menceritakan pada hamba lebih jelas lagi? Bagaimana kita bertemu? Apa yang kita lakukan bersama? Bagaimana hamba meninggalkan Hikaru?"

"Tu-tunggu, Sai, aku tak bisa menjawab semua itu sekaligus."

Hikaru mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Sai dan mulai bercerita. Ekspresi Sai berubah-ubah sepanjang cerita, yang kadang membuat Hikaru tersenyum dalam hati. Sesekali ia tersenyum, sesekali ia meringis, dan sesekali juga ia menyiratkan bersit perih.

Bersama cerita Hikaru, terbuka pula beribu pertanyaan. Sosok seperti apa dia. Bagaimana kesehariannya bersama Hikaru. Bagaimana ia pergi. Bagaimana perasaan Hikaru ketika ia pergi. Siapa yang menjadi inangnya sebelum Hikaru. Bagaimana perkembangan dunia dalam seribu tahun ini.

Hikaru berusaha menjawab sedikit demi sedikit. Tak ada gunanya memberi tahu Sai seluruhnya, seharusnya ia memanggil ingatannya sendiri, bukan disuapi oleh Hikaru. Ditambah, terlalu banyak asupan justru mungkin akan terasa berlebihan bagi Sai, seperti sudah digarisbawahi Gen'an-sensei, ia tak ingin hal ini justru menjadi kontraproduktif bagi perkembangan Sai. Dan tampaknya Sai juga tak berkeberatan, bahwa Hikaru tak menjawab begitu saja semua pertanyaannya sekaligus. Masih ada begitu banyak waktu, demikian pikir Hikaru. Waktu seribu tahun tak harus dirangkum hanya dalam sehari.

Kisah Hikaru mengenai Sai mengalir bersama aliran formasi batu-batu go yang ia tempatkan di atas goban, di beranda kediaman Gen'an-sensei pada sore hari, ditemani dengan secangkir teh dan latar belakang detak suara batu membentur papan. Kisah Hikaru mengenai Sai mengalir bersama percakapan mereka, di antara langkah mereka di atas bebatuan yang menghampari jalan setapak dan jembatan yang melintang di atas danau, tatkala Hikaru mengajak Sai berjalan-jalan di halaman Byodo-in yang luas. Kisah Hikaru mengenai Sai mengalir bersama lantunan nada dari ryuteki fue Sai, tatkala mereka berbincang di bawah naungan pohon rindang di tepi danau. Kisah mereka mengalir bersama juga dengan aliran waktu, yang kendati bergemericik tapi tak pelak mengalir pasti.

Mereka punya begitu banyak waktu. Tidak ada perlunya terburu-buru.

Karena di sana, di bawah rentang sayap burung api yang melindungi mereka dari kejamnya dunia, aliran waktu seakan berhenti.

.

* * *

.

"Benar kata Gen'an-sensei, di sini benar-benar indah, ya...," ujar Hikaru, sembari mendayung sampannya mengikuti aliran sungai yang tenang.

Sore itu sama seperti sore-sore biasanya dalam beberapa minggu terakhir. Bedanya adalah Hikaru dan Sai mendapat izin Gen'an-sensei untuk keluar Byodo-in, walau masih berada di wilayah sekitar situ, dan pergi bersampan menikmati petang. Sai mengatakan bahwa dahulu para bangsawan acap bersampan di sana—termasuk dia, sebelum jabatannya meningkat dan hubungannya dengan Michinaga menjadi lebih tegang—jadi tentu saja Hikaru ingin mencoba pengalaman itu. Terlebih, dengan upaya penerimaan diri ditambah bermain di tepi danau nyaris setiap hari, Sai telah dapat mengatasi fobianya terhadap air, sehingga Hikaru berani menjajakkan kaki di sungai itu.

Walau ini adalah kali pertama ia mencoba, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hikaru untuk mencerna arahan Sai dan menavigasi sampannya membelah sungai. Lagipula tidak sulit, permukaan air benar-benar tenang, sama sekali tidak ada arus sedikitpun. Hikaru bahkan hanya perlu sesekali mendayung, selebihnya membiarkan aliran air membawa mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya tak banyak bicara. Hikaru asyik menikmati aliran sungai beserta pemandangan indah barisan pepohonan yang menudungi sisi kanan dan kiri sungai. Atap merah Hou-ou-do menyembul dari baliknya, kontras dengan dedaunan yang hijau. Suara derik jangkrik dan serangga musim panas lain mengalun dari balik rerumputan dan rapat pepohonan, menyajikan simfoni sebagai pengiring perjalanan mereka.

Saat itu sudah minggu kedua Agustus, yang artinya sudah enam minggu Hikaru dan Sai menetap di Byodo-in. Waktu sudah bergulir memasuki puncak musim panas. Bersama dengan itu, prospek gembira mengenai perkembangan kesehatan Sai membuat dada Hikaru menggembung dengan rasa bungah dan harapan. Sebentar lagi Sai akan melewati dua bulan masa percobaan dan pengawasan rutinnya, yang artinya setelah asesmen final dua minggu lagi, jika lancar, Sai akan bisa hanya menjalani rawat jalan sebulan sekali.

Itu juga berarti Hikaru akan bisa menjadi wali Sai, dan membawanya keluar dari Byodo-in untuk hidup di tengah-tengah masyarakat, hal yang menurutnya justru akan lebih memicu perkembangan mental Sai. Ia sudah punya rencana mengenai hal ini. Proyeksi masa depan yang jelas, bahkan.

"Kalau kau sembuh nanti, kita akan keluar dari Byodo-in, dan pergi ke Osaka. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sai? Aku akan meminta transfer ke Kansai Ki-In, dan kau juga bisa ikut ujian pro."

Sai—yang tengah merunduk di atas sampan, sebelah tangannya yang terjulur keluar sampan tercelup di permukaan air, menyaring aliran air—mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Hikaru.

"Ujian pro?"

"Ah, itu cuma tes kecil supaya kau bisa jadi profesional."

"Profesional?"

"Ah, itu adalah sebutan untuk orang yang bermain dan mengajar go secara profesional, maksudnya kita mendapat bayaran untuk itu." Dipikir-pikir, Sai adalah guru go untuk Kaisar, jadi bisa dibilang dia juga pro pada masanya.

"Apa itu artinya hamba bisa kembali ke Heian-kyo?" tanya Sai penuh harap.

Ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? "Ah, tidak, tidak. Kita tidak akan mengajar Kaisar, Sai," terang Hikaru, berusaha menghindari penjelasan mengenai ketidakberadaan Heian-kyo sekarang. Mungkin itu bisa jadi penjelasan untuk lain waktu.

"Jika tidak mengajar Kaisar, apa kita akan mengajar para kuge?""

"Kuge? Ah, tidak, tidak. Beberapa mungkin, ya…," Hikaru agak mengerung, di kepalanya berputar beberapa sosok teman-teman dan langganannya yang nama keluarganya pernah ia lihat bertebaran di sana-sini sewaktu ia melakukan riset di Byodo-in guna melacak keberadaan Sai dalam sejarah. Ochi, contohnya. Apa ia tahu kalau ia adalah keturunan bangsawan Korea?

Ah, tidak perlu tahu pun, ia sudah arogan.

"Kalau tidak mengajar kuge, lantas mengajar siapa? Hamba dengar, rakyat biasa tidak bermain go…"

"Um… Zaman sudah berubah, Sai. Go sekarang bisa dimainkan siapa saja."

Memang tak bisa disangkal bahwa walau sudah seribu tahun berlalu dan go tak lagi menjadi monopoli kaum tertentu, tetap saja dunia go profesional dipenuhi nama-nama yang tak asing dalam sejarah. Mungkin karena mendalami go secara serius tak hanya membutuhkan kecerdasan, tetapi juga uang. Di luar seminar umum, orang-orang yang mampu membayar profesional sepertinya untuk shidougo privat hanyalah orang berduit. Mungkin Hikaru bisa dikatakan sangat beruntung. Dalam situasi normal, berapa yang harus keluarganya keluarkan untuk mendapatkan les privat setiap malam (sepanjang hari, bahkan) dari seorang go-pro sekelas Sai, coba?

Mata Sai agak berkilat cerah mendengar kata 'siapa saja'. "Ah, kalau begitu, apakah Hikaru juga … um … pu-pu…"

"Go-pro? Ah, aku belum bilang, ya? Benar, aku bekerja sebagai go-pro, ah, itu istilah untuk pemain go profesional," tambahnya melihat kebingungan di wajah Sai. "Aku bahkan memiliki beberapa gelar. Salah satunya adalah gelar yang pernah kaumiliki, Sai, Honinbou."

Membicarakan mengenai gelar, khususnya Honinbou, mau tak mau membuat batin Hikaru teriris. Bukannya ia tidak sadar mengenai aliran waktu dan apa konsekuensinya bagi dirinya, tepatnya bagi gelarnya. Sekitar Juli-Agustus biasanya adalah waktu penyelenggaraan pertandingan perebutan gelar Honinbou. Meski ia mungkin masih dapat mempertahankan gelar Gosei-nya entah hingga kapan—berhubung Akira sebagai penantangnya bersikukuh tak mau mengambil alih gelar itu hingga Hikaru kembali, sebelum Ki-In bosan dan memaksanya mengambil alih gelar dengan alasan politis, tentu—tidak demikian halnya dengan Honinbou. Di turnamen itu, Akira sudah tersingkir dari Liga. Menurut kabar terbaru, yang Hikaru tahu ketika ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat sekilas halaman depan Weekly Go yang dilanggan Gen'an-sensei—ia menghindari membaca koran itu ataupun browsing mengenai turnamen go—Ochi dan Kurata sama-sama lolos dari klasemennya untuk memperebutkan kursi penantang sekitar sebulan lalu. Dengan alpanya Hikaru, kemungkinan besar final Liga langsung dilangsungkan seperti pertandingan perebutan gelar—_best 4 of 7_—dan kini salah satu dari mereka sudah dikukuhkan sebagai Honinbou.

Terus terang, sebagian batin Hikaru merasa sesak dengan kemungkinan itu. Bagaimanapun Honinbou adalah gelar yang ia incar sejak awal—mungkin benar kata Akira, ia terfiksasi dengan gelar itu. Tapi kalau memang begitu kenyataannya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi, karena jujur saja jika ia harus kembali ke Ki In dan menghadapi Akira (dan apapun konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi berkenaan dengan insiden Akira), ia lebih memilih berada di sini dan kehilangan semuanya.

Apa itu menjadikannya pengecut? Dan menjadikan urusan Sai sebagai tameng agar tak harus menghadapi akibat perbuatannya? Entahlah. Yang jelas ia tak ingin mempertanyakan hal itu kini.

Yang harus ia hadapi cepat atau lambat, sebenarnya. Bahkan walaupun ia berencana untuk meminta transfer, ia pasti perlu menjelaskan ke mana ia selama ini dan alasannya untuk pindah. Kemungkinan pihak Kansai Ki-In juga takkan begitu saja menerimanya tanpa penjelasan, terlebih dengan fakta bahwa ia mengabaikan begitu saja semua turnamen dan seminarnya dalam tiga bulan terakhir. Jika rencananya pindah ke Kansai gagal, mungkin ia harus menjalankan Rencana B untuk pindah ke China atau Korea. Mereka mungkin akan memintanya untuk mengikuti ujian ulang, entahlah. Yang jelas, kalau itu pun gagal, ia toh masih bisa menuruti jejak Touya-sensei untuk berlaga di turnamen amatir.

Itu, kalau ia memang masih punya tempat di dunia go.

"Honinbou?" pertanyaan Sai memecah rentetan pikiran Hikaru. Mengerjap, Hikaru mengusir kegundahannya jauh-jauh dan memasang senyum.

"Itu gelar yang diambil dari nama keluarga master go legendaris dari zaman Edo, Honinbou Shuusaku. Kau ingat, Sai? Dahulu ia menjadi inangmu, sekitar seabad sebelum kau bertemu denganku."

"Honinbou ... Shuusaku?" ia tampak makin tersesat. "Kalau tak salah, Hikaru pernah menyebut nama itu sebelumnya. Siapakah gerangan ia?"

"Nama aslinya Kuwabara Torajirou. Kalian bertemu waktu ia masih kecil, kalau tak salah. Aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana, sayangnya, kau tidak pernah cerita bagian itu padaku. Lalu kau membantunya menjadi pemain go terbaik sepanjang masa. Ia diangkat sebagai penerus nama Honinbou menggantikan gurunya."

"Hamba juga ... mengajari seseorang sebelum Hikaru?"

"Tidak bisa dikatakan mengajari, sih... Lebih seperti ... dia menjadi medium untukmu."

"Medium?"

"Dia menjadi perantara sehingga kau dapat bermain go, seperti itulah."

"Hamba merasuki Torajirou-sama dan menggerakkannya untuk bermain go?"

"Yah, seperti itulah...," angguk Hikaru terhadap terjemahan kasar Sai. "Kalian melawan banyak orang, bahkan bermain di istana. Sayangnya, ia meninggal dalam usia muda, dan meninggalkanmu terperangkap di dalam goban, sebelum aku menemukanmu."

Mata Sai tampak terbelalak, dan ia menangkupkan tangan ke mulutnya.

Tak memperhatikan reaksi Sai, Hikaru meneruskan, "Kau tahu? Dulu aku pernah cemburu sekali dengan Torajirou. Kau selalu memandang dia baik sekali, sedang aku selalu dibilang kejam. Wajar sih, dia membiarkanmu bermain dan sebagainya, sedangkan aku hanya menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri dan nyaris tak pernah membiarkanmu bermain dengan orang-orang hebat di luar sana. Aku bahkan tak pernah menghargaimu seperti seharusnya."

Sampan mengalir tenang di atas permukaan air, dan Hikaru masih melanjutkan, kali ini dengan nada mengawang.

"Kau hebat sekali, Sai...," ucapnya. "Kifu Shuusaku masih tetap dipelajari hingga saat ini, itu adalah karenamu. Sayang sekali aku baru menyadari kejeniusanmu setelah kau pergi. Tapi sejak detik itu, aku berjanji bahwa jika kau kembali padaku, aku pasti akan membawamu menuju Kami no Itte. Seperti impianmu!"

Mata Sai menatapnya dalam ekspresi yang tak dapat dibaca. Bahkan setelah satu setengah bulan berlalu, belum ada perkembangan dalam memori Sai, ia masih tampak selalu hilang arah setiap kali Hikaru bicara apapun mengenai masa lalu. Tapi Hikaru bertekad takkan kalah.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku pernah ke pulau tempat kau pernah bersama Torajiro, Innoshima," lanjut Hikaru. "Waktu itu musim panas, tapi katanya di sana akan indah sekali kalau musim gugur. Kau pasti kangen dengannya, jadi nanti kita ke sana, ya..."

Sai tak menjawab, malah mengalihkan wajahnya dan memandang kosong ke riak air yang tercipta di permukaan sungai. Helai-helai bagian depan rambutnya yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan.

Setelah pindah ke Byodo-in, Sai kembali memanjangkan rambutnya. Rambutnya sudah mencapai bahu sekarang, lurus dan menjuntai bak air terjun. Bukan karena di Byodo-in tidak ada tukang cukur, tentu. Mungkin karena di sini tidak ada pihak medis yang memaksanya memotong rambut dengan alasan kehigienisan dan kemudahan perawatan, atau alasan nostalgia, Hikaru tak begitu paham. Yang jelas tidak ada yang berkeberatan, malah kalau Hikaru mau jujur, ia lebih suka melihat Sai dengan rambut panjang. Rasanya seperti ia mendapatkan kembali Sai-nya yang dulu.

Sai mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, dan sesaat, wujud Sai di hadapannya bertumpang tindih dengan seseorang yang lain. Hikaru terhentak, dan tanpa sengaja perahu yang mereka tumpangi oleng. Untungnya, Sai bertindak cepat dan berhasil menyeimbangkan perahu sebelum keduanya terlempar ke sungai.

"Hikaru tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai, kelihatan agak panik, sementara Hikaru berusaha keras meredakan debar jantungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hikaru, meletakkan dayungnya dan duduk di sampan untuk menenangkan diri. Seakan menyadari sesuatu, ia berpaling pada Sai, memperhatikan reaksi fisik sang guru. "Kau sendiri tidak kenapa-kenapa?" tanyanya, mengingat bahwa kejadian kecil tadi mungkin lebih berdampak pada Sai ketimbang dirinya.

Sai, untungnya, menggeleng, dan barulah Hikaru bisa bernapas lega. Ini bagaimanapun adalah percobaan pertama Sai turun ke air di alam bebas. Walau setenang dan sedangkal apapun, sungai tetaplah sungai, dan Hikaru sungguh tak dapat memaafkan dirinya jika insiden kecil tadi men-_trigger_ sesuatu yang tak seharusnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudahi sampai di sini dan pulang, ya?"

Ia bisa melihat roman kecewa di wajah Sai, tapi mantan bangsawan itu mengangguk. Sama kecewanya, Hikaru bangkit dan mengayuh kembali sampannya melawan aliran air.

.

* * *

.

"Hamba ingin ke Izumo," begitu kata Sai mendadak, dalam salah satu sesi permainan mereka di beranda kediaman Gen'an-sensei.

Hikaru mengangkat tangannya dari batu yang ia letakkan di titik persilangan strategis antara dua kluster kecil Sai, langkah yang ia harap bisa memotong upaya Sai untuk mengklaim bagian tengah goban sebagai teritorinya. "Izumo?"

"Benar, ke kampung halaman hamba. Tepatnya, ke Itsukashi no kami no miya."

Ingatan Hikaru untuk hal-hal di luar formasi go agak payah, tapi lamat-lamat ia mengingat cerita Sai mengenai masa kecilnya. Kalau tak salah, ia menyebut Izumo-taisha, sebuah kuil Shinto yang dikatakan sebagai salah satu kuil tertua di Jepang, sebagai tempat ia dibesarkan.

"Ibunda hamba dahulu menetap di sana," terang Sai. Agak aneh, mendengar Sai menyebut masa lalunya sebagai sesuatu yang jauh, meskipun memang begitu kenyataannya. "Jadi mungkin di sana pula beliau dikebumikan."

Sai menjawab langkah Hikaru dengan menguatkan formasinya di pojok kanan. Ini langkah yang tidak biasa untuk ukuran Sai. Mengapa ia menghindari konfrontasi di area tengah? Di titik ini, seharusnya Hikaru bisa mengklaim teritori Sai dalam sepuluh langkah.

"Hamba diharapkan untuk dapat membawa ibunda hamba ke istana," lanjut Sai sendu, seraya menempatkan batunya di titik yang sudah diprediksi Hikaru, "tapi jangan kata membahagiakan beliau, setelah dikirim ke Komatsu, hamba tak pernah bertemu dengan ibunda hamba lagi. Hamba selalu berpikir waktunya belum tepat, kedudukan hamba belum cukup baik, hamba belum dapat menjamin kedudukan Ibunda di istana. Bahkan hingga akhir, hamba belum dapat menunaikan kewajiban hamba. Entah bagaimana perasaan Ibunda, ketika menerima kabar mengenai hamba. Ketika hamba mendapatkan kesempatan kedua seperti ini, setidaknya hamba ingin mengunjungi makam beliau dan memohon maaf..."

Hikaru menempatkan batu berikutnya. "Apa kau yakin di sana makam ibumu, Sai? Siapa sebenarnya nama keluarga ibumu? Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke makam keluarganya..."

"Hamba ... tidak begitu paham mengenai keluarga ibunda hamba," ujar Sai pelan. "Sebelum mengandung hamba, beliau adalah seorang miko, sedangkan kakenda hamba hanyalah seorang pejabat kecil di bawah Izumo-kokuso."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita bisa mencari makam ibumu?"

Sai menundukkan kepalanya. "Bahkan hanya berkunjung ke kuil dan berdoa pun tak mengapa... Tentu, hamba sadar bahwa permintaan ini begitu merepotkan, jadi hamba takkan memaksa. Hamba sudah cukup bahagia tinggal di sini."

Mata Hikaru mengekor Sai yang meletakkan batunya di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Apakah ini jebakan, atau kesalahan? Tidak biasanya langkah Sai begitu mudah diprediksi, bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu lemah. Mungkin memang jebakan, pikirnya kemudian, mengerahkan lebih banyak konsentrasinya untuk memprediksi taktik Sai.

Diam-diam ia mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan Sai. Mata mantan bangsawan itu terpusat pada goban, tapi Hikaru sudah terlalu kenal dirinya untuk tahu bahwa perhatiannya tidak ada di sana.

Setelah Hikaru membuka masa lalunya bersama Sai, ada perubahan pada diri mantan bangsawan itu, Hikaru memperhatikan. Bukan perubahan semacam ia lebih sering termenung dan seakan tidak ada di tempat—itu sangat bisa Hikaru prediksi. Ini adalah perubahan lain yang sesungguhnya sangat mengkhawatirkan, karena merusak hakikat keberadaan Sai hingga ke dasarnya. Ini adalah masalah Sai dan cintanya pada go.

Go, go, dan go selalu adalah satu-satunya fokus Sai, jiwanya, cintanya, inti keberadaannya. Atau setidaknya begitu impresi Hikaru terhadap gurunya. Dulu. Semasa ia menjadi hantu. Ia tak pernah bicara mengenai apapun yang lain. Keluarganya. Hobinya selain go. Asal usulnya.

Tapi Sai ini berbeda. Hikaru seakan melihat Sai yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya. Belakangan ia lebih sering menyendiri, memainkan ryuteki fue-nya dalam nada-nada melankolis yang menyayat. Dan sungguh, Hikaru tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Mungkinkah karena hantu hanyalah berkas jejak keinginan yang tersisa ketika seseorang meninggal, sehingga keinginan itu tak hanya menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mengikatnya pada dunia, tetapi juga membentuk inti eksistansinya dan meniadakan aspek-aspek dirinya yang lain? Mungkinkah hanya sebatas itu Sai yang ia kenal, hanya kepingan penyesalan dan ambisi yang tak tergenapi? Seperti juga hantu orang yang mati karena dibunuh mungkin hanya akan hadir untuk balas dendam, maka arwah penasaran orang yang mati karena go hadir hanya untuk go? Dan kini, ketika arwah tersebut terlahir kembali, mendadak ia memiliki segala yang semula tak ia punya—bukan cuma tubuh, tapi juga keinginan lain?

Ataukah Hikaru yang selalu melihat segalanya dalam perspektif yang salah? Mungkinkah ia selalu hanya melihat satu sisi dari seseorang, lantas menganggap satu sisi tersebut adalah keseluruhan orang itu, dan meniadakan yang lain? Seperti ketika ia menyangka seluruh inti keberadaan Akira adalah go-nya, dan ia kesulitan untuk mengikuti bahwa Akira juga punya hasrat lain, harapan lain, yang tidak harus selalu berawal dan berakhir pada go. Seperti itu jugakah Sai?

Setelah kegagalannya untuk menggenapi keinginan dan harapan Akira, akankah ia juga menegasi keinginan Sai?

Mungkin karena perih dalam nada suara Sai yang jelas sekali terdengar, atau mungkin juga karena rasa bersalahnya, yang akhirnya mendorong Hikaru untuk menyanggupi.

"Baik, nanti kita ke Izumo," janji Hikaru.

"Terima kasih, Hikaru," jawab Sai, menempatkan batu berikutnya, membuat Hikaru mengerang. Sai menjebaknya dalam pertarungan ko yang tak bisa ia menangkan.

.

* * *

.

Menyanggupi permintaan Sai mungkin mudah, perkara mewujudkannya adalah perkara lain lagi. Gen'an-sensei—mendadak berubah menjadi orangtua protektif semenjak jelas bahwa Hikaru tak bisa bertanggung jawab atas Sai—menentang hal tersebut, mengatakan perjalanan itu terlalu beresiko. Dari Uji ke Izumo mungkin hanya makan waktu 4,5 jam naik mobil (karena dengan kondisi Sai, naik transportasi umum jauh lebih beresiko), tapi siapa yang akan bertanggungjawab atas Sai selama itu? Perjalanan ke Izumo dari Kyoto dengan berjalan kaki hanya makan waktu 3 hari, kemungkinan 5-6 hari dengan mengingat medan dan cara perjalanan di masa lalu, jadi terbuka kemungkinan dahulu Sai tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke Izumo sewaktu ia diserang dan bunuh diri. Bagaimana jika perjalanan ini justru akan berdampak buruk bagi kondisi psikologis Sai?

Kekhawatiran Gen'an-sensei jelas sangat beralasan. Waktu Sai baru beberapa hari di Byodo-in, ia sudah bersimbah air mata tiga kali dan pingsan sekali—semua gara-gara Hikaru. Bukan tak mungkin di titik ini, Gen'an-sensei mempertimbangkan akan menuntut hak wali atas Sai atau mengembalikan Sai ke unit psikiatri, apapun untuk menjauhkan Hikaru dari sang mantan bangsawan itu. Bayangkan jika ia harus melepas Sai dalam perjalanan panjang bersama pemuda tersebut.

Kadang Hikaru bingung sendiri mengenai bagaimana dan sejak kapan otoritas ini berubah. Bukankah ia, Hikaru, yang sejak semula diniatkan untuk menjadi wali Sai? Gen'an-sensei, bagaimanapun, hanyalah sebagai alat untuk membantu tujuan Hikaru untuk mengeluarkan Sai dari rumah sakit. Tapi mengapa setelah mengenal Sai, lebih lagi setelah mengetahui latar belakang Sai, ia menjadi protektif terhadap pemuda itu? Ia tak hanya menjaga karena menganggap Sai sebagai salah seorang anggota klannya, atau menghormatinya karena darah bangsawannya, Gen'an-sensei bahkan kelihatan menyayangi Sai bak putra sendiri. Apakah karena ia menggunakan identitas keponakannya sebagai persona Sai, ia jadi terlarut menjadikan Sai sebagai pengganti keponakannya yang hilang?

Benar, Fujiwara Shigenobu yang identitasnya ia pakai untuk Sai adalah manusia nyata, bukan fiktif. Ia benar-benar putra tunggal dari kakak Gen'an-sensei, yang berarti seharusnya menjadi kepala kuil Byodo-in menggantikan ayahnya kelak. Namun, seperti sudah dikatakan Gen'an-sensei pada Murakami, pemuda itu menolak menjadi biksu dan malah bergabung dengan rombongan Noh lantas pergi dari kuil. Yang tidak disampaikan Gen'an-sensei adalah bahwa pemuda itu kabur bersama kekasihnya, yang merupakan pemain kabuki ternama, bukan Noh seperti ceritanya dulu, dan tak kedengaran lagi kabar beritanya sejak sekitar delapan tahun lalu. Ayahnya menjadi stress lantas jatuh sakit dan meninggal, sehingga status kepala kuil jatuh ke tangan Gen'an-sensei.

Mungkin takdir memang bergerak dengan cara yang aneh, karena bukankah delapan tahun lalu, kurang-lebih, adalah waktu ketika Hikaru bertemu Sai?

Hikaru sudah melihat foto Shigenobu—yang asli, bukan foto Sai hasil rekayasa yang diberikan Gen'an-sensei pada Murakami-sensei, yang kemungkinan besar dibuat berdasarkan hasil _hacking_ ke data rumah sakit, entah bagaimana caranya. Walau secara detail mereka tidak benar-benar mirip, beberapa fitur wajahnya mengingatkannya pada Sai, seperti garis wajahnya yang halus dan matanya yang teduh. Jika hal ini membuat nostalgia dan kerinduan Gen'an-sensei terhadap keponakannya membangkitkan insting protektifnya, ia sungguh bisa mengerti.

Sesungguhnya ini adalah hal yang bagus. Tidak berhenti dari sekadar melepaskannya dari penjara bernama rumah sakit jiwa, Gen'an-sensei memberi tak hanya tempat tinggal, tapi juga keluarga bagi sang mantan bangsawan malang itu. Masalahnya, kini Hikaru merasa justru hal ini berbalik melawannya.

Soal Gen'an-sensei yang menatapnya dengan mata penuh tuduhan, ketika mereka kembali dengan membawa tubuh Sai yang tak sadarkan diri, bisa ia terima, bahkan sudah dapat ia perkirakan pada batas tertentu. Masalahnya, sungguh ia tak menyangka bagaimana itu mempengaruhi rencana masa depannya bersama Sai.

Namun, tentu saja, Gen'an-sensei tak dapat menolak jika Sai sendiri yang memohon. Gurunya itu pada dasarnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Hikaru untuk memaksanya bermain—menyembah, memohon, dan menangis—bedanya hanyalah bahwa alih-alih merengek dan berguling-guling (atau membuat lawannya muntah, dalam kasus Hikaru) ia berakting sedih dan rapuh yang membuat biksu itu iba. Aksinya kurang dramatis tanpa adanya ia membiarkan rambut panjang serta jubahnya menghampar di lantai, sementara ia terpuruk tersedu-sedu membasahi lengan kariginunya, memang—tapi bukan berarti meniadakan efektivitasnya. Bagaimana Sai mampu memaksa orang tunduk dengan berlagak lemah sembari tetap mempertahankan keanggunannya sungguh tak bisa Hikaru mengerti, tapi itu kenyataan yang sudah sekian lama tak lagi ia pertanyakan.

Akhirnya Gen'an-sensei memberinya izin dengan dua syarat: bahwa mereka harus memakai mobil pribadi dan Hikaru harus meminta izin Murakami-sensei. Untuk alasan pertama Hikaru bisa mengerti, ia sudah melakukan _browsing_ untuk mencaru rute transportasi umum yang paling memungkinkan, dan hasilnya malah naik transportasi umum ke sana terlalu menyusahkan. Masalahnya, kenapa juga harus memberitahukan Murakami-sensei? Jelas ini adalah skema untuk memaksanya membatalkan janjinya pada Sai.

Tapi Hikaru bertekad takkan kalah. Sai yang dulu tak pernah meminta apapun selain bermain go, dan Sai yang ini bahkan tak pernah meminta apapun sama sekali sebelumnya. Hikaru pernah bersumpah pada Kami bahwa jika diberikan kesempatan kedua, ia akan berusaa melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sai. Jadi dengan tekad itu, ia melakukan segala daya upaya untuk membujuk Murakai-sensei. Untungnya, dokter itu menganggap perkembangan Sai belakangan—minus seminggu pertama—tergolong baik, sehingga dengan catatan bahwa perjalanan mereka harus ditemani seorang tenaga medis, ia pun memberi izin.

Gen'an-sensei memberi bantuan untuk bagian ini dengan menyiapkan seorang biksu sebagai supir, yang selain berpengalaman dalam navigasi, juga punya latar belakang medis. Ia sendiri akan ikut dalam rombongan, sehingga Hikaru tak perlu khawatir akan merasa canggung.

Perjalanan mereka dilakukan pada Senin pagi, demi menghindari waktu ramainya kuil karena kunjungan turis. Sai tertidur di bahu Hikaru nyaris sepanjang perjalanan, dan Hikaru tak tega mengubah posisinya karena takut membangunkannya. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan Gen'an-sensei yang mencuri-curi lihat ke arahnya di tengah perbincangannya dengan sang supir sepanjang perjalanan, tapi untungnya sang biksu tak bicara apa-apa, sehingga ia bisa berpura-pura tak menyadarinya.

Gen'an-sensei curiga ada hubungan antara ia dan Sai, itu sudah pasti. Sang biksu tak pernah bertanya apalagi menentang, sehingga ia tak perlu menjelaskan, tapi itu juga berarti ia tak punya kesempatan untuk menyangkal. Ia tahu seperti itu juga pandangan para biksu lain—yang tak bisa ia salahkan sebenarnya, jika ia berada pada posisi mereka. Masalahnya, mereka semua tahu siapa dia, dan karena mereka lumayan _up to date_ dengan perkembangan dunia go (Gen'an-sensei melanggan Weekly Go, oh Kami!), jadi kemungkinan mereka juga tahu mengenai kasusnya dengan Akira dan kaburnya ia dari dunia go. Mereka tak pernah usil apalagi menghakimi, memang, tapi tak urung itu membuatnya tak enak. Seolah memang benar ia adalah tukang selingkuh, yang kabur dari tunangannya demi bersama pria lain dan menjadikan Byodo-in sebagai tempat persembunyian mereka. Sejauh ini, hanya sedikit biksu yang tahu mengenai siapa dan apa sesungguhnya Sai, jadi wajar jika itu kesimpulan yang mereka ambil. Untunglah para biksu itu benar-benar melepaskan diri dari dunia sehingga menyimpan apapun kecurigaan mereka (jika memang ada) untuk diri mereka sendiri, karena kalau tidak, sudah pasti sekarang ini rumor sudah menyebar dan sepasukan reporter sudah menyerbu Byodo-in.

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka telah mencapai akhir. Hikaru tanpa sengaja tertidur di setengah jalan, dan baru terbangun ketika sang supir menghentikan kendaraan dan mengumumkan bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Lepas dari jerat alam mimpi, ia menggoyang pelan tubuh Sai untuk membangunkannya. Sang mantan bangsawan itu mengucek mata dan kelihatan agak bingung, tapi ketika melihat gerbang Izumo-taisha dari balik kaca jendela, seketika itu juga matanya melebar.

Selintas, begitu lirih hingga Hikaru nyaris tak bisa menangkapnya, ia mendengar Sai berbisik, "Ibu … aku pulang…"

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Maafin aku lama banget baru update... Ini aku bikin ternyata malah kepanjangan, jadi chapter ini aku bagi 2. Chapter berikutnya bakal tayang bentar lagi, kok.

Terus terang aku deg-degan sama 2 chapter ini. Aku tadi sempet kepikiran buat ngubah ceritanya. Masalahnya endingnya udah aku tulis. Ternyata susah ya nyocokin cerita sama endingnya hahaha

Oya, soal timeline... Awalnya kan setting cerita ini 2007 (Hikaru 20 tahun jalan 21), soalnya aku berpatokan sama Hikaru no Go Timeline di Live Journal (katanya disadur dari Toriyama World) yang bilang kalo Ujian Pro itu tahun 2000 (Hikaru 14 tahun), Sai pergi tahun 2001, Hokuto Cup tahun 2002. Tapi aku baru sadar kalo di Chapter 79 ditulis Ujian Pro tahun 2001. Karena itu, setting waktu di cerita ini berubah jadi 2008, dan beberapa penyesuaian terpaksa dilakukan. Harap maklum, dan tolong kasi tau kalo masih ada yang salah ya...


	20. Hikaru: Chapter 19 - Pulang

**Chapter 19. Pulang**

.

Turun dari mobil, mereka bertiga—Hikaru, Sai, dan Gen'an-sensei—melintasi gerbang besar berwarna abu-abu yang memisahkan jalanan dari pekarangan kuil, sementara sang supir pergi mencari tempat parkir. Mereka sampai pada tengah hari, ketika kuil sedang sepi-sepinya. Matahari memang sedang terik saat itu, tapi untungnya panasnya agak teredam oleh deretan tudung pohon pinus yang menaungi daerah sekitarnya. Nostalgia sepertinya membasuh Sai, karena ia mulai berkali-kali menyeka wajahnya yang basah dengan ujung lengan haori yang ia kenakan.

Luasnya pekarangan Byodo-in mungkin masih tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan Izumo-taisha, atau begitu menurut Hikaru, ketika mereka menyusuri lorong yang dipagari deretan pinus menuju area Kuil Utama. Melewati gerbang perunggu yang membatasi area tersebut, mereka langsung disambut oleh bangunan Aula Pemujaan alias Haiden, dengan atapnya yang bagaikan sepasang sayap gagak terentang menantang langit. Berdasarkan hasil _browsing_ Hikaru semalam lewat ponselnya, bangunan ini menjadi primadona Izumo-taisha, berkat keberadaan seutas tali jerami maha-besar yang disebut shimenawa, tergantung melintang dari ujung satu pilar ke pilar lain. Gen'an-sensei mengatakan bahwa Haiden itu merupakan bangunan baru yang didirikan oleh keluarga Senge, salah satu cabang klan Izumo yang kini menjadi pengurus Izumo-taisha. Di belakang Haiden terletak Aula Utama alias Honden, tempat bersemayamnya patung Kami yang dipuja di kuil itu. Kompleks bangunan tersebut pertama kali dibangun pada era Heian akhir, tepatnya sekitar 47 tahun sebelum kelahiran Sai, dan sejak itu sudah berkali-kali dipugar walau tetap mempertahankan bentuk aslinya. Bangunan itu dahulu dikatakan sebagai kuil tertinggi di Jepang, bahkan mengalahkan Todaiji di Nara. Gaya arsitekturnya yang khas—yang disebut sebagai taisha-zukuri, ditandai oleh bentuk rumah panggung, serta keberadaan atap dari kulit kayu yang dihiasi dengan deretan kayu horizontal di puncaknya (katsuogi) dan sepasang kayu mencuat bak tanduk di kedua ujungnya (chigi)—dikatakan sebagai ciri arsitektur asli Shinto sebelum kedatangan agama Buddha di Jepang. Di museum dekat sini, demikian kata Gen'an-sensei, terdapat miniatur bangunan asli Honden yang dibangun pada masa Heian, jadi kalau mereka mau, mereka bisa berjalan-jalan ke sana sekalian napak tilas.

Gen'an-sensei memimpin mereka berdua melintasi halaman untuk menyucikan diri di temizuya, lantas menuju Haiden untuk menghaturkan sembah. Selepas itu, mereka mengitari Haiden untuk pergi ke tujuan berikutnya. Hikaru berpikir mereka akan menuju Aula Utama alias Honden, yang terletak tepat di belakang Haiden. Tapi rupanya perkiraannya salah, karena alih-alih pergi ke sana, Gen'an-sensei justru melintasi pekarangan Kuil Utama dan menuju area lain yang tidak terbuka untuk umum.

Seorang pria paruh baya ditemani seorang pemuda menyambut mereka segera begitu mereka memasuki gerbang di hadapan sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya adalah tempat tinggal keluarga pengurus kuil. Mereka tidak mengenakan kariginu sebagai atribut pendeta Shinto, tapi melihat pakaian berupa kosode putih dan hakama ungu yang mereka kenakan, kelihatannya keduanya adalah shinshoku alias pendeta di kuil ini. Gen'an-sensei langsung menghampiri mereka dan memberi salam, sehingga ini juga menjadi kode bagi Hikaru dan Sai untuk mengikuti contohnya. Dari interaksi di antara mereka, kelihatannya Gen'an-sensei dan kedua pria itu saling kenal.

Setelah rangkaian selamat datang dan pertanyaan bagaimana perjalanan mereka dan sejenisnya, barulah Gen'an-sensei berpaling padanya untuk memperkenalkan mereka.

"Seperti yang saya ceritakan lewat telepon, hari ini saya ditemani Fujiwara no Sai-sama dan muridnya, Shindou Hikaru Honinbou."

Terus terang Hikaru agak mengerung mendengar gelar 'Honinbou' yang dilekatkan padanya. Apakah itu berarti Honinbou yang baru belum ditentukan, atau Akira entah bagaimana berhasil memaksa Ki-In untuk menangguhkan pertandingan perebutan gelar demi menunggu ia kembali? Jika benar demikian, betapa bodohnya! Tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa dan menghormat.

"Nah, Shindou-sensei, Sai-sama, ini adalah Senge Takamasa, guji di kuil ini, dan Senge Kunimaro, putranya yang sekaligus juga menjadi gonguji. Keluarga Senge secara turun-temurun adalah kannushi di Izumo-taisha ini," tambahnya, mungkin menyadari bahwa sebanyak apapun Hikaru melakukan riset, ia selalu ketinggalan hal-hal penting.

"Selamat datang, Fujiwara-sama, Shindou-sensei," dari caranya menyebutkan nama Sai terlebih dahulu, sepertinya Gen'an-sensei memang sudah menceritakan perkara Sai pada mereka berdua. "Kami sudah menunggu Anda berdua. Mari, silakan ke arah sini."

Mereka melintasi pekarangan dan memasuki bangunan kediaman kepala kuil, lantas menuju ruang duduk. Tak lama setelah duduk di alas yang sudah disediakan, seorang miko datang untuk membawakan teh, dan segera undur diri tanpa menunggu diperintahkan.

"Seperti yang telah saya sampaikan," Gen'an-sensei membuka pembicaraan, "kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk berziarah ke makam ibunda Sai-sama."

"Ah ya, kami sudah mendengar cerita mengenai Fujiwara-sama," balas Senge-sensei. "Anda adalah putra Fujiwara no Takaie, semasa beliau menjadi Izumo gon no kami, apa benar?" ia bertanya. Di titik ini Hikaru tak perlu mempertanyakan bagaimana masalah ini ditanggapi dengan begitu santai, seolah suatu hal yang biasa bahwa seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku hidup seribu tahun lalu mendadak muncul dalam wujud nyata di hadapan mereka. Kedua orang ini, bagaimanapun, adalah kannushi. Mungkin apa yang menurut orang biasa tidak lazim dan bisa dibilang mencurigakan adalah hal wajar bagi mereka.

Dihadapkan pada pertanyaan seperti itu, Sai langsung menghaturkan sembah dan bicara hormat, bahkan lebih hormat ketimbang pada siapapun juga yang pernah Hikaru lihat. "Sungguh demikian adanya, wahai Izumo no kuni no miyatsuko, Senge no mikoto," ucapnya yang dibalas oleh keterpanaan Hikaru dan dering tawa sang guji.

"Ini sudah bukan era Heian, dan keluarga kami tak lagi menyandang status sebagai keturunan dewa, jadi Anda tak perlu memanggil saya begitu."

Sai kelihatan bingung, namun kendati mengangkat tubuh dari sembahnya, ia tak berani mengangkat kepala. Hikaru bisa menangkap ia melirik sekilas meminta arahan, tapi untuk hal ini juga sesungguhnya Hikaru tak banyak bisa membantu.

"Kami telah berusaha mengecek data mengenai Izumo kokuso, shinshoku, miko, dan kuge di Izumo pada masa akhir Heian. Sayangnya, dengan minimnya data yang Anda berikan, hingga kini kami masih belum menemukan titik terang. Mungkin jika Anda bisa menyebutkan nama keluarga Anda, atau jabatan kakek Anda, kami akan sangat terbantu."

"Mohon ampuni kekurangtahuan hamba, sayangnya semua yang hamba tahu telah hamba sampaikan, o Guji-sama," jawab Sai. "Hamba tak hendak menyusahkan Okimi untuk menelusuri galur keluarga hamba atau mencari dengan tepat letak makam ibunda hamba. Andaikata hamba diperkenankan untuk berziarah dan mempersembahkan doa, rasanya itu pun sudah lebih dari apa yang dapat hamba harapkan. Takkan cukup kiranya rasa terima kasih hamba di kehidupan ini."

Kedua pendeta itu saling berpandangan mendengar sembah Sai, seakan saling bertukar percakapan dalam diam. Setelah itu, sang guji bicara dengan suaranya yang hangat, "Kalau begitu, nanti sore kita melangsungkan ritual di Honden. Jika Anda mau, kita bisa pergi berziarah ke pemakaman di dekat sini. Sementara itu, Anda berdua dapat beristirahat. Putraku Kunimaro akan menunjukkan jalan."

Itu juga berarti adalah kode bagi Hikaru dan Sai untuk meninggalkan tempat, sekaligus juga meninggalkan Gen'an-sensei hanya berdua dengan sang guji. Entah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, sudah pasti ini urusan Sai. Hikaru hanya berharap mereka tak mulai merencanakan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Dipandu oleh sang wakil kepala kuil, mereka menyusuri lorong beranda menuju kamar yang sudah disiapkan. Koper mereka sudah ada di sana, beserta juga dua lembar futon yang tergelar di atas lantai. Hikaru tak biasanya tidur siang, tapi kali itu ia sangat lelah. Mungkin hanya sedikit merebahkan diri tak masalah, pikirnya, setelah itu ia akan mengajak Sai menjelajahi kuil. Izumo-taisha adalah salah satu kuil Shinto terbesar sekaligus tertua kedua di Jepang, pasti banyak hal menarik yang harus mereka lihat. Kalau tak salah, di sini mereka bisa melihat patung Penciptaan Dunia dan museum yang menyimpan struktur Honden asli dari era Heian beserta berbagai peralatan upacara dari zaman Nara dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi kantuk melanda Hikaru, dan sebelum ia sadari benar-benar, ia jatuh tertidur.

.

* * *

.

Ketika bangun, disadarinya Sai tidak ada di sisinya—atau di manapun di ruangan itu. Dengan panik, Hikaru bangkit dan mencari, membuka semua pintu, mengecek beranda, menyusuri halaman, semuanya.

Batin Hikaru langsung kalut bukan alang kepalang, demi mengigat ucapan Gen'an-sensei waktu itu. Izumo adalah kampung halaman Sai, kan? Sai belum cerita soal ini dan ini termasuk bagian yang tabu diucapkan, tapi ada (besar) kemungkinan Sai ingin pulang sebelum ia mendapat bencana itu, seribu tahun lalu. Bagaimana jika membawanya ke sini berarti menggenapi keinginannya sebelum meninggal, dan itu berarti menyempurnakannya sehingga ia bisa kembali ke Nirwana? Bagaimana jika Sai benar-benar lenyap kali ini?

Mendadak, kedua kakinya terasa lemas dalam kesadaran itu. Kejadian enam tahun lalu, tatkala ia tertidur dan Sai lenyap begitu saja, masih begitu segar dalam ingatan. Oh Kami, tolong katakan ini tidak benar! Ia baru mendapatkan kembali Sai, tolong jangan rebut Sai darinya!

Ia nyaris jatuh terpuruk di salah satu sudut halaman ketika didengarnya langkah kaki dan suara yang begitu dikenalnya dari lorong. Dengan penuh harap, ia bangkit dan bergegas menuju asal suara.

"Sai!" Tak terperi kelegaan yang membasuhnya, demi mendapati asal suara itu. Segera saja ia menyongsong sang guru, yang rupanya tengah berbincang dengan seorang pendeta. "Ke mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu, tahu!"

"Ah, maaf, Hikaru," ujar Sai. "Hamba melihat Hikaru begitu kelelahan, sehingga hamba tak tega membangunkan. Hamba baru saja berjalan-jalan mengitari kuil, Kunimaro-sama berbaik hati mengantar hamba melihat-lihat."

Baru Hikaru menyadari siapa yang bersama Sai, tak lain tak bukan adalah sang putra kepala kuil. Saat itu juga ia sadar bahwa Sai tak lagi mengenakan kimono panjang dengan haori yang ia pakai ke sini, melainkan kosode putih dengan hakama biru muda.

"Ah Sai, baju siapa itu?" tak tahan, ia bertanya.

"Oh, ini?" Sai menjembreng hakamanya. "Hamba dipinjami oleh Kunimaro-sama. Kimono hamba kotor, jadi tadi hamba harus bersalin untuk berdoa di Honden," terangnya. "Apa Hikaru tidak memperkenankan? Jikalau demikian halnya, hamba akan..."

Cepat Hikaru menggeleng. "Ah tidak, kau ... um," ia sedikit mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi, "cocok pakai warna itu..."

Suaranya terdengar aneh bahkan oleh telinganya sendiri, dan sekilas, ditangkapnya wajah Sai agak merona dibuatnya. Waktu terasa bergerak begitu lambat dengan adanya keduanya diselimuti kebekuan, sebelum tiba-toba terdengar deheman pelan dari sebelah mereka.

"Uhm, saya rasa sebaiknya saya pamit dulu, Sai-sama, Shindou-sensei..."

"Ah, tidak!" tahan Sai cepat. "Kunimaro-sama, bukankah Okimi tadi berkata hendak memperlihatkan pada hamba ... um ... apa itu sebutannya ... 'reppurika' Honden?"

"Replika struktur bangunan asli dari era Heian?"

"Benar, itu yang dikatakan Guji-sama."

"Ah," sang gonguji melirik ke arah Hikaru. Rasanya itu bisa menunggu..."

"Hikaru juga pasti ingin melihatnya, bukan?" Sai berpaling padanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke sana?"

Ditembak seperti itu, tak ada alasan bagi Hikaru untuk tak mengiyakan. Mengambil geta yang terparkir rapi di rak kayu dekat beranda, ia pun mengikuti Sai dan sang gonguji untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Maaf jika kami mengganggu, Senge-sensei," Hikaru berbasa-basi. "Jika Anda ada suatu keperluan..."

"Tidak apa-apa," pendeta muda itu mengibas. "Saya memang sudah ditugaskan oleh Ayah untuk menemani Anda berdua. Omong-omong Anda tak perlu memanggil saya Sensei, Shindou-sensei. Saya yakin usia kita tidak terlalu terpaut jauh?"

Hikaru agak mengernyit. Sesungguhnya ia ingin menanyakan usia sang pendeta, atau minimal tahun kelahirannya. Tapi karena ia tahu itu tidak sopan (Akira selalu mengkritiknya soal ini), jadi ia pun tutup mulut.

"Kalau begitu ... Senge-san?"

"Begitu lebih baik, Shindou-san."

Hikaru mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kalau dari wajah dan penampilan, kelihatannya memang orang di hadapannya lebih tua sekitar 10 tahun-an ketimbang dirinya, tapi berhubung ia sendiri yang minta, rasanya tak apa-apa membuang tata krama yang ketat. Belakangan ia selalu bicara dengan gaya formal hingga rasanya ia kehilangan jatidirinya.

Senge Kunimaro mengajak mereka berdua melintasi halaman, menuju bangunan yang katanya sekarang berfungsi sebagai museum. Berbagai barang terpajang dalam etalase kaca di dinding, sebagian malah jauh lebih tua daripada barang-barang yang Hikaru lihat di Byodo-in. Wajar, sebenarnya, jika mendengar penjelasan Senge-san mengenai latar belakang dan sejarah Izumo-taisha.

"Shindou-san, aku ingin bertanya padamu, soal Sai-sama," ujar sang gonguji, ketika mereka sudah memasuki museum dan Sai berada sekitar sepuluh meter jauhnya dari mereka berdua, asyik memperhatikan pecahan-pecahan tembikar berukir yang katanya merupakan hasil ekskavasi dari daerah setempat.

Biar kata sudah menduga hal seperti itu akan hadir cepat atau lambat, mau tak mau dada Hikaru berhenti berdegup sejenak. "Jika ini mengenai kebenaran cerita Sai, aku berani bersumpah..."

"Tidak, tidak, aku—uhm, kami—percaya asal-usul beliau benar adanya. Bagaimanapun, Gen'an-osho sendiri yang mengatakannya, dan sebagai pendeta, kami sendiri memiliki kepekaan terhadap hal tersebut. Kami bisa mengonfirmasi kebenaran mengenai Sai-sama. Tapi sayangnya, tidak demikian halnya dengan pengakuannya bahwa ia tidak mengetahui siapa leluhurnya dari pihak ibu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kami sudah berdiskusi soal ini. Menurut Sai-sama, ibunya dulu adalah miko, sedangkan kakeknya hanyalah pejabat kecil. Namun, kudengar dari Gen'an-sensei, Sai-sama bercerita bahwa pamannya adalah kannushi di Izumo-taisha, apa benar?"

Cerita Sai mengenai keluarganya di Izumo diceritakan sambil lalu, Hikaru terlalu terfokus pada bagian hubungaan Sai dengan ayahnya dan pertikaiannya dengan Michinaga, ditambah lagi sudah nyaris dua bulan semenjak saat itu, sehingga Hikaru lupa-lupa ingat mengenai bagian itu. Tapi ia mengangguk.

"Para perempuan yang menjadi miko di Izumo-taisha berasal dari berbagai latar belakang, meski biasanya berkaitan dengan keluarga inti atau keluarga yang secara turun-temurun mengabdi di sini," jelas sang pendeta. "Namun tidak demikian halnya dengan kannushi. Di kuil lain, khususnya di masa kini, kannushi bisa berasal dari latar belakang apapun, asalkan ia telah menempuh ujian di Jinja Honchou. Tapi kuil ini adalah pengecualian. Para kannushi di sini berasal dari satu garis keturunan, dan jabatan guji hanya diwariskan pada anak pertama, kecuali jika sang guji sebelumnya tidak punya anak, sehingga jabatan tersebut diwariskan kepada keponakan, kerabat terdekat, atau anak angkat. Kami memiliki catatan yang sangat rapi dan akurat mengenai pohon silsilah keluarga kami."

Rasanya Hikaru tahu ke mana ini menuju. Tak bisa menahan diri, ia menyela, "Apa maksudmu ... kau tahu siapa keluarga Sai?"

Sang pendeta tak langsung menjawab. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sai, kelihatannya berusaha menilai apakah sang mantan bangsawan itu mendengarnya. Melihat Sai tampak sibuk mengamati entah-apa di etalase seberang sekitar duabelas meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melanjutkan dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak mengenai ibunya, sayangnya, catatan mengenai miko atau anggota keluarga perempuan kurang jelas pada masa itu, terkecuali jika ia menikahi seseorang yang berkuasa. Tetapi aku memiliki tebakan mengenai siapa paman Sai-sama, jika menyilangkan antara daftar kannushi pada akhir era Heian dengan cerita Sai-sama. Namanya adalah Izumo no Kamatari, putra Izumo no Akatsuki. Ayahnya adalah putra kedua, sehingga awalnya ia hanyalah seorang hafuribe alias kannushi kelas menengah. Namun ketika putra pamannya yang seharusnya mewarisi kuil, Izumo no Akechi, meninggal tanpa meninggalkan pewaris lain, ia pun mengambil alih jabatan guji pada awal milenium kedua. Setelah itu, garis keturunan Izumo no Kamatari terus berjalan tanpa terputus, sebelum pecah menjadi keluarga Senge dan Takajima pada 1340."

Otak Hikaru serasa mulai berasap mendengarkan penuturan itu. Tapi dari semuanya, yang bisa ia tangkap adalah ... "Maksudmu ... ibu Sai adalah ... bagian dari keluarga inti di klan Izumo?"

"Benar," angguk sang pendeta. "Lagipula, miko tidak biasanya masih tinggal di kuil jika ia sudah menikah atau memiliki anak. Mereka biasanya pulang ke keluarganya atau pergi ke keluarga suaminya. Alasan Sai-sama tinggal di kuil ini semasa kecil, pastilah karena ia memiliki hubungan sangat dekat dengan pihak administrator kuil pada masa itu."

"Apa Sai tahu hal ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi seandainya ia tahu, kurasa wajar jika ia menyembunyikannya."

"Menyembunyikan? Untuk apa?"

Menyandarkan dirinya di tembok dan melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan gaya kasual, alih-alih menjawab, sang pendeta justru bertanya, "Shindou-san, apa kau tahu latar belakang klan Izumo?"

"Eh? Ah..."

Jujur saja Hikaru tidak tahu sama sekali. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Izumo bukan cuma nama daerah, tapi juga disematkan pada nama keluarga yang menjadi penguasa daerah tersebut, yang usianya mungkin lebih tua dari keluarga Fujiwara, tapi pengetahuannya cukup sampai di situ. Nilai Sejarah Jepangnya mungkin bagus waktu SMP dulu, tapi itu gara-gara Sai, dan pengetahuannya soal itu pun sudah menguap dalam sekian tahun terakhir ketika di pikirannya cuma ada go dan go.

Mungkin melihat Hikaru agak panik mendapatkan kuis dadakan begitu, sang pendeta muda itu berbelas kasih dan mulai menjelaskan, "Klan Izumo mungkin adalah klan tertua di Jepang, mengingat kuil ini bahkan lebih tua dari Kuil Agung Ise di Uji. Leluhur kami menyatakan diri mereka sebagai keturunan dari Okuninushi, putra kedua Amaterasu o mikami, sehingga klan Izumo adalah satu dari shinbetsu, alias klan yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai keturunan dewa. Izumo pernah menjadi pusat pemerintahan seluruh kepulauan, dan pernah juga menjadi daerah independen sebelum ekspansi Yamato. Pada periode Kofun, klan Izumo adalah satu dari o-uji, dan kepala keluarga kami sekaligus juga menjadi kepala kuil dan kepala pemerintahan provinsi yang bergelar o-omi. Kami mungkin tidak punya banyak pengaruh dalam pemerintahan, dan sejak era Heian, terlebih pada era Bakufu, pemerintahan administratif provinsi dipegang oleh gubernur yang ditunjuk oleh pemerintah pusat. Tapi pada masa Heian, klan kami masih memiliki status penting khususnya dalam keagamaan."

Mungkin melihat Hikaru agak melongo, antara berusaha mencerna monolog itu dan berusaha menerka apa pentingnya sejarah panjang itu dalam kasus Sai, Senge-san melanjutkan, kali ini langsung pada sasaran.

"Maksudku adalah Sai-sama kemungkinan tidak ingin mengakui ini ... bisa jadi karena ia merasa malu."

"Hah?"

Malu? Mengapa ia harus merasa malu?

Seakan mengetahui kebingungan Hikaru sekaligus juga keraguan untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di benaknya, ia melanjutkan, "Dari apa yang bisa kusimpulkan dari apa yang disampaikan Gen'an-sensei, Sai-sama adalah semacam pion kakeknya untuk mendapatkan kembali kedudukan di ibukota, mungkin juga untuk mengembalikan pengaruh klan Izumo di pemerintahan. Hubungan sang ibu dengan Takaie, kurasa, tak hanya sekadar lahir dari cinta semata, melainkan semacam plot yang diatur sang kakek untuk tujuan tersebut. Namun rencana itu tak berhasil, karena hingga akhir pun, ibu Sai-sama tidak jua diakui sebagai istri sah. Setahuku, istri sah pertama Takaie adalah seorang wanita dari klan Minamoto, yang merupakan kerabat dekat dari Kaisar sendiri, dan baru dinikahinya setelah ia kembali dari pengasingan. Sai-sama tentunya berusaha keras untuk menggenapi keinginan kakeknya, namun ia malah mendapatkan musibah itu. Aku tidak heran jika ia merasa telah gagal, dan rendah diri untuk mengakui hubungannya dengan klan ini. Bagaimanapun, memiliki anak di luar pernikahan bagi seorang miko adalah sebuah aib, terlebih jika perempuan yang bersangkutan memiliki hubungan kekerabatan yang dekat dengan kepala kuil, jadi kurasa Sai-sama tidak ingin mengakui hal ini agar tidak menodai nama baik ibu dan pamannya."

Aneh, tapi mau tak mau Hikaru mengakui bahwa hal itu masuk akal. Dengan hati teriris, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap punggung Sai, yang kini sudah beralih dari replika Honden menuju etalase berikutnya, yang kelihatannya berisi genta antik.

Ketika ia mengembalikan perhatiannya ke sang pendeta, dilihatnya orang di hadapannya itu tengah memperhatikannya dengan mata agak membelalak dan mulut setengah terbuka. Bahkan ada kerutan kecil di antara kedua matanya, yang membuat Hikaru tak nyaman.

"Ah, Senge-san, ada apa?" mendadak merasa sadar diri, Hikaru mengusap-ngusap pipi dan mulutnya. Apa ada bekas air liur di wajahnya?

"Shindou-san, kau..."

Ada nada aneh dalam suaranya yang membuat Hikaru awas dan menurunkan tangannya. Tapi bukannya melanjutkan, sang pendeta justru mengerjap dan menggeleng pelan.

"Eh, tidak... Uh, maaf...," ia tampak tersenyum, meskipun kelihatan benar agak terpaksa. "Um, intinya aku mau bilang bahwa jika asumsiku benar, Sai-sama tak lain adalah leluhur kami," ujarnya, "jadi adalah kewajiban kami untuk membantunya. Jika ada yang kalian butuhkan, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku."

Pemuda itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum, sebelum pamit dan mendekati Sai. Hikaru bisa melihat mereka berbincang sembari berjalan ke etalase selanjutnya, sesekali Senge-san menunjuk beberapa benda, kelihatannya memberi penjelasan. Hikaru tak pelak menyadari betapa akrabnya mereka, dan betapa nyamannya Sai berada di dekatnya. Oh, bahkan sesekali ia mengangkat tangan menutupi separuh wajahnya, yang Hikaru tahu adalah untuk menyembunyikan tawanya.

Perasaan aneh menggeliat di perut Hikaru. Sai tak pernah tertawa seperti itu di hadapannya, tidak lagi semenjak ia kembali. Jangan kata versi tertawa lepas seperti dulu semasa ia menjadi hantu, ia bahkan tak pernah mengembangkan ujung-ujung bibirnya lebih dari sekadar senyuman. Di antara mereka hanya ada hubungan penuh hormat dan terima kasih, serta rindu yang tak terbayarkan.

Dan kini ia tertawa di hadapan seseorang yang asing, yang baru tadi ia temui? Oke, orang ini secara teknis adalah keluarga Sai. Mungkin Sai begitu bahagia bisa kembali setelah sekian lama, merasa ada di rumah yang penuh nostalgia, hingga ia melepaskan segala dinding sopan santun yang selama ini mengurungnya dan akhirnya, akhirnya merasa cukup nyaman untuk dapat tertawa.

Tapi apa itu berarti ia tidak merasa cukup nyaman bersama Hikaru?

Hikaru sungguh, sungguh, sungguh merindukan Sai yang dulu.

.

* * *

.

Seperti janji Senge-sensei, esoknya diadakan upacara untuk keluarga Sai. Upacara dilangsungkan di Honden, sehingga mereka harus menyucikan diri terlebih dahulu. Hikaru dan Sai sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dibimbing melakukan ritual penyucian diri di mata air terdekat (yang dinginnya membuat Hikaru menggigil), lantas mengenakan kimono dan hakama yang sudah disediakan. Hikaru agak kecewa, kalau mau jujur, ia sangat berharap berkesempatan melihat Sai dalam balutan kariginu, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Senge-san sudah menunggu mereka di pelataran Kuil Utama begitu mereka keluar rumah. Ia membimbing mereka melakukan tahap demi tahap ritual, lantas memasuki Honden, tempat sang kepala pendeta, didampingi beberapa miko, sudah bersiap di depan altar.

Upacara berjalan khusyuk, sekaligus juga emosional bagi Sai. Matanya tertutup selagi bibirnya komat-kamit melantunkaan doa dan mantra, dan Hikaru bisa melihat titik air mata menghiasi wajah halus mantan bangsawan itu. Entah apa yang ada di benak Sai saat ini, Hikaru hanya dapat menduga.

Selesai upacara, dipandu Senge-san, mereka menuju area pemakaman yang terletak tak jauh dari kawasan kuil. Tempat itu terletak di punggung sebuah bukit kecil. Jalan ke sana agak menanjak dan berkelok, anak tangganya lumayan curam, belum lagi beberapa batu yang menjadi pijakan sudah rusak termakan usia, sehingga Hikaru mesti sesekali berhenti dan mengulurkan tangannya sebagai topangan agar Sai bisa memanjat. Mereka harus bersyukur bahwa mereka datang pada musim panas, demikian kata Senge-san, karena di waktu-waktu lain, anak-anak tangga itu bisa jadi berbahaya karena licin atau berlumut.

Kira-kira setengah perjalanan mendaki bukit, barulah mereka menemui gerbang masuk ke area pemakaman. Dari titik itu, mereka disambut oleh lapis demi lapis barisan nisan dari batu dan kayu, beberapa tanpa ukiran nama, yang tampak memenuhi bukit kecil itu. Berpadu dengan pohon besar dengan akar dan daun yang menjuntai, semua itu sungguh menciptakan suasana mistis yang sangat cocok sebagai latar belakang film horor. Senge-san menjelaskan bahwa kawasan pekuburan itu telah digunakan sebagai petilasan terakhir para anggota klan Izumo sejak milenium pertama, beberapa makam bahkan berasal dari periode Nara, sehingga kawasan itu termasuk situs sejarah yang dilindungi. Tempat itu sudah tak lagi digunakan untuk menguburkan orang sejak era Edo, tapi masih dipelihara dengan baik, khususnya karena di sana juga dikuburkan beberapa tokoh ternama seperti Izumo no Okuni, seorang miko yang dianggap sebagai pelopor kabuki. Jika benar ibu Sai dimakamkan di Izumo, dan jika benar ia adalah anggota keluarga pengurus kuil seperti dugaan Senge-san, sangat mungkin di sinilah tempatnya.

Karena nyaris mustahil menemukan kuburan ibu Sai di antara tumpukan nisan itu—bisa jadi ia adalah satu di antara nisan batu yang tak bernama, belum lagi Sai mengaku tidak tahu nama ibunya, meski Hikaru meragukan hal ini—Sai hanya memberikan persembahan, lantas mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memanjatkan doa di depan sebuah altar kecil di area pemakaman itu. Ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di sana, dan Hikaru merasa tidak sopan ikut-ikutan. Mungkin saja Sai sedang bicara dengan ibunya, seperti yang acap ia lakukan di makam Shuusaku, kan?

Cukup lama waktu yang Sai habiskan untuk berdoa. Ketika ia selesai, matahari sudah tinggi. Membantu Sai mengangkat ember kayu yang tadi ia pakai untuk membawa air persembahan, mereka pun kembali ke area utama. Senge-san memimpin perjalanan pulang, tetapi karena sudah terbiasa, mungkin juga karena memang agak buru-buru mengingat waktu sudah siang, ia berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Hikaru dan Sai jauh di belakang.

Perjalanan turun tak sesulit perjalanan naik, tapi sebagai murid yang baik, tentu saja Hikaru masih menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu sang guru. Namun entah mengapa, tangan Sai di genggaman tangannya terasa berbeda kini. Apakah itu suhunya? Teksturnya? Rasa di permukaan kulitnya?

Semua orang mengatakan Hikaru tumbuh pesat dalam delapan tahun terakhir, tapi kalau mau jujur, ia menyangsikannya. Ia jelas tidak pernah menjadi orang tertinggi di angkatannya, kini pun ia masih lebih pendek sekitar 5-7 sentimeter dibandingkan Akira si tiang listrik itu. Tapi berjalan di sisi Sai kini, ia baru menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan orang mungkin benar. Sai jelas tidak tampak setinggi dulu tanpa tate eboshinya, dan kini Hikaru tak lagi perlu mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya.

Sai tak kunjung melepas tangannya bahkan ketika mereka sudah mencapai jalan yang agak landai. Yang ada, genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hikaru kian kuat.

"Hamba benar-benar bersyukur, Kami memberikan hamba kesempatan kedua, hingga hamba diperkenankan untuk bertemu Hikaru...," ucapnya tiba-tiba, ketika mereka sudah meninggalkan bukit dan berjalan di jalan setapak menuju kuil.

Tak urung, Hikaru menoleh pada sang guru. Senyum lembut Sai menyapanya balik, bak air sejuk membasuh Hikaru. Sinar matahari yang menyelusup lewat celah-celah dedaunan memunculkan bercak-bercak cahaya pada wajahnya, menghadirkan nuansa yang begitu mistis namun menenteramkan.

"Hikaru melakukan banyak sekali hal untuk hamba, di kehidupan ini, dan kehidupan sebelumnya… Rasanya, walau berkali pun hamba bereinkarnasi, tak cukup rasanya hamba berterima kasih..."

"Ah Sai, itu lagi?" balas Hikaru jengah. "Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah basa-basi segala…"

Sai mendadak berhenti, membuat Hikaru berhenti pula.

"Tidak, Hikaru tidak mengerti," ada kekeraskepalaan yang tak asing ketika ia mengatakan ini. "Hamba baru sadar, bahwa keberadaan Hikaru begitu berarti bagi hamba. Adalah harapan dan ketulusan hati Hikaru, hal yang membuat hamba hidup kembali…"

Pastinya bukan kekeraskepalaan Sai kala mengatakannya yang membuat Hikaru membeku di tempat. Pastinya juga bukan rona pink yang membayang di wajah putih Sai, yang kemungkinan besar karena ia yang selama ini selalu diam di dalam ruangan mendadak harus berjalan jauh di bawah sinar matahari musim panas. Bukan juga mata teduh Sai, yang menatapnya dengan begitu lembut. Apakah ini juga permainan bayangan, ketika ia melihat sedikit bias sinar yang aneh di mata itu?

Tapi tangan Sai terangkat, dan jemarinya yang panjang menyentuh pipinya. Tak bisa tidak Hikaru mengejit, tapi lantas pikirannya terfokus pada hal lain. Bahwa ia tak merasakan sengatan dingin bak es seperti yang selalu ia bayangkan dari sentuhan Sai, atau bahwa ujung-ujung jemarinya memiliki tekstur yang sangat familiar… Lantas sentuhan ringan itu berubah menjadi belaian, dan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia duga melingkupi dirinya begitu rupa hingga ia tak mampu bergerak.

"Hikaru...," bisik Sai, dan perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya. Hikaru bisa melihat bulu mata Sai yang bergetar, kian lama kian jelas hingga ia bisa menghitungnya.

Entah apa yang menuntunnya, karena menurutinya, ia pun perlahan memejamkan mata.

Ah, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan hanya untuk menjembatani jarak di antara mereka? Pertama ia rasakan hangat napas Sai menyentuh wajahnya. Aroma Sai—kelembutan wisteria berpadu aroma kayu di musim semi—melingkungi indera penciumannya. Lantas sesuatu dengan tekstur yang begitu halus, lembut bak kelopak mawar, menyapu bibirnya.

Ruang dan waktu tak lagi punya arti. Di sana, di bawah tudung pepohonan, seluruh semesta seakan lebur. Ia bahkan tak yakin gravitasi masih menahannya menjejak bumi. Karena dunianya, seluruh inti keberadaannya, hanya berpusat pada tekanan Sai di bibirnya.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Tolong jangan bunuh saiaaaaa... TT 0 TT

Yang mungkin sadar kenapa nama Senge Kunimaro kerasa familiar... Yep, itu dia nama suaminya Senge Noriko (nee Takamado no Noriko Joou, salah satu putri Kekaisaran Jepang), yang sekarang sih jadi kepala pendeta di Kuil Izumo.

Nah, soal asal-usul ibu Sai, sayangnya aku ga dapet banyak data yang bisa dipake. Tadinya aku mau bikin ibunya Sai itu anaknya Minamoto no Shigenobu, yang di Wikipedia ditulis sbg istri pertama Takaie. Klan Minamoto ini nama lainnya klan Genji (as in Hikaru Genji) n termasuk percabangannya keluarga Kaisar. Tapi ga jadi karena: 1) Yep, aku dapet catatan keberadaan salah satu Minamoto di Izumo, tapi pasa jamannya Sai, aku ga nemu... 2) Kalo ibunya Sai itu Minamoto, jadi aneh dong dia ga diakuin sama Takaie, secara kerabat deket Kaisar gitu loh... Jadilah di sini, ibunya Sai aku bikin anonim aja, n bahwa sebenernya dia tuh semacam pion buat ngebawa kakeknya ke istana (n balikin pengaruh klan Izumo), tapi rencananya gagal karena begitu Takaie pulang, dia malah nikah sama putri Minamoto.


End file.
